Cassiopée Black à l'école des sorciers
by CassiopeiaxBlack
Summary: Cassiopée Black, 11ans, est une jeune fille timide et réservée qui vit dans un quartier résidentiel à quelques minutes de Londres avec sa mère, Mathilde. Elle débute sa première année à Poudlard. Mais des disparitions étranges d'élèves ainsi que la manifestation de dons particuliers, vont plonger la petite fille et ses amis dans une enquête impossible...
1. PROLOGUE

Voici donc le prologue de ma première fic longue sur la fille de Sirius. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)

* * *

_Extrait du journal de Cassiopée :_

**_15 mars 2007_**_._

Un, deux, trois_._

_Je souffle les onze bougies sur le gâteau poire chocolat que maman m'a fait. Toujours le même vœu qui résonne dans ma tête. Toujours le même vœu depuis que j'ai conscience de ton absence. _Je souhaite que papa soit là_. Mais évidemment, aussi loin que la magie puisse aller, elle ne peut ressusciter les morts. Et c'est non sans une pointe d'amertume que je croque dans la part que maman me tend, une boule dans l'estomac. Maman n'avait jamais vraiment su comment m'expliquer ta mort. Ou peut-être jamais voulu. Peut-être bien qu'elle-même ne le savait pas non plus. Elle racontait à quel point tu étais gentil et attentionné malgré « ce que tu as vécu »… Ce que tu as vécu… Ça non plus elle n'avait pas été capable de me l'expliquer. Elle était restée floue, se contentant de hausser les épaules à chacune de mes questions, et moi j'avais abandonné, comme d'habitude. Des fois, je me demandais si elle ne t'avait pas inventé. J'aurais pu me poser de sérieuses questions si je n'avais pas cette photo de nous trois, heureux malgré « les circonstances de l'époque » pour reprendre les mots de maman. Je n'avais qu'à peine un mois quand tu es mort, mais la guerre ne s'est terminée que deux ans après. Deux ans de terreur, car mamann'a pas ce qu'il faut pour nous protéger, elle n'est pas comme toi. Comme toi et moi pour reprendre encore ses mots, même si je ne savais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire puisqu'elle refusait de m'en parler. De cette époque, j'en ai quelques souvenirs.J'étais petite, un bébé à vrai dire, mais deux ans c'est assez vieux pour commencer à se construire des souvenirs. Aussi flous que les explications de maman, certes, mais quand même. Ce n'est qu'il y a un an, à l'arrivée d'anciens amis à toi que j'ai su. Que j'ai vraiment su ce qui s'était passé. **Tu étais un sorcier**. _


	2. Chemin de Traverse et notoriété

Ce premier chapitre est le plus court que j'ai fait. Quand je l'ai écrit, je ne savais pas trop où j'allais, et je le trouve donc creux et plat, mais ça s'arrange dès le deuxième alors, ne soyez pas trop sévères ! ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**. Chemin de Traverse et notoriété.

_« Chère Miss Black,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_FiliusFlitwick_

_Directeur-adjoint »_

Cassi rangea de nouveau la lettre, toute froissée à force d'être lue et relue, dans la poche arrière de son jean. L'excitation lorsqu'Harry était venu lui remettre sa lettre en main propre — car« J'avais envie de te l'annoncer moi-même », avait-il expliqué — était toujours présente en cette belle journée d'août : aujourd'hui, elle allait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures. Elle n'avait su qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'un an auparavant, alors qu'elle se promenait dans la forêt avoisinante avec sa mère. Un sanglier, cherchant certainement à protéger sa portée, les avait prises en chasse. Paniquées, elles avaient couru à travers bois. La jeune fille avait alors trébuché sur une racine et s'était retournée pour faire face à la bête qui fonçait droit sur elle. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de fermer les yeux et de lever les mains pour se protéger le visage lorsqu'un éclair de lumière était apparu suivi d'un couinement apeuré. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert de nouveau les yeux, non seulement le sanglier s'était retrouvé sur la cime d'un arbre, mais deux hommes se tenaient devant elle, portant de longues robes bleu marine et pointant sur elle un morceau de bois. Elle avait également appris ce jour-là que sa mère était au courant — ou tout du moins devait se douter — de la nature de sa fille, car elle n'avait pas paru surprise par l'arrivée de ces deux hommes étranges. À cause de son nom, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à découvrir qui était son père et, grâce au testament laissé par celui-ci, que la mère de Cassi avait gardé près d'elle toutes ces années, ils avaient pris contact avec la personne que Sirius Black avait désigné comme tuteur et guide de l'adolescente dans le monde sorcier : Harry Potter. Qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'existence de la famille de son parrain et avait paru aussi surpris et gêné qu'elle à leur première rencontre. Une année s'était écoulée depuis et un certain malaise régnait encore dans leurs échanges parfois.

Cassi attendait donc sagement sur le perron, l'arrivée du filleul de son père. Son seul lien avec le monde magique pour l'instant. Son seul lien avec Sirius. Sa mère Mathilde, étant une Moldue, la jeune fille n'était pas à jour sur ses connaissances du monde magique. Aussi laissa-t-elle échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit un claquement, semblable à celui d'un fouet, retentir derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face, la main sur le cœur.

« Mr Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur en tapotant sa poitrine.  
— Oh, s'il te plaît Cassiopée, appelle-moi Harry, répondit-il, gêné.  
— Seulement si vous m'appelez Cassi », rétorqua la jeune fille en grimaçant.

Cassiopée. Quelle idée avaient eu ses parents de l'appeler ainsi ? Question rhétorique évidemment, la jeune fille avait appris que c'était une tradition dans la famille Black que de donner des noms de constellation à leurs enfants. Tellement modeste !

« Alors, on y va ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête avec amusement, ses cheveux noirs en bataille suivant le mouvement en différé, et l'ombre d'un souvenir passa dans ses yeux verts.

« Du Sirius tout craché. Lui non plus n'était pas très patient. Mais je me dois d'aller saluer ta mère avant de partir. »

Cassi souffla et retourna vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à Harry.

« M'man ! Y a Monsieur… Y a Harry qui est arrivé ! » cria l'adolescente en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Mathilde Holmes était installée dans un vieux canapé maintes fois recousu et regardait une émission littéraire lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la pièce. Elle se releva brusquement, manquant de renverser sa tasse de thé fumante et ramena ses cheveux châtains, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, vers l'arrière.

« Si tôt ? balbutia-t-elle en tentant vainement de réarranger sa crinière.  
— Bonjour Mrs Holmes », dit Harry avec un sourire poli.

Il était amusant pour la jeune fille de voir la gêne entre les deux adultes. Sa mère, du haut de ses trente-huit ans, avait beaucoup entendu parler d'Harry, qui faisait la fierté de Sirius, alors que le jeune homme lui, ne connaissait même pas leur existence.

« Nous sommes prêts à y aller Mrs Holmes, reprit Harry.  
— Très bien, répondit-elle. Y a-t-il besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Tout est en ordre. Sirius lui a laissé assez d'argent pour toute sa scolarité, voire même plus. »

* * *

Si Harry lui avait expliqué en partie à quoi s'attendre dans le monde sorcier, Cassi n'en fut pas moins émerveillée lorsqu'elle pénétra sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après le voyage en Magicobus, la traversée du Chaudron Baveur où de nombreux sorciers discutaient joyeusement, remuaient leur café sans toucher la cuillère ou faisaient une bataille de cartes explosives et le mur de briques qui s'était ouvert sous son regard abasourdi, elle resta bouche bée lorsqu'ils mirent un pied dans la rue sorcière la plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne. Ses yeux voyageaient partout, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, essayant de capter les moindres détails pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Toutes ces boutiques qui se succédaient laissaient l'imagination de l'adolescente en effervescence. _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_, ou encore le magasin de baguettes d'Ollivander, _Fleury &amp; Bott_, _Florian Fortarôme_, _la Ménagerie magique_, et bien d'autres encore. Elle voulait toutes les visiter. Elle était tellement obnubilée par la découverte de son nouveau monde qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les regards qui se fixaient sur eux sur leur passage.

« Il faut d'abord retirer de l'argent à Gringotts, expliqua Harry une fois devant les grandes portes de la banque. Ensuite, on s'arrêtera en premier lieu chez Mme Guipure pour ton uniforme, puis chez Fleury &amp; Bott pour tes livres, au magasin de chaudrons pour tes ustensiles, et… »

Mais Cassi ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ils venaient de pénétrer le grand hall de la banque Gringotts. Le sol en marbre reflétait les immenses lustres accrochés au haut plafond par de lourdes chaînes. Cassi ouvrit de grands yeux impressionnés. De chaque côté de l'allée qu'ils traversaient, derrière leurs comptoirs, de petites créatures aux oreilles pointues et au regard acéré comptaient des pièces, les pesaient sur une balance ou regardaient à travers des diamants avec une loupe, en gribouillant de temps à autres sur un parchemin. Après que Harry eut discuté avec le gobelin de l'accueil, celui-ci les conduisit jusqu'au coffre portant le numéro 711. Le coffre de son père.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent à l'air libre, Harry laissa quelques instants à la fillette pour se remettre de son voyage dans le wagonnet. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers une petite boutique dont l'enseigne vieillie affichait : « _Mme Guipure __— prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers_ ». La vendeuse — une grande sorcière filiforme aux cheveux roux — faillit faire une attaque en les voyant entrer et se précipita sur eux, attirant l'attention de tous les clients de la boutique. Cependant, elle ne s'adressa qu'à Harry tout le long.

« Première année à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? minauda-t-elle en ignorant royalement la jeune sorcière.  
— Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton las. Cette jeune fille a besoin de robes toutes neuves pour sa rentrée. »

Malgré sa tentative d'attirer l'attention sur la fille de son parrain, la vendeuse continua de s'adresser à lui.

« Nous allons de suite prendre ses mesures et lui trouver ça. »

Elle fit un signe à une petite sorcière replète sans quitter Harry des yeux et cette dernière arriva, empoignant l'épaule de Cassi pour la placer sur un tabouret, tandis que sa collègue bombardait le jeune homme de questions. La fillette, à qui Harry avait parlé de la guerre et du rôle qu'il y avait joué, se trouva fort amusée de l'intérêt de la grande sorcière pour son tuteur. La sorcière replète agita sa baguette et un ruban s'enroula autour de la taille, des bras, de la tête et des jambes de la jeune fille, prenant les mesures tandis qu'une plume écrivait fiévreusement toutes les informations qu'elle relevait.

« Un mètre quarante-cinq, taille trente-quatre… »

Une jeune sorcière — à première vue du même âge que Cassi — quelques pas plus loin, regardait avec un air amusé, Harry essayant de se dépêtrer de la vendeuse qui lui posait tout un tas de questions personnelles. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés entourant un visage de porcelaine lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée. Cassi ne douta pas que cette jeune sorcière devait venir d'une famille noble au vu des vêtements parfaitement coupés qu'elle portait et de son attitude. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et elles échangèrent un sourire timide. Ce n'était que le début de ses emplettes, mais déjà, Cassi montrait quelques signes d'impatience tandis qu'elle essayait une robe que la vendeuse lui avait fourrée dans les mains. Harry devina vite la raison de ses trépignements.

« On va passer l'étape des livres et on va directement aller chez Ollivander pour ta baguette ? » sourit le jeune homme d'un air complice.

Le sourire qui s'afficha alors sur le visage de Cassi en dit long sur ce qui avait été une obsession chez elle depuis sa découverte qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry lui avait maintes fois raconté comment s'était passé le moment où il avait trouvé _sa_ baguette, et la petite fille avait maintes fois essayé d'imaginer comment se passerait son moment à elle. C'est pourquoi, une fois sa robe retirée, pliée et payée, elle sortit comme une furie pour se diriger vers la boutique d'Ollivander en courant et Harry la suivit, trop heureux de se débarrasser de la sorcière rousse qui lui posait des questions de plus en plus indiscrète sur sa vie avec Ginny, que Cassi avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer entre deux matchs de Quidditch. L'adolescente s'arrêta un instant pour attendre son tuteur, mais celui-ci lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Je t'attends dehors, vas-y. »

Avec un regard déterminé, elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la boutique. La pièce était sombre et la poussière omniprésente. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, hésitant à appeler, lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette bouger au fond à droite. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Cassi se racla timidement la gorge, tentant d'attirer l'attention du vieil homme.

« Ah, bonjour, fit-il en levant les yeux vers elle avec un sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un élève si tôt. Ils sont tous _Au royaume du hibou_ à choisir un animal ou chez _Fleury &amp; Bott_ à cette heure-là. Je suis Ollivander.  
— Je m'appelle Cassiopée Black, et je viens acheter une baguette », marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

L'homme sourit face à l'évidence de ses propos, mais ne releva pas. Il se contenta de se retourner et de fouiller au milieu des boîtes empilées dans sa boutique.

« Black, Black… Auriez-vous un lien de parenté avec la Noble famille Black ? »

Cassi secoua la tête, ignorant la réponse. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une famille Black.

« Je suis la fille de Sirius Black », répondit-elle incertaine.

Ollivander hocha simplement la tête, sans rien dire de plus. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il tâtonna ses vêtements puis sortit de la poche gauche de sa veste, un ruban métreur afin de prendre des mesures. Il commença son travail, effectuant des gestes précis et rapides. Cela impressionna la jeune sorcière, qui le regarda sans rien dire, retourner de nouveau à ses boîtes pour en ressortir une et l'ouvrir.

« Vingt-neuf centimètres, bois de houx, plume de phénix », se contenta-t-il de commenter en lui tendant une baguette.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi faire en premier lieu mais, face au regard insistant du vieil homme et n'osant pas demander, elle se contenta de la prendre dans sa main. Au bout d'un court silence, elle allait demander à Ollivander ce qu'il attendait d'elle, mais celui-ci lui arracha simplement la baguette des mains pour lui en replacer une autre en grommelant.

« Vingt-six centimètres, bois d'if, crin de licorne. »

Toujours rien. Elle ne sut s'il était normal de ne pas trouver sa baguette du premier coup et envisagea, l'espace d'une seconde, que sa lettre de Poudlard lui avait été envoyée par erreur, qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière et que des membres du Ministère allaient venir la chercher pour l'envoyer à Azkaban car elle en aurait trop vu sur le monde magique. Le cœur de Cassi commença alors à battre la chamade à l'idée qu'aucune baguette ne veuille d'elle.

« Trente-et-un centimètres vingt-cinq, bois de chêne blanc, ventricule de dragon », continua Ollivander.

D'une main lasse, elle la prit entre ses doigts, en s'attendant à se la faire reprendre par le vendeur à tout moment. Ce dernier essai fut cependant le bon : une douce chaleur se répandit dans son bras et l'extrémité de la baguette s'illumina alors. Pour la jeune fille cela ne fit aucun doute. C'était _elle_ sa baguette. Elle effectua quelques moulinets, imitant Merlin l'Enchanteur du célèbre dessin animé Disney avec un petit rire, devant le regard mi-amusé mi-perplexe d'Ollivander, et de petites étincelles rouge et or crépitèrent, la faisant sursauter.

« C'est une baguette assez souple, parfaite pour les sortilèges. Elle est plutôt fougueuse, à cause du cœur de dragon, mais si le lien est assez fort avec son possesseur, elle peut lancer des sortilèges très puissants. Son bois de chêne en fait une amie aussi loyale que le sorcier à qui elle appartient. Très bonne combinaison. »

Cassi remercia Ollivander et paya les sept Gallions dus avant de quitter la boutique, un sourire extatique collé au visage.

Harry l'aida à effectuer les derniers achats obligatoires (des plumes, de l'encre, des parchemins, les livres de première année — ainsi que quelques autres pour sa lecture personnelle — un chaudron et divers accessoires nécessaires à la préparation de potions) avant de se tourner vers elle à la sortie du dernier magasin.

« Bon et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à te trouver un animal de compagnie, si tu le veux bien. »

Incertaine, Cassi haussa les épaules.

« J'ai eu une chouette quand je faisais mes études à Poudlard. Elle a été un de mes meilleurs soutiens dans les moments difficiles et elle m'a même sauvé la vie. »

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration. Cassi ne dit rien, laissant son tuteur apprécier les souvenirs que cette évocation avait dû faire ressurgir.

« Elle s'appelait Hedwige… Et puis, tu sais, se reprit-il avec un ton enjoué, les chouettes sont pratiques aussi pour envoyer du courrier. »

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux à cette information et déclara :

« Dans ce cas, je voudrais bien une chouette, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry grimaça légèrement au vouvoiement dont il n'était habitué que de ses anciens professeurs ou d'inconnus.

« Ça fait un an qu'on se connaît, tu peux me tutoyer, Cassi. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent _Au royaume du hibou_. Dès l'ouverture des portes, des hululements assourdissants assaillirent les oreilles de la brunette. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cages s'alignaient, dans lesquelles des chouettes et des hiboux de toutes sortes dormaient ou dégustaient leurs graines. Un hibou particulièrement effrayant émis un son guttural à l'approche de la jeune sorcière et elle eut un mouvement de recul, craignant que la bête ne brisât sa cage pour l'attaquer. Quelques pas plus loin, une chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige et aux yeux vairons la fixait de son regard sombre et méprisant. Cassi soutint son regard, comme si elle relevait le défi de la chouette de ne pas ciller. Un éclair de plumes sur sa droite attira cependant son attention. L'adolescente abandonna bien vite sa rivale pour s'approcher doucement de la cage où une chouette minuscule virevoltait en tous sens. La petite boule s'arrêta soudain et la fixa de ses grands yeux noirs, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté en signe de curiosité. La jeune sorcière la trouva tellement mignonne qu'elle fondit littéralement devant l'expression presque suppliante du petit animal. Sous la cage était écrit : « _Chouette __— Petite Nyctale. Cinq Gallions_ ». Elle réfléchit un instant en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et triturant un des barreaux de la cage. La petite nyctale vint lui mordiller le doigt en signe d'affection et, après quelques secondes, Cassi se retourna vers Harry qui attendait tranquillement qu'elle fasse son choix, les mains croisées derrière son dos, ses yeux vagabondant avec nostalgie tout autour de lui. Ils s'attardaient d'ailleurs de temps en temps sur la chouette blanche. Jouait-il avec elle lui aussi ? Cette idée amusa Cassi.

« Je voudrais celle-ci », déclara-t-elle en désignant la petite chouette qui hulula gaiement, ne comprenant certainement rien à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Harry paya la chouette au vendeur et ils sortirent tandis que Cassi gazouillait des paroles incompréhensibles à la petite bête dans sa cage qui émettait de petits sons, comme si elle lui répondait. L'adolescente était sur un petit nuage depuis le début de la journée, et cette nouvelle amie venait de donner une dimension encore plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà à sa situation de sorcière. Ça et le fin morceau de bois dans sa poche qui tapotait légèrement contre sa jambe à chaque pas. Oui, aujourd'hui c'était officiel. Cassiopée Black était une sorcière et allait entrer à Poudlard sur les traces de son père.


	3. Nouveau monde et adaptation

Encore un chapitre. Je les poste les uns à la suite des autres afin d'être à jour en même temps que sur le site hpf sur lequel je publie depuis le début, mais faudra pas vous habituer hein ! Haha. A partir du chapitre 11, ça sera un chapitre par semaine ^^

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, il est déjà mieux que le premier en tout cas :p

* * *

**Chapitre 2.** Nouveau monde et adaptation.

Le réveil, en ce matin de samedi 1er septembre, fut étrangement plus facile pour la jeune fille que les week-ends habituels. En effet, là où sa mère venait la réveiller au moins une dizaine de fois, Cassi était déjà debout, ses valises faites et posées dans le hall d'entrée, attendant sagement et patiemment de partir pour la gare de King's Cross. Ce que ne faisait pas leur propriétaire, toute occupée qu'elle était à tourner en rond autour de la table basse du salon en tapant des pieds dans un souci de non-discrétion à peine dissimulé. L'adolescente regarda pour la énième fois l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée qui indiquait neuf heures trente.

« M'man ! Il est l'heure, on va rater le train !  
— Ça va, ça va ! Je suis presque prête, répondit l'interpelée. »

Puis, la fillette vit sa mère passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu sais, il nous faut seulement vingt minutes pour nous rendre à Londres, argumenta-t-elle. On a encore le temps ! »

Cassi souffla et se jeta sur le canapé en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Certes, sa mère avait raison, mais quand même !

« Et si on tombe dans les bouchons ? » bouda-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Mathilde de soupirer en souriant face à la mauvaise foi de sa fille. Elle retourna à la salle de bains où elle termina de se préparer. Elle avait déjà eu à gérer ce genre de caractère franchement râleur quelques années auparavant. Oui, sa fille avait tous les traits de Sirius à l'époque où ils s'étaient connus et qu'il tournait en rond dans son petit appartement.

« Personne ne pensera à venir me chercher chez une Moldue », avait-il déclaré.

Au début ils avaient juste sympathisé. C'était l'été 1994. Mathilde avait craqué pour cette aura sombre et mystérieuse que dégageait cet inconnu, nonchalamment appuyé contre le comptoir du bar où il avalait ce qui devait être son dixième verre de whisky cul-sec. Elle ne faisait jamais cela mais, ce soir là, elle se sentait seule et ce je ne sais quoi de torturé chez cet homme avait fini de la convaincre de l'inviter chez elle. Elle ne l'avait su que plus tard, mais Sirius avait monté ce coup de toute pièce ; jouer les âmes éplorées afin de trouver un refuge où personne ne risquait de le trouver. Toujours était-il que, le temps avait passé, et la confiance autant que la complicité, s'étaient installées entre eux. Enfermés dans son minuscule trente mètres carré, ils avaient passé des nuits entières à discuter. Ou plutôt _elle_ avait passé des nuits à lui parler de sa vie, de son enfance, mais lorsqu'elle lui posait des questions, Sirius se contentait de rester vague. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à creuser plus, jusqu'au soir où, veillant tard afin de boucler le dernier chapitre de son roman, elle avait entendu un cri à déchirer le cœur. Elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre où son ami se débattait dans son sommeil, hurlant les noms de James et Lily et d'un certain Harry. Elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher au début, observant cet homme qui se débattait avec ses vieux démons. Mais très vite, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était couchée à côté de lui, l'enserrant de ses bras et lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes, comme sa mère le faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Petit à petit, Sirius s'était détendu et avait ouvert doucement les yeux. Alors Mathilde ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Soit il lui racontait pourquoi, de qui, il se cachait et qui étaient les personnes dont il criait les noms, soit il prenait ses affaires et s'en allait. Il était clair pour elle que la présence de Sirius la mettait en danger d'une quelconque manière puisque des gens le recherchaient et elle refusait de risquer sa vie pour une cause qu'elle ignorait. Elle n'a jamais su si c'était les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour elle ou la peur de se retrouver vulnérable, à la merci de ses ennemis, mais il lui avait tout raconté. Le monde de la magie, la mort de ses meilleurs amis, l'accusation du meurtre, son filleul Harry, qui représentait le dernier espoir du monde sorcier, la protection qu'il avait placée sur son appartement afin qu'on ne le retrouve pas…

Au début, la jeune femme avait franchement rit, croyant à une énième blague de Sirius. Puis elle avait commencé à avoir peur d'abriter un malade mental. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'héberger un parfait inconnu ? Mais quelque chose en Mathilde avait toujours cru à la magie, au surnaturel. Une minuscule voix en elle lui hurlait de croire aux propos de l'homme aux yeux gris acier, qui la fixait d'un air presque implorant. Elle n'avait plus eu le choix d'y croire lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de Cassi et que celle-ci avait montré des signes de magie durant sa première année.

« M'man ? Je crois qu'il est vraiment l'heure là. »

La voix de sa fille la tira de sa rêverie.

Cassi fixait sa mère depuis le couloir d'un air interrogateur. Cette dernière, immobile devant le lavabo dans lequel l'eau du robinet continuait de couler, semblait perdue dans ses pensées, comme absente. Sa montre, affichant dix heures quinze, termina de la réveiller et ce fut l'effervescence dans la maison Holmes-Black. Mère et fille se dépêchèrent de charger la voiture, avant de filer sur les chapeaux de roue en direction de Londres. Comme l'avait deviné la jeune sorcière, les bouchons les retardèrent et elles arrivèrent devant la gare— où Harry les attendait et les aida à charger les lourds bagages dans le charriot — à dix heures quarante. Cassi se sentait comme dans un rêve, ne réalisant pas tout à fait que dans quelques heures, elle allait se retrouver dans une école de sorcellerie à apprendre la magie. Elle serra un peu plus fort sa baguette dans sa poche, comme pour se convaincre que tout ceci était bien réel. Elle avait tellement hâte d'en faire usage. Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la gare de King's Cross, des gens se retournaient sur leur passage d'un air interrogateur. La jeune fille pensa avec amusement qu'ils devaient avoir l'air louche avec tous ces bagages et une chouette minuscule en cage qui ne cessait de piailler d'impatience en volant dans tous les sens.

« Au fait, quel nom as-tu donné à ta chouette ? demanda Harry pour faire la conversation. Le vendeur a dit que c'était un mâle. »

La fillette réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

« Et bien, j'aime beaucoup le nom de Chiro, c'est mignon », sourit Cassi.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça tandis que Chiro hulula son approbation. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant un mur et Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Il va falloir passer le mur pour se rendre sur le quai 9¾ où le Poudlard Express t'emmènera à l'école. Tu es prête ? » [1]

Cassi hocha la tête, même si elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre. Elle regarda, par-dessus l'épaule de son tuteur, le mur de pierre qui se dressait jusqu'au plafond et un nouveau doute l'assaillit. Et si elle ne passait pas ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et agrippa les poignées du charriot avant de jeter un regard à sa mère. Mathilde lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la fierté luisant dans son regard. La jeune fille sut alors que, même si sa mère n'était pas une sorcière comme elle, même si elle ne connaissait rien de son monde, elle la soutiendrait du mieux qu'elle pourrait et l'aiderait à avancer. Elle sut que quoiqu'il arrive, elle pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Après un bref signe de tête, mère et fille se tournèrent vers Harry pour lui signifier qu'elles étaient prêtes.

« Très bien, déclara ce dernier en se frottant les mains, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer les choses. Faites comme moi et tout ira pour le mieux. »

Il hésita un instant, réfléchissant à un détail qu'il aurait pu omettre puis se tourna vers le mur et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne regardait, avança droit dessus sans ralentir. Cassi et Mathilde ne purent retenir un hoquet de surprise en le voyant disparaître derrière la pierre. Elles échangèrent un dernier regard avant d'imiter Harry. Au fur et à mesure que le mur approchait, le cœur de Cassi s'accélérait. Enfin, arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune fille ferma les yeux en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, attendant un quelconque choc ou signe qu'elle avait traversé. Une main se posa sur son bras pour la retenir d'avancer plus loin et elle ouvrit les yeux, constatant avec un haut-le-cœur qu'elle fonçait droit sur les rames. Elle regarda son tuteur qui lui souriait avec affection puis se retourna pour constater qu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur.

« Bienvenue sur la voie 9¾, Cassi. »

La jeune sorcière se retrouva alors prise entre plusieurs sentiments. La joie de découvrir cette locomotive rouge à vapeur qui crachait des volutes de fumée, l'inquiétude de ne pas s'adapter en voyant tous ces élèves — certains déjà en uniforme — qui disaient au revoir à leurs parents, retrouvaient leurs camarades ou faisaient léviter leurs bagages jusque dans les wagons du train. Ils avaient l'air tellement à l'aise que la fillette s'inquiéta de ne pas être à la hauteur. À ceci vint se mêler la peine, car elle réalisa soudain qu'elle allait laisser sa mère seule pendant plusieurs mois. Harry les guida jusqu'à une porte d'un wagon, non sans avoir salué plusieurs parents qui le regardaient passer avec un air ahuri, oubliant complètement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Aussi, une maman laissa tomber la malle de son fils dont le contenu se déversa sur le quai, laissant apercevoir des caleçons avec des dessins de petits canards dessus. L'hilarité générale d'autres élèves plus âgés la sortit de sa torpeur et elle se dépêcha de ramener toutes les affaires du petit brun, qui rougissait à vue d'œil, dans la malle d'un coup de baguette. Harry monta les affaires de Cassi dans le Poudlard Express, laissant la mère et la fillette en tête à tête. Mathilde retrouva dans les yeux gris de sa fille, ceux de Sirius et l'émotion la submergea. Elle s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras, profitant qu'elle ne la voie pas pour essuyer une larme.

« Ma petite fille… Ma petite sorcière. Ton père aurait été tellement fier de toi. »

Emportée par l'émotion elle aussi, la jeune fille ne sut formuler une phrase correcte, les mots se coinçant dans sa gorge. Elle serra sa mère un peu plus fort en guise de réponse. Elle ne sut combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi, mais leur étreinte fut interrompue par le sifflement du train qui annonçait son départ imminent. Les derniers élèves à la traîne montèrent dans leurs wagons dans de derniers signes de la main et Cassi s'éloigna à contre cœur pour se diriger vers son wagon.

« On se verra à Noël, grenouille. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer Chiro de temps en temps pour me donner des nouvelles. »

La fillette acquiesça, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes pointant le bout de leur nez. Elle allait se détourner pour ne pas montrer sa peine à sa mère quand Harry l'interpella.

« Le voyage va être long, dit-il en lui plaçant une bourse dans les mains. J'ai pris la liberté de te retirer quelques Gallions afin que tu t'achètes des friandises sur la route. »

Cassi sourit faiblement et le remercia avant de monter dans le train dont la portière se referma derrière elle. Le train s'ébranla et elle regarda sa mère suivre le mouvement, un mouchoir dans une main, lui faisant signe de l'autre. Oui, Cassi était partagée entre plusieurs sentiments ce jour-là, mais rien ne fut plus fort que le déchirement qu'elle ressentit en cet instant. Et, lorsque sa mère eut disparut de son champ de vision et qu'elle eut essuyé sa larme silencieuse, elle se détourna du paysage pour partir à la recherche d'un compartiment, la cage de Chiro dans les bras.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de repérer un compartiment en apparence vide. En apparence car, à peine eut-elle pénétré la petite pièce qu'un garçon surgit derrière elle et lui attrapa l'épaule.

« C'est pris ici, t'as pas vu ? »

Il balaya la pièce d'un signe de main, montrant les cages et les malles entassées.

« Désolée, balbutia Cassi au jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les quinze ans. Je… J'avais pas vu. »

Le garçon renifla d'un air méprisant en marmonnant un : « Ces première année, ils se croient tout permis ! », et la jeune fille ressortit, de nouveau à la recherche d'un compartiment. Le sort fut un peu plus clément lorsqu'une fillette rousse aux yeux verts sortit sa tête de celui d'en face, les sourcils froncés.

« Il t'embête ce garçon ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement avide de montrer de quoi elle était capable, au vu de sa baguette déjà sortie.  
— Non, non ! répondit Cassi en secouant si fortement la tête que sa vue se brouilla. Je… Je cherchais un compartiment libre. Je me suis trompée, c'est ma faute. »

La rousse se détendit et rangea sa baguette en souriant.

« Aurore Schaeffer [2], se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main. Tu peux venir t'installer avec moi si tu veux. Je voulais être seule mais sept heures de train, c'est long, même avec le meilleur bouquin du monde. Par contre, j'espère que ta bestiole ne fait pas trop de bruit sinon ça risque de m'agacer légèrement. »

Le débit de paroles de la jeune fille impressionna Cassi qui la suivit sans prononcer un mot.

« Il s'appelle Chiro, le défendit la brunette en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face de sa camarade.  
— C'est ta première année toi aussi ? C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Aurore sans tenir compte des paroles de Cassi.  
— Cassiopée Black, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Cassi.  
— Une Black, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. De quelle branche ? »

L'adolescente haussa les épaules, mais cette réponse sembla suffire à son interlocutrice.

« T'es pas très bavarde. Ça m'arrange, dans un sens. Au moins tu me dérangeras pas pendant ma lecture. »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un sourire, marquant le ton de la plaisanterie. Cassi se détendit un peu et regarda autour d'elle, posant la cage de Chiro à sa gauche. Les bagages d'Aurore étaient bien plus nombreux que les siens et la jeune sorcière se demanda si elle avait prévu assez de vêtements pour tenir jusqu'en décembre.

« J'ai une malle spéciale rien que pour mes livres, commenta Aurore qui avait vu le regard de sa camarade. Les gens m'ont toujours pris pour une folle à cause de ça, mais je m'en fiche. Je préfère la compagnie d'un bon livre à celle d'une personne, tu comprends ?  
— J'aime beaucoup les livres aussi, répondit Cassi en souriant. Ma mère est romancière. »

Aurore sourit plus largement encore.

« C'est vrai ? Elle est célèbre ? Est-ce que c'est elle qui a écrit la réadaptation pour adultes des contes de Beedle le Barde avec tous les détails sanglants et tout ?  
— Euh… Je ne crois pas non, répliqua Cassi un peu perdue, ne sachant pas ce qu'étaient ces contes dont Aurore parlait. C'est une Moldue. Elle écrit des histoires pour Moldus.  
— Une Sang-Mêlé hein ? » fit Aurore, pensive en regardant sa nouvelle amie.

Puis elle haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis, soupira-t-elle. J'avais tellement de questions à poser sur cette réadaptation. »

Elle retourna à son livre et Cassi observa le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Au bout d'un long moment, elle osa poser la question.

« Aurore ? » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

L'adolescente la regarda, un sourcil levé en accent circonflexe.

« C'est quoi les contes de Beedle le Barde ?  
— Tu as vécu dans une caverne ces onze dernières années ou quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Si tu ne m'avais pas donné ton nom, j'aurais pu croire que tu n'as été élevée que par des Moldus. »

Cassi s'empourpra et baissa les yeux au sol.

« Mon père est mort quand j'avais un mois. »

Un bruit caractéristique d'une paume s'écrasant contre un front la força à relever la tête. Le regard d'Aurore se fit plus doux.

« Je suis désolée, c'est tout moi ça, je parle trop. »

Cassi haussa les épaules.

« Pas grave, tu ne savais pas. »

Une vieille femme précédée d'un charriot arriva à leur hauteur, dissipant le malaise.

« Vous voulez quelques chose, jeunes filles ? »

Aurore analysa le contenu du charriot un instant et montra du doigt les friandises qu'elle voulait au fur et à mesure qu'elle les citait.

« Alors, des fondants du chaudron, une poignée de dragées surprises, des Patacitrouilles, deux Chocogrenouilles, cinq Plumes en sucre et puis… Quelques Fizwizbiz, s'il vous plaît. »

Cassi ouvrit de grands yeux face à de telles emplettes et hésita un instant à demander à Aurore si elle comptait tout manger pendant le voyage ou si c'était pour en garder dans son dortoir.

« C'est pour toi et moi, banane ! » dit-elle en voyant Cassi s'approcher du charriot avec sa bourse, hésitant sur les friandises à prendre.

Elle remercia son amie tandis que cette dernière payait la vieille dame avant de s'asseoir sur sa banquette.

« Etant donné que tu ne connais rien à notre monde, je vais commencer par t'initier aux friandises. Mais d'abord… »

Sur ces mots elle se leva, attrapa une malle de taille moyenne au-dessus de sa tête, l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit livre, abîmé par les années qu'elle lui fourra dans les mains. _Les contes de Beedle le barde_.

« Hors de question que je discute avec une inculte sur la littérature sorcière, argumenta-t-elle en ouvrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Attrape-ça ! »

Surprise, Cassi vit la grenouille en chocolat sauter de son emballage et lui atterrir sur la tête dans un joyeux croassement. Elle resta un instant pétrifiée, ne sachant comment réagir.

« C'est du chocolat ! s'exaspéra Aurore. Techniquement, c'est toi qui va la bouffer, pas elle. »

Cassi attrapa alors la petite bête qui s'immobilisa entre ses doigts et l'examina longuement avant de tenter un timide croc dans la friandise. C'était délicieux et l'adolescente pensa un instant que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle ait jamais goûté de toute sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle en achète pour sa mère ! Avec un sourire, elle avala ce qui restait de la pauvre grenouille avant qu'Aurore lui tende une petite boule colorée.

« Goûte », dit-elle avec malice.

L'expérience de la Chocogrenouille l'ayant enhardie, elle attrapa la boule et la fourra allègrement dans sa bouche. Elle se sentit alors décoller de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et la panique s'empara d'elle. L'hilarité de sa camarade lui fit regretter sa confiance aveugle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Calme-toi, ce sont des Fizwizbiz. Tout va redevenir normal dans quelques minutes »,renseigna-t-elle entre deux fous rires.

Le reste du voyage se passa ainsi, Cassi testant toutes sortes de nouvelles friandises, notant dans un coin de sa tête celles qu'elle ferait tester à sa mère lorsqu'elle rentrerait pour Noël.

Le soir tombé, les filles enfilèrent leurs uniformes avant que le train ne décélère jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement, indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le cœur de Cassi gonfla dans sa poitrine en apercevant la silhouette du château qui se dessinait contre le ciel crépusculaire. Enfin, elle y était. Poudlard et ses secrets l'attendaient juste dehors, derrière cette vitre. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle se sentait proche de son père. L'émotion la gagna alors que ses doigts effleuraient le relief que faisait la photo d'elle et ses parents sous sa veste, contre son cœur. _Me voilà papa, j'espère que tu es fier de moi_.

* * *

[1] J'ai préféré mettre le mur du film plutôt que la barrière du livre pour deux raisons toutes simples : la première, est que c'est plus joli (oui, oui, on a le droit de faire ça !), et la deuxième parce que, dans une interview, JK Rowling a dit que c'est bien un mur et non une barrière à la gare de King's Cross, mais qu'elle avait une toute autre gare en tête lorsqu'elle a décrit la barrière. Donc, je respecte la cohérence du monde Moldu :p

[2] Aurore Schaeffer est, non seulement, un OC, mais également un _Friend Insert_, c'est à dire, un ami inséré dans la fic. En l'occurence, il s'agit ici de ma meilleure amie ^^

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et rendez-vous au prochain donc ! :D


	4. Répartition et banquet de bienvenue

On m'a fait remarqué qu'il manquait des mots dans mes chapitres. Je suis en train de revoir ça, mais c'est une erreur de copié/collé (je sais pas comment c'est arrivé par contre parce que je sélectionne le chapitre entier à la base, mais bwef... Si jamais vous remarquez une absence de plusieurs mots dans un chapitre, merci de me le reporter afin que je répare cela (si c'est qu'un seul mot, c'est une erreur d'inattention de ma part, vu que j'écris vite, et que les idées s'enchaînent encore plus vite dans ma caboche trop pleine ^^)

Kiss kiss mes petits cônes aux Oréos ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3.** Répartition et banquet de bienvenue.

Cassi et Aurore sortirent du train, laissant leurs affaires sur place comme le leur avaient demandé les préfets. Ce qui ne fut pas pour plaire à Chiro, qui regarda sa maîtresse s'éloigner dans un hululement indigné.

« Tu n'as pas d'animal de compagnie ? demanda-t-elle à Aurore tandis qu'elles rejoignaient les première année sur le quai.  
— J'ai un serpent, répondit son amie, mais ce n'est pas autorisé sur la liste de fournitures, alors je l'ai laissé à la maison. »

L'adolescente se raidit à la mention du mot serpent, ne sachant si sa camarade plaisantait ou non.

« Les première année, par ici ! »gronda une voix au bout du quai.

Les deux sorcières s'avancèrent vers l'origine de la voix et rejoignirent leurs camarades, qui semblaient tout aussi perdus qu'elles. Là, un homme barbu et gigantesque les attendait, tenant une lampe entre ses mains aussi immenses que des couvercles de marmites.

« Mon frère m'a dit qu'il faut passer une épreuve pour être admis à Poudlard, entendirent-elles un petit garçon blond dire à sa camarade à côté de lui.  
— Quel genre d'épreuve, couina cette dernière, visiblement apeurée.  
— Et bien, il paraît qu'il y a un calmar géant dans le lac que l'on va traverser et qu'il faut plonger pour lui couper un tentacule, renchérit un autre garçon. Si on ressort du lac avec un tentacule, ça signifie qu'on est dignes d'apprendre la magie. Sinon, on est renvoyé direct chez nous !  
— C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama la jeune fille au bord de la crise de panique. Jamais McGonagall ne laisserait des premières années se risquer dans le lac. Il y a trop de créatures dangereuses là-dedans.  
— C'est ce qui rend l'épreuve encore plus intéressante ! » reprit le petit blond visiblement fier de l'effet qu'avait eu sa déclaration.

La panique s'empara de Cassi qui se tourna vers Aurore, dont le visage impassible ne la rassura pas pour autant. Elle ne connaissait rien à la magie, comment allait-elle pouvoir réussir l'épreuve ? La foule de jeunes sorciers s'avança derrière le grand homme qui grommela :

« Tous les ans c'est la même chose, il faudrait que les grands arrêtent d'effrayer les première année comme ça, sinon plus personne ne voudra venir étudier ici. »

Cassi s'approcha de lui tandis qu'ils marchaient sur un sentier étroit bordé d'arbres, cachant le ciel et les alentours.

« Dites-moi, monsieur, il n'y a pas d'épreuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aurore ricana face à la crédulité de son amie et l'homme se retourna avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Appelle-moi Hagrid. Les Monsieur, ce n'est pas fait pour moi, déclara-t-il. Non, bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'épreuves, vous allez être bien assez évalués lors de votre scolarité pour y ajouter un calmar géant ou je ne sais quelle créature encore. »

L'adolescente souffla de soulagement alors que le chemin s'élargissait et que les arbres s'amenuisaient, laissant petit à petit apparaître un spectacle à couper le souffle. Plusieurs élèves émirent un « Ooooooh ! » émerveillé. Dans les eaux noires du lac, les lumières du château se reflétaient comme des milliers d'étoiles se mouvant au rythme de l'eau. L'établissement surplombait cette immense étendue sombre du haut de sa falaise et sa taille impressionna la fillette qui se demanda si, avec sa maladresse habituelle, elle n'allait pas se perdre dans son enceinte. Les enfants montèrent dans les barques qui les attendaient sur la rive. Quand tous furent installés, les embarcations avancèrent d'elles-mêmes et Cassi eut l'envie irrépressible de mettre sa main dans l'eau. Le contact froid du liquide combiné à la pression due à leur déplacement, détendirent la fillette qui sourit en contemplant le ciel étoilé. Ses doigts rencontrèrent soudain quelque chose de mou et visqueux et l'adolescente émit un petit cri apeuré tout en retirant brusquement sa main, faisant tanguer dangereusement le canot sous les protestations de ses camarades. L'histoire du garçon blond un peu plus tôt lui revint en tête et elle s'essuya la main avec force contre sa cape tout en scrutant la surface, craignant de voir apparaître le calmar géant. Une fois de l'autre côté, les canots traversèrent, un à un, un rideau de lierre cachant une ouverture dans la roche, et s'engagèrent dans un long tunnel. Sur la berge à l'intérieur d'une crique, les élèves mirent pied à terre et suivirent Hagrid — qui occupait une barque à lui tout seul — dans un long passage, creusé dans la montagne et qui semblait remonter jusqu'au château. Ils firent plusieurs mètres avant de déboucher dans une vaste cour, puis remontèrent jusqu'au château dans lequel ils pénétrèrent. L'immense hall d'entrée qui s'offrit à leurs yeux provoqua encore quelques exclamations stupéfaites parmi les première année. Devant un grand escalier de marbre, au pied d'une immense porte en bois massif, un petit homme les attendait. Le contraste avec Hagrid en fit rire certains, et Cassi s'autorisa un sourire en songeant qu'il aurait pu le porter d'une seule main. Le petit homme semblait très heureux de les voir tous, et balaya l'assemblée d'un œil pétillant avant de déclarer d'une petite voix flûtée, mais néanmoins audible de tous :

« Chers élèves, bienvenue à tous. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Flitwick, directeur-adjoint, directeur de la maison Serdaigle et professeur de Sortilèges. Ici, vous apprendrez tout ce qu'un jeune sorcier doit savoir sur l'art de la magie et ce qui s'y rapporte. Derrière ces portes se trouve la Grande Salle, où les élèves sont rassemblés pour les repas. Mais avant de rejoindre vos camarades, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous aurez, tout au long de l'année, l'occasion de faire gagner des points à vos maisons respectives, en participant en cours ou tout simplement en vous distinguant par vos actes. À l'issue de celle-ci, la maison qui aura accumulé le plus de points, gagnera la Coupe des Maisons. Très biens, vous êtes prêts ? »

Voyant que tout le monde se regardait sans prononcer un mot, il frappa dans ses mains d'un air satisfait et déclara :

« Nous allons pouvoir avancer. »

Les immenses portes s'ouvrirent et le professeur s'avança, suivi des première année. Il était tellement petit que Cassi dû se repérer par rapport aux élèves devant elle, plutôt que sur son professeur. Ils traversèrent une immense salle où quatre tables étaient alignées sur la longueur. Au fond, perpendiculaire à celles-ci et faisant face à la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, se tenait une autre table où des adultes étaient assis. La jeune fille supposa que ce devait être les différents professeurs de l'école. Au milieu de ces adultes, assise sur une énorme chaise semblable à un trône, une vieille sorcière, rigide comme un bâton, coiffée d'un chignon serré, portant des lunettes et habillée d'une robe vert émeraude les regardait s'avancer. L'adolescente releva la tête pour découvrir un spectacle encore plus magique que ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent : au-dessus de leurs têtes, des bougies flottaient, comme retenues par des fils invisibles et le plafond reflétait le ciel extérieur comme si la salle avait été dépourvue de toit. La jeune fille se tourna vers son amie pour le lui faire remarquer, mais celle-ci ne parut pas impressionnée le moins du monde.

« C'est un plafond magique, remets-t-en », se contenta-t-elle de dire en haussant les épaules, en parfaite synchronisation avec ses sourcils.

La fillette avait commencé à cerner la personnalité franche et directe d'Aurore, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'en offusqua pas et continua à balayer la salle des yeux, découvrant avec émerveillement l'environnement qui l'entourait. Les élèves plus âgés portaient des écussons à leur poitrine et des couleurs différentes selon la table à laquelle ils étaient assis. Du rouge, du vert, du jaune et du bleu. Cassi se demandait dans quelle maison elle allait être envoyée. L'adolescente était tellement captivée par tout ce qu'elle découvrait au fil des minutes qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le professeur Flitwick disparaître de son champ de vision — pour de bon cette fois-ci — et elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une porte située derrière la table des professeurs se refermer, que le petit homme revenait déjà avec un tabouret et un chapeau miteux et rapiécé par endroits. Intriguée, elle fixa l'objet posé sur le tabouret. Doucement, le tissu remua et une ouverture béante, comme une bouche, s'ouvrit. Cassi observa un instant le spectacle, effarée de voir qu'un tel objet pouvait exister. Puis, de ce trou, sortit une voix qui entonna une chanson :

_« Dans des temps reculés, ceux de vos ancêtres  
J'étais un chapeau d'une beauté sans égale  
Aimé par ceux qui furent mes bienheureux maîtres  
Dont en respect je n'étais pas vraiment frugal.  
Tous m'ont donné le mot, le rôle qui m'incombait  
D'adjuger de chaque nouvel apprenti,  
De Choixpeau ils me donnèrent le quolibet,  
La maison qui leur serait assujettie._

_Poudlard fut bâtie sur des valeurs émérites_  
_Pour accueillir en son sein les praticiens magiciens_  
_Au milieu d'un immense champ de marguerites_  
_Et côtoyant un grand marais de batraciens._  
_Pour le noble Gryffondor, la bravoure primait_  
_Et que la vertu du courage devienne la clef_  
_De tout geste, de toute pensée, car au grand jamais_  
_Ses protégés en aucun cas ne devaient renâcler._  
_La bienveillante Serdaigle prônait l'intelligence_  
_Source des bienfaits des grandes découvertes_  
_Ses élèves devaient s'imposer dans la brillance_  
_De leurs hauts faits qu'ils ramenaient de leurs dissert'_  
_La douce Poufsouffle agissait dans l'équité_  
_Tolérance était son credo irrécusable_  
_Et dans une amicale homogénéité_  
_Ses apprentis se devaient d'être les plus affables._  
_Le rusé Serpentard préconisait la malice_  
_L'adresse des ruses comme jeu de l'ambition_  
_Entre eux ses disciples étaient comme des complices_  
_Avides des réussites et du feu de l'action._

_Revêts donc ta tête de mon humble cavité_  
_Car jeune sorcier, en ce jour sera établi_  
_Le choix de ton cœur et non de ta velléité_  
_Afin qu'en ce château tu en sois anobli ! »_ [1]

La chanson terminée, des applaudissements polis saluèrent le Choixpeau. Ils furent toutefois bien plus bruyants parmi les première année, impressionnés et pour la plupart, émerveillés. Le professeur Flitwick s'avança et déplia un parchemin tout aussi grand que lui, avant de prendre la parole. Sa voix aigüe résonna dans toute la salle :

« Lorsque j'énoncerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Celui-ci déterminera la maison dans laquelle vous irez et resterez toute votre scolarité. _Ackles, Blaise !_ »

Un petit garçon rondouillet aux cheveux ternes s'avança maladroitement jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit dessus, avant que le professeur ne lui hisse le chapeau sur la tête à l'aide d'un sortilège.

« Même pour les première année il est trop petit », plaisanta le garçon blond qui avait parlé d'épreuve un peu plus tôt.

Cassi n'eut même pas le temps de lui lancer un regard noir, que le Choixpeau les fit tous sursauter en s'écriant :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements à la table à leur droite salua l'arrivée du garçon qui en rougit de plaisir.

« _Aston, Lyvia !_ »

Cassi sentit quelqu'un lui donner un coup de coude pour se frayer un chemin et tourna les yeux vers l'adolescente blonde qu'elle avait croisée sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Ses airs de poupée n'étaient pas la seule chose qui pouvait trahir sa noblesse. Tout, de sa démarche fluide, presque flottante, à son port de tête altier, démontrait l'éducation stricte des milieux aisés. Elle s'avança d'un pas assuré sur l'estrade et se posa délicatement sur le tabouret en croisant les jambes. Le professeur lui mit alors le Choixpeau, qu'elle réajusta comme un accessoire de mode.

« SERPENTARD ! »

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent, cette fois à la table du fond à gauche et Lyvia les rejoignit en souriant.

« _Black, Cassiopée !_ »

Le cœur de l'interpellée accéléra tandis qu'elle avançait sous les murmures des élèves de la salle. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle et elle essaya de se dire que ce n'était pas à cause de son nom. Harry lui avait parlé de son père, d'Azkaban et du meurtre dont on l'avait faussement accusé. Il lui avait aussi expliqué que l'on avait démenti cette accusation post-mortem et que le nom de son père avait été lavé de toute rumeur sur son compte. Mais alors pourquoi tout le monde la regardait ainsi ? Elle aurait même juré avoir vu la vieille femme à la robe émeraude se redresser dans son fauteuil. Tout en essayant de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds en montant les marches de l'estrade, la fillette jeta un regard alentour. Geste qu'elle regretta, car les centaines de paires d'yeux rivés sur elle lui firent perdre ses moyens et son pied ripa sur une marche. Elle se rattrapa au tabouret sous les rires discrets de certains élèves et se plaça dessus en rougissant, attendant le verdict les yeux fermés. Une voix murmura alors dans sa tête.

« Ah ! Une Black, cela faisait longtemps. Je commençais à désespérer de revoir un jour un descendant… Fille de Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens de ce petit chenapan. Tu as la fougue et la hardiesse de ton père, cependant je vois chez toi l'ambition propre à la famille Black ainsi que la volonté de faire tes preuves et de montrer ce dont tu es capable. Le choix paraît ardu, Gryffondor t'accueillerait à bras ouvert, et Serdaigle gagnerait une élève appliquée et avide de connaissances. Mais je pense que tu te sentirais plus à ta place à… SERPENTARD ! »

De nouveaux applaudissements résonnèrent contre les murs de la salle et Cassi s'avança d'un pas timide vers ses nouveaux camarades. Le jeune homme qui l'avait fait sortir de son compartiment un peu plus tôt se trouvait là et applaudissait modérément tout en fixant le reste des élèves de première année d'un air blasé, visiblement pressé d'en finir avec tout ça. L'adolescente s'installa en bout de table et participa du mieux qu'elle put, applaudissant les élèves qui étaient envoyés dans sa maison. Le tour d'Aurore arriva et la jeune fille croisa les doigts pour que le chapeau la répartisse à Serpentard. Ce qu'il fit, sous les acclamations de ces derniers. Cassi fit de grands signes vers son amie qui vint la rejoindre, affichant toujours cette même expression impassible, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une formalité. Cependant, la jeune sorcière aperçut un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Aurore, trahissant sa fierté.

Lorsque la répartition se termina avec « _Zherbel, Zoé, GRYFFONDOR !_ », la femme vêtue d'émeraude se leva alors, contourna la table des professeurs et se plaça derrière un pupitre. La salle fut plongée dans un silence tellement profond que l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Elle commença son discours :

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bien sûr, bon retour aux anciens pour cette nouvelle rentrée. Je me présente pour les nouveaux arrivants : je suis la directrice de l'établissement, Minerva McGonagall. Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier chaleureusement Mrs Wormstack, qui a accepté de prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal au pied levé cette année pour remplacer Mr Oldman qui, malheureusement, a eu un accident de dragon lors du Grand Raid de Roumanie cet été. Rien de grave, que les élèves se rassurent, il sera remis sur pied dans quelques mois, mais les séquelles l'empêcheront de faire à nouveau cours. Le règlement de l'école reste inchangé et tout élève surpris à l'enfreindre verra sa maison amputée de plusieurs points, proportionnels à l'infraction commise ainsi que d'une retenue, si la situation l'exige. La Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite d'accès aux élèves, est-il utile de le préciser ? »

Le regard de la directrice dévia sur un groupe de jeunes Gryffondor qui baissèrent la tête d'un air coupable. Apparemment, ce rappel était un avertissement à peine déguisé.

« Comme d'habitude, vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain par les préfets-en-chef lors du petit-déjeuner et les cours commenceront dès lundi. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année, en espérant que vos notes soient tout aussi excellentes. Bon appétit ! »

Aussitôt eût-elle prononcé ces paroles que des mets succulents firent leur apparition sur les tables. Cassi regarda chaque plat avec des yeux avides et se rappela soudainement de l'existence de son estomac. Suivant l'exemple de ses aînés, elle se servit une portion de chaque afin de goûter à tout ce qui était à portée de main. Une sensation de froid la traversa tandis qu'elle enfournait une pomme de terre chaude dans sa bouche et l'expression terrorisée des élèves en face d'elle la forcèrent à se retourner. Sous le choc, elle recracha le contenu de sa bouche qui alla s'écraser sur le mur, traversant la forme translucide qui flottait au-dessus du sol.

« Bonjour, salua le fantôme en effectuant une brève courbette. Je suis le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard. J'espère que vous vous plairez dans votre nouvelle maison. »

Il fixa Cassi dont les yeux ressemblaient à présent à deux soucoupes rondes. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que des fantômes existent, et encore moins en rencontrer. Les cris paniqués des première année aux tables voisines indiquèrent qu'eux aussi avaient fait la connaissance de leurs fantômes respectifs. Le Baron Sanglant effectua de nouveau une courbette et s'éloigna en flottant tel le fantôme qu'il était pour aller discuter avec d'autres élèves un peu plus loin. Cassi et Aurore échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de retourner à leurs assiettes.

« Tu crois qu'il traîne dans tout le château comme ça ? demanda la brunette.  
— Je sais pas. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne traîne pas dans les dortoirs des filles, ou pire… Dans les salles de bains ! »

Cette idée inquiéta la fillette qui s'imaginait déjà ne pas se laver jusqu'à décembre. Existait-il un sortilège de nettoyage pour éviter d'avoir à passer par la douche ? Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'une substance chaude et molle vint s'écraser contre son front. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver le coupable : elle n'avait qu'à suivre les rires gras sur sa droite. Le cinquième année du Poudlard Express, la cuillère encore dégoulinante de purée, la montrait du doigt en riant de bon cœur avec ses camarades.

« Dans le mille, dit-il, tellement hilare qu'il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. T'as vu sa tête ? »

Fulminant de rage, l'adolescente serra les poings et la mâchoire avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette, les joues en feu, tentant de ne plus sentir les regards moqueurs posés sur elle. Ce fut, à sa grande surprise, Aurore qui se leva d'un bond et vint se planter devant le Serpentard — qui ne riait plus du tout — les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour t'en prendre à une plus jeune que toi ?éructa-t-elle. Tu te crois malin ? Tu te crois plus fort ? Il faut avoir autant de courage qu'un Pitiponk pour s'attaquer à plus faible ! Tu fais honte à ta maison ! »

Les amis du Serpentard observèrent tour à tour la fillette et leur ami, pour voir ce qu'il allait dire. On aurait pu penser qu'un élève de cinquième année possèderait les arguments nécessaires face à une première année, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et le jeune homme, cramoisi, reporta son attention sur son verre de jus de citrouille, semblant soudain lui trouver un grand intérêt, sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades et de quelques Serdaigle à la table voisine, qui avaient suivi la scène.

« Tu lui as jeté un sort de confusion ou quoi ? » s'exclama Simon Oakwood — un première année brun aux yeux verts qui avait également été envoyé à Serpentard —, visiblement impressionné, alors que Aurore regagnait sa place.

La concernée se contenta de hausser les épaules et rétorqua :

« Quand on s'en prend à plus faible, c'est forcément que l'on est faible soi-même. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il n'ait pas trouvé de réplique cinglante à m'envoyer à la figure. »

Les camarades de l'adolescente se jetèrent des regards impressionnés. Cassi se tourna vers son amie et lui murmura un timide « Merci ».

« Pas de quoi », répondit celle-ci, avant de prendre une bouchée de frites.

Cassi ne comprenait pas ce que ce garçon avait contre elle. Comme elle ne comprenait pas non plus la mentalité de ses amis qui l'encourageaient bêtement dans ses actes. Toujours était-il qu'elle avait trouvé en Aurore Schaeffer, une amie de taille. Et cela la rassura. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour affronter le monde sorcier.

Le banquet se termina et les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Les première année furent appelés par leurs préfets respectifs à les suivre jusqu'à leurs salles communes. C'est ainsi que Cassi, Aurore et leurs camarades se retrouvèrent à suivre une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, ressemblant fortement à Lyvia Aston, dans d'interminables couloirs, s'enfonçant toujours plus profond dans les entrailles du château, jusqu'à un mur de pierre devant lequel ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je suis votre préfète Amelia Aston (Cassi comprit soudain mieux la ressemblance avec Lyvia). Vous voici donc devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Afin de pouvoir y accéder, vous devrez réciter le mot de passe. Attention cependant, ce mot de passe change toutes les deux semaines, il va donc falloir vous renseigner du nouveau, qui sera affiché le jour du changement sur le tableau de la salle commune, avant de quitter celle-ci. Si jamais vous oubliez le mot de passe, il faudra attendre que l'un de vos camarades qui le connaît le prononce, votre écusson de Serpentard seul ne vous donnant pas accès à la salle, vous l'aurez compris. »

Elle sourit en balayant du regard les sept première année devant elle d'un air attendri. Peut-être se rappelait-elle sa propre rentrée à Poudlard ? Au vu de l'incertitude quant à l'issue de la guerre, peu d'enfants naquirent durant cette période et, de ce fait, leurs effectifs cette année étaient plus réduits que les précédentes. Amelia se tourna ensuite vers le mur et prononça :

« _Ludo Mentis Aciem !_ » [2]

Soudain, la surface se flouta jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant apercevoir une salle circulaire aux murs de pierre. Une fois à l'intérieur, la décoration donna des frissons à Cassi. Elle qui aimait les pièces lumineuses, elle n'était pas servie ! Les fenêtres donnaient sur ce qui semblait être les profondeurs d'un point d'eau et la salle n'était, de ce fait, éclairée que par des lampes rondes et vertes, suspendues au plafond par des chaînes. De plus, des crânes et des bougies décoraient l'endroit, lui donnant un aspect encore plus inquiétant. Il y avait, toutefois, une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait allègrement un feu qui réchauffait quelque peu l'atmosphère et, malgré l'aspect ouvragé des canapés, Cassi eut soudain l'envie de s'y affaler pour profiter un instant de la chaleur du foyer. Mais Amelia repris :

« Vos dortoirs se trouvent à l'étage. Ils ne sont pas mixtes, comme vous devez vous en douter, alors les garçons, interdiction de rendre visite aux filles durant votre scolarité et inversement. De toute façon, un sort a été placé à l'entrée des dortoirs pour empêcher tout élève du sexe opposé d'y pénétrer. Vous pouvez toujours vous y essayer, au risque de vous retrouver métamorphosé en fille si vous êtes un garçon et vice-versa. »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un sourire.

« Bien ! Il est tard, je vous laisse vous rendre à vos lits respectifs, vos bagages ont été déposés aux pieds de vos lits. Bonne nuit ! »

Bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer après une journée de voyage et un repas copieux dans l'estomac, les première année ne se firent pas prier pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Cassi, Aurore et Lyvia n'avaient été que trois filles réparties à Serpentard et, de ce fait, partageaient la chambre entre elles trois seulement, à leur plus grande joie. Moins de bagarre pour la salle de bain, et surtout, plus de place pour leurs affaires. Les adolescentes rejoignirent leurs lits — celui de Cassi se trouvait complètement à gauche, au vu de sa valise marquée « C.B » devant — et se mirent en pyjama avant de se glisser sous les draps chauds sans un mot. La brunette découvrit avec bonheur qu'une bouillotte avait été placée sous la couette et elle cala ses pieds en-dessous en soupirant de contentement. Bien qu'ils fussent en fin d'été, le château restait frais, voire froid la nuit. Et la situation de leur dortoir n'arrangeait en rien la température des lieux.

« Ces elfes de maison pensent vraiment à tout, bailla Aurore dont les yeux alourdis de fatigue se fermaient malgré elle.  
— Les elfes de maison ? » interrogea la fillette.

Un ricanement provenant du lit de Lyvia, à l'opposé de la pièce lui fit tourner la tête.

« Oui, les elfes de maison… T'en as jamais entendu parler ?»

Le sarcasme dans la voix de sa camarade surprit Cassi, cependant elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Elle était bien trop fatiguée de toute façon pour répliquer et Aurore ronflait déjà dans le lit à sa gauche. Elle remonta les couvertures sous son nez et ferma les yeux, s'endormant aussitôt.

* * *

[1] Avec son aimable autorisation, j'ai utilisé la chanson du Choixpeau de Ielenna qu'elle a créé pour son oeuvre _Ludo Mentis Aciem_, et qui est juste une tuerie niveau fiction Harry Potter. Si j'ai un seul conseil à vous donner dans toute ma vie, c'est d'aller la lire ! :)

[2] Bon, est-il utile de préciser à ce stade que je suis une méga groupie ? :p

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! Rendez-vous au prochain !


	5. Sortilèges et esprit frappeur

**Chapitre 4.** Sortilèges et esprit frappeur.

Les premiers cours, Cassi les suivit avec assiduité autant qu'émerveillement. Elle découvrait les différents sortilèges, les différentes créatures, les différentes potions avec tellement de joie, qu'elle eut du mal à assimiler cela à des cours. Cependant, il lui fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence quand, fin septembre, le premier devoir leur fut demandé en Métamorphose. Le professeur Irving, un homme grand et filiforme dont Cassi se demandait s'il possédait un squelette tant il était fin, leur demanda de remplir un parchemin, recto-verso sur les différents niveaux de métamorphose et leur usage à travers l'histoire. La semaine suivante, ce fut au tour du professeur Slughorn, qui enseignait les Potions, de leur demander de lui rendre un parchemin détaillant les propriétés de la potion contre les furoncles, ainsi que ses effets secondaires et les contre-indications en cas de prise simultanée de potion anti-acné. C'est ainsi que l'adolescente et Aurore se retrouvèrent tous les soirs après les cours, à la bibliothèque, à éplucher leurs manuels ainsi que des centaines de livres sur le sujet.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit creuser autant le sujet, soupira Cassi, à moitié affalée sur les livres ouverts devant elle. La plupart des autres élèves se sont contentés des manuels scolaires.  
— La plupart des autres élèves se contentent de notes médiocres, rétorqua son amie en tournant une page de _Métamorphomagie et cleptomanie : ou comment les sorciers échappent à la justice_ [1]. Irving a demandé un parchemin recto-verso. La plupart se sont contentés d'écrire gros et de faire des marges.  
— C'est pas une mauvaise idée », sourit l'adolescente.

Aurore se contenta de lui jeter un regard signifiant : « Remets-toi au travail » et Cassi s'exécuta. Aurore savait très bien que, même si elle râlait souvent, son amie adorait apprendre sur tous les sujets concernant la magie. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de voir qu'au bout d'une heure, Cassi avait terminé son devoir, soufflant avec un sourire satisfait sur l'encre pour la faire sécher. Aurore relut le tout et parut satisfaite du résultat.

« Bon, et bien on a tout traité il me semble. Demain on travaillera celui de Potions, dit-elle en refermant ses livres et en les entassant dans un coin de la table. J'ai entendu dire que Slughorn était très exigeant sur sa matière. »

Pression mise. Les deux fillettes se levèrent pour se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. En chemin, elles croisèrent deux septième année, occupés à manigancer quelque chose derrière une armure. Ils chuchotaient à toute vitesse en gesticulant et pouffant de rire et se turent lorsqu'ils les virent passer à côté d'eux avec un air suspicieux. Arrivées dans la salle, elles constatèrent que presque tout le monde était déjà installé et elles se dirigèrent discrètement jusqu'à une place libre à la table des Serpentard. Leur voisine d'en face, Lyvia, les regarda à peine, en pleine conversation avec Simon Oakwood, dont la bonne humeur ne tarissait jamais et dont le sourire était très souvent contagieux. Bien que Lyvia partageât leur dortoir, elle n'en restait pas moins à l'écart de ses homologues, préférant bavarder avec Simon et ignorant ostensiblement ses deux camarades de chambre. Cassi avait appris à ne plus faire attention à l'humeur massacrante de la jeune fille, ni à ses remarques désobligeantes, se contentant d'échanger des regards et des haussements d'épaules avec Aurore lorsqu'elle se montrait désagréable. Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Simon, dont la présence de Lyvia l'enchantait tout autant qu'un Scroutt à pétard dans son caleçon, fut tout à fait ravi de voir arriver les deux filles.

« Vous étiez où ? J'vous ai cherché partout après le cours de Métamorphose de tout à l'heure.  
— On bochait le devoir de Métamorphoge juftement, répliqua Cassi qui s'était jetée sur les chips et dont la bouche était pleine à craquer.  
— Sérieux ? Vous êtes encore dessus ? renifla Lyvia, visiblement vexée d'avoir été abandonnée aussi vite par Simon.  
— C'est qu'on travaille sérieusement et qu'on s'implique, _nous_ », appuya Aurore avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

En effet, Lyvia avait scandé partout en fin de semaine précédente que le devoir avait été d'une facilité déconcertante et qu'elle l'avait terminé en une heure, montre en main. En réalité, elle s'était faite aider par sa grande sœur mais s'était bien gardée de le divulguer, bien que la moitié des élèves de Serpentard soient au courant de la supercherie. Lyvia prit un air pincé et retourna à son assiette sans un mot de plus.

La semaine suivante ne fut pas bien différente, rythmée par les cours et le devoir de Slughorn, dont certains se plaignaient déjà qu'il n'était pas à la portée de première année. Les leçons de vol — qui avaient été reportées à début octobre pour cause d'absence maladie de leur professeur — commencèrent dès le premier lundi du mois, et furent pour Cassi une révélation. Elle découvrit les joies de l'altitude et de la vitesse. À la fin de la semaine, elle virevoltait et slalomait entre les obstacles, que le professeur Bibine avait placés pour permettre à ses élèves de s'entraîner, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, celle-ci l'accueillit avec de grands yeux, incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Wow, Cass, c'était vraiment super ! s'exclama Simon en lui tapant dans le dos, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Tu es sûre que tu n'as jamais volé avant ? »

La jeune fille rougit et rejoignit Aurore, tentant de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes après ces quelques minutes de vol. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un sourire poli. Très peu de première année pouvaient se vanter de savoir voler parfaitement, et la fillette était très fière de pouvoir se démarquer de ses camarades dans ce domaine. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, les élèves se rendirent à leur prochain cours, celui de Sortilèges.

« Très bien ! commença le professeur Flitwick. Nous avons appris le Wingardium Leviosa le mois dernier, et la plupart le maîtrisaient plus ou moins bien vers la fin, la semaine dernière. »

Son regard se posa sur Cassi qui prit une teinte pivoine qui aurait pu se fondre parfaitement avec son uniforme si elle eût été à Gryffondor. Quelques ricanements de ses camarades se firent entendre au souvenir du dernier cours où sa plume avait littéralement pris feu en plein vol avant d'aller se poser sur la tête d'Aurore dont les cheveux s'étaient enflammés à leur tour. Elle avait dû être transportée à l'infirmerie, non sans avoir préalablement fait savoir sa fureur à sa camarade qui s'était recroquevillée sur sa chaise face aux cris de son amie. Mrs Pomfresh avait fait un travail remarquable et les conséquences de l'incident avaient été bien vite effacées. Cependant, un surnom avait depuis été donné à l'adolescente qui, chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner une tape derrière la tête de Cassi pour l'avoir mise dans ce pétrin : Aurore aux cheveux de feu [2]. Le regard que cette dernière lança d'ailleurs à Cassi à l'évocation du professeur donna envie à la fillette de se transformer en petite souris pour se cacher. Elle adressa un pénultième regard d'excuses à son amie avant de reporter son attention sur la plume que le professeur Flitwick lui avait déposée.

« Miss Black, dit-il. Avant de commencer la prochaine leçon, j'aimerais que vous exécutiez convenablement le sortilège du Wingadium Leviosa. »

Cramoisie, la jeune fille leva sa baguette, parvenant difficilement à occulter les ricanements des élèves qui s'attendaient à voir une nouvelle catastrophe arriver.

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas filmer », entendit-elle Lyvia chuchoter derrière elle à l'intention de Stephany Salmon, une Gryffondor aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux bleus.

Aurore se retourna et jeta un regard noir à leur camarade. Personne, à part elle, n'avait le droit de se moquer de son amie, et elle le lui fit bien comprendre. Comme elle avait également la réputation d'avoir la baguette facile, Lyvia ne broncha pas et attendit patiemment la prochaine boulette de Cassi. Cette dernière, la main tremblante tenant sa baguette au-dessus de la plume, serra la mâchoire pour se concentrer. Tout le monde, à part elle, maîtrisait déjà ce sortilège. Elle était la risée de la classe, elle ne devait pas se ridiculiser encore une fois. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse ce sortilège. Qu'en aurait pensé son père s'il l'avait vue échouer ? Il aurait très certainement été déçu. Les yeux de la fillette se mirent à picoter à l'arrivée des larmes et elle se mordit la langue avant d'effectuer un moulinet du poignet en prononçant un « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » d'une voix tremblotante. Rien. Elle resserra sa main autour de sa baguette et effectua un mouvement plus ample tout en récitant la formule. Cette fois, la plume frémit légèrement. Le cœur de la jeune fille sauta dans sa poitrine et une force nouvelle la prit tandis qu'elle exécutait un mouvement plus assuré avant de s'exclamer :

« _Wingardium Leviosa !_ »

La plume, qui était restée jusque là immobile, se souleva de quelques centimètres du bureau. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Je… J'ai… J'ai réussi ! cria-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise, manquant de renverser son encrier. J'ai réussi à la faire voler ! »

Son rire se répercuta dans la salle tandis que certains élèves — ceux qui avaient à cœur la réussite de leur amie — applaudissaient en souriant. C'était une petite victoire pour certains, mais pour Cassi cela signifiait beaucoup. C'était son tout premier sortilège réussi. La fierté qui lui gonfla le cœur à ce moment-là fut à peine ébranlée par le soupir d'exaspération de Lyvia.

« Bien, bien, bien, interrompit le professeur Flitwick. Bravo Miss Black, ça fera cinq points pour Serpentard en récompense de votre persévérance. Le prochain cours portera sur le maléfice du Saucisson. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, il ne s'agit pas là de faire apparaître de la charcuterie, mais d'immobiliser un ennemi. »

Le professeur parut fier de sa remarque qui fit rire quelques élèves. Pour sa part, Cassi était bien trop absorbée par sa maigre victoire pour accorder de l'attention au cours. Cependant, un détail accrocha son regard alors qu'elle reposait la plume sur son pupitre. Sur le bois de celui-ci, gravé à l'aide de la magie, était inscrit : « _Ici est passé Patmol, le plus fort __—__ et accessoirement le plus sexy __—__ de tout Poudlard_ ». Juste en-dessous, une réponse avait été rédigée dans une écriture toutefois plus timide, comme si la personne avait à peine osé dégrader le meuble : « _Ne rêve pas, Patmol. Lily._ ». Et encore après : « _Tout le monde sait que c'est moi le plus sexy de Poudlard, même Evans le confirme. Cornedrue._ ». Avec un air distrait, sa main en guise d'appui-tête, écoutant vaguement les explications du professeur Flitwick, Cassi effleura les reliefs de l'inscription sur le bois. Soudain, ce fut comme si un étau lui resserrait les tempes et que quelque chose la tirait par le nombril. La pièce se mit à tourbillonner à une vitesse vertigineuse et elle eut l'impression de tomber de sa chaise. Mais alors qu'elle mettait ses mains en avant pour se rattraper, tout redevint normal.

_« Sortez vos baguettes, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le sortilège d'Aguamenti, entendit-elle leur professeur de Sortilèges dire aux élèves de sa voix flûtée._

_Aguamenti ? Il n'avait pas parlé de sortilège du saucisson ? Cassi observa autour d'elle, étonnée que personne n'ait relevé l'erreur de leur professeur, et étouffa un cri de surprise à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Ses camarades de classe avaient disparu, laissant leur place à des sixième année aussi bavards qu'inattentifs au cours qui se déroulait. Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, et elle resta pétrifiée un instant, n'osant bouger de peur d'attirer l'attention. Elle regarda à sa droite, où aurait dû se trouver Ivan Dawkins, un Serdaigle, et où un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et mi-longs portant les couleurs de Gryffondor était assis à présent, ses cheveux cachant à moitié son visage. À sa droite à lui se trouvait un garçon de seize ans environs, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Harry. Et derrière eux, affichant un air agacé, une jeune fille rousse les observait glousser. Cassi s'approcha du jeune homme, tout occupé qu'il était sur son pupitre à graver, du bout de sa baguette, des inscriptions dans le bois. Ces mêmes inscriptions qu'elle avait effleurées du bout des doigts. Avec un sourire satisfait, il considéra son œuvre en donnant un coup de coude à son camarade, l'incitant à regarder ce qu'il avait inscrit avant de partager un léger rire amusé. La rouquine agita sa baguette en soupirant d'exaspération et Cassi comprit qu'elle inscrivait le message de réponse au jeune homme __—__ c'était donc elle Lily. Le sorcier brun se retourna, avec un sourire en coin et un air crâne sur le visage et le cœur de la fillette rata un battement. La respiration haletante, elle observa son sourire, son visage séduisant, et ses yeux gris, reconnaissables entre mille. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment pouvait-elle, en ce moment même, voir son père ?_

_« Papa ? appela-t-elle.  
__— __Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me reluquer, hein Evans ? » dit-il d'un ton provocateur, ignorant complètement Cassi, comme si elle eût été invisible._

_Le voisin de Sirius s'empressa de rédiger sa réponse avec un air appliqué et Lily haussa les épaules, se contentant de reporter son attention sur le cours._

_« Black, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »_

_Cassi et Sirius sursautèrent avant que l'adolescente ne se rende compte que c'était à son père que Flitwick s'adressait._

« Black ? Black ! »

Cette fois, le professeur s'adressait à elle. Les images se superposèrent dans son esprit, le vieux visage du professeur de sortilège reprit peu à peu les rides qu'elle lui connaissait, et tandis que la fillette reprenait contact avec la réalité, son rêve laissa place au présent. Elle constata avec un certain malaise, que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. La tête continuait de lui tourner, comme à la sortie d'un manège à sensation et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. De petites tâches vinrent troubler sa vision tandis qu'Aurore à sa gauche, affichait un air inquiet.

« Black, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?  
— On dirait bien qu'elle va vomir professeur, déclara Simon qui se trouvait devant elle et qui s'était retourné avec le même air inquiet qu'Aurore.  
— Oakwood, Schaeffer, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie, que Mrs Pomfresh lui donne un petit remontant. »

Avec précaution, Aurore prit Cassi par le bras et cette dernière la suivit, se rendant soudain compte de la faiblesse de ses jambes qui tremblèrent sous son poids. Elle trébucha une ou deux fois avant que Simon ne lui cramponne l'autre bras. Les trois amis prirent alors la direction de l'infirmerie. Malgré les nausées qui la prenaient, Cassi ne put se départir de son sourire niais collé au visage. Elle l'avait vu, pour de vrai. Pas en photo, pas à travers des récits de Harry ou de sa mère. Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux à elle. Etait-ce la réalité ? Etait-ce ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Ou était-ce simplement le fruit de son imagination ? Ce ne fut que lorsque Mrs Pomfresh eut installé l'adolescente sur un lit et se fut éloignée pour aller chercher sa potion que les deux amis se tournèrent vers Cassi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Cass ? murmura Simon.  
— T'avais un air vraiment bizarre », renchérit Aurore.

L'inquiétude visible de ses camarades fit sourire l'adolescente, qui ne put se résoudre à leur mentir — après tout, il n'était peut-être pas normal de voir de telles choses.

« Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, commença-t-elle. J'ai l'impression… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé…  
— Accouche ! s'impatienta Aurore.  
— Je crois que j'ai eu une vision du passé… De mon père. »

Simon et Aurore se lancèrent un regard perplexe.

« Mrs Pomfresh, il est probable que Cassi ait aussi reçu un coup sur la tête ! signala cette dernière.  
— Mais non ! se défendit Cassi en se redressant dans le lit. Je suis sûre de l'avoir vu, comme je te vois ! J'étais à mon bureau et d'un coup, pouf ! Je me suis retrouvée dans la même salle, sauf qu'il était là ! »

Un détail lui revint en mémoire.

« C'est quand j'ai touché l'inscription sur mon bureau ! C'était lui qui l'avait écrite ! »

Aurore parut réfléchir à toute vitesse tandis que Simon se grattait l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant s'il fallait la croire ou envoyer un hibou à Ste Mangouste.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des visions de ce genre ? » demanda alors son amie.

Cassi secoua la tête et une légère douleur pulsa à ses tempes, réminiscence de sa vision. Mrs Pomfresh revint alors avec un flacon et le fourra dans les mains de la fillette avec le regard strict des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, avant de l'enjoindre à le boire.

« Cul-sec », lui dit l'infirmière.

La jeune sorcière hésita un instant. L'odeur qui émanait de la potion n'avait rien d'engageant et elle se demanda si le goût allait être le même.

« Allez-vous la boire ou vais-je être obligée de vous la faire avaler de force ? » s'impatienta Mrs Pomfresh.

Ne voulant pas savoir ce dont l'infirmière était capable, Cassi avala d'une traite le contenu du flacon avant de grimacer de dégoût : le goût était encore pire que l'odeur.

« Je crois que je vais vraiment vomir, réussit-elle à articuler.  
— Vous pouvez retourner en cours vous deux, dit-elle à Aurore et Simon, il semblerait que Miss Black ait reprit des couleurs déjà. Vous avez mangé quelque chose de spécial au petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle à Cassi en l'examinant alors que ses amis quittaient l'infirmerie.  
— On se retrouve au déjeuner, Cassi », lui lança Aurore avant de sortir.

Après quelques recommandations de l'infirmière et une deuxième potion à prendre en cas de récidive de ses vertiges, la fillette fut enfin relâchée. Ses amis devaient être encore en cours, mais elle préféra se diriger vers la Grande Salle, plutôt que de les rejoindre pour les dernières minutes qu'il restait. Cette vision l'avait fortement troublée. Que s'était-il passé ? D'où était-elle sortie ? Avait-elle toujours eu ce don, ou cela venait-il d'autre chose ? Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête et elle dut s'adosser à un mur pour ne pas être reprise de vertiges. Si elle n'avait pas eu de vision avant, cela ne pouvait provenir que de l'école et de la magie accumulée en ses murs. Est-ce que c'était possible ?Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait en parler à un adulte au risque d'être prise pour une folle, avec un aller simple pour Ste Mangouste. Elle frissonna à cette idée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir un rire dément se fit entendre, pétrifiant la fillette sur place. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un fantôme dont l'accoutrement multicolore l'amusa plus qu'il ne l'effraya.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? caqueta le fantôme. Tu t'es perdue ? C'est pour ça que tu pleurais dans ton coin ? Le bébé de première année s'est perdu ? Bouhouhouuu !  
— Je ne pleurais pas, se défendit Cassi dont les joues s'empourprèrent. Je… Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

Elle ne sut pourquoi elle se justifiait face à un fantôme, mais cette erreur ragaillardit l'esprit qui chantonna de plus belle :

« Ouuuuh, elle pleurniche la pleurnicharde ! Pleurnicharde, pleurnicharde, bébé pleurnicharde ! »

La jeune sorcière se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de répliquer et sa main se serra sur sa baguette. Mais quel sortilège allait-elle bien pouvoir lui lancer ? Le seul qu'elle connaissait pour l'instant était inefficace contre un fantôme, pour peu qu'elle l'eût réussi. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en direction de la Grande Salle, mais le fantôme la poursuivit.

« Hé, où tu vas comme ça pleurnicharde ? Tu vas aller pleurnicher dans un coin ? Pleurnicharde ! »

Elle accéléra le pas, le regard furibond, les poings serrés. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle, s'obstinant à fixer le sol tandis qu'elle avançait. Aussi ne vit-elle pas l'élève devant elle, qu'elle percuta de plein fouet, faisant voler la pile de parchemins qu'il tenait dans les mains dans une pluie de papiers.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ? s'agaça le Serdaigle, de toute évidence un sixième année. Regarde-moi ça ! Tous mes devoirs sont éparpillés ! »

Cassi se confondit en excuses, l'aidant à ramasser les feuilles à portée de main tandis que l'esprit, qui avait tout suivi de la scène, entamait une chanson spécialement conçue pour le moment, ponctuée de bruits corporels assez gênants.

« Peeves ! gronda le garçon en se relevant. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ou alors j'appelle le Baron Sanglant pour qu'il s'occupe de ton cas ! »

Sans demander son reste, le fantôme s'éloigna en caquetant et disparut à travers un mur.

« _Accio parchemins !_ Désolé qu'il t'ait prise en chasse, se radoucit le jeune sorcier tandis que les parchemins se rendaient d'eux-mêmes dans les bras de leur propriétaire sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescente. Peeves peut parfois être plutôt agaçant quand il s'y met.  
— _Plutôt agaçant_ ? grimaça Cassi. Moi j'aurais plutôt dit franchement insupportable !  
— Je m'appelle Oliver Carrow, se présenta-t-il en souriant.  
— Cassiopée Black, mais tu peux m'appeler Cassi.  
— Tu te rendais à la Grande Salle, j'imagine ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, je commence à avoir faim moi aussi. Je t'accompagne, au cas où tu te ferais attaquer par un autre fantôme. »

Il ricana en voyant l'expression déconfite sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Je plaisantais, la rassura-t-il. La plupart des fantômes ici sont inoffensifs. Tous, en fait. »

Cassi se détendit et les deux jeunes gens se rendirent au déjeuner. En chemin, Oliver lui expliqua que le seul fantôme dont Peeves avait peur, était le Baron Sanglant.

« Va savoir pourquoi », conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, Oliver et Cassi se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aurore et Simon s'installèrent face à elle et le trio discuta joyeusement autour d'un poulet accompagné de patates sautées. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, et le soir dans son lit, Cassi espéra en silence qu'elle rêverait de son père. Cette vision était la seule chose concrète qu'elle avait de Sirius, en dehors de la photographie Moldue sur sa table de chevet. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, tentant d'imprimer chaque trait de son visage, chaque expression, chaque mouvement qu'elle avait vus, dans sa mémoire. Puis elle l'imagina à côté d'elle, lui caressant la joue et lui murmurant « Bonne nuit », avant de s'endormir dans un sourire.**  
**

* * *

[1] Oui, la Métamorphomagie est un niveau de métamorphose étudié uniquement à partir de la sixième année, mais Aurore est une élève très avancée ^^

[2] Ce surnom a _réellement_ existé et n'est en aucun cas à utiliser en présence de la concernée, sauf si l'on tient peu à sa vie...


	6. Farce d'Halloween

**Chapitre 5.** Farce d'Halloween.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'intégrer ça ? » soupira Simon pour la énième fois.

Les trois adolescents étaient à la bibliothèque, terminant leur devoir de Potions à rendre pour le lendemain. Cassi, assise en tailleur sur une chaise qu'elle faisait balancer d'avant en arrière, suçotait une plume en sucre tout en lisant un paragraphe sur la composition de la potion anti-acné, tandis qu'Aurore, le nez planté dans un énorme livre traitant des ingrédients contraires dans la médecine sorcière, griffonnait quelques phrases brouillonnes sur son parchemin.

« Oui, Simon, je suis sûre. Ça ne pourra que nous rapporter des points, s'agaça Aurore sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.  
— Tu en es où ? demanda Cassi qui se rattrapa in extremis au bord de la table après s'être poussée un peu trop fort en arrière.  
— Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé. J'ai rempli que la moitié du parchemin… Slughorn va me mettre une sale note, ça c'est sûr ! »

Il soupira en s'affalant sur la table sous le regard réprobateur de Mme Pince qui leur siffla ce qui devait être son centième « Chut ! » de la soirée, au vu des barres que les adolescents avaient tracé sur un parchemin pour marquer le compte.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on allait arriver à cent, chuchota triomphalement Simon en brandissant sa feuille sous le nez d'Aurore. Cette bonne femme doit être allergique au bruit. »

* * *

À la fin de la semaine, Cassi accueillit avec joie l'arrivée du samedi matin. Bien au chaud sous ses couettes, elle savoura un instant l'absence de sonnerie pour le réveil, se prélassant dans son lit et profitant de la tiédeur de ses draps. Elle déplora cependant de ne pouvoir avoir de vue sur le parc et la forêt, qui avait revêtu ses couleurs automnales. Les chanceux Gryffondor devaient bien profiter de la vue magnifique qu'ils avaient en cette période de l'année. La fillette attrapa sa baguette et sa photo sur sa table de nuit puis se redressa dans son lit, remarquant ainsi l'absence d'Aurore et Lyvia, qui devaient être levées depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Ainsi, la jeune fille décida de ne pas s'attarder dans la salle commune et de se rendre dans la volière, là où elle pourrait jouir du beau soleil et des couleurs feu de la nature et, accessoirement, écrire à sa mère qui n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la cérémonie de la répartition. Elle s'en voulut un peu de ne pas lui écrire plus souvent et se promit qu'elle remédierait à cela en lui envoyant Chiro toutes les semaines. Elle ne savait cependant comment lui annoncer la vision qu'elle avait eue. Peut être valait-il mieux ne pas l'inquiéter avec cela. Après tout, sa mère n'aurait pas plus de réponses qu'elle à ce sujet. Après s'être habillée d'un jean délavé et déchiré aux genoux, d'un débardeur en coton gris surmonté d'une longue veste noire et de ses indétrônables converses, Cassi recoiffa sa crinière brune à la va-vite avec ses doigts, empoigna son sac et fila à travers la salle commune sans dire bonjour aux élèves qui larvaient gaiement sur les canapés enfoncés. Elle fit un crochet par la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner où elle retrouva Aurore, en pleine discussion avec Simon.

« Alors, quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle à ses deux amis qui s'étaient tus à son arrivée.

Remarquant ce soudain changement, elle les fixa tour à tour d'un air suspicieux tandis qu'elle s'installait et attrapait la carafe de jus de citrouille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez vous deux ? »

Simon tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant de toute évidence un moyen de se dérober.

« Aurore ? »

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers son amie.

« Eh bien… On était en train de parler de toi et de… ton don. On s'est dit que, peut-être, tu devrais en parler avec un professeur. Ou un adulte. »

Cassi grimaça. Parler à un adulte, elle y avait déjà pensé. Mais qui écouterait le récit d'une enfant de onze ans ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même et la jeune fille se leva de son banc.

« J'ai une lettre à envoyer, je vous rejoins juste après », souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la salle, non sans avoir empoigné deux toasts au passage et avoir bu d'une traite son verre de jus de citrouille.

Elle courut le long des couloirs jusqu'à la volière. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à mettre des parchemins dans son sac! Elle en sortit également sa plume et son encrier et alla s'installer à l'un des bureaux usagés mis à disposition des élèves. Les hiboux dormaient à cette heure de la matinée, et la fillette fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à endurer les piaillements des rapaces. De petites serres vinrent lui presser affectueusement l'épaule, et elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Chiro. Celui-ci, trop heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile, hululait gaiement à son oreille en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Cassi rit doucement, son souffle chaud créant une légère fumée blanche, et replia ses jambes sous elle avant de tremper sa plume dans l'encre. Elle la laissa un instant en suspens au-dessus de sa feuille, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Par où allait-elle commencer ?

_« Cher Harry, »_

C'était déjà un début.

_« Comme maman a dû te le dire, ma rentrée s'est très bien passée. J'ai été répartie à Serpentard. Beaucoup disent que c'est une mauvaise maison, mais moi je m'y sens bien, si ce n'est la salle commune un peu trop glauque à mon goût._

_Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'écris, j'aurais tout le temps de tout te raconter quand on se verra pendant les vacances._

_J'ai eu un petit souci dernièrement, et j'ai besoin de ton avis d'expert._

_Voilà, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre en Sortilèges cette semaine. J'ai vu mon père._

_Pas de la façon que tu crois, évidemment, sinon je serais bonne à enfermer (même si je pense qu'après ce que je m'apprête à te dire, tu vas m'envoyer les Médicomages de Ste Mangouste)._

_J'ai eu une vision._

_Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, ni comment elle est arrivée. C'est la première fois qu'un truc comme ça se passe. Et ça me fait peur. Est-ce que quelque chose cloche chez moi ?_

_J'espère ne pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes, mais tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé._

_En attendant ta réponse._

_Cassi._

_P.S : passe le bonjour à Ginny, Teddy, James et Albus de ma part (étant donné qu'Albus n'est qu'un bébé, fais-lui juste un gros bisou baveux). »_

Satisfaite, elle souffla un peu sur l'encre et plia le parchemin avant de l'attacher à la patte de Chiro qui était descendu jusque sur son avant-bras, trahissant son impatience. Elle le rapprocha de son visage et posa doucement son nez sur le bec de sa chouette dans un signe affectueux. Chiro hulula doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Reviens vite après la réponse de Harry, lui chuchota la fillette. Je dois aussi envoyer une lettre à maman. »

Chiro hulula, comme pour acquiescer, et battit frénétiquement ses petites ailes pour s'envoler et rejoindre le destinataire de la lettre. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, et la petite nyctale ne mit pas longtemps à disparaître de son champ de vision.

De retour à la Grande Salle, elle constata que ses amis l'attendaient toujours.

« T'étais partie faire quoi ? questionna Simon la bouche pleine de fondants du chaudron.  
— J'ai écrit une lettre à Harry, répondit-elle essoufflée par sa course à travers le château. Je suis sûre qu'il a une réponse à mon problème. »

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, et les trois Serpentard sortirent en direction du lac pour passer l'après-midi. L'automne avait pris place, mais la chaleur de l'été semblait vouloir subsister, rendant la température plutôt douce pour un mois d'octobre.

La réponse arriva le mercredi suivant. Cassi et Aurore déjeunaient tranquillement, Simon étant pris dans une conversation assez animée avec Alexander Winchester — un autre Serpentard de première année, brun aux yeux bleu-verts — à propos de Quidditch.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit truc dégoûtant ? » s'exclama Lyvia d'une voix haut perchée.

Cassi tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour apercevoir Chiro qui gambadait joyeusement au milieu de la table en direction de sa propriétaire, jetant des regards joyeux à droite et à gauche en hululant.

« Black, tu pourrais surveiller ta chose là, elle contamine toute la nourriture, c'est pas hygiénique.  
— Comme sa tête », chuchota Aurore afin que seule Cassi puisse l'entendre.

Retenant un rire, elle tendit la main vers sa chouette pour que celle-ci s'y pose, et entreprit de détacher le parchemin accroché à sa patte.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle Chiro », lui murmura Cassi.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, la petite nyctale se reposa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, attendant patiemment que celle-ci eût lu sa missive.

_« Très chère Cassi,_

_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, sache que jamais tu ne me dérangeras. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plus tôt, j'étais en mission._

_Ce que tu me dis là m'intrigue, mais n'est pas anormal pour autant. En effet, j'ai déjà eu affaire à une personne ayant le don de divination. Je suppose d'ailleurs, que le professeur Trelawney a été réintégrée au corps enseignant._

_Cependant, je n'irais pas la voir si j'étais toi. Cela ne s'est produit qu'une fois, et elle n'en était même pas consciente._

_Je te suggèrerais plutôt d'en parler au professeur McGonagall. Tu verras, elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est une personne très patiente et à l'écoute des élèves._

_N'hésite surtout pas à me tenir au courant si cela se reproduit. Une vision isolée peut être un accident, plusieurs à la suite, c'est un signe qu'il ne vaut mieux pas ignorer._

_Très chaleureusement,_

_Harry._

_P.S : Ginny et les enfants te passent le bonjour également. »_

« McGonagall ? s'exclama Aurore qui avait lu la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de son amie. Il n'est pas un peu taré ton tuteur ? Jamais de la vie je n'irais lui parler, elle risquerait d'enlever cent points à Serpentard juste parce que je lui aurais dit bonjour.  
— Harry dit que je peux lui faire confiance, rétorqua la fillette en haussant les épaules. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

Elle n'était pas plus avancée pour autant. Elle rangea la lettre avec une moue déçue puis entreprit de terminer son bol de céréales. Cependant, de petites serres se resserrant discrètement sur son épaule la rappelèrent à ses devoirs.

« Désolée, Chiro, marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir un morceau de Miamhibou de sa poche et d'en donner à sa chouette, qui hulula en remerciement et s'envola pour un repos bien mérité à la volière.  
— Bon, et bien il est temps d'y aller », souffla Aurore qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas très envie de se rendre au cours d'histoire de la magie.

Tout en suivant le flot d'élèves d'un air distrait, Cassi se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir se débrouiller pour parler à la directrice de l'établissement. Ce n'était pas un simple professeur qu'elle pouvait aborder à la fin d'un cours ou pendant une pause déjeuner. La réponse lui arriva sous forme de mauvaise farce, à Halloween. Des troisième année de Gryffondor, à l'évidence pas très futés, sortaient tout juste de leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant lequel ils avaient appris à se défendre contre un Epouvantard. Leur cible fut la malheureuse Cassi, qui passait par là avec Aurore et Simon.

« Hé, tu crois que le sort marche aussi sur autre chose que les Epouvantards ? demanda le premier, un jeune homme roux aux yeux verts.  
— Vas-y, essaye toujours ! l'encouragea son camarade blond.  
— _Riddikulus !_ »

Sans crier gare, les vêtements de la fillette tournoyèrent dans un brouillard flou avant de s'immobiliser devant ses yeux horrifiés et ceux, moqueurs, de ses camarades. La pauvre Cassi se retrouvait à présent affublée d'un tutu rose, de grosses bottes de cow-boy et d'un chapeau de bouffon dont les grelots émettaient de joyeux tintements au rythme des mouvements de tête de la fillette, qui regardait la cour entière se moquer d'elle, impuissante. Aurore sortit sa baguette, prête à répliquer quand une voix résonna dans la cour, faisant taire les rires.

« Watson ! Beckett !»

Cassi se retourna pour faire face à une McGonagall particulièrement énervée. En voyant ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, ses poings serrés et ses lèvres pincées, la jeune sorcière eut du mal à croire aux paroles de son tuteur sur sa patience.

« Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous allons discuter de votre sanction. Black, vous venez avec nous. »

Cassi sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la directrice s'adresser à elle, sur un ton plus calme cependant. Elle les suivit donc, lançant un dernier regard de dépit à ses amis, ses bottes claquant à chacun de ses pas.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs, les regards de ses camarades se retournant sur leur passage. Certains pouffèrent en voyant l'accoutrement de l'adolescente qui eut soudain envie de disparaître. Rouge de honte elle rentra la tête dans ses épaules et accéléra le pas, cherchant à se dérober au plus vite à leurs regards.

« Hey, Beckett, t'as encore fait des misères à une élève ? Tu les prends de plus en plus jeunes ! plaisanta un Serdaigle devant lequel ils venaient de passer.  
— Je me passerais de commentaires si j'étais vous, Mr Willard, coupa McGonagall d'un ton sec. À moins qu'une retenue avec Rusard ne vous tente. »

Le dénommé Willard blêmit et s'en alla, ses amis sur les talons. Après plusieurs mètres de couloir, durant lesquels Cassi pria pour ne rencontrer personne d'autre, la directrice les arrêta devant une gargouille. Personne n'avait prononcé un mot, l'une pour ne pas attirer l'attention, les autres pour ne pas aggraver leur cas.

« _Erodelsub Mulbad !_ » prononça la sorcière. [1]

La gargouille s'écarta, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Le professeur McGonagall se plaça sur une marche, les invitant à faire de même, et l'escalier monta, à la manière des escalators Moldus. Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau de la directrice, Cassi observa l'environnement, tandis que McGonagall s'installait derrière son énorme bureau en chêne massif sur lequel s'entassaient tout un tas de paperasse. Le Choixpeau était placé derrière elle, sur une étagère, ainsi qu'une magnifique épée incrustée de rubis. Sur les murs alentours, différents tableaux représentaient de vieux sorciers endormis, certains ronflant bruyamment. Elle reporta son attention sur McGonagall et se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule restée debout. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses camarades et de prendre place sur une chaise en face de la directrice.

« Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire à quel point je suis déçue par votre comportement, indigne de votre maison. Non seulement vous vous êtes comportés comme de vulgaires chimpanzés, mais vous avez ridiculisé votre camarade devant toute l'école. »

Devant toute l'école était un peu exagéré du point de vue de Cassi, mais elle préféra ne pas relever. Elle espéra cependant que sa directrice se trompait. L'idée que toute l'école l'aie vue en tutu lui fit remonter le rouge aux joues.

« Pour votre bêtise, dont vous sembliez si fiers tout à l'heure, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor, chacun. Et vous serez en retenue demain soir. Vous récurerez les chaudrons du dernier cours de potions.  
— Mais, professeur, on a entraînement de Quidditch demain ! se révolta le Gryffondor blond.  
— Il fallait y penser avant de jeter un sort à votre camarade, Mr Beckett. »

Les deux amis allaient protester, mais le regard qu'elle leur lança alors leur coupa toute envie de rébellion. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Cassi et leva sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Quant à vous, Miss Black. _Finite !_ »

L'uniforme de la jeune fille remplaça l'infâme tutu rose bonbon et le reste de ses affaires retrouva sa place initiale d'avant-sort. Avec une certaine pointe d'irritation, la jeune fille se dit que la directrice aurait pu annuler le sort _avant_ de traverser toute l'école devant ses camarades. Elle n'en dit cependant rien, trop impressionnée par l'aura que dégageait cette femme. Les deux Gryffondor sortirent du bureau en traînant des pieds, le regard maussade et l'adolescente les suivit avant de se rappeler, une fois devant la porte, qu'elle souhaitait parler au professeur de ses visions. Et l'occasion de se trouver dans son bureau était — elle l'espérait — une chance unique qu'elle ne pouvait laisser passer. Elle fit alors demi-tour et se planta devant l'office de McGonagall.

« P… Professeur ? » bredouilla la fillette.

Celle-ci releva la tête, curieuse.

« Que se passe-t-il, Miss Black ? »

Sur papier, l'idée lui avait semblé bonne, plutôt facile même, mais devant le fait accompli, elle ne savait comment exposer son problème au professeur, qui la regardait à présent d'un air franchement intrigué. Cassi cru même déceler une légère tristesse dans son regard, semblable à celle d'Harry lorsqu'il lui parlait de la guerre. La fillette se tritura les mains et après quelques hésitations, elle se lança :

« Harry m'a conseillé de venir vous parler, professeur McGonagall. »

Le ton poli de la jeune fille associé à la mention du nom d'un de ses anciens élèves, et désormais ami, radoucit la directrice qui l'invita d'un signe de tête à continuer.

« Voilà, il y a eu un petit incident, pendant le cours de Sortilèges.  
— Le professeur Flitwick en a fait mention oui. Le remontant de Mrs Pomfresh vous a-t-il soignée de vos nausées ? »

Cassi secoua la tête.

« Les nausées n'étaient pas le problème, professeur, mais ce qui les a causées. »

McGonagall se redressa, cette fois la fillette vit de l'intérêt dans ses yeux.

« Continuez, je vous prie. Si Mr Potter vous a conseillé de venir me voir, c'est qu'il y a effectivement une raison derrière cela.  
— Je ne sais pas comment appeler cela, professeur. Mais je pense avoir eu une vision de mon père, il s'appelait Sirius Black.  
— Je sais qui était votre père, miss. Mais qu'entendez-vous par « vision » ?  
— Je… Je l'ai… C'est compliqué », souffla la fillette, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

D'un geste doux, le professeur lui fit signe de s'installer et croisa les mains sur son bureau. Cassi comprit alors ce qu'Harry avait voulu dire en parlant de la patience de la directrice. Elle ne semblait ni agacée, ni énervée. Aucun signe ne démontrait qu'elle aurait pu avoir autre chose à faire que d'écouter les babillages d'une adolescente en pleine crise existentielle.

« Vous croyez qu'il est possible de voir dans le passé ? demanda enfin Cassi.  
— C'est ce que vous avez vu ? »

La jeune sorcière acquiesça timidement.

« Que se passait-il dans cette vision ? »

Cassi lui raconta alors ce qu'elle avait vu, essayant de n'omettre aucun détail.

« Vous pouvez aller vérifier en salle de Sortilèges, argumenta-t-elle une fois qu'elle eût terminé son récit.  
— Inutile, rétorqua le professeur McGonagall. J'ai moi-même le souvenir de cette histoire, le professeur Flitwick étant venu me voir pour me rapporter l'incident. Potter, Black et Evans avaient eu une retenue mémorable pour dégradation du matériel de l'école. »

Un léger sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de ce moment. La fillette quant à elle, était restée bloquée sur le nom de Potter. Elle ne fut cependant pas surprise. La ressemblance entre Harry et son père était frappante, et son tuteur lui avait déjà expliqué que leurs pères respectifs étaient, à l'époque de leur scolarité à Poudlard et jusqu'à leurs morts, les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Je ne sais d'où pourrait provenir ce don que vous avez Miss Black. Votre père n'en était pas pourvu, et votre mère est une Moldue. Cependant, je ferai des recherches approfondies sur la famille du côté Black afin d'en savoir plus. Si le don de divination est une caractéristique de votre famille, en remontant un peu, on pourrait savoir de qui vous le tenez. En attendant, pas un mot de cela à vos camarades. Vous risqueriez, au pire des cas, d'aggraver votre situation, au mieux, d'être utilisée à des fins… peu recommandables. Vous pouvez aller retrouver vos amis à présent. »

Un dernier sourire se dessina sur le visage de la directrice et Cassi se leva en la remerciant. Cependant, avant de sortir, elle leva la tête vers les tableaux. Sur celui sous lequel il était écrit « _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Directeur de 1956 à 1997_ », Cassi crut voir le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche lui faire un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans son sommeil. Elle secoua la tête et referma la porte derrière elle.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment cela était-il possible ? D'où lui venait ce don ? Etait-ce fréquent chez les sorciers d'avoir ce genre de vision ? Allait-elle en avoir d'autres ou était-ce un cas isolé ? Un accident ?

Le soir dans la Grande Salle, l'humeur était joyeuse. La salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion : de petites citrouilles dans lesquelles on avait allumé des bougies, flottaient dans les airs, ainsi que de fausses chauves-souris animées qui slalomaient entre les décorations. À chaque coin de mur étaient disposées d'énormes citrouilles, qui devaient faire la taille d'Hagrid. La jeune fille s'installa à sa table à droite d'Aurore et face à Simon.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda Aurore en se servant des bonbons dans le bol en face d'elle.

Cassi avait passé l'après midi à la bibliothèque, cherchant et recherchant dans les rayons, un bouquin pouvant l'aider à en savoir plus sur son pouvoir. En vain. Aussi n'avait-elle pas eu l'occasion de parler de son échange avec la directrice à ses amis.

« Aucune. Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir aussi tôt non plus. Si même Harry qui travaille au Ministère n'a rien, je ne pense pas qu'un professeur ait la réponse.  
— Tu es au courant que McGo a, au moins, le centuple de l'âge de Potter ? ironisa Aurore. Et elle a fait la guerre elle aussi, faut pas l'oublier. Elle a, très certainement, plus de vécu que le Survivant. »

Une légère lueur d'espoir naquit chez Cassi. Après tout, elle devait lui faire confiance. S'il lui avait conseillé d'en parler à la directrice, c'est qu'il la savait capable de résoudre l'énigme. Et puis, il n'abandonnait pas toute recherche non plus. Savoir que deux des plus grands sorciers de l'époque travaillaient sur son cas, rassura la fillette, qui put profiter du festin d'Halloween avec ses camarades.

* * *

[1] C'est un anagramme d'Albus Dumbledore (oui, oui, je me suis amusée ^^)


	7. Et il n'en resta plus que sept

Nous revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre sur notre petite Cassi. Les choses commencent à se corser ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6.** Et il n'en resta plus que sept.

Les jours passèrent, sans que la fillette n'ait la moindre nouvelle vision, ni la moindre lettre de son tuteur. Comme tout enfant, elle oublia bien vite cet incident, le relayant dans un coin de sa tête et profitant de ses temps libres avec ses amis. Et puis, comme l'avait si bien dit Harry, ce n'était qu'un incident isolé, rien d'inquiétant.

Un vendredi après-midi de novembre, ne trouvant rien à faire, les trois amis décidèrent de se rendre au bord du lac. Le froid n'enchanta pas Simon, mais il fut bien obligé de suivre le mouvement s'il ne voulait pas croiser Lyvia. En effet, ces derniers temps, la jeune fille était devenue une véritable sangsue. Ayant trouvé un intérêt en Simon qui échappait totalement à Cassi, elle ne cessait de le suivre partout, lui parlant sans relâche de ses parents travaillant à de hauts postes au Ministère, se vantant de sa fortune et du fait qu'elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait d'un claquement de doigts. Selon Aurore, pour Aston, fréquenter un Sang-Pur tel que Simon, c'était à coup sûr rendre fiers ses parents chéris, qui ne lui accordaient que trop peu d'attention.

« Il y a que ça qui compte, finalement ? » soupira Cassi, couchée sur sa cape qu'elle avait étendue sur les galets.

À côté, Aurore, assise en tailleur, dessinait Simon en train de faire ricocher des pierres sur la surface du lac.

« Que quoi ? demanda la rouquine sans quitter son dessin des yeux.  
— La pureté du sang. Avec tout ce qu'on m'a dit à propos de la guerre, j'avais pensé que les sorciers n'en auraient plus rien à faire.  
— Les sorciers en auront toujours quelque chose à faire, marmonna Aurore qui posa sa planche à côté d'elle et observa son amie. Ça a toujours été, et ça le sera toujours. »

Le ton grave de son amie lui fit relever la tête dans sa direction. Elle se cala sur les coudes et la fixa.

« C'est comme ça dans ta famille ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle acquiesça doucement puis reporta son attention sur Simon. Cependant, ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vide.

« Ma famille n'est pas _raciste_ à proprement parler. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent. »

Elle baissa les yeux, un sourire las sur le visage, et commença à jouer avec un galet entre ses doigts.

« C'est absurde, on n'est même pas une lignée de Sang-Pur, mais disons que mon père, même s'il ne nourrit pas d'obsession particulière à ce propos, me renierait sans hésiter si je venais à tomber amoureuse d'un Moldu ou d'un Cracmol. Il serait en revanche plus tolérant si c'était un sorcier Né-Moldu, tu vois ? »

Cet aveu choqua Cassi qui se redressa complètement en position assise.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Pourquoi un Moldu serait moins bien qu'un sorcier ? Ma mère est Moldue ! »

Aurore haussa les épaules.

« Va savoir… Il a peut-être peur que la magie s'efface complètement de notre lignée… Ou alors c'est un crétin fini ! »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase avec un petit sourire amusé, cependant son regard demeurait triste. Simon revint et s'installa entre les filles, attrapant au passage le dessin d'Aurore.

« Wow ! Tu dessines drôlement bien ! J'ai presque l'air beau là-dessus ! Tu penses prendre l'option Arts Magiques plus tard ?  
— Possible, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. On y est pas encore.  
— Tu devrais ! En tout cas, ça me ferait bizarre de me voir bouger sur un dessin, plaisanta-t-il en fixant le parchemin d'Aurore.  
— Mais alors, reprit Cassi, incapable de penser à autre chose que l'aveu d'Aurore, toute cette guerre, ces morts… Ça a servi à rien ? L'exemple qu'a donné Voldemort sur l'obsession du Sang-Pur n'a servi de leçon à personne ? »

Avec émotion, la jeune fille pensa à son père. Etait-il mort pour rien ? Son combat pour ses idéaux avait-il été vain ? Comprenant la confusion dans le regard de son amie, Simon la prit dans ses bras.

« Non, ça a pas servi à rien Cassi, chuchota-t-il. Sans des gens comme Harry Potter, le professeur McGonagall, ou même ton père, ces gens-là auraient gagné. On serait dans un monde où les Sang-Mêlés seraient chassés, persécutés, éliminés, où la peur règnerait, où les Moldus comme ta mère seraient traités comme des animaux. Où tu ne serais peut-être pas là. »

Elle releva la tête vers eux. Le sourire de Simon la rassura et Aurore posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. La sensation que sa tête allait exploser se fit alors ressentir, et les couleurs autour d'elle tourbillonnèrent dans un brouillard flou. L'adolescente reconnut les symptômes qu'elle avait ressentis lors du cours de Sortilèges.

Cependant, quand tout cessa de tourner, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait toujours au bord du lac avec Simon et Aurore. Etonnée de n'avoir pas eu de vision, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelque chose avait changé et le mouvement provoqua des nausées.

« Tout va bien Cassi ? » s'inquiéta Aurore.

Elle secoua la tête en cherchant frénétiquement dans la poche de sa cape, le remontant que Mrs Pomfresh lui avait donné. Lorsqu'elle le but, la potion fit effet immédiatement et la fillette reprit des couleurs.

« Bien, on devrait y aller. C'est pas que j'ai froid, mais presque ! » railla Simon en se relevant.

Les deux filles le suivirent, et ils marchèrent jusqu'au château. Devant les portes, un brouhaha assourdissant leur parvint et ils échangèrent un regard interrogateur. D'un même mouvement, ils accélérèrent le pas pour rejoindre le Grand Hall où une masse impressionnante d'élèves étaient regroupés. Tous avaient l'air paniqué, inquiet ou angoissé et ils discutaient entre eux à une vitesse folle.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous les pieds de la jeune fille, et elle fut prise d'un vertige monumental. L'environnement changea pour la ramener au bord du lac, en compagnie de Simon et Aurore.

« Tout va bien Cassi ? » demanda cette dernière d'un air inquiet.

Une très mauvaise impression de déjà-vu se fit ressentir et elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, ignorant ses nausées pour se concentrer sur cette sensation pressante que quelque chose clochait.

« Bien, on devrait...  
— On devrait y aller. C'est pas que j'ai froid mais presque », coupa Cassi, se rendant petit à petit compte de ce qui se passait.

Elle avait déjà vécu cette scène. Elle avait déjà vu tout ça. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait entraperçu un morceau de futur ? Son don incluait-il aussi les prémonitions ? Car il était bien question d'un don à présent et non plus d'un accident.

« Pardon ? s'étonna Simon, la coupant dans ses pensées. Comment tu savais que…  
— Il se passe quelque chose au château, il faut y aller », souffla-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup.

Ses vertiges prirent le dessus, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour récupérer sa potion et recracha tout son déjeuner sur les galets. Aurore et Simon la regardaient à présent avec une incompréhension extrême mêlée à l'inquiétude.

« Pas de temps pour les explications, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Vous comprendrez tout une fois là-bas. Faites-moi confiance ! »

Elle attrapa ensuite les mains de ses amis et les traîna jusqu'au Grand Hall du château où la foule d'élèves se trouvait, fidèle à sa vision. Ils étaient très agités et jetaient des coups d'œil soucieux en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Qui aurait pu faire ça ? demandait Zoé Zherbel [1], en pleurs, tandis que Chris Matthews, son homologue, la consolait comme il pouvait.  
— Excuse-moi, s'immisça Aurore. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Zoé, trop émue pour parler, leva ses petits yeux marron rougis par les larmes vers elle et pointa du doigt quelque chose que les adolescents n'avaient pas vu au premier abord et qui se trouvait sur la porte de la Grande Salle, avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots dans les bras de Chris, ses petites épaules secouées de spasmes et ses cheveux roux cachant totalement son visage. Les trois amis se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la porte, là où le flot d'élèves était le plus important et la foule plus compacte. Ils émirent une exclamation étouffée et Cassi comprit alors mieux l'état de sa camarade : accrochée sous une inscription, une photo montrait Stephany Salmon, la meilleure amie de Zoé, attachée à une chaise, bâillonnée et se débattant pour se défaire de ses liens. La peur, la panique, se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage, et elle semblait hurler, chercher du regard une éventuelle sortie ou quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un espoir de s'en sortir. Les larmes inondaient ses joues, et le cœur de Cassi se serra. Elle fut cependant incapable d'en détourner le regard.

« _Et il n'en resta plus que sept_, entendit-elle Aurore murmurer à sa droite.  
— Hein ? »

Son amie lui désigna, d'un signe de tête, l'inscription gravée sur le bois, au-dessus de la photo. Qui avait fait ça ? se demanda-t-elle, en écho aux interrogations des élèves autour d'elle. Qui aurait pu être assez dérangé et cruel pour enlever la pauvre Stephany et la ligoter ainsi ?

« Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ?! » tonna une voix dans le Hall.

Un silence lourd s'installa alors, troublé seulement par les pas de la directrice qui descendait l'escalier de marbre, suivie de près par Rusard, le concierge, qui avait sûrement dû l'alerter. Elle se fraya un chemin entre ses élèves et se plaça devant la photo qu'elle examina un instant, une main posée sur la poitrine, avant de se retourner vers la foule.

« Je demande aux préfets de ramener tous les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre », ordonna McGonagall.

Des protestations se firent entendre parmi les plus âgés, suivis par le reste des enfants.

« Il lui est arrivé quoi à Stephany ?  
— Vous allez la retrouver ?  
— Est-ce qu'elle est encore vivante ?  
— Qui est le responsable ? »

McGonagall leva les mains pour calmer les acclamations qui se faisaient de plus en plus fortes.

« Les professeurs et moi-même allons faire notre possible pour retrouver Miss Salmon au plus vite, mais les élèves doivent nous laisser faire et ne pas interférer. Si quelqu'un possède un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où elle pourrait être, il est prié de nous en faire part et de ne surtout pas jouer les héros en essayant de résoudre le problème lui-même. Référez-en au personnel compétent, et par pitié, ne vous mettez en aucun cas dans une situation qui pourrait vous mettre en danger. »

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle tandis que les préfets criaient par-dessus le vacarme, leurs ordres aux élèves de leurs maisons.

« Comment est-ce possible que quelque chose comme cela arrive ? se plaignit Lyvia de sa voix nasillarde sur le chemin à la salle commune. Je croyais que nous étions en sécurité à Poudlard. »

Mais Cassi ignora les jérémiades de sa camarade, bien trop absorbée par les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. « _Et il n'en resta plus que sept_ ». Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Sept quoi ?

« Sept quoi ? » répéta-t-elle à haute voix, une fois dans le dortoir.

Elle était couchée sur son lit, les bras et les jambes en étoile, fixant obstinément la toile du baldaquin comme si une réponse allait s'afficher. Aurore dessinait pour décompresser, et Lyvia était restée dans la salle commune, trop heureuse d'avoir Simon pour elle toute seule. Elles avaient passé la dernière heure à discuter de la vision de la fillette, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait déclenchée. Aurore soupira.

« Ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi », déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sous ses airs désinvoltes, Cassi savait que cette histoire inquiétait tout autant son amie qu'elle. Tournant la tête vers elle, elle remarqua ses yeux rougis.

« Tu la connaissais bien, cette Stephany ? » demanda Cassi.

Sous ses yeux surpris, Aurore fondit alors en larmes, et dans un élan qui l'étonna elle-même, Cassi monta sur le lit de son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Zoé et Stephany se connaissent depuis qu'elles sont toutes petites, expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut repris son calme. Elles ont toujours été très proches et on ne les voyait jamais l'une sans l'autre. C'était fusionnel, tu vois ? Elles partageaient tout, et il semblait que jamais rien n'aurait pu les séparer. »

Sa voix se serra sur cette dernière phrase et Aurore retint avec force ses sanglots en serrant les poings. Cassi observa un instant son amie et vit la férocité qui brillait dans ses yeux verts. Elle se rendit alors compte de la force qui émanait d'elle.

« Zoé est ma cousine, siffla-t-elle. Je les connais toutes les deux depuis toujours. Si quelqu'un a fait du mal à Stephany… »

Elle fut cependant incapable de terminer sa phrase, mais la brunette décelait bien la menace sous ses propos. Pourtant, au-delà de toute cette rage, elle sentait aussi que son amie avait peur. Peur que sa cousine ne subisse la perte de son amie. Peur de ce que cela lui ferait, à elle, de voir Zoé anéantie. Elle la serra alors plus fort et se fit la promesse que, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle aiderait les professeurs à retrouver leur camarade.

« Qui aurait pu lui faire ça ? Elle était tellement gentille, tout le monde l'adorait, qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ?  
— On devrait enquêter, dit soudain Cassi dans un murmure.  
— Enquêter ? répéta Aurore en s'écartant pour pouvoir la regarder. On ne sait même pas par où commencer ! Et sans compter qu'on n'a que onze ans, quelles libertés on a ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la fillette qui intrigua Aurore. Plein de malice et trahissant l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« Pour l'instant aucune, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider… »

L'après-midi même, Cassi envoyait une lettre à son tuteur afin de lui exposer la situation. La réponse arriva dès le lendemain. Assise à la table du petit-déjeuner, elle remarqua un magnifique hibou grand-duc de couleur noire, attendant patiemment à côté de son assiette, une lettre accrochée à la patte, l'autre tenant un gros paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

« Je crois que c'est pour toi », déclara Simon en penchant la tête sur le côté pour voir ce qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe.

Il essaya de la prendre mais le hibou fit claquer son bec d'un air menaçant.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le hibou d'un œil inquiet. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un doigt en moins ! »

Hésitant un instant, elle tendit enfin sa main vers la lettre. L'oiseau la laissa faire lorsqu'elle défit le lacet qui la retenait et elle reprit confiance. Intriguée, elle déplia la missive et reconnut l'écriture de son tuteur :

_« Chère Cassi, _

_Merci pour ta lettre. Je t'envoie mon hibou Gryffy car Chiro n'aurait pas eu la force de porter le paquet._

_ Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même sommes déjà en contact concernant l'affaire._

_Malheureusement, je ne peux faire grand-chose, cela concerne la Brigade Magique des Mineurs. Malgré le fait que cela ressemble à un enlèvement, nous devons attendre d'avoir collecté assez de preuves pour enquêter. _

_En effet, il pourrait tout aussi bien agir d'une mauvaise farce d'un élève, même si j'en doute fortement. Mais j'ai les mains liées pour l'instant et ne peux intervenir._

_Cependant, j'ai comme l'impression que de ton côté, tu ne comptes pas rester les bras croisés, c'est pourquoi je t'envoie, à titre de prêt, deux objets qui m'ont énormément servi au cours de ma scolarité. Je suis certain qu'ils te faciliteront la tâche._

_Ne l'ouvre pas en public._

_Et, comme me l'a dit un jour un très grand homme : fais-en bon usage._

_Bien à toi_

_Harry. »_

Aussitôt eut-elle pris le paquet que Gryffy s'envola sans demander son reste.

« Qu'est-che que ch'est ? demanda Simon la bouche pleine.  
— Remontons à la salle commune », se contenta de répondre Cassi qui se leva discrètement, suivie de ses deux amis.

Heureusement pour eux, la salle était vide, tout le monde étant à la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent alors sur le grand canapé face à la cheminée et Cassi arracha le kraft autour du paquet d'une main tremblante.

« Un vieux parchemin et une cape ? s'interrogea l'adolescente, sceptique. En quoi ça pourrait m'aider à…  
— Où est-ce qu'il a réussit à se procurer ça, ton tuteur ? » la coupa Aurore en lui arrachant la cape des mains.

Simon, quant à lui, restait bouche bée devant l'habit.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle a quoi de spécial cette cape ?  
— Tu rigoles j'espère ? T'as pas encore lu les contes de Beedle le Barde que je t'ai prêté ?  
— Si, pourquoi ? »

Aurore se frappa le front d'un air désespéré.

« Le conte des trois frères, ça ne te dit rien ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, Aurore lança la cape sur Simon et Cassi laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Il a disparu ! C'est… C'est la cape ! C'est _la_ cape ! La cape d'invisi… »

Plaquant une main sur la bouche de son amie Aurore désigna d'un signe de tête les trois deuxièmes années qui venaient de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Simon resta silencieux et les deux filles firent semblant d'être prises dans une conversation sur le dernier article de Sorcière Hebdo — le meilleur moyen d'éloigner les oreilles curieuses — priant silencieusement pour qu'ils ne décident pas de venir s'installer près d'elles. À leur grand soulagement, les élèves montèrent dans leur dortoir. Simon retira la cape en souriant tandis que Cassi ramassait le parchemin, accompagné d'un petit mot.

« Dis Cass, tu me la prêtes ta cape ? J'en aurais besoin pour… Deux trois trucs.  
— Peux pas, répondit-elle en la reprenant. Elle est pas à moi à la base. »

Elle reporta son attention sur la petite écriture en pattes de mouche.

_« Pour découvrir le secret de ce parchemin, pose ta baguette dessus en prononçant : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »._

_Et surtout, n'oublie pas de dire « Méfaits accomplis » lorsque tu auras terminé. Autrement, tout le monde pourra la lire. »_

Intriguée au plus haut point par cet objet, la fillette exécuta ce qu'avait écrit Harry. Sous ses yeux ébahis, des messages s'affichèrent.

_« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter :_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR. »_

Puis, l'encre s'effaça, laissant apparaître…

« C'est le plan du château ! s'exclama Cassi.  
— Hey ! Regarde, on est là ! » pointa Simon.

En effet, trois points avec leurs noms à côté se trouvaient à l'endroit où était indiquée la salle commune des Serpentard. Et trois autres points désignaient les deuxièmes années qui étaient montés, ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres indiquant chaque élève qui allait et venait dans les couloirs.

« C'est dingue », souffla Cassi.

Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers Aurore et le regard de cette dernière lui confirma qu'elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle comprit alors que Serpentard, malgré sa réputation douteuse, était la maison des déterminés, des ambitieux, de ceux qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux et qui étaient prêts à tout pour atteindre le but qu'ils s'étaient fixé. Serpentard était, tout autant que Gryffondor, la maison des courageux.

Le soir dans leur dortoir, Aurore et Cassi attendirent patiemment que Lyvia s'endorme avant de se faufiler discrètement hors de leurs lits en direction de la salle commune. Une fois arrivées à la limite du dortoir des garçons elles se concertèrent du regard, se demandant comment prévenir Simon — pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas convenu d'un signal ? — avant que Cassi n'imite le hululement du hibou. Aurore lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

« Ouch ! chuchota l'adolescente. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
— Un hibou en plein dortoir ? reprocha Aurore en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— T'avais une meilleure idée de signal peut-être ?  
— Vous fatiguez pas les filles, on vous entend à deux kilomètres, dit Simon en refermant la porte derrière lui. Une chance que Jaden, Alex et David dorment comme des souches ! »

La rouquine lança un regard de reproche à Cassi et les trois amis descendirent les escaliers. Ils s'installèrent à une table et la fillette sortit la Carte du Maraudeur.

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !_ prononça-t-elle.  
— Reste plus qu'à trouver Stephany », soupira Simon en scrutant chaque recoin de la carte.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ne trouvant rien, les adolescents allaient baisser les bras quand un mouvement attira leur attention. Aurore se rembrunit soudain et Simon fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que Carrow fout dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? »

* * *

C'est vrai ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu celui-là ?

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! :D

**Poster un commentaire réduit le taux de graisse absorbée par le corps **

(à l'arrivée de l'été, faut y penser :p)


	8. RW

Enjoy ce nouveau chapitre ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7.** R.W.

« Vous connaissez Oliver ? s'étonna Cassi.  
— Et pas qu'un peu ! répliqua Simon. Son nom est célèbre dans le monde sorcier, et pas pour les bonnes raisons. »

Cette déclaration intrigua la fillette qui fronça les sourcils.

« Sa famille est connue pour avoir fait partie des Mangemorts au temps de la guerre, expliqua Aurore avec une mine de dégoût. Ils torturaient les élèves qui ne se pliaient pas au régime.  
— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? se répéta Simon en suivant des yeux le point indiquant Oliver Carrow.  
— J'en ai aucune idée, mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! » trancha Cassi.

Aussitôt avait-elle prononcé ces mots, que le point disparut.

« Il est passé où ? s'exclama Simon en se redressant, faisant grincer la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.  
— Tais-toi idiot, tu vas réveiller tout le dortoir ! le réprimanda Aurore en lui tirant la manche pour le forcer à se rassoir. Il a pas pu disparaître comme ça, il doit bien être quelque part.  
— Non, je ne le vois plus non plus, intervint Cassi. Tu crois que la carte déconne ? »

Perplexes, les trois amis fixaient l'endroit où ils avaient vu le nom d'Oliver pour la dernière fois.

« Le mieux serait de s'y rendre directement, vous ne croyez pas ? Avec un peu de chance, il réapparaîtra.  
— Et ensuite quoi ? On l'interroge ? ironisa Aurore dans un soupir.  
— On saura au moins ce qu'il fabrique », argumenta Simon en haussant les épaules.

D'un commun accord, ils enfilèrent la cape et sortirent de la salle commune, les yeux rivés sur la carte que Cassi tenait dans une main, éclairée par sa baguette qu'elle pointait de l'autre. Le cœur de Cassi battait à tout rompre, et sa main qui tenait la carte tremblait.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on fasse ça ! chuchota-t-elle, l'excitation perçant dans sa voix.  
— Oui bah, reste concentrée ! » la morigéna Aurore.

Briser les règles n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Ou du moins le pensait-elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car l'adrénaline dans ses veines lui faisait voir les choses sous un tout nouvel angle. Poudlard de nuit dégageait une toute autre atmosphère, rendant les couloirs sombres bien plus inquiétants et angoissants qu'ils ne l'étaient de jour. La fillette se demanda d'ailleurs s'ils allaient croiser des fantômes, et cette pensée l'effraya. Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'Aurore pour se rassurer. Accélérant le pas, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le septième étage et s'arrêtèrent après plusieurs minutes dans un couloir obscur, devant un tableau sur lequel un sorcier apprenait la danse classique à des trolls.

« Bon et bien je crois qu'on y est, murmura Cassi.  
— Il fait chaud là-dessous, se plaignit Simon.  
— On ne peut pas l'enlever, c'est trop risqué.  
— Si quelqu'un vient, on l'entendra, argumenta-t-il. On peut bien l'enlever cinq minutes. »

Une fois la cape retirée et rangée dans son sac en bandoulière, Cassi regarda à droite puis à gauche, et remarqua quelque chose.

« Il n'y a pas de porte.  
— Et ? interrogea Simon en haussant les sourcils.  
— Et comment Oliver a pu disparaître s'il n'y avait pas de porte ? »

Les trois adolescents échangèrent quelques regards.

« Bon et bien je crois que notre petite aventure s'arrête ici, soupira Simon.  
— Quoi, on arrête là ? On rentre comme ça ? » s'indigna Aurore.

Cassi savait que son amie avait à cœur de résoudre cette affaire et de retrouver Stephany, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Oliver avait tout simplement disparu, et ils n'auraient pas de réponses ce soir. Soudain, un bruit de pierres qui roulent attira leur attention et, dans un même mouvement, les trois amis se cachèrent derrière une statue. Le cœur de Cassi battait si fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'on l'entendait dans tout le couloir. Tentant de respirer calmement, elle reporta son attention sur l'endroit d'où était provenu le bruit et retint un hoquet de surprise. Aurore et Simon regardèrent dans la même direction. Malgré l'obscurité, elle reconnut Oliver, debout devant le mur de pierre, comme sorti de nulle part.

« Mince ! chuchota Aurore dans un souffle. Personne n'a vu d'où il venait ?  
— Non, on était trop occupés à se réfugier derrière la statue pour y prêter attention, railla Simon.  
— Prenons-le par surprise, il sera obligé de répondre à nos questions s'il ne veut pas qu'on le dénonce.  
— Et s'il _nous_ dénonce ? s'inquiéta Cassi. Tu y as pensé ?  
— Je m'en fiche, je suis prête à faire un mois de retenue si ça nous aide à retrouver Stephany. »

Cassi interrogea Simon du regard et ce dernier acquiesça. Il désirait tout autant que ses amies découvrir la vérité, quitte à se salir lui aussi. Après un bref signe de tête, ils sortirent ensemble du couvert de la statue.

« Hey, Carrow ! » lança Aurore en pointant sa baguette allumée sur lui.

Dans un sursaut, le Serdaigle se retourna vers eux. La panique à l'idée de s'être fait attraper laissa place à la surprise.

« Cassi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les trois hors de vos dortoirs après le couvre-feu ?  
— On pourrait te poser la même question Carrow ! » contra Aurore d'une voix menaçante.

Gêné, le Serdaigle se frotta la nuque.

« Je… Je ne peux pas en parler, répondit-il enfin.  
— C'est toi qui as enlevé Stephany ? »

La question de la rouquine le laissa un instant sans voix et il laissa retomber son bras.

« Que… Quoi ? Moi ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Aurore. _Pourquoi_ tu aurais fait ça _Carrow_ ? »

Cette fois, il était vraiment en colère. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il fronça les sourcils et s'avança à son tour vers la jeune rousse d'un pas menaçant, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu insinues quoi Schaeffer ?  
— Je n'insinue rien, je constate.  
— Ça suffit vous deux, s'interposa Cassi, inquiète à l'idée que leur duel qui s'annonçait puisse attirer le concierge. Oliver, je… Je suis désolée, elle est inquiète pour son amie. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, c'est juste qu'elle pensait que… Enfin, elle s'est dit…  
— Je sais très bien ce à quoi elle pensait », la coupa Oliver, amer.

Puis il se tourna vers Aurore.

« Un nom ne résume pas une personne, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui donna des frissons à l'adolescente. Tâche de bien garder ça en tête avant d'accuser sans réfléchir.  
— C'est une menace ?le défia-t-elle.  
— Aurore ! la réprimanda Cassi.  
— Qui est là ? » s'exclama soudain une voix au loin.

Le sang de Cassi se glaça en reconnaissant la voix du vieux Rusard et elle jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément un endroit où se cacher. Oliver était déjà parti en courant.

« Cass, il faut qu'on s'en aille, la pressa Simon. On va avoir de sacrés ennuis si on ne bouge pas _maintenant_ ! »

L'ombre du concierge éclairé par sa lanterne se détachait déjà sur le mur du fond lorsque la brunette reprit ses esprits. Elle fourragea dans son sac en bandoulière mais la main de Simon l'arrêta.

« Pas le temps, il va nous voir ! Cours ! »

Puis il serra sa main sur la sienne et la tira sur la gauche, dans le sens opposé duquel était parti Carrow, à l'instant même où le bras de Rusard tenant sa lanterne apparaissait au coin du mur. Le souffle saccadé, son sac tapant contre sa cuisse, Cassi tenait fermement la main de Simon d'un côté et la carte et sa baguette de l'autre. Continuant sa course, elle plaça cette dernière entre ses dents et déplia la carte, cherchant un passage, un raccourci lui permettant d'échapper à Miss Teigne qui les poursuivait en miaulant.

« À gauche ! ordonna-t-elle alors. Derrière la tapisserie. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et soulevèrent le long pan de tissu derrière lequel se trouvait un escalier en descente. Les trois amis s'y engouffrèrent et laissèrent retomber la tapisserie derrière eux.

« Il faut détourner l'attention de Miss Teigne », dit Simon en montrant du doigt le lourd rideau derrière lequel leur parvenaient les miaulements du chat.

Aurore réagit au quart de tour. Elle sortit sa baguette et la passa à travers l'interstice avant que celle-ci ne crache une sorte d'orbe rouge qui alla rebondir telle une balle jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de tourner à l'angle de celui-ci, suivie par le chat du concierge. Ils rabattirent complètement la tapisserie et attendirent en retenant leur souffle que les pas précipités de Rusard qui passait devant ne s'éloignent complètement. Soufflant de soulagement, Cassi s'adossa au mur de pierre.

« On a eu chaud ! s'exclama-t-elle. Heureusement que la carte était là ! »

Aurore ne dit rien. Le regard fixé dans le vide dans une expression de colère contenue, la rouquine serrait les poings et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Hé ! Ça va Aurore ! lui dit son amie, inquiète. On s'est pas fait prendre.  
— Je pense pas que ce soit la peur qui la mette dans cet état, l'informa Simon.  
— C'est Carrow, lâcha enfin la fillette entre ses dents avant de lever ses yeux verts vers ses amis. Stephany. C'est Carrow qui l'a, j'en suis sûre.  
— Aurore…, commença Cassi.  
— Non ! Ne me dit pas le contraire ! hurla-t-elle sans se soucier de les faire repérer. Ne me dit pas que ce n'était pas louche du tout ! »

La brunette ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait raison, le comportement d'Oliver était louche, mais de là à affirmer aussi catégoriquement que c'était lui ? Aurore était très impliquée — peut-être trop — et Cassi craignit qu'elle ne saute aux conclusions trop hâtivement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le calme était à peu près revenu à Poudlard. La petite Zoé avait été renvoyée chez elle, ne parvenant plus à suivre les cours et beaucoup d'élèves y étaient allés de leurs suppositions quant à ce qui avait enlevé Stephany Salmon. Certains prétendaient que le Basilic avait ressuscité et qu'il recherchait de la chair fraîche afin de reprendre des forces, d'autres encore, affirmaient qu'une créature se terrait au fond de la forêt interdite et enlevait ceux qui avaient l'imprudence de passer trop près de celle-ci. D'autres rumeurs, plus folles les unes que les autres, faisaient ainsi leur chemin dans les couloirs entre les cours.

Cassi, Aurore et Simon se rendaient à leur cours de potion tout en discutant joyeusement du premier match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard qui aurait lieu en fin de semaine, lorsqu'ils aperçurent un élève de cinquième année, celui-là même qui lui avait envoyé sa purée au visage au banquet de répartition, raconter à de jeunes première année de Poufsouffle, une légende à propos de disparitions étranges, de fantômes et de cabane hantée. Exaspérée, la brunette s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le garçon, les poings serrés, sous les regards mi-inquiets, mi-surpris de ses amis.

« Il paraîtrait même qu'un loup-garou s'y cache et qu'à chaque pleine lune, il enlève un enfant pour en faire son disciple… Ou son repas ! » termina-t-il sur le ton mystérieux des conteurs d'histoires d'horreur.

Visiblement fier de son effet, il posa ses poings sur ses hanches en regardant les pauvres élèves trembler de peur et se jeter des regards inquiets. Qui serait le prochain ?

« Tiens, Tête de Purée, tu veux entendre ma super histoire ? sourit-il en voyant Cassi s'arrêter face à lui.  
— Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? » asséna-t-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et elle se sentit soudain rougir. Ses mains devinrent moites, son cœur s'accéléra et ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Pourquoi avait-elle pris la parole déjà ? Le cinquième année la toisa de haut en bas en croisant les bras. Tous les élèves présents dans le couloir avaient arrêté leurs conversations pour les observer à présent, le regard avide à l'idée d'être témoins d'un duel.

« Excuse-moi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu parles de moi ?  
— Je… Euh… Je… » balbutiaCassi, se demandant qui avait bien pu augmenter si soudainement la température.

Les yeux moqueurs de ses condisciples achevèrent de la renfermer dans son mutisme et elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, se maudissant intérieurement de sa timidité. Elle trouva cependant du soutien lorsque Aurore — décidément, cette fille ne cessait de lui sauver la mise ! — intervint.

« Ouais toi, espèce de babouin sans cervelle ! Tu te prends pour qui pour raconter des histoires pareilles ? Tu crois que c'est un sujet sur lequel on peut plaisanter ? Tu crois que c'est _marrant_ ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire que non, ce n'est pas drôle du tout, c'est quelque chose de très sérieux, une élève a disparu et on ne sait même pas si… si… »

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant l'air incrédule du cinquième année. Aurore à court d'argument, ce n'était pas quelque chose que les élèves avaient l'habitude de voir. Simon arriva à son tour pour calmer les tensions. Il attrapa Aurore, visiblement secouée, par les épaules et fit signe à Cassi de les suivre. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et leur emboîta rapidement le pas. Une fois loin de la foule, ils s'installèrent à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Cassi à son amie.

Celle-ci acquiesça doucement et, voyant les regards inquiets de Cassi et Simon, elle releva la tête fièrement et accrocha un sourire sur son visage.

« Bien sûr que ça va, ne vous en faites pas. Mais hé, Cassi, tu t'améliores ! D'habitude tu n'aurais pas osé intervenir.  
— C'est que… J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait, sourit-elle à son tour d'un air embarrassé.  
— Ça, ça change pas trop », la taquina Simon.

Elle envoya son poing dans l'épaule de son ami qui feinta la douleur extrême. Après avoir rit un bon coup, ils reprirent leur sérieux et leur marche en direction des cachots.

« Non mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ? demanda sombrement Cassi.  
— « Lui » ?  
— Le gars de cinquième année qui prend un malin plaisir à emmer… Embêter les plus jeunes, se reprit-elle rapidement avant de prononcer un gros mot.  
— Scott Wormsby, répondit Simon.  
— Tu le connais d'où ? interrogea-t-elle.  
— Alex. »

Devant le regard perplexe des deux filles, il soupira.

« Vous êtes pas physionomistes du tout hein ? Alex Winchester. Il est dans mon dortoir avec Jaden et David. Le fan de Quidditch qui supporte les Harpies de Holyhead, insista-t-il devant leurs regards désespérément inexpressifs. Brun, yeux bleu-vert, plutôt grand… »

Le visage de Cassi s'empourpra en se rappelant soudain d'Alexander et Aurore eut un sourire en coin.

« Oh mais oui ! s'exclama-t-elle de manière si théâtrale que Simon sursauta. _Alexander_ ! Mais bien sûr !Cassi, tu te rappelles d'_Alexander_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle insiste autant sur son prénom ?

« Plus ou moins, marmonna l'intéressée d'une voix à peine audible.  
— Il se passe quoi avec Alex ? demanda Simon, suspicieux.  
— Oh rien ! » s'exclamèrent les deux amies avant de se lancer un regard complice.

La vérité, c'était que Cassi avait déjà remarqué le jeune homme mais n'avait jamais osé lui adresser la parole. Elle et Aurore en avaient longuement discuté durant leurs soirées seules dans le dortoir, et cette dernière avait maintes fois tenté de convaincre Cassi de faire le premier pas.

« Oui, et donc, c'est quoi son problème à ce Scott Ver-de-terre ? demanda Aurore pour changer de sujet, provoquant des sourires amusés.  
— Alex le connaît. Il m'en a déjà parlé. C'est le genre de gars qui aime bien martyriser les plus faibles et s'amuse à les ridiculiser.  
— Ses parents lui ont jamais appris la gentillesse et la tolérance ?  
— Ses parents sont morts pendant la guerre. »

La déclaration de Simon jeta un froid et chacun fut renvoyé à sa propre douleur et son vécu de la guerre. Cassi ressentit soudain de la compassion pour le jeune homme. Il était, certes, abject et doté d'une crétinerie hors normes, mais il avait subit, comme eux tous, les conséquences de la guerre. Elle songea un instant à comment elle se serait sentie si elle-même avait perdu ses deux parents. Son cœur se serra et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Simon leur expliqua que, suite à la disparition de ses parents et n'ayant aucune famille proche, il fut recueilli par un couple de sorciers qui l'adopta. Il avait environ six ans à l'époque des faits. Perdue dans ses pensées, la fillette percuta soudain une masse molle et se rattrapa de justesse à la cape pour ne pas tomber. Elle releva les yeux.

« Oh ! Oliver ! Dé… Désolée, je t'avais pas vu et…  
— Ce n'est rien, sourit-il. Je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais. »

Il la regarda un instant puis pouffa.

« On dirait que tu as le don pour me tomber dessus à chaque fois ! »

Elle lui sourit timidement et Aurore se racla la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie. Après un regard d'excuses vers Oliver, Cassi suivit ses amis vers les cachots. Arrivés en Potions, les trois amis s'installèrent au milieu de la salle et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires. Cassi aimait beaucoup ce cours qu'elle suivait avec attention et, si le côté théorique était parfaitement maîtrisé, le côté pratique, combiné avec sa maladresse naturelle, provoquait souvent des catastrophes. Catastrophes évitées de justesse la majorité du temps par la dextérité d'Aurore et sa maîtrise parfaite de la matière.

« Bonjour, bonjour chers élèves ! claironna le professeur Slughorn d'une voix enjouée une fois que tout le monde fut installé. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la Potion de Sommeil, sortez vos ingrédients et vos livres à la page trois cent cinquante-quatre !  
— J'espère que, cette fois, je ne ferai rien de travers, soupira Cassi en sortant le flacon de mucus de verracrasse.  
— La dernière fois était plutôt marrante, ricana Aurore en se remémorant la potion qui avait explosé au visage de son amie, la dotant de cornes jaune fluo. Tiens, passe-moi la valériane que je commence à l'écraser. »

La brunette s'exécuta, et tandis qu'Aurore pilonnait, elle ouvrit son livre de Potions à la page indiquée par leur professeur avant d'ajouter deux gouttes du mucus de verracrasse et deux mesures d'ingrédient standard dans le chaudron. Lorsque la rousse eut terminé, Cassi leva sa baguette en direction de celui-ci.

« _Inc_…  
— Stop, stop, stop ! l'interrompit son amie en posant une main sur son bras d'un air concerné. Il vaut mieux que ça soit moi qui allume. »

Résignée, elle regarda Aurore lancer un Incendio sous le chaudron et se contenta d'y ajouter le mélange écrasé par celle-ci une fois que les trente secondes de chauffe furent passées. La rousse agita sa baguette une dernière fois au-dessus du récipient et, satisfaite, se rassit pour feuilleter le manuel durant les trente minutes nécessaires à la potion pour mijoter. Cassi elle, en profita pour observer ses camarades, certains se débrouillant plus ou moins bien, et elle fut heureuse de partager sa table avec son amie. La pratique dans toutes les matières étudiées, bien qu'elle se fût améliorée depuis le début de l'année, était un sujet sur lequel elle restait très susceptible lorsqu'ils l'abordaient entre eux et que ses amis la taquinaient. En effet, elle avait beau essayer, s'entraîner avec Aurore sur les différents sorts le soir, elle ne parvenait jamais à d'aussi bons résultats que sa camarade. Il fallait dire aussi qu'Aurore était exceptionnelle en Sortilèges et en Potions et, bien qu'elle assurât à la brunette qu'elle se débrouillait très bien, celle-ci en doutait quelque peu. Elle ne pouvait nier cependant que ces cours improvisés l'avaient grandement aidée et l'avaient fait évoluer, même si ce n'était pas assez à son goût.

À la fin du cours, la brunette fut plus qu'heureuse de sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Le professeur Slughorn avait accordé cinq points à Serpentard pour la réalisation de la potion de Cassi et Aurore et cinq points supplémentaires pour celle de Jaden et Alex. Le pauvre Simon s'était retrouvé avec Lyvia qui avait passé la quasi-totalité du cours à rêvasser tout en annotant des petits cœurs sur son parchemin et il n'avait pas réussi sa mixture, à tel point que Slughorn, lorsqu'il était passé à côté de son bureau, avait secoué la tête en soupirant et nettoyé le chaudron d'un coup de baguette en marmonnant un : « Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois ». Le seul point positif pour Cassi était que la blonde l'avait laissée tranquille pendant une heure au moins.

« Tu es jaloux Oakwood ? le taquina Aurore. Parce qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus à toi. »

Il ricana et ils prirent la direction de leur salle commune pour poser leurs sacs.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu as un admirateur Cassi ? interrogea Aurore lorsqu'elles eurent rejoint leur dortoir et que la fillette eut déposé ses affaires en vrac sur son lit.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
— Le parchemin qui dépasse de ton sac », désigna son amie avec un sourire en coin.

Surprise, la fillette baissa les yeux sur ledit sac et s'empressa de prendre le bout de papier pour le lire :

_« Carrow n'est pas le coupable. Continue ton enquête._

_R.W. »_

« R.W. ? » s'étonna la rouquine.

Elle fronça les sourcils et Cassi observa la note. Qui avait bien pu lui glisser ce mot sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et quand avait-il pu le faire ? En général, elle gardait toujours un œil sur ses affaires et aurait remarqué si quelqu'un s'en était approché. Par magie alors ? Etait-il possible de faire apparaître des notes comme ça ? Qui que cela puisse être, il ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne son identité. Sinon pourquoi se donner toute cette peine et signer par des initiales ? Etait-ce d'ailleurs des initiales ?Le cerveau encombré de questions, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la salle commune afin de mettre Simon au courant de ce nouveau mystère.

« Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus, déclara leur ami en levant les yeux vers elles. C'est que quelqu'un semble nous suivre et sait qu'on enquête.  
— Oui, je ne suis pas tranquille non plus, affirma Aurore en regardant par-dessus son épaule d'un air inquiet. Tu penses qu'_il_ nous observe en ce moment ? »

Cassi frissonna et scruta la salle à son tour.

« C'est pas impossible… C'est peut être aussi quelqu'un d'une autre maison. S'il l'a mis dans le sac de Cass, c'est sûrement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accéder à la salle commune. »

Cassi s'installa dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée, à côté de Simon et fixa les flammes. Lorsqu'elle avait promis à Aurore qu'ils retrouveraient Stephany, elle n'avait pas pris en compte le danger que cela pouvait impliquer. Et si une nouvelle personne venait s'ajouter à l'équation, qui savait ce qui les attendait encore ? Tout cela était-il trop gros pour eux ? S'étaient-ils engagés dans une mission qui les dépassait ?

* * *

Ça se corse pour nos amis ! ^^

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Xoxo


	9. Le match de Quidditch

**Chapitre 8.** Le match de Quidditch.

L'effervescence régnait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en ce samedi matin. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu le tout premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui verrait s'affronter Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Simon avait fabriqué pour l'occasion, une banderole aux couleurs de leur équipe et il avait demandé à un septième année de l'enchanter afin que le serpent slalome entre les lettres, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour darder la langue. La Grande Salle était animée d'une joie rarement constatée par la fillette et, bien qu'elle ne connaisse du Quidditch que ce que ses amis lui avaient expliqué, elle se sentit happée malgré elle par l'engouement collectif.

« Ça va être d'enfer ! Tu vas voir Cass, tu vas pas être déçue ! s'exclama Simon en attrapant un croissant dans une corbeille avant de mordre avidement dedans.  
— Oui, je vois ça, ricana-t-elle en l'observant.  
— Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais moi aussi que ce soit mon premier match, dit-il d'un ton rêveur. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'envie !  
— Ah ? s'étonna la fillette, amusée.  
— Bah oui ! Les sensations que tu ressens quand tu découvres à quel point ce sport est grandiose… !  
— Tu t'emballes Oakwood, déclara Aurore qui venait de les rejoindre.  
— Tu en as mis du temps à venir, pour une fois que je suis prête avant toi, nasilla Cassi.  
— C'est vrai, il va neiger », se moqua son amie.

Cassi tira la langue d'un air mutin et enfourna une énorme bouchée de céréales dans sa bouche en observant la salle. Les membres de l'équipe étaient installés en bout de table et discutaient stratégie et les élèves terminaient les finitions de leurs banderoles ou de leurs chapeaux à l'effigie de l'équipe qu'ils supportaient. La fillette remarqua d'ailleurs que très peu d'entre eux étaient aux couleurs de Serpentard, et cela l'attrista quelque peu.

« Tiens, le professeur Londubat ne se soucie pas de la neutralité à ce que je vois, constata Simon.  
— Ch'est le directeur de Gryffondor, normal qu'il shoutienne shon équipe », le défendit Cassi, la bouche pleine de flocons d'avoine, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à leur professeur de botanique qui portait une écharpe rouge et or et ce qui devait être son pull de l'époque où il était élève, vu à quel point il le serrait au niveau du ventre.

Simon haussa les épaules en souriant et reprit ses griffonnages.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aurore en remuant son chocolat chaud.  
— Les paris, répondit Simon, le nez presque collé à sa feuille. Avec Alex, on a fait des pronostics sur les scores.  
— Il y a quoi à la clé ? s'intéressa Cassi. On n'a pas le droit de jouer de l'argent à Poudlard.  
— Et bien, si Serpentard gagne cent soixante-dix à trente, avec buts de Donnovan et Connors, Alex devra porter un serre-tête rose pendant une semaine, déclara-t-il triomphalement.  
— Tu t'emballes encore Oakwood, railla Aurore. Tu as envisagé le fait que tu pouvais perdre ?  
— Et bien, si ça arrive, je suppose que je devrais porter ça toute une semaine », dit-il en sortant avec une moue dégoûtée, un pantalon orné de petits cœurs roses.

Cassi et Aurore éclatèrent de rire et Simon remit l'objet de la honte dans son sac.

« Je donnerai cher pour te voir avec ça ! s'esclaffa Aurore  
— Tu n'as plus qu'à prier dans ce cas que Serpentard gagne cent cinquante à vingt », se renfrogna leur ami.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Cassi voyait un stade de Quidditch, et elle fut estomaquée par la grandeur du lieu, bien plus grand qu'un stade de foot. Les trois amis s'installèrent dans les gradins au milieu de leurs condisciples qui discutaient avec animation. Alex ne tarda pas à les rejoindre en compagnie de Jaden, l'autre camarade de dortoir de Simon. La brunette rougit à vue d'œil tandis que son amie la regardait d'un air malicieux lorsqu'Alex passa devant eux. Lyvia se joignit à eux également, bien trop heureuse d'avoir les trois garçons à portée de main.

« Tiens tiens, Aston. Tu ne colles pas aux basques de ta sœur cette fois ? railla Aurore.  
— Figure-toi qu'elle se trouve dans les vestiaires en ce moment Schaeffer. Je ne pense pas pouvoir accompagner la Poursuiveuse jusque sur le terrain, il me semble.  
— Ça lui fera des vacances ! » lâcha la jeune fille.

Furieuse, Lyvia alla s'asseoir à côté des garçons, le plus loin possible de Cassi et Aurore, et se colla à Alex de manière tellement ostentatoire que la fillette ne put douter de la volonté d'Aston de la rendre jalouse. Cela se voyait-il autant qu'Alex lui plaisait ? Elle baissa les yeux sur ses converses en rougissant et ne les leva plus jusqu'à ce que la voix de la commentatrice ne résonne dans les gradins.

« Bienvenue à tous pour ce premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui verra s'opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard ! »

Les acclamations de la foule tapant des pieds et sifflant fit vibrer les gradins et la bonne humeur gagna Cassi qui oublia totalement Lyvia.

« Et le professeur Bibine vient de siffler le coup d'envoi ! Vadim Connors attrape le Souafle aussi rapide que l'éclair, il passe à Cyrus Donnovan qui passe à Amelia Aston qui le repasse à Donnovan… Ça commence fort chez les Serpentard ! Les Gryffondor vont-ils suivre le rythme ? Il semblerait que oui ! David MacFerry s'empare du Souafle ! On dirait bien que les Gryffondor ont amélioré leur stratégie, les voilà qui effectuent une attaque en faucon en direction des cerceaux ! Ils vont marquer ! MacFerry tire eeeeeettt… Arrêt spectaculaire de Mehdi Mehrabti ! À croire que c'était aussi facile que de voler une dragée surprise à un enfant ! »

Des sifflements retentirent, à peine couverts par les acclamations des Serpentard et de quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Cassi observa autour d'elle. Le rouge et or prédominait dans les gradins.

« Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça pendant un match de Quidditch ? demanda la fillette à Simon.  
— Comme quoi ? marmonna l'intéressé, les yeux rivés sur le match pour ne pas en perdre une miette.  
— Et bien, les Serpentard ont pas l'air d'être très appréciés.  
— Mmmh ?  
— Je disais que les Serpentard…  
— Cherche pas, il t'entend plus là, intervint Aurore avant de soupirer. Les hommes et le sport ! Va falloir t'habituer à ce genre de comportement Cassi. Je parle des autres maisons envers Serpentard. Il y a toujours eu et il y aura toujours des préjugés sur nous, mais on sait ce qu'on vaut et les seuls qui méritent notre amitié sont ceux qui décident de passer outre les apparences et les on-dit. »

Cette phrase fit écho en elle, et la brunette reporta son attention sur le match sans toutefois trop le voir. Harry lui avait déjà dit quelque chose de semblable avant sa rentrée. Qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire, quelle que soit la maison où elle serait envoyée, elle s'y sentirait comme chez elle car le Choixpeau se trompe rarement.

« Et un but de Donnovaaaaaaaaaan ! hurla la commentatrice, faisant sursauter Cassi tandis que tous dans les gradins de Serpentard se levaient en hurlant.  
— T'as vu ça ? Non mais t'as vu ça ?! criait Simon en direction d'Alex en se tenant les cheveux, une expression extatique sur le visage. C'était un truc de dingue ! »

La fillette ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ami sautiller de joie, tandis qu'Aurore levait les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose comme « les hommes sont des macaques », ce qui la fit rire encore plus. Elle regretta cependant de ne pas avoir vu le but marqué mais, en voyant la tête que faisaient les Gryffondor, ce devait être mémorable. La commentatrice ne cessait de s'extasier et cette fois, les sifflements de l'équipe adverse ne parvenaient pas à couvrir les cris de joie de Serpentard. Le match reprit aussitôt et l'équipe rouge et or sembla redoubler d'effort pour ne pas laisser de nouveau un but passer. Une jeune fille brune au teint hâlé revêtant les couleurs de Gryffondor fonça sur le Souafle.

« Et c'est Teresa Crowley qui s'empare du Souafle et qui fonce en direction des cerceaux. Est-ce qu'elle reprendrait ses mauvaises habitudes ? Hé, Teresa, le Quidditch ça se joue pas perso ! Hooooo, une magnifique Roulade du Paresseux pour éviter de justesse le Cognard envoyé par Isabelle Millers ! Bravo ! Et… Ouch ! Elle a pas été assez rapide pour éviter celui-là. Superbe Revers de Cognard par Marc Oakridge et Crowley lâche le Souafle qui est rattrapé par Aston ! Elle fonce vers les buts mais c'est sans compter sur MacFerry et Campbell qui effectuent une Pince de Parkin en se plaçant de chaque côté de son balai, mais sans Crowley, ça sert un peu à rien, à moins que… Hey ! Y a faute là ! Où est l'arbitre ? Le coudoyage est interdit ! Comment ça il n'y a rien eu ? protesta-t-elle devant les grands signes que le professeur Bibine lui faisait. Je suis pas aveugle quand même ! »

Cassi suivait la scène, mais à la distance où se trouvaient les joueurs, elle fut incapable de confirmer les dires de la commentatrice. Et ce fut sous les sifflements des Serpentard que le match continua.

« Alors ça c'est franchement n'importe quoi. Quoi professeur McGonagall ? Je ne prends pas parti, je ne fais que commenter ce que j'ai vu ! Ok, ok… Alors c'est à Lenny Campbell de récupérer le Souafle, il passe à McFerry, Donnovan tente une récupération en plein vol… Raté ! C'était de justesse quand même ! Mais voilà que Connors fonce sur McFerry ! Il va s'arrêter tout de même ? Se rappelle-t-il que le Boutenchoc est une faute ? Mais ma parole, ils vont se rentrer dedans ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Noooooon ! McFerry a effectué une esquive de dernière minute, mais il a lâché le Souafle, et c'est Donnovan qui rattrape la balle et fonce vers les buts ! »

Cassi suivait avec attention le match, le cœur battant. Cyrus Donnovan et Amelia Aston se passaient le Souafle avec adresse tandis que Vadim Connors s'était dirigé en vitesse vers les buts, attendant sagement ses coéquipiers sous le regard méfiant du gardien de Gryffondor qui le gardait bien en vue.

« Aston et Donnovan sont tout près des buts à présent, et les voilà qui se séparent chacun d'un côté. Oh lala ! La stratégie des Serpentard est bien rôdée cette année ! C'est Donnovan qui détient le Souafle mais à qui va-t-il le passer, et surtout, Nicole Eastright sera-t-elle assez rapide pour arrêter le tir ? Il lance à Aston qui tire eeeeeeet Eastright empêche le Souafle de passer ! hurla la commentatrice, forçant Cassi à se boucher les oreilles. Ah mes amis ! Quel match ! Eastright renvoie le Souafle à Crowley qui a l'air de pas mal souffrir de l'épaule, mais elle tient bon et renvoie la balle à Campbell, Campbell qui s'approche des buts, mais voilà qu'il fait une passe arrière à McFerry, qui ne prend même pas la peine de l'attraper, il donne un coup dans le Souafle et l'envoie directement dans un cerceau, Gryffondor maaaaaaaarque ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements et de cris accueillirent le but et quelques Gryffondor à portée de voix, lancèrent des piques aux Serpentard.

« Haha, vous faites moins les malins maintenant les verts !  
— Qui c'est qui s'est pris un but comme un débutant ? C'est Mehrabti !  
— Voilà ce qu'on gagne à vouloir faire les malins parce qu'on a marqué le premier but ! »

Quelques gentillesses du même acabit furent prononcées, mais bien vite, l'attention de tous se reporta sur le match. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de jeu, la commentatrice s'exclama soudain :

« Et mais… Heather White et Clhoé Eagleview viennent de descendre en chandelle, il semblerait que le Vif d'Or soit à quelques centimètres du sol. Oui ! Je le vois ! »

La foule retenait son souffle tandis que les deux attrapeuses descendaient en piqué à la poursuite du Vif. Sans s'en rendre compte, Cassi se releva de son siège en parfaite synchronisation avec les autres élèves, les mains serrées contre son cœur. Elle se surprit à prier pour que Clhoé Eagleview attrape la petite balle dorée. Le Vif effectua une montée en flèche, suivi de près par les deux jeunes filles qui ne se laissaient pas perturber par le silence pesant qui régnait dans le stade. Même les autres membres de l'équipe avaient cessé de jouer. Heather et Clhoé, le bras tendu, étaient à quelques centimètres du petit point doré qui battait frénétiquement des ailes et, au bout d'un long moment, le poing rouge et or se referma sur la balle. Il fallut presque autant de temps aux spectateurs pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et, sortant de leur torpeur, les gradins des Gryffondor explosèrent de joie tandis qu'Heather brandissait un bras triomphant en tenant entre ses doigts le Vif d'Or. Cassi jeta un coup d'œil à Simon, qui se tenait la tête dans ses mains en se lamentant tandis qu'Alex, l'air sombre, continuait de fixer le stade comme si celui-ci était responsable. Aurore, qui tapotait le dos de Simon d'un air compatissant, haussa les épaules lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son amie. Cassi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour ses camarades, même si, comme Aurore, elle ne comprenait pas un tel engouement pour ce sport.

« Ça va aller Simon, le rassura Cassi en s'accroupissant devant lui et en posant les mains sur les genoux de son ami pour se stabiliser. Il reste encore deux matchs pour se rattraper.  
— Ce n'est pas ça ! » s'exclama le garçon d'un air désespéré.

Cassi l'interrogea du regard.

« Comment savoir qui a gagné le pari ? » expliqua-t-il.

Retenant un fou rire, la fillette esquissa un léger sourire en coin avant de déclarer :

« On peut dire qu'aucun de vous n'a gagné, donc vous avez perdu tous les deux. »

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés. La semaine promettait d'être hilarante.

« Mon rêve va se réaliser enfin ! railla Aurore. Je suis sûre que le rose te va à merveille Oakwood. »

Le concerné lança un regard dépité à Alex qui le fixait d'un air tout aussi désolé que lui. Regardant autour d'elle, la fillette vit les mines déçues de ses camarades qui contrastaient avec les effusions de joie des gradins d'en face. Elle remarqua cependant quelque chose de différent et mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qui manquait.

« Où est passée Lyvia ? demanda la jeune fille.  
— Elle est partie aux toilettes en milieu de match, répondit Jaden. J'ai pensé qu'elle était partie s'asseoir plus loin en revenant. »

Il scruta la foule de Serpentard à la recherche d'une tête blonde.

« Je ne la vois nulle part.  
— Elle est sûrement retournée à la salle commune, déclara Aurore en haussant les épaules.  
— Ou alors elle est partie attendre sa sœur devant les vestiaires », ajouta Cassi.

Les deux fillettes se levèrent avant tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Soudain, un cri déchirant retentit et plongea le stade entier dans un nouveau silence. Le sang de Cassi ne fit qu'un tour, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers son amie pour savoir qu'elle aussi avait reconnu la voix qui venait de hurler. Lyvia. Sans attendre la réaction des autres élèves, elles prirent la direction des vestiaires en courant tandis que les martèlements des pas au-dessus d'elles indiquaient que leurs condisciples avaient décidé de leur emboîter le pas. Mais ce ne fut pas Lyvia que les filles trouvèrent à genoux devant les portes du stade.

« Amelia ? » s'écria Cassi en la voyant ainsi.

L'interpelée leva vers elle des yeux rougis et, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vue dans cet état, se redressa, essuya ses joues et releva fièrement la tête.

« Retournez au château, je dois prévenir le professeur McGonagall…  
— Mais… » protesta la fillette.

Elle fut incapable de continuer car son regard se posa sur ce que regardait Amelia un instant plus tôt. La tête se mit à lui tourner et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits et s'approcher de la photo, accrochée sur la porte, sous l'inscription : « _Et il n'en resta plus que six_ ». Une boule dans l'estomac, les cris de ses camarades assourdis par le sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes, elle s'avança et attrapa l'image animée sur laquelle une fillette blonde se débattait contre ses liens, une lueur de défi dans le regard, assise sur une chaise en bois. La fierté et la force qu'elle dégageait, même face au danger, impressionna Cassi. Mais alors qu'elle se tournait vers Aurore, l'environnement changea et elle fut emportée par une nouvelle vision.

_Lyvia luttait comme elle pouvait, entravée par ses liens aux poignets et le sac qu'on lui avait mis sur la tête afin qu'elle ne sache pas où on l'emmenait. Le souffle rauque de son ravisseur résonnait dans son oreille, et elle sentait des brindilles craquer sous ses chaussures. Elle savait à l'odeur de pins qui régnait, qu'on l'avait amenée hors de Poudlard, dans une forêt. Elle frissonna à l'idée de se retrouver dans la forêt interdite, mais se reprit ; elle s'imaginait qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour enlever quelqu'un et le cacher si près du château. Malgré la panique qu'elle ressentait, elle se força à garder son calme. Ne pas lui donner satisfaction, surtout ne pas hurler ou pleurer. Garder la tête froide. Rester une Aston, coûte que coûte. Ils entrèrent dans ce qu'elle reconnut comme une cabane, à l'odeur de bois humide et au bruit de ses pas sur les planches. On la força à s'asseoir sur une chaise et on lui retira le sac qu'elle avait sur la tête. Cependant elle ne put voir clairement qui lui faisait face, une baguette illuminée par un Lumos maxima pointée sur elle. Les fenêtres avaient été condamnées, ne laissant filtrer aucune lumière._

_« Vous me voulez quoi ? asséna la blonde d'un ton agressif en plissant les yeux et tentant d'apercevoir les traits de la silhouette massive qui se tenait devant elle. Vous me faites pas peur, vous savez ? Qui ça impressionne, une personne capable d'enlever des enf… »_

_Une gifle magistrale percuta sa joue gauche, la forçant à se taire._

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Cassi était à terre, les mains sur ses tempes, une migraine abominable pointant le bout de son nez, comme après chaque vision. Elle se demanda si elle finirait par s'habituer à tout cela un jour. Elle avait l'impression que cela empirait à chaque fois. Une chevelure rousse, légèrement troublée par la douleur, apparut dans son champ de vision, suivi par le regard vert et inquiet d'Aurore. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Cassi acquiesça et Aurore reprit la photo avant de la tendre à Amelia et d'emmener son amie à l'infirmerie. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle prétexta car, aussitôt eurent-elles été hors de vue qu'elles se précipitèrent vers le château. Mais elles n'eurent pas à se rendre jusqu'à la volière pour contacter celui à qui Cassi voulait parler. En effet, dans le parc, à quelques mètres d'elles et marchant dans leur direction…

« Harry ! s'exclama Cassi en accourant vers lui. Harry, il se passe quelque chose d'a…  
— Je le sais, la coupa-t-il en faisant tourner dans ses mains une pièce de monnaie. Le professeur McGonagall m'a appelé à l'instant et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Tu es toute pâle, tu n'es pas malade ? »

La brunette secoua la tête malgré les nausées qui l'assaillaient. Elle expliqua alors à son tuteur la vision qu'elle avait eue.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait utiliser mon pouvoir afin de la retrouver ? demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, Cassi. Vu comment ceux-ci t'affaiblissent, et puis, on ne sait même pas ce qui les déclenche, on risque de perdre plus de temps à chercher ça que tes camarades… »

Déçue, la jeune fille baissa la tête sur ses chaussures.

« Je sais que tu souhaites aider, se radoucit Harry. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant grâce à la carte et la cape ? »

Elle secoua la tête, mais Aurore se crispa, se retenant visiblement de faire part de ses suspicions.

« Comment se fait-il que le Ministère ait attendu deux disparitions pour intervenir ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

La franchise de la fillette désarçonna quelque peu Harry mais il se reprit.

« Ils ne savent pas que je suis ici. Disons que c'est une visite officieuse sur demande de la directrice. »

Comme si elle avait entendu que l'on parlait d'elle, cette dernière apparut à l'horizon en compagnie d'une silhouette vêtue de l'uniforme de Quidditch de Serpentard que Cassi reconnut comme étant Amelia. Harry s'avança vers elles, suivi des deux fillettes.

« Tu dois être Amelia Aston, déclara Harry d'un ton doux, trahissant ses réflexes de père.  
— Oui, répondit doucement l'adolescente. Vous allez m'aider à retrouver ma petite sœur ? »

Harry échangea un regard avec la directrice avant de reporter son attention sur Amelia.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je n'ai pas de grandes libertés pour l'instant, étant donné que l'affaire appartient à la Brigade Magique des Mineurs. Ce n'est normalement pas du ressort des Aurors d'enquêter sur des disparitions d'enfants, mais j'ai appris à suivre mon intuition, et celle-ci me dit que ça va bien au-delà de simples enlèvements. »

Il lui sourit doucement et elle parut soulagée. Si quelqu'un pouvait retrouver Lyvia, ainsi que Stephany, c'était bien le Survivant.

« Allons dans mon bureau, décida McGonagall. Vous y serez plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Puis elle sembla remarquer la présence de Cassi et Aurore.

« Et vous, rendez-vous dans vos dortoirs. Vous étiez les camarades de dortoir de Miss Aston, nous vous appellerons quand ce sera votre tour d'être interrogées. »

Interrogées ? Cassi déglutit avec difficulté, inquiète à l'idée de devoir répondre à des questions indiscrètes sur la vie de Lyvia. Elle culpabilisa quelque peu de ne pas s'être intéressée à la jeune fille plus tôt. Quelqu'un lui en voulait-il personnellement ? Aurait-elle pu éviter cela si elle avait été plus à l'écoute et si elle était passée outre le caractère détestable de la blonde ? Les deux amies acquiescèrent et Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de la fille de son parrain avec un sourire rassurant avant de s'éloigner en direction du château.

« Deux premières années enlevées, sans aucun rapport entre elles ? s'interrogea Cassi. Tu penses que ça veut dire quoi ?  
— Aucune idée », marmonna Aurore.

Les deux filles arrivèrent à la salle commune. Leurs condisciples s'y trouvaient déjà, rassemblés par le préfet et ami d'Amelia. Quand elles entrèrent, les regards se tournèrent vers elles quelques instants, avant que tout le monde ne reprenne sa conversation. Simon émergea de la foule.

« Vous étiez où ? J'vous ai cherchées après le match, j'étais inquiet !  
— On a croisé mon tuteur, expliqua Cassi. Apparemment, il souhaite nous interroger sur Lyvia. »

Elle poussa un soupir.

« On ne la connaît même pas vraiment, comment on va faire pour pouvoir le renseigner ?  
— Moi je la connais, intervint Alex. Venez avec moi, on va s'installer dans un coin tranquille. »


	10. Petite dispute et grande révélation

**Chapitre 9.** Petite dispute et grande révélation.

Alexander les mena à une table près d'une fenêtre et ils prirent place. Aurore, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, se débrouilla pour laisser la place près d'Alex libre afin que son amie n'ait pas d'autre choix que de s'installer à côté de lui. Cassi, ayant vu clair dans son jeu, lui lança discrètement un regard assassin devant l'air fier d'Aurore et entreprit malgré tout de s'asseoir. Cependant, elle manqua de peu l'assise de la chaise et tomba au sol. Le cri de surprise qui lui échappa ne manqua pas d'attirer le regard des élèves alentour, et tandis que ceux-ci s'esclaffaient, la fillette se releva, les joues cramoisies. Son dos était douloureux ; aussi s'assit-elle enfin avec plus de précaution. Elle risqua un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Alex dans l'espoir qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Celui-ci eut l'extrême politesse de fixer le bois de la table. Néanmoins, elle vit distinctement le sourire en coin qu'il tentait de cacher, et son cœur se serra. Avec un soupir, elle courba le dos et tenta de se faire la plus petite possible.

« Tu la connais d'où ? demanda alors Aurore, qui ne remarquait plus la maladresse de Cassi.  
— De la même manière que je connaissais Stephany. Leurs parents et les miens se fréquentaient à l'époque où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard et dans la même maison. Pendant la guerre, ils se sont plus ou moins perdus de vue, mais après, ils ont commencé à se revoir pour certains.  
— Elle est plutôt du genre… désagréable, risqua Cassi.  
— Non pas du tout ! s'offusqua Alex. En fait, Lyvia est une fille plutôt sensible et fragile. »

Aurore toussa légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Je vous assure, elle fait la dure, mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle veut plaire à ses parents. Elle ne veut pas se permettre de s'attacher à des gens qu'ils désapprouveraient, même si elle les apprécie. Elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle vous aimait bien, mais le fait que ta mère soit une Moldue, Cassi… »

La concernée se raidit à cette déclaration et se retint de faire une remarque qu'elle pourrait regretter. Alex dut remarquer sa réaction, car il enchaîna :

« Hé, ne t'en fais pas ! Tout le monde ne pense pas forcément de cette manière.  
— Le fait qu'une seule personne puisse avoir ce genre d'opinion, c'est déjà bien trop, siffla la fillette entre ses dents. Il n'y a pas eu assez de morts pendant la guerre ? Assez d'innocents tués ? Assez d'horreurs, pour que tout ça s'arrête un jour ? »

Elle s'était levée en haussant le ton et tout le monde la regardait à présent, ce dont elle se moquait éperdument. À cet instant, sa colère était bien plus grande que sa timidité. Après avoir balayé la salle des yeux, elle soupira de frustration et sortit sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de protester ou de la retenir. Elle avait besoin de marcher, de se changer les idées. Elle fulminait. Elle avança le long des couloirs, sans but précis, pestant contre les gens comme Lyvia, ses parents ou ceux d'Aurore, qui ne faisaient que nourrir la doctrine du Sang-Pur. Comment pouvait-on penser qu'un sorcier était plus méritant qu'un autre _juste_ à cause de son ascendance ? Comme si la faute lui revenait d'être Né-Moldu ou Sang-Mêlé plutôt que _Sang-Pur_ ? « Sang-Pur ». Cette appellation la dégoûtait. Elle avait cette impression constante, que malgré les sacrifices que son père avait faits — qu'Harry et Ginny avaient faits — les sorciers continuaient sur la même voie et ne tiraient pas de leçon de leurs erreurs. De rage, elle donna un coup de pied dans une statue. La douleur lui fit lâcher un grognement, tandis qu'elle sautillait à cloche-pied, maudissant la sculpture de pierre. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Fais attention, tu risques de faire mal à cette pauvre statue.  
— Oliver, souffla Cassi sans interrompre son mouvement, compressant son orteil pour calmer la douleur.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce qu'on n'est pas tous censés se trouver dans nos salles communes jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard éloquent.

« Oui, effectivement, ricana-t-il. Tu pourrais me retourner la question.  
— Je te la retourne d'ailleurs.  
— Hé ! Où est passée la petite fille timide qui osait à peine parler il y a quelques mois ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Je suis un peu énervée, c'est tout, se justifia-t-elle.  
— Pour quelle raison ? »

L'air sincèrement soucieux d'Oliver la mit en confiance et elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était dit dans la salle commune.

« Ah oui, effectivement, je comprends mieux.  
— Comment tu fais toi, pour gérer tout ça ? Toutes ces histoires de sang sorcier et d'ascendance ?  
— Tu veux dire par rapport à mon nom ? »

Cassi acquiesça. Elle avait conscience que la question était très personnelle, et cependant, elle était curieuse de savoir comment l'enfant d'un Mangemort avait pu devenir aussi opposé aux idées de sa famille. Il semblait indifférent à la sombre réputation que portait son nom. Oliver soupira longuement et invita Cassi à marcher un peu avec lui.

« Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il avait fait tout ça pour moi. Pour me donner un monde meilleur où seulement l'élite serait acceptée. Evidemment, je sais très bien qu'il mentait. Il n'est pas devenu Mangemort à ma naissance, il l'était bien avant. Avant même d'avoir quitté Poudlard lui-même, j'en suis sûr. Mais encore aujourd'hui, il continue de me dire qu'un jour, les sorciers finiront par ouvrir les yeux et se rendront compte que les idéaux de Voldemort n'étaient, tout compte fait, pas si condamnables que ça.  
— C'est complètement dingue, murmura Cassi. Et le Ministère l'a laissé dehors alors qu'il pensait de telles choses ? Sans vouloir te vexer ! se rattrapa-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle parlait du père du jeune homme.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu foi en mon père et que je ne suis plus du tout d'accord avec ses valeurs. Mais oui, le Ministère l'a laissé partir. Il a dit avoir été forcé à faire tout ça sous l'Imperium.  
— Et ils l'ont cru ?! s'affola-t-elle. Comment ils ont pu ne pas voir qu'il mentait ? »

Oliver haussa les épaules et une ombre passa dans son regard.

« C'est un très bon comédien apparemment. Ou alors le Ministère voulait peut-être en finir avec cette guerre au plus vite et a bâclé l'affaire, qui sait ? Souvent je regrette d'avoir adhéré une seule seconde à ses idéaux…  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
— Un jour, mon père a amené un Moldu à la maison. Il l'a séquestré dans notre cave et m'a interdit d'y entrer. J'avais six ou sept ans, la guerre était sur le point d'éclater, mais je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire la guerre à ce moment-là. Dans mon esprit d'enfant ce n'était qu'un jeu, et puis, mon père avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser. »

Une moue de dégoût se dessina alors sur son visage et Oliver releva la tête pour contempler le plafond.

« Ma cousine et moi, on jouait dans le salon et mon père était dans la cave pour « s'entraîner », comme il disait si souvent. Ma mère travaillait au Ministère alors on était surveillés par notre elfe de maison, Kweeky. Mais ma cousine voulait s'entraîner à la guerre elle aussi, alors on s'est dirigés vers la cave, d'où provenaient des cris terrifiants. Elle a doucement ouvert la porte et je l'ai suivie. Ce que j'ai vu à ce moment-là… »

Il frissonna.

« Aucun enfant ne devrait être témoin de telles horreurs. Ce qu'il infligeait à ce pauvre Moldu… Le Doloris. Mon père était dans une telle fureur après ça… »

Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément pour se forcer à reprendre son calme. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son sourire réapparut, même si son regard était toujours voilé de tristesse.

« Il a fait quoi ? Quand il t'a vu. »

Oliver eut un sourire amer avant de déclarer :

« Et bien, disons qu'il a pu expérimenter son sortilège fétiche sur moi. Pour me punir de l'avoir interrompu », répondit-il d'une voix rauque qui trahissait l'arrivée des larmes.

Il serra les poings et l'estomac de la jeune fille se révulsa. Quel humain digne de ce nom était capable d'une telle horreur envers son propre enfant ? Oliver se frotta la nuque, gêné devant l'air choqué de Cassi. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir attristée.

« Faut pas t'en faire, la rassura-t-il. C'est du passé maintenant, et puis, dans un an je serai majeur et je pourrai enfin me casser de chez moi et vivre loin de ce tortionnaire.  
— Tu subis encore ce genre de… traitement ? l'interrogea-t-elle la gorge nouée.  
— Seulement quand je suis assez étourdi pour traîner dans son champ de vision lors de ses accès de colère. Mais il est beaucoup moins virulent maintenant que j'ai appris à me défendre à armes égales », sourit-il en montrant sa baguette.

La voix coincée dans sa gorge, elle déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça, ne sachant si elle devait être rassurée ou non. Elle fut cependant extrêmement touchée que le garçon se confie à elle sur un sujet si sensible. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis, et il venait de lui raconter un moment important de son enfance qu'il n'avait probablement dit à personne.

« Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça, à moi ?  
— Je t'aime bien Cassi. Dès le premier jour où on a discuté tous les deux, j'ai vu que tu étais comme moi. Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de me voir à ton âge ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je te fais confiance. »

Elle digéra l'information avec un léger sourire ému.

« Et tu penses faire quoi plus tard ? Après Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet et alléger l'atmosphère.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Eh bien, j'aurais aimé travailler comme Médicomage. J'adore les Potions et j'aurais l'impression de racheter les actes de mon père en soignant les gens, à défaut d'avoir pu l'empêcher de faire des victimes. J'aurais l'impression de redorer le nom des Carrow, tu vois ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, timide pour Cassi, confiant pour Oliver. Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, leurs pas les avaient menés devant le bureau de la directrice. Oliver s'arrêta devant la gargouille et lui sourit.

« Je vais devoir te laisser ici, je dois monter voir la directrice. Ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Cassi. Fais attention à toi quand même, ce n'est pas très prudent pour une première année de traîner seule en ce moment.  
— Attends, tu… Tu ne peux pas monter, McGonagall est en train d'interroger Amelia…  
— Je sais », dit-il simplement avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il effleura la tête de la gargouille de sa baguette et celle-ci bougea et s'étira avant de fixer ses yeux de granit sur le jeune homme.

« Vous pouvez monter, Mr Carrow », fit la voix de McGonagall à travers la statue.

Après lui avoir adressé un dernier signe, il monta sur une marche et se laissa emporter à l'étage par l'escalier. Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, Cassi fit demi-tour et reprit la direction de sa salle commune.

* * *

« Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de faire était complètement inconscient ? » s'emporta Aurore une fois qu'elles furent seules dans le dortoir.

Cassi était couchée sur son lit et son amie assise sur le bord du sien en tailleur.

« Aurore, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui le coupable, il a vraiment vécu assez de choses horribles comme ça.  
— Et alors ? Ça fait de lui un innocent ? Et puis quoi, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Comment tu peux être sûre qu'il t'ait dit la vérité ?  
— Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je pense que je peux lui faire confiance. Et puis, si vraiment c'était lui, il m'aurait attaquée non ? J'étais seule, aucun témoin puisque tout le monde était terré dans sa salle commune.  
— Justement, ses camarades de dortoir auraient reporté son absence, c'était trop risqué pour lui de t'attaquer. »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement Cassi, tu ne lis pas les romans policiers où le tueur est presque toujours un proche de la victime ?  
— Tout de suite tu parles de tueur ! s'exaspéra Cassi. On n'en est pas sûres, dans ma vision, Lyvia se portait très bien.  
— Oui et sur la photo aussi, tout comme Stephany…, argumenta-t-elle. On ne sait pas ce qu'il leur a fait _après_. »

Cassi soupira et tourna le dos à son amie. Elle comprenait son inquiétude, cependant elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Certes, elle avait pris le risque de se promener seule dans les couloirs, mais il ne lui était rien arrivé, alors pourquoi un tel scandale ? Elle sentit le matelas se creuser derrière elle et sut qu'Aurore l'avait rejointe. Celle-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de Cassi, la forçant à se tourner pour la regarder.

« Désolée de m'être emportée, marmonna-t-elle rapidement, comme si prononcer ces mots lui avait coûté un effort considérable. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. »

Touchée, la fillette se redressa et prit son amie dans ses bras.

« En plus, avec ta maladresse tu aurais pu tomber dans un passage secret et y rester coincer sans que personne te retrouve jamais », reprit-elle pour dissiper le malaise que lui procurait une étreinte.

Cassi lui lança son coussin à la figure en riant et Aurore se dirigea vers le lit de Lyvia.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Je cherche des indices qui pourraient nous aider à retrouver Stephany et Aston, souffla Aurore en fourrageant dans la valise de cette dernière.  
— Et si on se fait prendre ? paniqua-t-elle en lançant des regards inquiets vers la porte.  
— Allons, si quelqu'un vient on a le temps de l'entendre arriver, faut déjà qu'il passe par la salle commune, non ? »

Pas rassurée pour autant, Cassi acquiesça en jetant des regards alternatifs entre la porte du dortoir et son amie.

« Viens m'aider, ça ira plus vite.  
— Hein ? dit-elle en levant les mains devant elle. Non, non, non, j'ai pas envie de me faire prendre en train de fouiller.  
— Alors, rends-toi utile et fais le guet ! »

Cette idée étant la plus séduisante à ses yeux — ou du moins la moins risquée — elle s'exécuta.

« Tu cherches quoi de toute façon ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle entrouvrait la porte, assez pour pouvoir glisser un coup d'œil discret.  
— Tout. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. »

L'air concentré, elle retira les vêtements de la valise en prenant bien soin de ne pas les déplier, et les posa délicatement sur le lit.

« Une chose est sûre, elle a des vêtements d'excellente qualité. »

Cassi sourit légèrement tout en gardant un œil en dehors du dortoir.

« Tu en as appris plus sur Lyvia alors ? Avec Alex.  
— Pas tellement », répliqua Aurore.

Le ton vague de son amie lui fit quitter sa surveillance quelques instants. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pas tellement ?  
— Rien d'important, je t'assure, continua-t-elle, le regard fuyant.  
— Aurore… » s'impatienta Cassi.

Elle n'aimait pas cette nouvelle attitude de son amie. Elles s'étaient embarquées toutes les deux dans cette enquête, non ? Alors, pourquoi lui cacher des choses ? Dans quel intérêt ?

« Aurore, insista-t-elle.  
— Ce n'est rien, je te jure, fais-moi confiance !  
— Comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance alors que je vois très bien que tu me caches quelque chose ? »

Le ton commençait à monter à l'instar de l'agacement de la fillette.

« C'est juste que… Non, je peux pas t'en parler, souffla-t-elle.  
— Eh bien très bien !explosa-t-elle. Ne m'en parle pas ! Garde tout pour toi, et on n'a qu'à faire cette enquête chacune de notre côté ! »

La colère de Cassi laissa Aurore pantoise. Cette dernière ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises et Cassi se sentit un instant coupable. Puis elle grogna de frustration avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte et descendre en direction de la salle commune. Mais son amie ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle lui emboîta le pas et la retint par l'épaule entre deux étages.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? aboya-t-elle. Ne fais pas comme si tu tenais à Stephany alors que tu ne la connaissais même pas, et encore moins Lyvia ! Tu essayes de faire croire que tu en fais une affaire personnelle alors que ce n'est qu'une simple curiosité à résoudre pour toi !  
— Pardon ? s'emporta Cassi. Il me semble que c'est _moi_ qui ai proposé qu'on enquête ! _Moi_ encore qui ai mis à disposition les moyens pour le faire !  
— Oh, excusez-moi Miss, j'avais oublié que sans vous, nous ne sommes que de simples benêts incapables de penser et d'agir tous seuls ! »

C'en était trop pour Cassi qui ne supportait généralement pas les conflits, et encore moins avec des amis. Elle serra les dents et les poings et tourna les talons en retenant ses larmes de colère. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans les bras d'Aurore, lui dire qu'elle était désolée de s'être emportée, qu'elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause de cette histoire et de ses visions, mais son orgueil l'en empêchait. Elle se jeta dans le canapé un peu trop brusquement. Celui-ci, sous le poids de la fillette, se renversa en arrière, et elle effectua une roulade peu élégante. Furieuse et embarrassée — mais néanmoins rassurée que la salle commune soit vide —, elle se releva et donna un coup de pied dans le coussin de l'assise dans un cri de rage étouffé. Elle releva ensuite le fauteuil et s'assit de nouveau dessus, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Aurore était devenue, au cours de ces dernières semaines, comme une sœur pour elle, et cette altercation la touchait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'admettre. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas à elle de venir s'excuser la première, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en tort dans l'histoire et que son amie aurait dû lui faire part de ce qu'elle savait. Aurore voulait-elle être totalement indépendante ? Cette idée attrista Cassi. En contemplant les flammes, la fillette voulut se laisser aller, mais un mouvement dans l'ombre sur sa droite attira son attention.

« Joli spectacle, sourit Simon. Tu pourras nous la refaire avec un peu plus de grâce ?  
— Très drôle, rougit Cassi.  
— C'était quoi cette scène que j'ai entendue ? Y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre toi et Aurore ?  
— C'est de sa faute, bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.  
— Et tu m'expliques ? »

Elle se redressa et leva les bras en l'air, tel un dramaturge.

« Elle veut _tout_ contrôler ! Elle m'a laissé comprendre qu'elle avait de nouvelles informations, mais elle ne veut pas m'en parler ! Pourtant, on est là-dedans tous les trois, non ? »

Simon sourit d'un air attendri et se leva de son fauteuil pour venir se placer à côté de son amie. Cette proximité la gêna quelque peu, et elle rougit de nouveau.

« Effectivement, on est trois là-dedans, dit-il doucement. Mais au lieu de te disputer avec elle, pourquoi t'es pas venue me demander à moi aussi ? Ça vous aurait évité une engueulade qui aura certainement fait profiter tout le dortoir.  
— On y a été si fort que ça ?  
— Plutôt oui. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?  
— Je lui ai demandé si Alex lui en avait dit plus sur Lyvia, et elle est soudain devenue toute bizarre et n'a rien voulu me dire.  
— Pourtant, tu n'as pas raté grand-chose, il a simplement parlé des sentiments qu'il a pour elle, il n'en a pas dit plus que ç… »

Simon s'interrompit soudain en voyant son amie perdre des couleurs peu à peu.

« Des sen… Des… sentiments ? »

L'information s'ancra dans son cerveau et Simon comprit la raison du silence d'Aurore, et l'attitude étrange des deux amies chaque fois qu'il mentionnait le nom d'Alex par le passé.

« Oh mince, Cass ! Me dis pas que… »

La fillette lançaun regard rempli de désespoir à Simon qui leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin.

« Allons Cass, de toute façon Lyvia ne s'intéresse pas à lui, et on est encore jeunes. J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une histoire d'amour qui dure depuis les onze ans d'une personne. »

Cassi éclata en sanglots.

« Gi… Ginny est… amoureuse d'Harry de… depuis qu'elle a onze ans ! » argumenta-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Simon se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, et la fillette ne put lui en vouloir. Elle aussi trouvait sa réaction quelque peu exagérée, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de sangloter pour autant. En y réfléchissant bien, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause d'Alex qu'elle était dans cet état. En effet, elle se trouvait soudain stupide de s'être énervée contre Aurore alors que celle-ci tentait visiblement de la protéger, et elle se sentait mal de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Toute la pression de ces dernières semaines semblait également se relâcher à travers ses larmes que Simon laissa couler sans l'interrompre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle renifla bruyamment.

« Tu es la grâce incarnée Cassiopée Black, se moqua-t-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.  
— M'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça son amie qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire immédiatement après.  
— Je suppose que tu dois des excuses à quelqu'un », fit alors une voix derrière eux.

Aurore se tenait là, les bras croisés, la tête fièrement relevée, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Néanmoins, Cassi remarqua ses yeux rougis. Piquée au vif, elle échangea un regard avec Simon qui la poussa à se relever. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son amie, les yeux rivés sur ses converses, les mains dans le dos, comme un enfant qu'on aurait surpris en flagrant délit de bêtise.

« Désoléed'avoircruquetumecachaisdeschosesenrapportavecl'enquête, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents à toute vitesse.  
— Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu, sourit Aurore, une main en coupe derrière l'oreille.  
— Je suis désolée d'avoir cru que tu me cachais des choses en rapport avec l'enquête, articula-t-elle en soupirant.  
— Voilà qui est mieux. Tu me feras confiance à présent ? »

Elle acquiesça et à cet instant, Aurore fit une chose que ni elle, ni Simon n'auraient pu prévoir : elle s'avança vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Elle qui était d'ordinaire peu encline aux démonstrations d'affection, avait pris la peine de passer son blocage pour montrer à son amie, l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Cette attention toucha Cassi, qui lui rendit son étreinte, un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres.


	11. Noël en famille

**Chapitre 10.** Noël en famille.

Lorsque le mois de décembre arriva, le parc de Poudlard avait revêtu son manteau blanc. La forêt interdite, ainsi recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, avait perdu quelque peu de son effrayante réputation. Cassi se sentait comme une enfant de cinq ans, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur les monticules de neige qu'elle apercevait depuis la fenêtre de la salle de Métamorphose. Après avoir soupiré une énième fois, une voix, tout près de son oreille droite, la fit sursauter manquant de la faire tomber de sa chaise.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dehors, Miss Black ? » susurra le professeur.

Il se redressa ensuite, toisant la petite élève de toute sa hauteur. Nul ne pouvait nier qu'Irving était un excellent enseignant, mais il avait révélé, les jours passant — et avec eux, « les cours peuplés d'élèves aussi incompétents en magie que des verracrasses », disait-il — une facette de sa personnalité que tout élève, un tant soit peu doué d'intelligence, craignait. Il savait se montrer patient et pédagogue, mais également impartial et intransigeant. Les yeux sombres d'Irving continuaient de fixer la fillette qui s'était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

« Pouvez-vous, Miss Black, me répéter ce que j'étais en train de dire à l'instant ? Et on ne souffle pas Miss Schaeffer ! aboya-t-il en voyant cette dernière se pencher discrètement vers son amie. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard.  
— Je… Je, euh…, balbutia Cassi.  
— Quelle éloquence ! la coupa sèchement Irving. Cinq points retirés de nouveau à Serpentard, cela vous apprendra à être attentive en cours, j'ose espérer. »

Masquant sa révolte, elle observa le professeur de Métamorphose tourner gracieusement les talons, son catogan suivant le mouvement, et se diriger vers son bureau tandis que les élèves de sa maison lançaient des regards réprobateurs à leur camarade. En effet, Serpentard était très en retard, peinant à remonter la pente, et Cassi venait de creuser un peu plus l'écart avec les autres maisons. C'est pourquoi elle se fit toute petite le reste du cours, essayant de se faire oublier le plus possible.

« Quelle plaie cet Irving ! pesta Aurore une fois qu'elle furent sorties du cours et assez loin pour qu'il ne les entende pas. Jamais vu un gars aussi mal luné ! »

Cassi acquiesça, le souvenir de son humiliation encore cuisant dans sa tête, et les deux filles se dirigèrent ensuite vers le cours de Potions, le préféré de la jeune Black.

* * *

Lorsqu'arrivèrent enfin les vacances, la jeune fille constata un soulagement général, non seulement parmi les élèves, mais également parmi les professeurs. La bonne humeur se ressentait, et l'ambiance de Noël était bien présente, malgré le froid mordant et les courants d'air dans les couloirs. Elle avait hâte de retrouver sa mère afin de fêter cette date importante. Elle avait toujours aimé l'hiver, la beauté des paysages enneigés, le froid qui engourdissait les membres et brûlait les poumons. Avec un sourire, elle remonta son écharpe vert et argent sur son nez, attrapa sa valise et s'avança parmi la foule d'élèves sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard suivie d'Aurore.

« Je suis pressée de raconter tout ce que j'ai appris à ma mère », s'enthousiasma la fillette.

Elle trébucha contre sa valise et Aurore la rattrapa de justesse.

« Oui bah, tâche de faire attention pendant les vacances, conseilla son amie. Je serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la vie. »

Cassi émit un léger rire et acquiesça vivement.

Une fois dans le Poudlard Express, les trois amis se trouvèrent un compartiment et s'y installèrent en discutant joyeusement des projets qu'ils avaient pour les vacances.

« Mes parents ont certainement prévu une grande fête avec la famille, sourit Simon. Je sens que ça va être super !  
— Moi je vais avoir droit à un voyage dans un pays encore plus froid que l'Angleterre, je le sens, se plaignit Aurore. Tu vas faire quoi toi, Cassi ?  
— Certainement un petit truc avec ma mère, tout simple. Elle ne m'a pas dit vraiment mais, apparemment, elle prépare quelque chose.  
— Je suis sûre que tu t'amuseras beaucoup plus que moi ! »

Cassi sourit. Elle imaginait déjà la soirée du vingt-quatre, assise devant la télé avec sa mère et un bol de chocolat chaud rempli de marshmallows accompagnant des cookies fait maison. Elles regarderaient sûrement une comédie de Noël en attendant minuit, après avoir joyeusement décoré la maison de guirlandes. C'était leur tradition, et Cassi aimait ces moments d'intimité avec Mathilde pendant lesquels elles discutaient de tout et de rien, et où sa mère lui parlait de Sirius, une lueur de tristesse mêlée à la nostalgie dans le regard.

* * *

Les retrouvailles avec Mathilde furent bien plus émouvantes que Cassi l'aurait imaginé. En effet, les évènements à Poudlard l'ayant préoccupée bien plus que de raison, elle en avait oublié à quel point sa mère lui avait manqué. Aussi, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut sur le quai, ne put-elle s'empêcher de courir dans sa direction, oubliant totalement ses amis qui amorçaient un geste dans sa direction pour lui dire au revoir. Mathilde émit un son étouffé lorsque sa fille la percuta de plein fouet en riant. Cassi la serra fort, respirant son odeur, comme un plongeur en apnée qui remonterait à la surface, son cœur battant la chamade. Ses yeux la piquaient à l'arrivée des larmes et le poids dans son estomac s'allégea tandis que sa mère lui rendait son étreinte.

« Comment ça va, ma petite grenouille ? » sourit Mathilde.

Le large sourire de la fillette lui répondit. Même ce surnom ridicule lui avait manqué.

« Ce sont tes amis ? s'enquit-elle en montrant du doigt Aurore et Simon qui attendaient patiemment à l'écart.  
— Oui, affirma-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Ils sont à Serpentard avec moi.  
— Enchantée, Mrs Black, articula Aurore dans une légère révérence.  
— Enchanté », déclara Simon avec un grand sourire.

Cassi pouffa devant les manières de son amie, échangeant un regard amusé avec Simon. Ils connaissaient le caractère quelquefois guindé de la fillette, mais ne l'avaient jamais vue faire montre de tant d'allure.

« Eh bien, enchantée également, ânonna Mathilde, visiblement impressionnée. Mais moi c'est Mrs Holmes, pas Black. »

Une fois les échanges de courtoisie achevés, et les au revoirs effectués, les deux amis tournèrent les talons pour rejoindre leurs parents respectifs.

« Passez de bonnes vacances et un Joyeux Noël ! » lança Cassi.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle fut intarissable sur Poudlard et ses secrets, ses professeurs, ses fantômes et ses cours tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Si bien que, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la maison, la fillette n'avait toujours pas terminé son récit et n'avait, de ce fait, pas laissé sa mère prononcer un seul mot.

« Et là, Irving a retiré cinq points à Serpentard… Sans aucune raison valable ! se scandalisa-t-elle.  
— Moi je pense qu'il avait toutes les raisons de le faire, la moralisa Mathilde en retirant la clé du contact, faisant taire le rugissement du moteur. À peine trois mois d'école et déjà tu te montres inattentive ? »

Cassi se mordit la langue. Elle en avait peut-être un peu trop dit sur son quotidien à l'école. Elles sortirent de la voiture et Mathilde récupéra la valise de sa fille dans le coffre tandis que celle-ci allait lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Une fois cette dernière refermée, et mère et fille dans le salon, la jeune femme se retourna, les sourcils froncés, poings sur les hanches. Cassi l'observa en se triturant les mains ; qu'avait-elle fait de mal cette fois pour que sa mère la fixe ainsi ?

« Quand comptais-tu me parler de ces disparitions ? » asséna-t-elle.

Le sang de la fillette ne fit qu'un tour et elle baissa les yeux. Comment était-elle au courant ?

« Je… C'est que… je…, bafouilla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je voulais pas t'inquiéter.  
— Et tu crois que ne rien me dire, taire ces évènements alors que c'est partout dans les journaux, n'allait pas m'inquiéter peut-être ? »

Dans les journaux ? Cassi leva des yeux interrogateurs vers sa mère qui soupira. Elle attrapa un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur la table basse et le flanqua dans les mains de la fillette qui se sentit soudain bien stupide. Bien que sa mère soit Moldue, cela ne faisait pas d'elle une ignare concernant le monde sorcier. Elle avait, de toute évidence, trouvé le moyen de se faire livrer la Gazette à la maison. Tout en se morigénant intérieurement, Cassi déplia le journal et trouva rapidement la page dont sa mère parlait : le coin supérieur de celle-ci avait été replié de manière à la marquer.

_« **SCANDALE À POUDLARD.**_

_Mais que fait le personnel de l'école ?_

_À l'heure où le monde sorcier se divise concernant la nouvelle réforme de Mrs Hermione Weasley sur les droits des centaures (cf. article p.3), un évènement grave dans l'enceinte de Poudlard est parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de votre bien aimée reporter. En effet, deux élèves de première année, Miss Stephany Salmon et Miss Lyvia Aston (de la on-ne-peut-plus fameuse famille Aston, connue pour sa célèbre marque Proustember _[1]_, les biscuits à mémoire de goût) sont à ce jour portées disparues. Comme le témoignent les photos laissées à l'endroit de leur disparition et les inscriptions qui les accompagnaient, tout porte à croire que le ravisseur ne compte pas en rester là et que les première année ne sont pas en sécurité._

_Une question brûle les lèvres des parents, consternés : mais que fait le personnel de l'école ?_

_La directrice, Minerva McGonagall, n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaires. Espérons seulement qu'elle prendra son établissement en mains avant que d'autres élèves ne disparaissent ou, pire encore, ne soient tués._

_Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter._

_Reporter. »_

Au-dessus de l'article apparaissaient deux photos, l'une représentant Poudlard sous de gros nuages gris et orageux, et l'autre, une McGonagall particulièrement remontée qui tente d'échapper à l'objectif. Cassi se tourna avec une moue coupable vers sa mère qui continuait de l'observer, les bras croisés. Cependant, malgré les sourcils froncés et l'expression grondeuse, l'anxiété dans son regard était bien visible et la petite fille imagina avec difficulté le tourment par lequel sa mère avait dû passer alors qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reporta son attention sur ses chaussures, ne pouvant se résoudre à affronter l'inquiétude de Mathilde.

« Tu imagines à quel point je me suis fait du soucis pour toi en voyant cet article ? Heureusement que Harry est là pour me tenir au courant, j'étais prête à débarquer à Poudlard !  
— Maman, les Moldus ne peuvent pas voir Poudlard », grommela Cassi, que l'idée de sa mère traversant le château en hurlant son nom n'enchantait guère.

Mathilde soupira et se radoucit, ouvrant ses bras pour y inviter sa fille qui s'y réfugia volontiers.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça, souffla-t-elle dans ses cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser.  
— C'est promis, maman. »

Elle la serra plus fort, comme pour faire taire cette anxiété qui l'avait assaillie ces dernières semaines, et Cassi sentit les muscles de sa mère se détendre.

* * *

« Grenouille, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard ! » héla Mathilde depuis la cuisine.

Cassi ouvrit doucement les yeux, le cerveau encore engourdi par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps, filtrant à travers les trous du store. La fillette s'étira et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de pousser ses couvertures d'un coup de pieds et de poser ces derniers sur le plancher, cherchant à tâtons ses pantoufles. Lorsqu'elle les eût trouvés, elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine.

« Tu n'es pas encore prête ? » s'affola sa mère.

Cassi leva des yeux endormis vers elle, essayant de remettre son cerveau en marche après sa grasse matinée. Mathilde était déjà apprêtée et habillée, son sac à la main, son manteau dans l'autre, et la fillette se demanda la raison de cette effervescence matinale. Depuis le début des vacances, il était rare que mère et fille se lèvent avant midi. Or, un coup d'œil rapide sur l'horloge de la cuisine indiqua à Cassi qu'il n'était que onze heures et demie.

« M'man, geignit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Pourquoi on se lève aussi tôt ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà habillée ? C'est les vacances !  
— Tu n'as pas _déjà_ oublié qu'aujourd'hui on est le vingt-cinq, si ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.  
— Oh ! Joyeux Noël maman ! »

Mathilde étouffa un rire.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, grenouille, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle.  
— Quoi ? On a quelque chose de pré… »

Sa question fut interrompue tandis que la mémoire lui revenait. Dix minutes. C'est ce qu'il avait fallu à son cerveau pour sortir de sa torpeur et se rappeler qu'Harry et Ginny les avaient invitées pour le repas de Noël. Pourtant, sa mère le lui avait annoncé, pas plus tard que deux jours auparavant mais il semblait que la matière grise de la fillette avait décidé de cesser de fonctionner hors des périodes scolaires. Elle s'agita soudain, courant jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller et se coiffer et en redescendit dix minutes plus tard. Le regard attendri de Mathilde indiqua à Cassi que quelque chose clochait dans sa tenue et elle baissa les yeux sur son pull qu'elle avait enfilé à l'envers. Dans un grognement, elle le retourna et remis ses cheveux en place.

« Tu es prête ? »

Cassi acquiesça vivement, pressée de retrouver son tuteur et ses bambins. Cependant, un détail intrigua la fillette lorsqu'elle vit sa mère se diriger, non pas vers la porte comme elle s'y attendait, mais dans le salon.

« M'man ? On y va comment chez Harry et Ginny ?  
— Apparemment on va prendre la poudre d'Escampette ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit Mathilde en haussant les épaules.  
—La poudre d'Escamp… »

Cassi pouffa et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir d'exploser de rire. Elle savait, pour avoir côtoyé Lyvia dont les parents travaillaient au Ministère, que certains sorciers voyageaient par les réseaux de cheminées. Et, lorsque sa mère sortit de sa poche une petite bourse remplie de poudre, elle comprit que celle-ci parlait de Poudre de Cheminette.

« Ah les Moldus ! » railla-t-elle, faussement blasée, devant l'air incrédule de sa mère.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au Terrier, comme le leur avait demandé Harry, Cassi eut du mal à dissimuler son étonnement face à tant de têtes rousses. Il semblait y en avoir de partout, qui couraient, sautaient, blaguaient, chahutaient, s'affairaient à la cuisine ou encore lisaient la Gazette. Elle tourna un regard amusé vers sa mère qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses nausées dues au voyage, tout en époussetant ses vêtements recouverts de suie.

« Cassi ! l'accueillit Harry avec un sourire. Mrs Holmes, je suis heureux que vous soyez venues.  
— Bonjour Harry, sourit Mathilde.  
— Laissez-moi vous présenter à la famille Weasley. Mais tout d'abord, _Tergeo !_ »

Sous le coup de baguette habile d'Harry, les vêtements de Cassi et Mathilde furent vite débarrassés de leurs tâches, puis il les guida à la cuisine avant de se racler la gorge.

« Je vous présente la compagne de Sirius, Mathilde Holmes et sa fille Cassiopée… Hum, Cassi, se corrigea-t-il après le coup de coude discret de la fillette, qui ne put cependant s'empêcher de rougir violemment face à tant d'attention.  
— Alors c'est elle, la fille de Sirius ? s'étonna une grande femme rousse en reposant un torchon et en s'approchant d'elle. Oh comme elle est mignonne !Harry nous a tellement parlé de toi. On ne peut pas la renier, ça c'est sûr ! Elle a les yeux de son père. Par contre, elle vous ressemble beaucoup, Mathilde. Une copie conforme !  
— B… Bonjour Madame, balbutia Cassi.  
— Cassi, Mrs Holmes, je vous présente Molly Weasley, la mère de Ginny », dit Harry en souriant.

Harry les introduisit ainsi à toute la famille Weasley. La fillette se demanda si elle allait pouvoir retenir tous ces noms tandis qu'elle avançait en hochant timidement la tête pour saluer chaque personne au fur et à mesure. Elle déplora cependant de n'avoir personne de son âge avec qui jouer ou discuter. En effet, les plus âgés étaient la petite Victoire Weasley et Teddy Lupin, dont les cheveux ne cessaient de passer du bleu au vert, au jaune… Cette particularité amusait toujours autant Cassi qui se demandait avec déception pourquoi elle n'était pas née Métamorphomage, elle aussi. Une tête brune se détacha du groupe et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut sa tante.

« Tante Andie ! s'extasia Cassi en lui sautant dans les bras.  
— Coucou ma puce, comment tu vas ?se renseigna Andromeda Tonks avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa nièce.  
— Super bien ! sourit-elle. Joyeux Noël à toi !  
— Joyeux Noël aussi. »

L'horloge sonna l'heure du repas. Celui-ci fut plus ou moins mouvementé avec Albus, qui ne cessait d'envoyer le contenu de sa cuillère voler à travers la pièce, James qui se disputait avec Teddy et Victoire qui criait parce que Rose lui tirait ses beaux cheveux blonds avec ses doigts boudinés de bébé. Tout cela bien sûr, en ajoutant les adultes qui discutaient vivement à propos du sujet qui préoccupait tous les parents en ce moment : les disparitions à Poudlard. Cassi prêtait une oreille attentive à ce qu'ils disaient, tentant de discerner leurs mots à travers le vacarme des cris et des pleurs à côté d'elle car, évidemment, elle avait été placée à la table des enfants, ce qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

« Les élèves ont été interrogés par le professeur McGonagall et moi-même il y a quelques semaines, annonça Harry.  
— Et personne n'a d'idée sur qui pourrait être à l'origine de tout ça ? s'inquiéta Hermione qui avait récupéré Rose et la berçait sur ses genoux pour calmer ses pleurs.  
— Et bien, j'ai quelques suppositions, mais pour autant que je sache, ça pourrait être n'importe qui… »

Cassi se redressa sur sa chaise et fit mine de prendre une bouchée de patates sautées. Elle grimaça à Teddy qui l'observait depuis plusieurs secondes et celui-ci émit un petit rire avant de changer la couleur de ses cheveux en jaune puis de les faire revenir à leur bleu habituel.

« Il semblerait que les élèves victimes aient un lien entre elles et qu'elles soient... »

Il s'interrompit pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à la table de la fillette afin de s'assurer que les enfants n'écoutaient pas et chuchota quelque chose qu'elle ne saisit pas. Frustrée, elle enfourna ses pommes de terre dans sa bouche et cogna sa fourchette contre ses dents, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Teddy éclata de rire, suivi de près par James et Victoire, empêchant Cassi d'en entendre plus. Les larmes aux yeux, elle passa sa langue sur ses gencives douloureuses et jeta un regard meurtrier aux petits monstres qui cessèrent leurs rires.

« Mais tu as quand même des soupçons sur un élève en particulier, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron. Pour moi c'est évident que c'est… Ouch ! Hermione ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Cassi tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction pour le voir se masser le tibia dans une grimace de douleur.

« On devrait discuter de tout cela un peu plus tard, conclut Hermione.  
— Oui, ce n'est pas le genre de discussion à avoir un jour de Noël, approuva Mrs Weasley. Ginny, tout va bien ? »

Un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme indiqua à Cassi qu'elle venait d'avoir de nouvelles contractions. Une main posée sur le ventre rebondi de sa femme, Harry la fixait tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, souffla la jeune maman. C'est qu'elle donne de sacrés coups ! Elle sera sûrement Batteuse cette petite. »

Cassi regardait avec affection les regards que son tuteur et sa femme échangeaient, et une pointe d'amertume vint troubler sa petite bulle de bonheur. Pourquoi sa mère n'avait-elle plus droit à ces regards, à ces sourires amoureux ? Pourquoi son père n'était-il pas là pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme le faisait actuellement Harry avec le petit James qui était venu coller son oreille contre le ventre de sa mère ? Elle se mordit la langue pour retenir ses larmes et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Elle n'avait plus faim. Un mouvement bleu sur sa droite attira son attention et elle vit le petit Teddy qui la regardait, intrigué. Sans dire un mot, le bambin posa une main sur celle de sa cousine et esquissa un léger sourire mélancolique. Il n'avait que neuf ans, et pourtant il avait cette maturité qui étonnait toujours autant Cassi. Une maturité que seuls les orphelins pouvaient avoir. Il avait su très tôt ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et l'avait, semble-t-il, accepté. La fillette se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait su qu'elle et lui s'entendraient à merveille. Elle lui rendit son sourire et il s'éloigna pour retourner embêter James. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. En le voyant jouer ainsi, Cassi se sentit égoïste de ne penser qu'à son malheur, alors que d'autres avaient perdu tellement plus. Elle, elle avait encore sa mère. Teddy, ou encore Scott Wormsby quant à eux… Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers Mathilde pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

L'après-midi, les enfants ouvrirent leurs cadeaux tandis que les adultes prenaient le thé sous la véranda. Cassi reçut de son tuteur un jeu d'échecs sorcier, un sachet de dragées surprises, un petit journal magique contenant l'arbre généalogique des Black et des autres familles sorcières qui se mettait à jour tout seul, et un pull brodé d'un C de la part de Mrs Weasley. Teddy quant à lui, s'était vu offrir une baguette en plastique qui pouvait exécuter de petits sortilèges d'attraction sur une courte distance — le sourire sur son visage valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde —, une paire d'oreilles à rallonge et également un sachet de dragées surprises avec un pull marqué d'un T, Victoire un miroir chantant et une magnifique petite robe rose bonbon ainsi que l'éternel paquet de dragées et le pull qui semblaient accompagner tous les cadeaux. James reçut une réplique du dernier Nimbus afin de s'entraîner à voler — bien que celui-ci ne montât pas à plus de cinquante centimètres du sol — et un livre _Le Quidditch à travers les âges illustré pour enfants_, Albus un hochet vert qui émettait des cris d'animaux fantastiques chaque fois qu'on le secouait — Ginny remercia plutôt amèrement sa mère pour ce cadeau empoisonné —, et Rose le même hochet en jaune, au grand dam de Ron qui plaquait déjà ses mains sur ses oreilles en jetant des regards meurtriers au jouet démoniaque sous les rires de sa petite princesse et le grognement du gystrash. En observant autour d'elle les visages souriants, Cassi ne put s'empêcher d'en esquisser un. Sa famille n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus standard, mais elle s'y sentait bien, à sa place. Elle enfila immédiatement le pull en laine violet et lança un regard fier à sa mère en se tournant et se retournant devant elle. Puis elle prit Mrs Weasley dans ses bras pour la remercier, avant de se jeter dans ceux d'Harry. Ce Noël était le plus beau de sa vie, et la fillette savait que d'autres encore viendraient, tout aussi merveilleux.

* * *

[1] Je me suis essayée à une combinaison de mots à la manière de Rowling pour créer cette marque. La personne qui trouvera la référence aura droit à un... bisou ! :p Haha.

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine ! Dans celui-ci, j'ai voulu montrer la place qu'occupait Cassi au sein de la famille et la relation qu'elle avait avec Teddy (ce genre de relation où il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre), ainsi que la complicité qui commence tout doucement à s'installer entre elle et Harry. La glace fond (sans mauvais jeu de mots) et ils se livrent un peu plus :). J'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais faire passer... Un chapitre tout en guimauve, mais ceylebien :3

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre et vous serez à jour !

Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 12 :)

**Poster une review donne meilleur goût aux choux de Bruxelles**


	12. Confidences sur fond de marshmallows

Nous voilà donc au dernier chapitre publié sur HPF.

Un chapitre tout en guimauve (parce que la guimauve ceylebien :3)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 11.** Confidences sur fond de marshmallows.

Cassi avait reçut l'autorisation de sa mère pour rester au Terrier tandis que cette dernière retournait travailler. Son dernier roman _Vengeance au 354_, avait eu un succès qu'elle n'avait osé espérer, et sa maison d'édition lui réclamait une suite des aventures du détective Joanne Restling avant la fin de l'année 2008. La fillette admirait sa mère pour le travail et la passion qu'elle mettait dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle souhaitait tellement être méticuleuse dans l'écriture de son intrigue qu'elle avait même un contact permanent avec un véritable détective, le lieutenant Henry Peters, afin de connaître le déroulement d'une affaire et les limites à ce qu'un agent pouvait accomplir au regard de la loi.

Mathilde s'en alla donc comme elles étaient venues après avoir embrassé Cassi sur le front et lui avoir fait mille recommandations.

« Tu seras bien sage, et tu feras ce qu'on te demande, d'accord ? »

Elle avait acquiescé d'un air las. Comme si c'était dans ses habitudes de faire des bêtises ! Assise sur un banc dans le jardin, elle jouait avec la neige entre ses doigts tandis que les enfants affublaient leur bonhomme blanc — prénommé Nestor — d'un chapeau melon et d'une écharpe rouge et or. Harry la rejoignit une fois Mathilde partie.

« Tu n'as pas trop froid ici ? »

Elle leva la tête vers le jeune homme et la secoua en signe de négation.

« J'aime beaucoup l'hiver », répondit-elle, songeuse.

Elle contempla un instant les petites particules fondre dans sa paume nue avant d'essuyer sa main sur son jean troué aux genoux.

« Tu penses que papa aimait l'hiver aussi ? »

Cette question inattendue à propos de son parrain déstabilisa Harry. Cependant il reprit vite contenance.

« On n'en a jamais vraiment discuté, avoua-t-il. À l'époque, nous étions préoccupés par des choses bien plus importantes.  
— La guerre ?  
— Entre autre… Sa cavale également. »

Elle sentit une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix mais elle n'osa pas lui poser de question. Néanmoins il reprit :

« Ta mère m'a expliqué pour quelle raison il n'a jamais parlé de vous, pas même à moi. Et je le comprends, mais j'avoue avoir parfois du mal à lui pardonner de m'avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important.  
— Maman dit qu'il voulait nous protéger… de Voldemort et de ses disciples. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Du fait de mon lien avec Voldemort, vous exposer vous aurait mises en danger car vous ne pouviez pas vous défendre contre des sorciers. Alors il a pensé que le mieux serait de cacher votre existence jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie. Il a juste oublié qu'il pouvait aussi mourir… »

Un long silence s'installa, brisé uniquement par le craquement des branches gelées, le frissonnement des buissons et les rires de Teddy, James et Victoire. Un petit tas de neige remua doucement dans un coin et un gnome en ressortit avant de sursauter de surprise face aux sorciers et de retourner dans son trou. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Cassi, incapable de trouver de quelle manière elle allait la soumettre. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était prête à entendre la réponse. Toute sa vie elle avait voulu savoir mais maintenant que celle-ci était à portée de main, elle avait peur. Elle tritura la ficelle de son bonnet avec ses doigts mouillés par la neige fondue et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres gercées, se retenant d'y arracher les petites peaux mortes. Son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'elle inspirait profondément.

« Harry… » commença-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour à présent, elle devait lui demander. Elle hésita et fixa les prunelles émeraude.

« Je pourrais avoir un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
— Oui bien sûr, sourit-il. Je t'amène ça tout de suite. »

Il avait pris son hésitation pour de la timidité et Cassi se maudit intérieurement d'être si lâche. Lorsqu'Harry fut hors de vue, elle poussa un grognement de frustration et donna un coup de pied dans un monticule de neige sous les regards intrigués des enfants. Quand Harry revint avec une tasse fumante, elle s'était réinstallée sur le banc et la prit dans ses mains sans en détacher son regard, cherchant le courage dans les petits morceaux de marshmallows qui flottaient à la surface. Elle ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur la chaleur qui se propageait dans ses mains et se lança :

« En fait, c'est pas ça que je voulais demander », murmura-t-elle.

Harry l'observa, curieux, et amorça un geste pour récupérer la tasse.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher autre chose ?  
— Oh, non ! Ça, ça va, merci. »

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle leva les yeux vers l'horizon gris et prononça ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur d'une seule traite pour être sûre de ne pas se défiler :

« Harry, comment papa est mort ? »

Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le paysage lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et soupira. Harry savait que ce jour viendrait. Le jour où elle voudrait savoir la vérité. Depuis qu'ils connaissaient l'existence l'un de l'autre, aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné la mort de Sirius. L'une trop effrayée par la vérité, l'autre préférant repousser ce moment encore difficile à évoquer pour lui. Mais ils y étaient, à cet instant fatidique, et le temps s'était comme arrêté. Les prunelles grises dans celles émeraudes, implorant presque de savoir. Alors Harry inspira profondément à son tour et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il replongeait dans ses terribles souvenirs. Cassi avala une gorgée brûlante et reporta son attention sur Teddy, James et Victoire, sans toutefois vraiment les voir.

« C'était en avril 1996, ça tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'a assassiné.  
— La sœur de tante Andie, oui, affirma-t-elle la gorge nouée.  
— Effectivement. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai été longtemps persuadé que c'était de ma faute. Dans mes moments sombres, je le pense encore un peu. »

Cassi tourna vivement la tête vers Harry, manquant de renverser sa tasse sur ses genoux. De petites gouttes vinrent s'échouer sur ses mains nues mais elle ne les sentit qu'à peine. Harry sourit tristement.

« À l'époque, j'étais comme lié à Voldemort. Un jour, il a compris qu'il pouvait entrer dans ma tête et m'a envoyé une vision de Sirius, piégé et torturé au Ministère. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai foncé dans le piège. Evidemment, Sirius n'était pas là, mais il est venu me secourir quand il a appris que je m'étais jeté dans la gueule du loup. »

Il frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses et fixa lui aussi sans les voir, les enfants qui chahutaient dans la neige, dans une tentative pour se distraire et éloigner les larmes qui menaçaient d'arriver. La voix enrouée par l'émotion, il reprit :

« Il s'est battu comme un lion. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait passé des années enfermé sans pratiquer la magie. Il combattait contre les Mangemorts qui nous attaquaient de toutes parts. Et Bellatrix est arrivée. Ils se sont provoqués en duel, mais évidemment, douze ans d'emprisonnement et une année de cavale avaient quelque peu émoussé ses réflexes, et il s'est pris un sort de plein fouet. Avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il traversait une sorte de voile… »

Harry s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin. Onze ans après, la douleur et la culpabilité étaient toujours vivaces. Il serra les dents et les poings et s'apprêtait à se lever quand une petite main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna les yeux vers Cassi qui le regardait en souriant, une larme silencieuse coulant sur sa joue. Elle avait eu peur de savoir, peur que ce fût horrible et insoutenable. Mais son père était parti doucement, calmement, probablement sans souffrir, et cela la réconfortait lorsqu'elle savait ce qu'avaient subi certaines victimes de la guerre. Mieux encore, il était parti en combattant et, bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas comme elle aurait dû, elle avait la certitude que ça avait été, pour lui, une fin digne. Alors elle reposa doucement sa tasse sur le banc recouvert de givre et serra son tuteur dans ses bras en murmurant un « Merci », rauque. La séquence émotion fut de courte durée lorsqu'un objet froid vint s'écraser sur sa tête pour exploser en milles morceaux et glisser à l'intérieur de ses vêtements. Hurlant de toutes ses forces, elle se leva d'un bond et gesticula dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de la neige. Cependant, cela n'eut pour seul effet que d'en faire entrer un peu plus dans son col et elle sautilla de plus belle. Harry éclata de rire et la fillette s'immobilisa pour voir qui avait bien pu lui envoyer la boule. Victoire riait aux éclats tandis que Teddy regardait sa cousine d'un air choqué et que James fulminait.

« C'est _mon_ papa ! » cria le petit monstre en serrant les poings.

Interloquée, Cassi regarda alternativement James et Harry, ne sachant quoi répondre à la jalousie de l'enfant.

« Je… J'ai… C'est que… » bredouilla-t-elle incapable de construire une phrase.

Harry se leva en souriant et alla s'accroupir à côté de James dont les yeux rougissaient à la montée des larmes.

« Voyons James, de quoi as-tu peur ? susurra-t-il. Cassi ne va pas te voler ton papa, tu le sais. Je serai _toujours_ ton papa. »

James renifla fortement et leva fièrement la tête.

« Toujours ?  
— Toujours, répéta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et si on faisait équipe tous les deux, hein ? Toi et moi contre Teddy, Victoire et Cassi ?  
— Ah non, moi je veux pas faire de bataille ! s'exclama la fille de Bill et Fleur. Je fais l'arbitre ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle alla s'installer sur le banc afin de mieux observer la partie.

« On ne tire pas dans le visage ! indiqua-t-elle, prenant son rôle très au sérieux. Dix points si vous touchez la cible à la poitrine, cinq dans les jambes.  
— Et cent points si on touche Harry ! » brailla Teddy qui s'était déjà fabriqué une grosse boule avant de la lancer de toutes ses forces.

La partie dégénéra très vite. Comme James voulait à tout prix gagner, il s'était retourné contre son père afin de faire un maximum de points. À la fin de la partie, Harry se retrouva donc seul contre les trois enfants qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Après avoir reçu une énième boule, il se jeta par terre, feintant la mort et les rires cessèrent. James et Teddy s'approchèrent doucement de lui tandis que Cassi observait la scène, amusée. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près pour pouvoir le toucher, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en criant et attrapa son fils et son filleul avant de rouler dans la neige avec eux.

« Hé ! Papa, c'est d'la triche ! hurla James.  
— Oui, t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » renchérit Teddy.

Cependant, malgré leurs protestations, les deux enfants riaient aux éclats. Lorsque Molly les appela pour le goûter, ils délaissèrent le jardin pour se ruer vers la cuisine où un grand bol de chocolat chaud et toutes sortes de friandises les attendaient. Sur la table, un paquet de Proustember attira l'attention de Cassi à qui le souvenir de Lyvia et Stephany, toujours introuvables, lui revint en mémoire. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle attrapa le paquet et lu le slogan écrit dessus : « _Proustember. Entreprise familiale depuis 1820._ ». Elle sortit un gâteau et, tandis qu'elle observait avec avidité un paquet de Chocogrenouilles un peu plus loin en se promettant de lui réserver un sort digne de ce nom, elle croqua dans le gâteau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'il avait exactement le même goût qu'une Chocogrenouille ! Prenant dans une main sa tasse de chocolat, elle termina le biscuit et se rendit compte qu'il avait le goût des marshmallows. Lesquels se trouvaient dans sa tasse.

« Je vois que tu découvres les biscuits à mémoire de goût, constata Mrs Weasley dans un sourire.  
— Comment… ?  
— Ce sont des biscuits qui prennent le goût de l'aliment auquel tu penses… Pour peu que tu l'aies déjà mangé avant. Je crois que ça agit sur la partie du cerveau qui mémorise le goût ou quelque chose du genre. En tout cas, j'adore en manger quand je suis à court de pain d'épice ! »

Cassi rendit son sourire à Mrs Weasley, et se concentra sur le gâteau poire-chocolat que sa mère lui faisait à chaque anniversaire. Elle soupira de contentement en retrouvant le goût exact de sa pâtisserie préférée.

Le reste de l'après-midi, la fillette le passa à lire tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans la bibliothèque des Weasley. Même les livres de cuisine sorciers trouvaient intérêt à ses yeux, même si certaines recettes, comme celle de la tourte au ragondin ou du cake au Strangulot, n'y avaient pas leur place selon elle. Elle feuilleta ensuite le petit journal que Harry lui avait offert et s'arrêta à la page qui l'intéressait le plus : l'arbre généalogique des Black. Elle effleura du bout des doigts le nom de Sirius marqué à l'encre magique et celui-ci se flouta et bougea, jusqu'à dessiner son visage arborant un sourire fier et des yeux gris où brillait la malice. Elle eut un petit sourire en portant inconsciemment sa main à sa poche dans laquelle se trouvait la photo Moldue d'elle et ses parents qui ne la quittait jamais. L'après midi toucha à sa fin et la fillette fit ses au revoirs aux Weasley et à Harry avant de reprendre la Poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer chez elle.

« Enlève-moi ça tout de suite et va les mettre à laver avant de me tâcher ma moquette », fit sa mère sans même détourner le regard de son ordinateur.

Avec un sourire en coin, Cassi retira ses vêtements et alla les mettre dans la machine, tout en se disant qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir faire usage de la magie quand elle le voudrait. Pour l'instant, la Trace l'en empêchait, mais elle savait qu'il fallait s'armer de patience et que ce jour viendrait. Une fois changée, elle retourna au salon et s'installa sur le canapé pour observer sa mère travailler.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda celle-ci en se retournant vers sa fille avant de retirer ses lunettes.  
— Oui très ! » affirma la fillette.

Elle raconta alors à sa mère la bataille de boules de neige et le goûter qui s'en était suivi, en omettant volontairement la discussion avec Harry sa mère n'avait pas besoin de repenser à Sirius à cet instant, et Cassi jugea qu'elle avait eu sa dose d'émotion pour la journée de toute façon.

Le reste de la semaine passa si lentement que la fillette crut un instant que quelqu'un avait joué avec un manipulateur temporel. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la présence de sa mère, mais cette dernière passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler et Cassi s'ennuyait ferme sans personne de son âge avec qui jouer. Bien sûr, Mrs Weasley lui avait assuré qu'elle serait la bienvenue quand elle le voulait, cependant elle n'osa pas retourner au Terrier, de peur de gêner. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis Moldus, étant quelqu'un de très timide et peu sociable, la majorité des enfants de son âge la considéraient comme « bizarre ». Sa mère, durant la guerre, avait également coupé toute communication avec sa famille de peur de les mettre en danger eux aussi. Evidemment, ils avaient repris contact depuis, mais les échanges demeuraient froids, ces derniers ne comprenant pas la raison de ce soudain silence radio auquel Mathilde n'avait pu donner d'explication.

« La famille reste la famille, avait-elle soupiré un jour à Cassi. Ils peuvent t'en vouloir à vie, mais ils seront toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas. C'est ton sang. Et nul ne peut renier son sang. »

Même si elle essayait de s'en convaincre elle-même en disant cela, elle ne pouvait rester aveugle au fait qu'ils demeuraient absents à toutes les fêtes d'anniversaire de la fillette, ainsi qu'aux siens. Cassi avait donc appris très tôt à ne plus compter que sur elle-même et sa mère et, par la même occasion, à ne pas trop se lier avec le monde extérieur, de peur que ceux-ci ne la laissent tomber également. Néanmoins, Harry lui avait prouvé qu'il ne suffisait pas de partager le même sang pour être considéré comme de la famille. Avec le temps, elle comprenait de plus en plus le sens de ces mots. Etendue sur son lit, elle repensa à Aurore et Simon avant de se rappeler soudain qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à leurs vœux de Noël. Elle se leva en trombe et s'assit à son bureau. Une fois ses messages écrits et accrochés à la patte de Chiro, elle l'envoya par la fenêtre. Elle déplora cependant de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de leur acheter un cadeau et se promit de se rattraper avant le retour à Poudlard. Aurore lui avait envoyé un livre _Moi, moche et voyante_ de Grunilda Foreseen accompagné d'un petit mot :

_« C'est un témoignage extrêmement instructif d'une voyante en pleine recherche d'elle-même effectuant différents voyages à travers le monde. Elle raconte comment, après des années passées à ne pas arriver à se dissocier de ses visions, elle a fini par les apprivoiser et retrouver un semblant d'elle-même… Mais bon, je ne vais pas tout te raconter. C'est une très jolie histoire qui, je pense, te plaira._

_Joyeux Noël !_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Aurore. »_

Attendrie, Cassi avait posé le livre sur sa table de chevet en se promettant de se plonger dans la lecture de celui-ci le soir même et en était à présent à la moitié de l'ouvrage. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et attrapa le petit journal à la bordure dorée qui était à côté. Le cadeau de Simon. La couverture était en cuir très dur, cependant doux au toucher, incrustée de petites émeraudes sur la reliure. Le cadenas doré le refermant avait été ensorcelé pour ne s'ouvrir qu'au contact du doigt de sa propriétaire, à la manière des reconnaissances digitales Moldues.

_« À nouvelle année, nouveau journal !_

_En espérant que tu le remplisses de nos nombreuses aventures._

_Joyeux Noël, Cass._

_Simon. »_

Elle sourit. Il n'avait jamais été très loquace, même par écrit, mais cette attention l'avait particulièrement touchée, sachant qu'elle n'avait mentionné qu'une seule fois le fait que son précédent journal était déjà plein et qu'elle ne pouvait plus y écrire. Elle avait même commencé à y consigner quelques mots pour le « baptiser ».

_« Mercredi 26 décembre 2007, 16h07._

_Coucou papa,_

_Cette année 2007 a été la meilleure de ma vie. J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, découvert le Chemin de Traverse et le monde sorcier, et fait mes premiers pas à l'école où tu as été. J'ai été répartie à Serpentard, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu, Harry m'a dit que toute ta famille… Notre famille, y a été. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux, moi. Je te le prouverai._

_Je ne suis pas très douée en Sortilèges, mais Aurore m'aide beaucoup, et j'arrive maintenant à en effectuer la majorité sans problèmes. Le professeur Flitwick est très content de moi et m'a dit que ma persévérance paierait un jour. Les Potions sont ma matière préférée, j'aime beaucoup mélanger les ingrédients ensemble et voir le résultat final, même si je suis plutôt maladroite quelquefois et que je renverse tout par terre. Maman dit que j'ai hérité d'elle pour ça._

_Mais cette année a surtout été l'année où j'ai rencontré mes deux meilleurs amis, Aurore et Simon. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de la famille d'Harry et j'ai eu comme l'impression de te retrouver un peu. Comme si tu étais là, avec nous._

_Maman est très heureuse en ce moment, je pense que c'est grâce à son roman. Tu nous vois bien, dis, de là-haut ? Parce que souvent, je me demande si c'est le cas._

_J'espère que tu es fier en tout cas._

_Bisous, je t'aime._

_Cass. »_

Elle referma le petit journal et le serra contre son cœur. Elle ressortit ensuite la photographie de sa famille et la glissa entre la couverture et la première page après y avoir déposé un baiser, puis reposa le tout sur la table de chevet. Elle se mit enfin en pyjama et descendit au salon où sa mère, le dos courbé par la fatigue et la journée à taper sur le clavier, continuait d'écrire. Elle s'approcha tout doucement sans faire de bruit et passa ses mains autour de la taille de Mathilde. Elle posa ensuite sa tête contre son dos et écouta les battements calmes de son cœur en fermant les yeux.

« Bonne nuit grenouille, murmura sa mère.  
— Bonne nuit M'man », répondit-elle en se détachant.

Elle se plaça à côté d'elle, attendant son baiser de bonne nuit, puis remonta à sa chambre. Cependant, elle ne se coucha pas tout de suite. Assise sur son lit, elle se pencha par-dessus le bord, tête à l'envers, et attrapa la poignée de sa valise sous celui-ci pour la tirer vers elle avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir sa plume et son encrier. Elle avait des stylos à portée de main, néanmoins, elle les avait très vite négligés, préférant écrire à la plume. Elle se coucha ensuite sur le ventre, ouvrit de nouveau son journal sur son oreiller et trempa sa plume dans son encrier avant de noter :

_« Jeudi 3 janvier 2008, 22h12._

_Salut papa !_

_Nous voilà dans une nouvelle année. Cette fois encore, papy et mamy ne sont pas venus fêter le jour de l'an, mais je ne suis plus étonnée. _

_Maman et moi on a fait la fête qu'entre nous. Harry est passé nous voir en transplanant quelques minutes avant minuit (il a dit qu'à partir de minuit pile, il y avait trop de risques d'accidents car les sorciers transplanent à tout va pour pouvoir souhaiter la bonne année à toute leur famille, et que du coup, le réseau est surchargé). Sinon, on s'est bien amusées, on a mis la musique très fort, maman a dit que tu aimais beaucoup ce groupe Moldu, les ACDC, alors on a dansé dessus pour toi, même si elle préfère la musique plus douce, elle. Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé, alors maman m'a installé un lecteur CD dans ma chambre avec les albums. C'est cool, j'ai encore plus l'impression de t'avoir avec moi._

_Dans quatre jours, c'est la rentrée, je suis pressée de retrouver Poudlard et les cours et mes amis !_

_J'ai peur par contre de retrouver l'angoisse qu'i cause de tous ces enlèvements. Certains disent que Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr, pourtant, je m'y sens en sécurité, grâce au professeur McGonagall. Je l'aime bien tu sais, elle est gentille et c'est une sorcière très puissante d'après Aurore._

_Je n'ai pas eu de vision de toutes les vacances, même en me concentrant très fort, comme le dit le livre de Grunilda qu'Aurore m'a offert à Noël. Dans un sens, j'espère qu'elles sont parties, je me sens déjà assez anormale comme ça ! Mais dans un autre, sans mes visions, je ne peux pas aider les grands à retrouver Stephany et Lyvia._

_J'ai donné les détails de ma vision au professeur McGonagall, et elle m'a dit que ça leur serait très utile, je pense qu'elle a dit ça pour me rassurer. En quoi ça aurait pu être utile ? Je n'ai rien vu de particulier moi._

_Bonne nuit papa._

_Je t'aime,_

_Cass. »_

Elle referma le livre après avoir soufflé sur l'encre pour la sécher et le déposa dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Puis elle roula sur le dos et ferma les yeux, l'esprit rempli de questions.

* * *

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant mon histoire (si vous êtes encore là, j'imagine que oui ^^).

Snif, snif... Prochain chapitre un peu plus actionneux (oui, oui, ça se dit ! Ne contredisez pas l'auteur ! :p)

Xoxo

L.

**Poster une review améliore votre vision nocturne.**


	13. Et il n'en resta plus que cinq

Je m'excuse du retard, normalement, le chapitre aurait dû être posté jeudi ou vendredi, mais je suis partie en Belgique pour le weekend et je n'avais pas d'accès internet...

Bwef, un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12.** Et il n'en resta plus que cinq.

En ce dimanche 8 janvier, Cassi se réveilla particulièrement tôt. À la surprise de sa mère qui émergeait à peine, la fillette était déjà lavée et habillée, sa valise posée dans l'entrée. Debout à côté de la porte de la cuisine, elle affichait un grand sourire, montrant ses dents à l'alignement encore incertain, tandis que Mathilde avançait d'un pas lourd et encore endormi jusqu'à la table où un copieux petit-déjeuner l'attendait.

« Tu as préparé tout ça toute seule ?  
— Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ? fit Cassi avec une moue boudeuse.  
— Oh, pas étonnée ! se défendit Mathilde. Pas étonnée, juste… impressionnée. »

Puis elle s'avança vers sa fille pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de murmurer :

« Tu grandis trop vite, grenouille. »

Ce compliment la gonfla de fierté tandis qu'elle s'installait avec sa mère.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois si matinale ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant un toast.  
— J'voulais être shûre d'pas être en retard », répondit Cassi.

Le regard réprobateur de Mathilde lui fit alors comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait guère que sa fille parle la bouche pleine, et cette dernière avala difficilement avant de poursuivre :

« Et puis, j'étais trop excitée pour réussir à dormir cette nuit.  
— Ça doit être une super école pour que tu sois si pressée d'y retourner. »

La lassitude dans sa voix éveilla une légère culpabilité chez la fillette, très vite effacée lorsqu'elle vit le sourire sur le visage de sa mère. Même si elle se sentait seule dans cette maison trop grande que le Ministère lui avait léguée — maigre dédommagement pour le préjudice causé à Sirius —, le bonheur de Cassi adoucissait quelque peu sa peine de devoir se séparer d'elle les quelques mois de sa scolarité. La petite fille se leva une fois son déjeuner terminé et débarrassa la table sous le regard attendri de sa mère.

* * *

Le quai était bondé d'élèves et de leurs parents, plongés dans l'épaisse fumée blanche du train. Le brouhaha incessant des conversations, des rires et des cris d'animaux venait s'ajouter au bourdonnement du Poudlard Express.

« Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, écris-moi et tiens-moi au courant s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ! rappela Mathilde en fronçant les sourcils, creusant deux rides verticales entre eux.  
— Oui m'man », souffla Cassi, exaspérée.

Elle la regardait à peine, cherchant désespérément la tignasse rousse d'Aurore ou le rire communicatif de Simon. Des bras l'enserrèrent au niveau des épaules et elle se retrouva compressée contre la poitrine de sa mère. Après lui avoir rendu son étreinte dans un sourire, elle s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, les mains de Mathilde toujours sur ses épaules, ses yeux rivés aux siens.

« Te fais pas de souci pour moi, tout va bien se passer, j'suis en sécurité à Poudlard, tu sais.  
— Je préférerais t'avoir en vue, mais je fais confiance à ce professeur… C'est quoi son nom déjà ? McConnoghue ?  
— McGonagall, pouffa Cassi. Oui, elle est très forte, et Harry lui fait totalement confiance.  
— Dans ce cas », capitula-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur et lui arrangea une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, que Cassi retira aussitôt. Elle détestait cela.

« Et si jamais tu as la moindre nouvelle sur ces… visions que tu as…  
— Oui, je t'enverrai Chiro dans la seconde ! » promit-elle.

Mathilde eut un petit sourire attristé avant de se relever et d'avancer en direction du Poudlard Express.

« Hey, Cass ! » héla soudain une voix derrière elles.

La fillette reconnut Simon et se retourna avec un sourire. Son ami était accompagné d'Aurore qui salua poliment Mathilde.

« Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » demanda Cassi.

Ils acquiescèrent et à cet instant, le train siffla. Après de derniers au revoir à leurs parents respectifs, les trois amis se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du wagon.

« Tu n'oublies pas hein ? Vous deux, j'vous fais confiance pour me la secouer un peu, hein ?  
— M'man ! protesta Cassi, les joues rouges d'embarras.  
— Promis, Mrs Holmes ! » sourit Aurore, trop heureuse de s'adonner à son activité favorite.

La porte se referma et elle fit de grands signes à sa mère, puis le train s'ébranla, commençant doucement son chemin jusqu'à Poudlard.

* * *

Cassi observait autour d'elle les mines réjouies. Tout le monde semblait heureux de retrouver leurs anciens camarades après une coupure bien méritée avec l'école, certains se montrant fièrement leurs cadeaux respectifs. Tous sauf quelques élèves à la table des Poufsouffle. Fronçant les sourcils, la fillette observa plus attentivement les quatrième année qui semblaient peu sensibles à la joie qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, lançant de temps à autre des regards maussades vers la table des professeurs. Ces derniers semblaient être pris dans une conversation particulièrement animée.

« Tu as vu ? déclara-t-elle à Aurore. On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Son amie leva les yeux de son assiette et observa la direction que Cassi indiquait. Elle reposa sa fourchette, affichant un air concentré.

« Les Poufsouffle, là-bas, n'arrêtent pas de regarder vers eux. Tu crois que c'est à cause d'eux ?  
— Comment on pourrait le savoir ? Ils sont trop loin », déplora Aurore.

Cassi réfléchit intensément. Si elles trouvaient le moyen d'enfiler la cape que la fillette gardait toujours sur elle, sans attirer l'attention, elles pourraient s'approcher de la table pour entendre la discussion. Elle poussa doucement sa fourchette vers le bord et la fit tomber sous la table.

« Simon, couvre-nous, chuchota Aurore à l'oreille du garçon.  
— Oh zut ! s'écria Cassi qui faisait une bien piètre actrice. J'ai fait tomber ma fourchette par terre ! »

Aurore leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son amie se glissait sous la table. Ses camarades, qui étaient habitués à sa maladresse, ne prêtèrent même pas attention à son numéro, continuant de discuter gaiement de leurs vacances passées.

« Ma mère m'a offert l'édition limitée de _Mille et une espèces de dragons à travers le monde_, avec la réplique miniature du Boutefeu Chinois ! » s'extasiait un élève de troisième année qui se trouvait à la droite de Cassi.

Cette dernière sortit la cape de son sac en bandoulière et la jeta sur elle et Aurore qui l'avait rejointe avant de ramper discrètement sous le banc et de s'extirper du couvert de la table. Elles prirent bien soin de longer le mur afin de ne percuter aucun bras ou aucune jambe qui dépassait. Cassi se demanda pourquoi les élèves ressentaient le besoin de s'asseoir à califourchon sur le banc tandis qu'elle évitait de justesse un pied qui traînait sur sa route. Elle s'autorisa à souffler une fois à proximité de l'estrade. Le plus dur était fait. Les deux filles montèrent les petites marches qui menaient à la table des professeurs et s'immobilisèrent devant celle-ci, accroupies, tendant l'oreille.

« … Ne faut pas que cela s'ébruite Minerva, couinait le professeur Flitwick. Si jamais les parents apprennent qu'un nouvel élève à disparu…  
— Je le sais bien, Fillius, répondit un peu trop brusquement la directrice, trahissant son anxiété. Mais les parents du jeune Esteban finiront bien par avertir les autres de toute façon. »

Cassi s'autorisa un regard par-dessus le bois de la table. Les visages étaient crispés, et les yeux scrutaient la foule d'élèves comme si tous étaient coupables.

« Cela pourrait être n'importe qui, grommela Irving.  
— Allons, nous savons très bien qui c'est, marmonna la voix fluette de Mrs Wormstack. Et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi…  
— Justement Willona, cela ne tient pas qu'à vous, coupa sèchement McGonagall. Je connais votre opinion sur le jeune Carrow et permettez-moi de vous dire qu'un nom n'a jamais fait un coupable. »

Hagrid acquiesça vivement avant d'avaler une énorme gorgée de jus de citrouille et Cassi jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à Aurore qui grimaça.

« De plus, continua-t-elle, d'après ce que m'a dit Mr Potter, il n'enlève pas n'importe quel élève, et la disparition de Mr Nott en est une preuve de plus. »

Le cœur de Cassi semblait s'être arrêté. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, elle sentit son nez la chatouiller péniblement, de plus en plus fort. Paniquée, elle se pinça l'arête du nez, retenant au maximum son envie d'éternuer, et agita frénétiquement son autre main devant les yeux d'Aurore. Cette dernière la regarda et comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air grondeur et chuchota :

« T'as pas intérêt ! Pas maintenant ! »

Cassi la poussa de sa main libre pour la forcer à se relever et, le plus silencieusement du monde, elles déguerpirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient restées ouvertes. Une fois la crise d'éternuements passée, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Elles n'avaient plus faim de toute façon.

« Encore un élève ? s'insurgea Cassi. Ça devient de plus en plus grave, et tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall ? Il enlève pas n'importe quel élève, il les choisit. »

Une vague d'inquiétude la submergea et elle frissonna. Tout cela lui faisait de plus en plus peur et l'envie de revenir sur sa décision la prit l'espace d'un instant.

« C'est qui ce Nott ?  
— Il est à Poufsouffle, l'informa Aurore. En quatrième année.  
— Ça explique pourquoi les autres avaient l'air tristes tout à l' le connais ?  
— Non, pas vraiment. Juste de vue. Il est Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Esteban Nott. »

Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, Cassi ne trouvait pas où elle avait bien pu entendre ce nom.

« Oh non, pas encore », gémit la fillette alors que tout se brouillait autour d'elle.

Elle commençait à reconnaître les symptômes avant-coureurs d'une vision et, tandis qu'elle apercevait les cheveux roux d'Aurore remuer du coin de l'œil, elle plongea dans le tourbillon de couleur et ferma les yeux en attendant que ça passe.

_Tout était sombre autour d'elle. L'odeur de pin qu'elle avait sentie dans sa dernière vision lui assaillit les narines, mêlée au bois rongé par la moisissure de la cabane dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre permettant au jour de passer. La seule lumière qui leur parvenait, filtrait par de petits interstices entre les planches et quelques trous dans la charpente. À sa gauche, une respiration haletante et de légers sanglots lui parvinrent. Elle se tourna et aperçut Lyvia et un garçon d'environ quatorze ans qui devait être Esteban. Ce dernier, assis contre un mur, fermait les yeux, tentant de garder son calme tandis que Lyvia, le regard vide, marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Dans un coin de la pièce, une petite silhouette secouée de tremblements, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Stephany Salmon, sanglotait, la tête entre ses genoux. Prise d'un élan de compassion, la fillette s'avança doucement et tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade pour la consoler. Cependant, elle traversa le corps de la jeune fille comme s'il s'était agi d'un fantôme. Les sanglots de Stephany résonnaient dans le petit espace dont le sol était recouvert de paille et le cœur de Cassi se serra._

_« La ferme ! » hurla une femme de l'autre côté de la porte en bois la faisant sursauter violemment._

_Des pas s'approchèrent et elle aperçut l'ombre de quelqu'un dans l'espace entre la porte et le sol. La femme se colla au battant et chuchota :_

_« Il ne va pas tarder à revenir, et bientôt vous aurez un nouveau camarade avec qui jouer. »_

_Elle avait chantonné sa dernière phrase d'une voix doucereuse. Cassi réprima un frisson et les pleurs de Stephany redoublèrent d'intensité. Cette femme était folle. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette voix auparavant. Elle était nasillarde et rauque à la fois. Comme usée par le temps. Elle s'approcha de la porte barricadée et essaya de l'ouvrir, même si elle se doutait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas._

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu en voir plus, elle fut ramenée au couloir du château en compagnie d'Aurore.

« Non ! s'écria-t-elle, son estomac sur le point de se retourner. Non, non, non ! Il faut que j'y retourne !  
— Cassi ? »

La fillette marchait de long en large dans le couloir en se tenant les tempes, tentant de faire revenir sa vision.

« Je les ai vus… Stephany et les autres. Il y avait… Il y avait cette… femme. Je l'ai pas vue mais j'ai entendu sa voix et…  
— Stop, calme-toi, lui intima Aurore en lui attrapant les épaules. Raconte. »

Elle lui expliqua alors en détail ce qu'il s'était produit et elle vit les épaules de son amie se détendre au fur et à mesure de son récit. Même si cela restait incertain, il y avait encore un espoir qu'on retrouve Stephany en vie, et c'était suffisant pour la rassurer.

« Il faut aller voir les professeurs, conclut-elle. Leur parler de ce que tu as vu.  
— Mais, Aurore…, répliqua Cassi, préoccupée par tout autre chose. Comment j'ai pu avoir une vision alors que je ne touchais rien ? »

Le regard interrogateur de sa camarade la força à poursuivre.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, celles que j'ai eues étaient provoquées parce que je touchais quelque chose en rapport. L'inscription de mon père, toi — qui est la cousine de Zoé et du coup, liée à Stephany —, la photo de Lyvia… Alors pourquoi en ne touchant rien, j'ai eu une vision ? »

Les deux amies restèrent perplexes face à cette nouvelle interrogation.

« Tu as essayé les exercices de relaxation à la fin du livre que je t'ai offert ? »

Cassi secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait des exercices. Aurore soupira.

« Il faut croire que tes visions ont évolué… Peut-être que le simple fait de penser à quelque chose suffit maintenant pour les déclencher ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet. Elle nageait dans l'inconnu et cela l'effrayait. Si ses visions continuaient d'évoluer à cette vitesse, qui sait ce que deviendrait son quotidien ? Elle frissonna à l'idée de finir à Ste Mangouste ou cloîtrée chez elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Après s'être mises d'accord, les deux filles firent demi-tour en direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

« Êtes-vous bien sûre de ce que vous avancez Miss Black ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'antichambre adjacente à la Grande Salle, à laquelle on accédait par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. La pièce était chaleureuse, décorée de multiples tableaux dont les sujets les observaient en chuchotant, passant d'un cadre à un autre. Une cheminée dont le feu brûlait allègrement réchauffait quelque peu la température hivernale.

« Oui, professeur. Je les ai vus comme je vous vois.  
— Alors ils sont au moins deux à œuvrer et ne comptent pas s'arrêter à trois élèves… C'est ce que je redoutais.  
— C'est insensé Minerva ! protesta le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Allons-nous apporter du crédit au rêve d'une enfant ? »

Les joues de Cassi s'empourprèrent et elle sentit Aurore se crisper à côté d'elle, retenant une remarque acerbe. Elle lui attrapa la main discrètement, sans détacher ses yeux de Mrs Wormstack qui les toisait avec mépris. De toute évidence, tout ce qui mesurait moins d'un mètre soixante-quinze était considéré comme indigne de confiance à ses yeux. Le professeur Irving, accoudé au manteau de la cheminée, les observait en silence, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Assez Willona, trancha la directrice. Mr Potter a toute confiance en Miss Black et moi également.  
— Être le Survivant ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de privilégié à qui l'on doit toujours dire oui. Et Miss Black est peut-être sa protégée, mais n'oublions pas de quelle famille elle vient et ce que cette dernière a fait !  
— Cela suffit Willona, asséna McGonagall. Je connais vos préjugés concernant les élèves et leur ascendance, mais la décision ne vous appartient pas. Et à moins que vous n'ayez été nommée directrice à ma place, vous pouvez garder vos remarques pour vous ou quelqu'un qui partage vos opinions. En attendant, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous occuper d'une tâche plus à votre portée ? »

Mrs Wormstack sembla vouloir rétorquer, mais le regard que lui lança alors la directrice la coupa en plein élan. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle, outrée. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, McGonagall reporta son attention sur les deux fillettes, tétanisées par l'échange qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux.

« Le bureau des Aurors sera tenu au courant de ces dernières informations, en espérant qu'elles leur seront utiles. Miss Black, Miss Schaeffer, vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs. Merci de nous avoir fait part de ce que vous avez appris. »

Elle termina sa phrase sur un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais dans son regard brillait encore la colère que lui inspirait le professeur Wormstack. Sans un mot, les filles sortirent du bureau.

* * *

Elle ne sut si c'était à cause de l'altercation avec McGonagall, mais Mrs Wormstack se montra particulièrement amère durant son cours, et spécialement envers les Serpentard. Aussi, Cassi dut-elle se tenir à carreau afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de cette dernière plus que de raison.

« Très bien, chers élèves, annonça-t-elle en remontant son long châle sur ses épaules carrées. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à nous défendre contre un Focifère. Qui sait ce qu'est un Focifère ? »

Pour avoir croisé ce nom dans le manuel des créatures magiques, Cassi leva vivement la main, dans l'espoir de faire gagner quelques points à sa maison. Cependant Mrs Wormstack l'ignora ostensiblement, son regard passant à travers elle comme si elle avait été invisible. Une autre main en bout de salle se leva timidement.

« Oui Miss Jones ?  
— Le Focifère est un oiseau africain dont le chant rend fou celui qui l'écoute trop longtemps, récita Miranda Jones.  
— Très bien, chantonna le professeur. Dix points pour Gryffondor. En effet, c'est un petit oiseau au plumage éclatant. Ulric le Follingue a d'ailleurs tenté de prouver que son chant était bénéfique pour la santé et l'a, de ce fait, écouté trois mois durant. Lorsqu'il a voulu rapporter ses résultats au conseil des sorciers, le pauvre homme était affublé en tout et pour tout d'une simple perruque qui s'est avérée être un blaireau mort. »

Cette information déclencha des rires dans la salle.

« Autant vous dire que cela n'a pas été du plus bel effet niveau crédibilité, sourit-elle.  
— Elle a fait exprès de pas me remarquer, râla Cassi à voix basse pour que seule Aurore l'entende.  
— Pas étonnant, vu son comportement d'hier, renchérit cette dernière en lançant à Mrs Wormstack un regard peu amène.  
— Très bien, très bien », répéta le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'un air satisfait.

Elle tapa dans ses petites mains décharnées où brillaient de grosses bagues qui semblaient lui manger les doigts.

« Et qui est capable de me dire quelle formule est efficace pour venir à bout de cette petite créature ? Oh, pas tous en même temps ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'une dizaine de mains — dont celle de Cassi — se levaient. Mr Matthews ?  
— L'Assurdiato, professeur », répondit le Gryffondor.

Mrs Wormstack claqua la langue en secouant sa tête, faisant balancer ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse mais vous n'êtes pas loin. Miss Kamp ? »

Emily Kamp, située à deux tables à la droite de Cassi, piqua un fard et baissa les yeux sur son bureau en marmonnant.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. N'ayez pas peur d'élever la voix, voyons ! »

Emily était une jeune fille très sociable et très appréciée parmi les élèves de sa promotion. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde mais, paradoxalement, elle restait tétanisée lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler en public. Emily n'avait même pas levé la main pour prendre la parole, mais le professeur préférait encore la forcer à répondre plutôt que d'interroger Cassi ou un autre Serpentard. La fillette eut pitié de la pauvre Emily lorsque celle-ci eut enfin le courage de prononcer :

« Si… Silencio.  
— Et bien, ce n'était pas compliqué ! Bravo, dix points pour Gryffondor à nouveau ! Le Silencio, ou sortilège de mutisme, est très utile pour — comme on dit chez moi — couper le sifflet à quelqu'un qui parle trop. Et donc, comme vous l'aurez compris, cela permet d'empêcher le Focifère d'entamer son chant. Très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer les travaux pratiques, prenez vos baguettes ! »

Le cœur de Cassi s'accéléra et des bruits de conversations s'élevèrent tandis que les élèves s'exécutaient. Tous se demandaient s'ils allaient devoir s'entraîner sur un vrai Focifère.

« Je vais vous demander de vous mettre en binôme, déclara-t-elle en écartant d'un coup de baguette les tables et les chaises qui allèrent s'agglutiner contre les murs. Miss Black, vous irez avec Mr Oakwood et Miss Schaeffer fera équipe avec Mr Winchester, vous serez certainement moins dissipées et plus enclines à participer en cours. »

Face à cette injustice, Cassi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'Aurore ouvrait la bouche dans une expression scandalisée. Elles échangèrent un regard avant de se faire entraîner par le bras vers le fond de la salle par leurs partenaires qui craignaient une réaction inappropriée.

« Vous vous entraînerez l'un après l'autre à lancer le sort, mais avant, qui connaît le contre-sort efficace pour annuler les effets du Silencio ?  
— Sonorus, professeur ! » brailla Chris Matthews.

Les rires de ses condisciples s'élevèrent et il tapa fièrement dans la main de son binôme.

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Matthews, pour avoir pris la parole sans y être invité. Et cela pourrait être la bonne réponse, mais je parle ici d'un sortilège d'annulation tout à fait banal, un sortilège général en quelque sorte. »

Cassi leva la main sans grande conviction.

« Miss Black, vous pensez pouvoir y répondre ? » interrogea le professeur, masquant difficilement son scepticisme.

Vexée par cette remarque, la fillette se força à adopter une mine indifférente tandis qu'elle répondait d'un ton brusque :

« Finite Incantatem, professeur. »

Mrs Wormstack ne s'attendait certainement pas à une bonne réponse car son expression passa de la surprise à la frustration en un rien de temps. Elle ignorait effectivement que Cassi connaissait ce sortilège pour avoir vu le professeur McGonagall l'utiliser sur elle à Halloween, lorsque les troisième année lui avaient lancé le Riddikulus. Elle reprit cependant contenance, avant de déclarer d'une voix amère :

« C'est exact… Eh bien, cinq points pour Serpentard. »

La fillette se retint de sauter de joie et aperçut le sourire resplendissant d'Aurore qui devait jubiler tout autant qu'elle. Serpentard avait, certes, gagné moins de points que Gryffondor, mais elle avait le sentiment d'avoir cloué le bec à cette harpie de Mrs Wormstack.

« Très bien, très bien, commençons à présent l'exercice ! »

Cassi se plaça face à Simon qui leva sa baguette.

« Est-ce que ça doit vraiment être toi qui commences ? se plaignit-elle.  
— Je préfère, oui, rétorqua son ami. J'ai pas envie tu me fasses exploser un truc dessus et m'envoies à l'infirmerie avant que j'aie pu lancer un sort. »

Elle lui tira la langue et émit un petit rire jaune. Avoir une baguette pointée sur elle, quand bien même fut-elle celle de son ami, la rendait nerveuse. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sort la percute.

« _Silencio !_ » rugit Simon.

Tandis qu'elle rentrait la tête dans les épaules, une légère brise vint lui caresser la gorge et Cassi ouvrit grand les yeux. Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que cela. Elle voulut faire part de son impression au garçon, cependant aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je comprends rien », nasilla Simon.

Elle voulut lui rétorquer qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre cependant, le sortilège faisant toujours effet, elle se contenta de faire passer son pouce sur sa gorge à la manière d'une lame de couteau, avec un sourire sadique.

« Oh, et bien ça me donne bien envie de lever le sortilège ça ! ironisa-t-il. Allez, comme je suis gentil, _Finite Incantatem !  
_— Simon Oakwood, tu vas payer pour tes moqueries ! _Silencio !_ »

À sa grande surprise — et celle de ses camarades — le sortilège fut parfaitement exécuté et aucune catastrophe ne survint. Simon l'observa, déçu de ne pouvoir faire une de ses remarques bien placées.

« On dirait bien qu'il faut te pousser à bout pour obtenir quelque chose de toi, plaisanta Aurore qui avait suivi la scène. J'ai presque envie qu'il reste comme ça, il est bien plus intéressant muet. »

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir avant de supplier Cassi du regard. Souriant, celle-ci leva sa baguette et prononça le contre-sort. Avec stupeur, elle réalisa que les effets du Silencio demeuraient inchangés. Paniquée, elle secoua sa baguette dans l'espoir de la faire réagir et prononça de nouveau la formule. Toujours rien.

« Allez, arrête de nous faire marcher Cassi, c'est drôle cinq minutes mais là le cours va bientôt se terminer. »

En voyant le regard paniqué de son amie, Aurore comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Après un rapide coup d'œil au professeur qui était occupée à expliquer le mouvement de poignet adéquat à Teddy Healy un peu plus loin, elle leva sa baguette et annula le sort à sa place.

« Pfff, j'suis nulle, geignit Cassi une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la salle de classe.  
— Mais non, dis pas ça, c'est juste que tu as un peu de mal sous pression, la rassura Aurore.  
— Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup, soupira-t-elle, ironique. Comment je vais faire moi, quand il faudra passer des évaluations, si je suis incapable de lancer correctement un sortilège parce que je stresse trop ? »

Aurore lança à Simon un regard implorant son soutien.

« Elle a raison Cass, faut pas t'en faire. D'ici là, tu auras eu le temps de t'améliorer. »

Aurore souffla, exaspérée.

« Tu penses que c'est ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre, Oakwood ?  
— Quoi ? Je suis nul pour remonter le moral des gens, moi ! » se défendit-il.

Cassi observa ses amis se chamailler et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure en sorcellerie, mais elle avait les meilleurs amis du monde.

* * *

L'enquête se corse pour nos p'tits Serpy ! ^^

Le prochain chapitre sans faute jeudi ou vendredi cette fois (si j'arrive à le boucler ! )


	14. Peur bleue

Et nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Pas de blablatage cette fois, je vous laisse lire tranquilles :p

* * *

**Chapitre 13.** Peur bleue.

L'ambiance était morose, et jamais Poudlard n'avait paru si désolé de mémoire d'élève. Pour le professeur McGonagall, installée à son bureau, mains croisées et lèvres pincées, cela lui rappelait l'avant-guerre, lorsque l'école était aux mains des Mangemorts. Elle soupira longuement.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, Minerva ? demanda le portrait de Dumbledore.  
— En effet, Albus », murmura-t-elle sans quitter des yeux la Gazette.

Ouverte à la page quatre, le dernier article de Rita Skeeter concernant la disparition d'Esteban Nott était peu reluisant et contenait quelques commentaires peu amènes au sujet de la directrice.

« C'est encore à cause de ces enlèvements ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que Harry est sur la bonne voie pour résoudre cette affaire, continua-t-il.  
— J'ai toute confiance en Mr Potter, rétorqua la directrice. Beaucoup moins en la réaction des parents lorsqu'ils liront ce torchon. »

Elle froissa la page et jeta la boule qui atterrit par terre, manquant la corbeille de peu, puis se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux.

« Mr Potter pense savoir qui est le coupable.  
— Et vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui à ce sujet ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers le portrait qui la fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle ne pouvait toutefois manquer l'éclat malicieux qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière ce regard sérieux. Dumbledore avait toujours été friand d'énigmes de son vivant.

« Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, seulement, me dire qu'un élève est responsable de tout cela…  
— Mais il n'a pas agi seul, comme l'a dit Harry. Il a été aidé par quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Qui cela pourrait-il être ?  
— Vous me demandez quel élève pourrait avoir un contact avec l'extérieur ? Vous rendez-vous compte que cette question est…  
— Je vous demande, coupa Albus d'une voix douce. Qui serait assez fou pour organiser une telle action au sein même de Poudlard. Qui possèderait les ressources nécessaires pour mener son plan à bien ? »

* * *

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment elle fait pour réussir à fourrer son nez partout ? »

Cassi, Aurore et Simon étaient assis dans une petite salle que la fillette avait trouvée grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Celle-ci se trouvait au cinquième étage et on pouvait y accéder en montant un étroit escalierdonnant directement sur l'alcôve placée en hauteur. Elle contenait des poufs rembourrés de mousse, placés autour de tables basses. Cependant, les trois amis l'avaient choisie pour une raison bien particulière, autre que son côté chaleureux et convivial : cette partie du château semblait être très peu fréquentée, ce qui les arrangeait beaucoup. Ils étaient donc confortablement installés sur les énormes coussins multicolores, des bonbons de toutes sortes achetés dans le Poudlard Express, étalés sur une table entre eux. La vieille dame avait grommelé contre eux pour l'avoir dévalisée, mais les enfants ne s'en étaient pas formalisés, fourrant leurs réserves en vrac dans un sac commun. Leur seule consigne étant de ne les consommer que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois ensembles.

La raison de l'exclamation scandalisée de Cassi se trouvait entre ses mains : le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier reçu le matin même, ouvert à la page quatre.

« Elle accuse les professeurs de ne rien faire pour protéger leurs élèves, c'est n'importe quoi ! s'insurgea Cassi. Depuis l'enlèvement d'Esteban, c'est pire que la prison ici ! »

En effet, le lendemain de la rentrée, le professeur McGonagall avait mis en place un couvre-feu prenant effet dès la fin des cours. Les élèves avaient interdiction de se promener seuls dans les couloirs entre deux cours et les première et deuxième année, trop inexpérimentés en défense, devaient être escortés jusqu'à leur salle commune par les préfets chaque soir à la fin des repas. Elle avait exigé la plus grande vigilance de la part de tous et de dénoncer toute activité suspecte. La majorité des élèves étaient devenus suspicieux, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de leurs camarades. Ainsi, chaque soir — ou dès qu'ils avaient quelques heures de libres entre les cours — afin d'être tranquilles pour parler des évènements, ils se retrouvaient dans cette petite pièce plutôt que dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque où pouvaient traîner des oreilles indiscrètes. Pour ce faire, ils faisaient mine de monter se coucher et, une fois en haut des escaliers, hors de vue, ils enfilaient la cape et sortaient discrètement de la salle commune. C'était comme si Poudlard avait voulu cela, comme s'il les incitait à pousser plus loin leurs investigations en mettant à leur disposition cet espace.

« Cette bonne femme est une enquiquineuse, renchérit Simon en mordant dans une Chocogrenouille. On dirait qu'elle cherche à inquiéter encore plus ! »

Cassi et Aurore acquiescèrent gravement. Cette première semaine de cours avait été plutôt chamboulée avec le nouveau règlement et plusieurs parents avaient commencé à retirer leurs enfants de l'école, de peur qu'eux aussi ne soient victimes. Les parents d'Aurore, qui avaient voulu la retirer une première fois lorsque Stephany avait été enlevée, avaient réitéré leur tentative quelques jours plus tôt où ils étaient venus la chercher eux-mêmes devant les portes de l'école. Ils s'étaient montrés particulièrement insistants et l'échange s'était terminé en hurlements dans le Grand Hall, faits rarement constatés chez la fillette qui faisait habituellement preuve d'un self-control impressionnant en public. Les Schaeffer avaient donc capitulé, et étaient repartis comme ils étaient venus. Mathilde avait également envoyé quelques lettres à sa fille, lui disant qu'elle pouvait revenir dès qu'elle le souhaitait, et lui conseillait fortement d'obéir aux règles et de ne pas se mettre en danger. Ses mots trahissaient l'angoisse et l'impuissance dans laquelle elle se trouvait et Cassi culpabilisait quelque peu de lui désobéir. Elle sentait néanmoins qu'elle touchait du doigt la solution de tout cela, et ne voulait pas abandonner si près du but. Et elle voulait à tout prix prouver à Aurore qu'elle avait tort à propos d'Oliver. Elle avait croisé ce dernier en sortant de la Grande Salle le midi, et il avait l'air profondément affecté par les accusations que tout le monde se chuchotait sur son passage. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté et il l'avait accompagnée jusque devant sa salle de cours, ce qui lui avait valu des remontrances de la part d'Aurore.

« Hé, vous avez vu ? Il y a encore eu une évasion à Ste Mangouste, releva Simon qui avait récupéré la Gazette et la feuilletait. Ils disent que c'est une Cracmol qui aurait été torturée pendant la guerre.  
— Fais voir ? dit Aurore en récupérant le journal. Elle a vraiment une sale tête ! Il lui est arrivé quoi au visage ?  
— J'sais pas. Elle est peut-être née comme ça… »

Cassi n'écoutait déjà plus. Tandis que ses amis commentaient chaque article qu'ils lisaient en riant, elle essayait de rassembler tous les indices qu'elle avait pu collecter au fil des mois et qui pourraient l'aider à y voir plus clair. Mais c'était comme démêler des fils d'écouteurs restés trop longtemps dans une poche. Elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières.

« Cassi, ça va ? s'inquiéta Aurore.  
— Oui, oui, marmonna-t-elle sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux. J'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'ai l'impression de manquer quelque chose d'important, mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi… Je vais faire un tour. Si je vous laisse la carte, vous réussirez à rentrer sans vous faire prendre ? Si je me balade toute seule, il vaut mieux qu'on ne me voit pas », argumenta-t-elle en désignant la cape.

Aurore et Simon acquiescèrent, non sans lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? contesta Aurore. Avec ce malade qui rôde…  
— J'ai la cape, personne ne pourra me voir… Je vous tiendrai au courant si j'ai quoi que ce soit de nouveau. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de vos avis d'experts du monde sorcier », argumenta-t-elle.

Elle enfila rapidement la cape sans leur laisser le temps de dire un seul mot de plus et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, un sourire étira ses lèvres en les entendant se chamailler.

« On a dit que quand on est tous les trois ensemble, Oakwood !  
— Mais juste un seul, elle le remarquera même pas ! se plaignit le garçon. Ouch ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
— Tends encore une fois ta main au-dessus de ces bonbons et je te la coupe ! » rétorqua Aurore d'une voix sadique.

Cassi fut heureuse de se retrouver au calme. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie de ses amis, mais être seule de temps à autre lui permettait de vraiment poser ses idées et réorganiser ses pensées. Il n'y avait pas Simon et ses éternelles blagues, ni Aurore et son sarcasme pour parasiter le fil de ses réflexions. De plus, être cachée à la vue des autres lui procurait une joie insoupçonnée. Elle se sentait hors du temps et de l'espace. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Ses pas la menèrent au septième étage, là où ils avaient surpris Oliver quelques mois auparavant. Elle jeta un regard vers la statue derrière laquelle ils s'étaient cachés, et continua son chemin dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise pour fuir Rusard et la vieille Miss Teigne. Quand soudain, tandis qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, un bruit assourdissant de pierres qui roulent, le même que la nuit où ils avaient croisé Oliver, retentit. D'instinct, elle se plaqua contre le mur, sans réaliser qu'elle avait la cape sur elle. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre, familières.

« Retourne à l'intérieur, il ne faut pas qu'on te voit ici !  
— Je voulais juste voir à quoi ça ressemblait, en vrai. Où sont tous les élèves ? Où est la magie ?  
— À cause des enlèvements, la directrice a avancé le couvre-feu. Je te le répète, retourne à l'intérieur avant qu'on te surprenne là où tu n'es pas censée être ! »

Le garçon qui venait de parler était tendu, inquiet, cela se sentait à son intonation. Mais ce fut la voix de l'autre personne qui provoqua chez la fillette un sentiment de panique qui la paralysa. Son cœur s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites et sa respiration saccadée. C'était la même voix que dans sa vision. Cassée et nasillarde, aux inflexions parfois si aiguës qu'elle semblait être émise en ultrasons. S'accrochant à sa cape pour la maintenir, elle recula afin de s'éloigner le plus possible, le cœur battant à ses tempes, pulsant dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il semblait vouloir en sortir. Doucement, un pas après l'autre, sans quitter l'angle du couloir des yeux, craignant de les voir surgir pour l'enlever. Elle avait la cape, elle ne risquait rien, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Mais la raison était faible face à sa panique. Elle continuait de reculer ainsi, quand tout à coup, son pied heurta quelque chose. Elle réprima un cri et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle sentit la chose vaciller puis basculer dans un fracas assourdissant de métal. Les morceaux de l'armure qu'elle venait de percuter se répandirent autour d'elle. Tétanisée, ne sachant s'il fallait fuir ou rester immobile, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même au milieu du couloir, tentant de contenir ses sanglots paniqués. Sa tête voulait partir en courant mais ses jambes semblaient s'être transformées en pierre et ne répondaient plus.

« Retourne à l'intérieur ! ordonna le garçon.  
— Mais, je…  
— Quelqu'un vient, dépêche-toi ! »

Elle entendit une porte claquer, de nouveaux roulements de pierre et des pas précipités s'é pouls ralentit légèrement tandis que le silence revenait et elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi prostrée, sanglotant entre la cotte de mailles, les épaulettes, la lance et autres équipements mais, lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, le château était redevenu silencieux et la nuit était tombée. Elle redressa la tête, constatant les dégâts et essuya ses joues baignées de larmes avant de se relever. Tenant toujours fermement la cape autour d'elle, elle avança précautionneusement vers l'endroit d'où étaient provenues les voix. Rien qu'un mur. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle avait bel et bien entendu le bruit d'une porte, alors où se trouvait-elle ?

* * *

« C'est terminé ! À partir de maintenant, plus jamais tu ne te baladeras toute seule dans les couloirs », trancha Aurore.

Cassi était retournée à la salle commune où son amie et Simon l'attendaient, inquiets. Elle les avait trouvés, faisant les cent pas pour ce dernier, et se rongeant les ongles pour Aurore. La fillette était partie avant eux et ils en avaient conclu qu'elle était revenue à leur salle, mais lorsqu'ils avaient franchi le mur, ils avaient constaté avec horreur qu'elle n'était pas là, et avaient craint qu'elle n'ait été enlevée à son tour.

« J'ai failli avertir McGo, tu te rends compte ? la morigéna Aurore. Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée de te laisser partir seule, mais quand tu as quelque chose en tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs !  
— Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle.  
— T'es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, ajouta Simon. Pour moi, t'es tout sauf bien ! »

Elle soupira. Elle savait que leur raconter sa mésaventure était une mauvaise idée.

« Fais pas cette tête-là, Black, tu sais qu'on a raison ! Regarde-toi, tu trembles encore.  
— Et si on s'occupait plutôt de ce que j'ai appris ? s'agaça-t-elle.  
— Quoi ? À moins que t'aies déjà entendu parler d'une salle qui disparaît, on n'est pas plus avancés qu'avec ta vision. Tu sais qui était le garçon avec elle ? »

Cassi secoua la tête. Cependant, la phrase d'Aurore fit écho en elle. Une salle qui disparaît. Harry ne lui avait-il pas parlé d'une pièce semblable lors d'un de ses récits sur la guerre ?

Le lendemain, la fillette décida d'envoyer à ce dernier, une lettre à propos de ce qui s'était passé, le questionnant sur cette fameuse salle. Si elle s'attendait à recevoir une réponse rapide, elle était loin d'imaginer que le lendemain, son tuteur débarquerait à Poudlard en compagnie de deux collègues, Ron Weasley et une femme blonde qui portaient la robe caractéristique des Aurors. Seul Harry était en vêtements Moldus, habitude qu'il avait toujours gardée. Cassi fut donc convoquée par la directrice l'après-midi même, manquant de ce fait, le cours d'histoire de la magie.

« La raison de votre présence dans mon bureau, miss Black — outre votre inconscience et votre irresponsabilité pour être sortie seule après le couvre-feu —, est la suivante : vous avez relaté à Mr Potter des informations importantes concernant les enlèvements, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?  
— Je… euh… C'est que…  
— Prends ton temps, Cassi, personne ne va t'en vouloir, encouragea Harry,qui était assis à sa droite, avec un sourire rassurant. Ils ont juste besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche. Ça fait plus… officiel. »

La fillette lui rendit timidement son sourire et expliqua alors tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry dans sa lettre, en ne mentionnant toutefois pas qu'elle portait la cape d'invisibilité. Ceci était un secret entre son tuteur et elle.

« As-tu pu voir le visage d'une des deux personnes ? questionna la jeune femme blonde assise à sa gauche.  
— Non, répondit Cassi. Je les ai simplement entendus.  
— Et tu as reconnu les voix ?  
— Celle de la femme, je l'avais déjà entendue… dans ma vision. »

La mention de son don provoqua un regard perplexe de la part de la collègue d'Harry qui sembla vouloir protester, mais la directrice lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle n'accepterait pas que l'on mette en doute la parole d'un de ses élèves.

« Peut-être serait-il plus utile de lui retirer la pensée afin de l'analyser », proposa la jeune femme.

Cette déclaration inquiéta la fillette qui se tourna vers Harry avec une expression apeurée.

« Me… Me retirer quoi ?  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Harry en se retenant de rire. Personne ne t'enlèvera ta pensée et, même si ça avait été le cas, ça ne fait pas mal et on peut la remettre à sa place une fois terminé.  
— Mais nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus ! contesta sa collègue.  
— Je pense qu'on a tout ce dont nous avons besoin, intervint Ron qui était resté plutôt silencieux. D'après les éléments précédents donnés par Cassi, Carrow a utilisé la salle quelques mois auparavant, juste après l'enlèvement de la jeune Salmon, non ? »

La conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé arracha un hoquet scandalisé à Cassi qui réalisa que Ron accusait clairement Oliver simplement à cause de ce qu'était son père.

« Oliver n'est pas le coupable ! protesta-t-elle.  
— Allons, Cassi, compatit Ron. On sait que tu l'aimes bien, le petit Carrow, mais réfléchis deux secondes. Tu le trouves à rôder près de la Salle sur Demande et on découvre que c'est apparemment par là que le ravisseur emmène ses victimes.  
— Mais… Mais…, balbutia-t-elle au bord des larmes. Mais… Le mot… »

Elle était révoltée, impuissante. Elle jetait des regards désespérés aux adultes présents dans la pièce, mais aucun ne contesta l'avis de Ron, et la fillette ne parvint pas à exprimer la rage qui montait en elle.

« Tu veux dire celui qui dit que Carrow n'est pas le coupable ? Il est signé R.W., pour autant qu'on sache, ça peut très bien être le R d'Oliver et le W de Carrow, et il t'a écrit ce mot pour s'innocenter lui-même. Ça ne veut rien dire. »

Les mots de Ron glissaient sur elle. Elle ne les écoutait plus. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Oliver, elle le sentait, il se trompait et il allait accuser un innocent. Mais comment faire le poids face à un Auror expérimenté ?

« En plus, il s'inspire d'une histoire Moldue. Les dix petits maigres ?  
— Petits nègres, corrigea Cassi d'une voix sifflante.  
— Oui, peu importe. Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'Hermione m'a dit au sujet de l'histoire, il tue des meurtriers mais en est un lui-même. »

Quel était le rapport ? Malgré sa colère, elle n'osait pas poser la question, trop impressionnée par les adultes présents. Elle se tourna vers Harry, cherchant du soutien, et ce dernier soupira.

« Ça m'embête de devoir le dire, mais Ron a peut-être raison. Tout l'accuse.  
— Non ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant. Non, ce n'est pas lui !  
— Miss Black, vous être clairement trop impliquée pour porter un jugement objectif, déclara le professeur McGonagall d'une voix qu'elle voulait apaisante. Retournez en cours, Messieurs Potter et Weasley et Miss Belfort ont tous les éléments nécessaires à la résolution de leur enquête. Je ne retirerai que vingt points à Serpentard car votre aide a été précieuse, mais qu'on ne vous reprenne pas à enfreindre de nouveau le règlement ou la punition sera plus…stricte. »

La fillette ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de trouver ses mots. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son tuteur, celui-ci émit un faible sourire d'excuses. Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte du bureau d'un geste rageur.

« Tout le portrait de son père, sourit Dumbledore à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé.

— Que fait-on à présent ? demanda Ron.  
— Nous allons appréhender Carrow à la fin de…  
— Non, coupa Harry, provoquant le regard indigné de Belfort. Laissez-moi un peu de temps avant de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et sauter aux conclusions ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. »

Cassi était tiraillée, et sa fureur ne l'aidait certainement pas à y voir plus clair. Sur son chemin vers la salle de métamorphose, une multitude de questions l'assaillirent. Devait-elle prévenir Oliver au risque de trahir la confiance d'Harry, ou les laisser l'incarcérer injustement ? Se le pardonnerait-elle si ils réalisaient leur erreur plus tard et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour les en empêcher ? Ou au contraire si elle avait aidé le coupable à s'enfuir ? Pourrait-elle regarder de nouveau Harry dans les yeux en sachant qu'elle avait mis en échec sa mission ? Elle fourra les mains dans ses poches et l'une d'elles rencontra un petit morceau de parchemin. Surprise, elle le sortit et l'observa de plus près. Un nouveau doute s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture. Celle de R.W. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

_« Les apparences sont trompeuses, les noms te mettront sur la voie. Par trois fois, demande-toi ce que tu veux réellement et la solution t'apparaîtra._

_R.W. »_

Nouvelle énigme. Devait-elle faire part de cet indice à Harry ou le garder pour elle ? Car cette fois encore, ce mot pouvait accuser Oliver. Ron et Wormstack étaient si prompts à le désigner comme coupable que leur dévoiler l'existence de ce parchemin lui faisait peur. Comme à son habitude, chaque fois qu'un nouvel élément venait s'ajouter à l'enquête, elle fit part à Aurore et Simon de ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau de la directrice et du contenu du parchemin.

« Je ne vais rien dire, mais tu connais mon avis sur la question, déclara Aurore en croisant les bras alors qu'ils se rendaient au cours de métamorphose.  
— Oui, oui, rétorqua Cassi d'un air sombre.  
— Ça a l'air presque trop facile », marmonna Simon.

Cassi se tourna vers le garçon, l'espoir la regagnant à l'idée que quelqu'un la soutienne.

« Je crois pas que ce soit lui. Il y a autre chose à mon avis. Quelque chose qu'on n'a pas vu. _Les noms te mettront sur la voie_, ça veut dire quoi d'après toi ?  
— Si je savais, on en serait pas là, soupira la fillette en récupérant le parchemin que son ami lui tendait. Mais ça peut pas être Oliver. »

De retour à leur salle commune, les trois amis s'installèrent à une table et sortirent leurs manuels en soupirant. L'enquête en cours ne les dispensait pas de devoirs, à leur grand dam. Cassi ouvrit donc son livre d'histoire de la magie afin de commencer son parchemin sur la guerre des gobelins.

« … Et là, le gamin est arrivé, tu vois, et j'lui ai discrètement fait un croche-pied pendant qu'il passait et il s'est cassé la figure en plein milieu de la cour, cet imbécile ! »

Le rire gras qui résonna dans la salle commune lui fit tourner la tête. Geste qu'elle regretta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Scott Wormsby, imitant sa pauvre victime en train de s'étaler au sol dans une mauvaise imitation de ralenti. Il se redressa et posa les poings sur ses hanches en la fixant.

« Tu veux quoi, Tête de Purée ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Un irritant sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Il s'attendait certainement à ce qu'elle se ridiculise de nouveau ou qu'Aurore vienne à son secours, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de retourner à son devoir.

« Oh, j'te parle ! s'énerva Wormsby en s'avançant vers elle. On t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?  
— Et toi, tes p… »

Elle s'interrompit soudain, réalisant avec horreur ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire. Mais le regard coupable qu'elle lui lança en dit long sur la nature de ses propos et l'expression de Scott changea. La fureur prit place et elle rentra la tête dans les épaules, attendant l'orage qui allait se déchaîner sur elle. Cependant, le jeune homme se contenta de serrer les poings et de tourner les talons avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir les larmes naître dans ses yeux. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle tenta de le rattraper pour s'excuser. Il s'immobilisa alors et, sans même se retourner, siffla entre ses dents d'une voix froide :

« Ne m'approche pas, _Black_. Reste loin de moi et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. »

Elle ne sut pourquoi elle se sentait si mal en le voyant rejoindre son groupe d'amis qui l'accueillirent d'un air compatissant, mais elle se mordit la langue, attrapa sa plume et fixa les lignes inscrites sur son manuel, sans parvenir toutefois à se concentrer sous les regards assassins des camarades de Wormsby.

* * *

Le mystère s'épaissit ! Ou s'éclaircit peut-être pour certains, qui sait ? ^^

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, j'attends vos suppositions :)

**Poster une review améliore votre tension artérielle**


	15. St Valentin et culpabilité

Coucou mes petits nems au poulet ! :3

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 14.** St Valentin et culpabilité.

Les semaines passèrent sans que la fillette n'ait l'occasion de présenter ses excuses à Scott Wormsby. Sa culpabilité pesait dans sa poitrine et rien de ce qu'Aurore ou Simon pouvaient dire ne l'allégeait.

« C'est un crétin fini », argumenta Aurore pour la énième fois.

Ils se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, et Cassi jouait avec ses petits pois, les poussant avec sa fourchette, sans parvenir à les avaler.

« Peut-être, mais il méritait pas ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Ce que tu as _failli_ dire », tempéra Simon.

Cassi leva un regard sceptique vers son ami puis tourna la tête à droite où se trouvait Wormsby. Il semblait dans le même était qu'elle, fixant obstinément le fond de son verre vide d'un air sombre. Elle soupira de nouveau et tenta de planter sa fourchette dans un petit pois qui sauta hors de son assiette et roula un peu plus loin. Aurore et Simon échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Il faut que tu manges, l'enjoignit Aurore sur un ton maternel. Tu dois prendre des forces, ça fait des jours que tu manges à peine, ta mère te reconnaîtra pas à la fin de l'année. »

L'allusion à sa mère lui arracha une larme. Elle lui manquait, c'était certain. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui trouvait toujours les mots justes pour la consoler lorsqu'elle faisait une gaffe comme celle-ci.

« D'accord, consentit-elle enfin avant de couper un morceau d'escalope pour la manger. Cha vous va là ? »

Ils esquissèrent un faible sourire avant d'acquiescer. C'était mieux que rien. Une petite victoire sur ces dernières semaines où elle s'affamait, comme une punition de ce qu'elle avait fait à Scott. Cassi, Aurore et Simon se levaient pour se rendre à leur cours quand un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle. Ils s'immobilisèrent et regardèrent ce qui avait provoqué ce soudain changement d'ambiance : deux personnes étaient entrées et marchaient en direction de la table des Serdaigle, leurs pas résonnant contre les murs. Une inquiétude grandissante s'empara de Cassi tandis qu'elle suivait leurs regards, et un énorme poids retomba dans son estomac en les voyant se diriger vers un Oliver Carrow bouche bée. Néanmoins, au vu des accusations qui courraient contre lui, il sembla vite comprendre ce qu'il se passait et reposa ses couverts d'un air résigné. Elle vit alors avec horreur Ron et Mrs Belfort s'arrêter à côté d'Oliver. Belfort déclara alors d'une voix bien forte afin que tout le monde l'entende :

« Oliver Carrow, vous êtes accusé de l'enlèvement de Stephany Salmon, Lyvia Aston et Esteban Nott. Veuillez vous lever et nous suivre sans opposer de résistance. Vous serez conduit à Azkaban en attendant votre jugement, tout ce que vous direz ou ferez pourra être retenu contre vous. »

D'un coup de sa baguette, celle d'Oliver sortit de sa poche et, tandis que Ron la rattrapait, un autre mouvement du poignet de Belfort lia les mains du jeune Serdaigle, sous les chuchotements et les regards ahuris de tous.

« Non ! hurla soudain Cassi, s'attirant les regards curieux des élèves présents.  
— Cass, reste à ta place », lui intima Simon en lui tirant la manche vers le bas.

La fillette n'obtempéra pas. D'un coup de coude, elle dégagea la main de son ami et enjamba le banc pour se planter devant les Aurors qui commençaient déjà à escorter Oliver hors de la Salle.

« Cassi, je suis désolé mais tu dois nous laisser l'emmener, dit Rond'une voix douce en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. Il est le suspect numéro un, on ne peut pas le laisser se balader comme ça dans l'école impunément.  
— Mais… Mais, ce n'est pas lui, couina la fillette au bord du désespoir. Laissez-moi le temps de vous le prouver. Ça peut pas être lui…  
— Est-ce que tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances fillette ? interrogea Belfort d'une voix impatiente.  
— Non mais…  
— Alors ne te mêle pas des affaires des grandes personnes, trancha-t-elle. Mr Carrow sera jugé comme il se doit. »

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait planer aucune doute : elle était persuadée de tenir le coupable et qu'Oliver serait envoyé à Azkaban en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cassi », intervint Oliver avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

La force dont il faisait preuve, même en cet instant alors que ses yeux trahissaient sa peur de l'inconnu qui l'attendait, impressionna la fillette.

« Ça va aller. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, j'ai confiance. »

Cassi acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres, l'estomac noué et alors qu'ils avançaient d'autres protestations s'élevèrent peu à peu .

« Ce n'est pas Carrow !  
— Oliver ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, c'est injuste !  
— Vous pouvez pas l'emmener, il est pas encore majeur ! »

Et tandis que les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et virulentes, Ron et Belfort quittèrent la salle, emportant un Carrow désemparé.

* * *

Depuis le début de la journée, de nombreux petits papiers roses flottaient dans les couloirs de l'école, allant d'une salle de cours à une autre. Cassi, qui se promenait en compagnie d'Aurore et Simon, se ramassa même un petit oiseau en papier dans l'œil, tout pressé qu'il était de rejoindre son destinataire.

« La St Valentin, c'est nul !bougonna-t-elle en chassant rageusement le petit oiseau.  
— Je confirme, déclara Aurore. Toute cette guimauve, c'est moche !  
— Je croyais que les filles aimaient bien la St Valentin moi ! pouffa Simon en retirant un avion pris dans les cheveux de Cassi.  
— Non, c'est nul et ça rend bête. _Tes yeux sont comme deux étoiles dans le ciel noir et envoûtant de tes cheveux d'ébène_ », lut Cassi qui avait attrapé au vol un papier qui passait par là.

Elle et Aurore mirent deux doigts dans leur bouche en tirant la langue, feintant le vomissement et Simon éclata de rire. Elles avaient vu des sixième année faire ce geste et avaient trouvé ça plutôt marrant de le reproduire.

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris, grimaça Simon. C'est dommage, je vous avais fait de jolies cartes, il me reste plus qu'à les jeter maintenant… »

Si Aurore haussa les épaules, pas impressionnée du tout, Cassi elle, ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche devant l'air triomphant de Simon.

« Oh mais non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne les jette pas, ça serait dommage, tu as dû te donner beaucoup de mal ! Elles sont où ? »

Le garçon sortit de sa poche deux cartes vert émeraude avec l'emblème de Serpentard. Cassi attrapa avidement la sienne alors qu'Aurore la saisissait du bout des doigts.

« Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas rose Oakwood, j'aurais été obligée de la brûler sinon.  
— _T'es une super amie, je t'aime bien, alors je te souhaite Joyeuse StValentin_ ? lut la fillette. Ça casse pas vraiment trois pattes à un hippogriffe !  
— Hé, oh, c'est pas moi le pro des mots j'te rappelle, c'est Aurore, et j'me voyais mal lui demander conseil pour sa propre carte. »

Cassi réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait rien préparé pour Simon. Elle leva des yeux désolés vers lui.

« Simon, tu as pris la peine de nous faire une carte et j'ai rien préparé pour toi !  
— C'est pas grave Cass, je m'attendais pas à en recevoir une. Et puis, j'suis pas fan de la St Valentin, c'est un truc de filles ça. »

Souriante, Cassi déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

« Merci », lui dit-elle avant de ranger la carte dans son sac.

Puis elle se tourna vers Aurore.

« Il t'a écrit quoi, sur la tienne ? »

Elle allongea le cou afin de lire par-dessus l'épaule de son amie mais celle-ci fourra la carte dans son sac.

« Ça te regarde pas, c'est personnel. »

Feignant une moue boudeuse, elle croisa les bras et tourna le dos à Aurore dans le but de la faire changer d'avis. Elle percuta soudain de plein fouet quelque chose et, avant même d'avoir pu voir qui c'était, un étau lui resserra les tempes et l'environnement se brouilla.

_« On sait que vous êtes là, inutile de vous cacher ! brailla une voix. On finira par vous trouver tôt ou tard. »_

_Des bruits de pas sur les planches au-dessus de sa tête se firent entendre, suivis par le fracas des meubles qu'on retournait ou qu'on explosait à l'aide de sortilèges. Ils étaient trois, tout au plus, brassant le petit appartement à la recherche de ses habitants. Cassi tourna la tête et retint une exclamation surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut Scott, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, en compagnie de ses parents et d'une fillette blonde qui devait avoir environ trois ou quatre ans de plus que lui. Leurs visages étaient figés dans une expression de peur intense et ils semblaient retenir leur respiration, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Fermant les yeux, la petite fille dans les bras de Scott remuait les lèvres dans une prière silencieuse. Le père posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et serra l'autre autour de celle de sa femme. Les pas s'immobilisèrent soudain juste au-dessus de leur tête et Cassi — bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait l'entendre ni la voir — craignit de lever les yeux. Elle y fut cependant forcée lorsque, soudain, un cri victorieux retentit juste avant que la trappe ne s'ouvre, révélant les quatre membres de la famille Wormsby._

_« J'les ai trouvés ! héla la voix de l'homme.  
__— Où ça ?  
__— Juste là, ils étaient planqués sous le plancher comme des rats ! »_

_Le père sortit sa baguette, mais d'un habile geste de la sienne, l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux — le Mangemort — le désarma. Puis il attrapa la sœur de Scott par les cheveux et la souleva pour la sortir sous les cris de douleur de cette dernière._

_« Lachez-là ! hurla Scott en se redressant. Christina ! »_

_Du haut de ses six ans, le petit garçon chargea le Mangemort pour lui faire lâcher prise tandis que ses parents sortaient à leur tour pour s'interposer. Scott mordit l'homme à la jambe et ce dernier hurla, relâchant Christina qui courut dans les bras de son père. Sa mère, quant à elle, avait déjà brandi sa baguette et lança un Stupefix avant d'être prise en joue par un autre Mangemort qui avait débarqué, alerté par les cris de son camarade._

_« Sale petit…, pesta-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur Scott.  
__— Non ! hurla sa mère. Laissez-le ! »_

_Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le Doloris frappa de plein fouet le petit Scott qui se tordit au sol en hurlant. Lorsque le sort fut levé, deux baguettes étaient à présent pointées sur la famille, et la mère de Scott le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Le petit corps du garçon était encore secoué de spasmes et ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vide. Le cœur de Cassi se serra. Elle comprenait de plus en plus l'impact qu'avaient eu ses paroles quelques jours plus tôt et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se promettant de réparer ce tort du mieux qu'elle pourrait._

_« Vous pensiez pouvoir échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? lança le premier Mangemort, un homme bedonnant aux cheveux hirsutes et sales et dont la majorité des dents semblaient être tombées.  
__— On ne peut pas se cacher de lui », renchérit son comparse, à l'allure un peu plus noble, dont les longs cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos et étaient rassemblés en catogan._

_Ce dernier s'approcha alors de Christina qui sanglotait dans les bras de son père, impuissant et désarmé. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui, comme pour le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit, et attrapa Christina par le bras. La fillette de dix ans se débattit comme une lionne pour se défaire de l'emprise du Mangemort et reçut une gifle impressionnante qui la fit tomber au sol. La main sur la joue elle releva la tête vers l'homme blond._

_« Pourquoi ? couina-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Pourquoi vous nous faites ça ?  
__— Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il en riant. La vraie question est pourquoi a-t-on autorisé une abomination comme toi, une Cracmolle, à vivre parmi les sorciers ? Tu es une honte pour ta famille, une honte pour la communauté, un fardeau dont ils auraient dû se débarrasser dès la naissance ! »_

_Tout en parlant, il avait levé sa baguette._

_« Et je vais faire ce que tes parents auraient dû faire depuis longtemps. _Avada…  
_— Non ! »_

_Le père se jeta à genoux en même temps que le sortilège le touchait de plein fouet. Cassi hurla, frappée par l'horreur de la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux des deux enfants. Elle sentit les larmes venir et vit ensuite la mère lever sa baguette, son visage crispé par la douleur. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes lorsqu'elle prononça le sort qui percuta le Mangemort, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce dans une déflagration assourdissante. Son comparse édenté ne se laissa pas désarçonner et un nouvel éclair vert vint la frapper à la poitrine sous les hurlements de Scott et Christina. Puis, lentement, il s'avança vers la fillette avec un sourire narquois._

_« Regarde ce que tu as fait, dit-il. Regarde ce qui arrive par ta faute. Par le simple fait de ton existence. Si tu n'avais pas été là, ils seraient encore en vie. Ne mériterais-tu pas de mourir ? Tu as tué tes propres parents… »_

_Christina pleura de plus belle et Scott était tétanisé à côté du corps inerte de sa mère, sous le choc. Enfin, le Mangemort leva sa baguette et prononça le sortilège. Une lumière verte jaillit alors de cette dernière et se dirigea vers la petite fille._

Puis l'environnement revint à la normale et Cassi se retrouva face à un Scott intrigué. Elle essuya ses joues sur lesquelles avaient coulé ses larmes et fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux, incapable de prononcer un mot. Avait-il compris ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

« Dégage de mon chemin, Black, asséna-t-il.  
— Scott, je…  
— Dégage, j'ai dit ! »

L'invective la fit sursauter et elle fit un pas sur le côté, libérant le passage.

« Hé oh ! Tu t'es pris pour qui ? aboya Aurore.  
— Aurore, laisse, c'est bon, souffla Cassi. Désolée, Scott. »

Son attitude éveilla la curiosité d'Aurore qui ne répliqua pas et laissa le Serpentard s'éloigner. Cassi sentit ses jambes flancher et elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Simon qui la guida vers le mur afin qu'elle puisse s'y adosser.

« Wow, Cass, t'es sûre que ça va ? »

La gorge serrée, elle acquiesça.

« Tes visions ont l'air de plus en plus violentes ou j'me trompe ? commenta Aurore.  
— J'ai bien l'impression qu'elles le sont. Mais cette fois, il n'y pas que ça. »

Ils l'interrogèrent du regard et elle leur détailla sa vision. Leur silence qui s'en suivit ne fit qu'accentuer sa culpabilité. Elle avait été bien trop loin dans ses propos et avait rouvert une blessure chez Scott qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de refermer.

* * *

_« __**LE COUPABLE DES ENLEVEMENTS DE POUDLARD EN PRISON !**_

_Il semblerait qu'enfin, les choses soient revenues à la normal dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. En effet, alors que les enlèvements d'élèves se succédaient sans que personne ne bouge le petit doigt, l'Auror Elisabeth Belfort a pris les choses en main en appréhendant Oliver Carrow, le fils d'Amycus Carrow, tristement connu pour avoir fait partie des Mangemorts. Les pommes ne tombent pas bien loin du pommier, c'est bien connu. Pour la majorité de ses camarades, et bien que le verdict n'ait pas encore été rendu, le garçon est sans nul doute coupable. _

_Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?._

_« Oliver a toujours été un type bizarre, rapporte Ernesto Wells, un camarade de Gryffondor avec qui il partage les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il s'intéresse beaucoup aux dons hors normes et aux Potions peu connues et qu'on n'étudie pas à l'école. »_

_Vous l'aurez compris, nous avons évité là un drame. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire à ses jeunes enfants ? _

_Mais l'heure n'est pas encore aux réjouissances. À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, les pauvres victimes restent introuvables et le jeune Carrow est interrogé afin de savoir où il les a cachées._

_Nous espérons que la justice saura faire reconnaître une culpabilité qui tombe sous le sens._

_Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter,_

_Reporter. »_

Cassi reposa d'un geste rageur la Gazette sur la table, renversant la moitié de ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Et elle se dit reporter ! » bougonna-t-elle.

Aurore lui tapota le dos d'un air compatissant. Elle avait beau partager l'avis de ce dénommé Ernesto Wells, elle n'en était pas moins sensible à l'état de son amie. Et elle n'aimait pas non plus la façon dont cette vipère s'appropriait les évènements pour en faire un sujet à sensation. Mais le sort d'Oliver était à présent dans les mains de la justice, et Cassi, à son grand désarroi, ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'aider. Mais autre chose inquiétait la fillette presque autant que le cas d'Oliver : après sa vision sur Scott, elle avait mis plusieurs jours à s'en remettre. Des vertiges l'assaillaient dès qu'elle se levait un peu vite et la faiblesse de ses muscles l'alarmait. Elle avait ainsi plusieurs fois fait tomber son sac alors qu'elle pensait le tenir fermement et ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter dans les nombreux escaliers de l'école, la forçant à s'arrêter régulièrement pour reprendre sa respiration. Malgré sa réticence, elle avait cédé à l'insistance d'Aurore qui lui disait d'en faire part à sa mère et Harry. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son amie avait raison, ils devaient être mis au courant. Elle leur avait donc envoyé Chiro et s'attendait à voir débarquer Harry ou des Médicomages qu'il aurait envoyés afin de l'examiner.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, souffla-t-elle.  
— Mais tu l'as déjà fouillée en long en large et en travers cette bibliothèque, t'as rien trouvé sur ton don ! contesta Aurore.  
— On sait jamais, beaucoup d'élèves empruntent et ramènent des livres tous les jours… »

Sous leurs regards perplexes, elle se leva et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Bien plus que pour ses recherches, elle appréciait y aller pour le calme du lieu. Aussi n'était-elle pas très convaincue en parcourant les rayons, effleurant du doigt les reliures des multiples livres qui s'y alignaient. Elle s'arrêta soudain et fit demi-tour. Son regard se posa sur un très vieux livre à la couverture abimée et dont le titre, _Les gènes de la Divination_, était inscrit en lettres pourpres. La gorge sèche, elle s'installa à une table et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus elle songeait à en parler à ses amis. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Mme Pince. Cette dernière la toisa d'un air ennuyé, comme si elle avait autre chose de plus intéressant à faire, et la fillette posa le livre sur son bureau.

« Je voudrais emprunter ce livre s'il vous plaît. »

La bibliothécaire baissa les yeux sur le bouquin et leva un sourcil sceptique.

« La Divination ne fait pas partie des matières de première année, pourquoi voulez-vous ce livre ?  
— J'aime prendre de l'avance », sourit-t-elle.

Elle affichait son plus beau sourire. Le même qu'arborait son père lorsqu'il souhaitait obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un. Mme Pince sourit à son tour face à cette élève si avide de connaissances et nota son nom dans son livret.

« Une semaine, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le livre.  
— Oui, merci ! »

Sur ces mots, elle fonça hors de la bibliothèque et retourna à la Grande Salle. Malheureusement, elle n'y trouva ni Aurore ni Simon. Pas de trace d'eux non plus près du lac. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier la salle commune. Quelle idiote d'avoir laissé la carte dans son dortoir ! Il lui aurait été tellement plus facile de retrouver ses amis avec. Se morigénant, elle avança dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant le mur cachant l'entrée de la salle commune.

« _Concordia res parvae crescunt !_ » [1]

Le mur s'ouvrit et elle fonça à l'intérieur sans attendre. Elle balaya la salle du regard et trouva Aurore et Simon, assis à une table dans un coin, révisant leurs sortilèges. Elle s'affala sur une chaise à côté d'eux et ils levèrent des yeux interrogateurs vers elle.

« Regardez sur quoi je suis tombée !  
— Te connaissant, ça peut être au sens propre », nasilla Simon.

Elle lui tira la langue et brandit _Les gènes de la Divination_ devant elle, fière.

« Il y a tout un tas de réponses là-dedans ! Regardez, là par exemple : _La divination n'a pas toujours été un art loufoque réservé aux sorciers farfelus qui lisent dans les feuilles de thé ou les boules de cristal. En effet, d'aussi loin que portent la mémoire et les écrits, la divination est un don qui se transmet de génération en génération et touche principalement les filles…  
_— On sait déjà tout ça, la coupa Aurore. McGo a déjà dit que ça pourrait venir de tes ancêtres et qu'elle allait faire des recherches.  
— Oui mais non, laisse-moi finir : _Ce don est donc transmis de mère en fille et, même s'il peut sauter parfois des générations, il ne peut se transmettre de mère en fils ou de père en fille… Pour être plus précis, le don se perd lorsqu'une voyante ne donne naissance à aucune fille._ »

Elle les regarda tour à tour, un sourire excité sur le visage, les yeux pétillants.

« Vous comprenez ? Ça veut dire que mes visions me viennent de ma mère !  
— Mais, Cassi, ta mère est…  
— Une Moldue, oui je sais, mais ça peut être que ça ! »

Une soudaine agitation dans la salle attira l'attention de Cassi qui tourna la tête en direction de ses camarades. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'entrée par laquelle la totalité des élèves de Serpentard entrait, le préfet fermant la marche. Ils se rassemblèrent en rond autour de ce dernier. Après avoir échangé un regard, les trois amis avancèrent dans la foule afin de le voir.

« Sur ordre de la directrice, les élèves sont priés de rester dans leurs salles communes respectives jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Tout élève surpris hors de son dortoir sera sévèrement puni.  
— Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi ? interrogea Cassi, s'étonnant elle-même.  
— C'est Charis Yaxley, fit une fille à sa droite, paniquée et se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle a été enlevée. »

* * *

[1] Se traduit littéralement par : "par l'union, les petites choses grandissent", qui a donné la phrase bien connue "l'union fait la force" ^^

TATADAAAAAA ! Ok, j'arrête... Oui j'aurais pu faire durer le suspens un peu plus pour Oliver, et le faire disparaître le temps d'un chapitre... Mais j'ai un peu trop besoin de lui pour le chapitre suivant. Je ne spoilerai pas, vous saurez tout la semaine prochaine ! :)

**Poster une review réduit l'acné**


	16. Une tasse de thé ?

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard de post pour ce chapitre. J'ai eu un gros manque d'inspi pour réussir à enchaîner mes idées et pas mal de taff au travail (comme c'est principalement pendant mes heures de travail que j'ecris).

Encore merci à **pommverte** pour sa super bêta et les fautes que j'ai pas du tout pris le temps de corriger avant de lui envoyer mon texte (t'as eu du brut de brut pour ce coup-là !). Merci, merci, merci !

Alors voilà, avec du retard, le chapitre 15. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 15.** Une tasse de thé ?

Oliver fut relâché le lendemain même de l'enlèvement de Charis. Même si elle était triste pour sa camarade Serpentard, Cassi ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée en voyant le jeune homme franchir les portes de la Grande Salle ce matin-là.

« À quoi tu penses ? » la questionna Aurore en voyant son regard vague.

Les trois amis étaient installés dans les vieux canapés de la salle commune et Cassi fixait depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Aurore s'adressa à elle.

« À quoi tu penses ? répéta Aurore, face au regard vide de son amie.  
— Charis Yaxley », répondit-elle simplement en retournant à ses flammes.

Elle ne vit pas le regard interrogateur d'Aurore, cependant elle poursuivit :

« Ça fait des mois qu'on essaye de trouver qui enlève tous ces élèves et on n'a toujours rien, se désespéra-t-elle.  
— Pour Stephany et Aston, je vois pas trop, mais Nott et Yaxley… ça me dit quelque chose », marmonna son amie.

La fillette se tourna vers Aurore en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toi aussi ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi leurs noms me disent quelque chose… »

Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, c'était comme essayer de retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts : les détails lui échappaient. Seule restait cette sensation désagréable, comme un mot sur le bout de la langue que l'on n'arrive pas à retrouver. Cassi ragea. Evidemment, malgré sa concentration intense, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déclencher de vision à volonté, et cela la frustrait. Elle se serait bien passée de celle sur Wormsby ou l'aurait échangée volontiers contre une vision d'elle, retrouvant le lieu où étaient séquestrés ses camarades. Après un long silence, elle décida de remonter à son dortoir pour se reposer, sentant poindre un mal de crâne.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et le mois de mars toucha à sa fin. Aucun nouvel enlèvement n'avait eu lieu et l'atmosphère s'était détendue. Les élèves, persuadés que les adultes avaient la situation bien en main, étaient retournés à leurs préoccupations d'adolescents. Seuls quelques rares exceptions osaient poser encore les questions qui fâchent.

« Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ! » pesta Cassi à voix basse.

Mrs Pince lui lança un regard noir en avertissement. Les deux amies se trouvaient à la bibliothèque pour leurs recherches en histoire de la magie demandées par le professeur Binns, et la fillette planchait sur son devoir depuis une demi-heure. Simon les avaient quittées une heure plus tôt, abandonnant toute tentative de retenir quoi que ce soit un jour et préférant se concentrer sur ses sortilèges. Cassi avait voulu le suivre, mais ce devoir était bien trop important pour qu'Aurore la laisse baisser les bras aussi facilement. Elle avait bien essayé avec Simon, mais cette tête de mule lui avait rendu la mission tellement impossible, qu'elle ne voulait plus lui enseigner quoi que ce soit, se rabattant sur Cassi, au grand dam de cette dernière.

« Comment il veut qu'on fasse un parchemin complet sur Nicolas Flamel ? Il a perdu la tête, il n'y a rien à raconter !  
— Rien à raconter ? s'étonna Aurore, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de la bibliothécaire qu'elle ignora royalement. Il a eu une vie longue et passionnante ! Il y a énormément à raconter.  
— Pfff, facile à dire pour toi, se renfrogna-t-elle. Tu as déjà fini. »

Aurore eut un petit sourire satisfait. Non seulement elle avait terminé son devoir, mais elle en avait mis plus que ce qui était demandé afin d'être sûre de faire remporter des points à Serpentard. La fin de l'année approchait, et elle mettait un soin particulier à rattraper les bourdes de Cassi dans l'espoir que leur maison gagne la coupe.  
Soudain, Cassi vit le visage de sa meilleure amie changer littéralement, passant de la fierté à la surprise. La fillette se retourna pour suivre son regard et aperçut le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques en grande conversation avec une Mrs Pince visiblement irritée — Cassi se demanda d'ailleurs si elle avait eu une autre expression dans sa vie ou si son visage était éternellement figé ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que Hagrid fait ici ? demanda Aurore.  
— Pourquoi tu es si étonnée ? Il a bien le droit de lire, lui aussi.  
— Non c'est pas ça… Juste que… c'est assez bizarre de le voir ici. On s'imagine pas à voir une personne comme… lui dans un lieu comme celui-là. »

Voyant son amie batailler avec les mots pour la première fois, Cassi ricana et cessa de la taquiner.

« J'ai compris, ça va ! C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à imaginer Hagrid avec un livre. »

Les filles rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et suivirent le professeur hors de la bibliothèque.

« Bonjour professeur, lança Aurore. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
— Oh ! Bonjour Aurore, bonjour Cassi.  
— On n'a pas l'habitude de vous voir par ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Le ton très mondain emprunté par son amie confirma à Cassi que cette dernière devait être habituée à tenir la conversation avec un adulte.

« Je… Je passais juste pour demander un conseil à Mrs Pince. Elle connaît les livres mieux que personne et j'avais besoin de certaines… recommandations. »

L'hésitation dans sa voix éveilla la curiosité de la fillette. Elle leva les yeux vers Hagrid qui semblait rougir sous son épaisse barbe.

« Des recommandations ? » insista Aurore, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Hagrid se racla la gorge.

« Oui, sur les… différentes espèces de… de créatures magiques à travers le monde.  
— Mais… Hagrid, vous connaissez mieux que personne les créatures magiques ! Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de recommandations ? »

Le demi-géant marmonna dans sa barbe, l'air perdu.

« J'aurais pas dû dire ça…  
— Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il regarda tour à tour les deux fillettes avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ce ne sont pas des choses dont vous devriez vous occuper. Vous n'avez pas un devoir de Potion ou de Métamorphose ? »

Son attitude était de plus en plus étrange. Les fillettes ne lui laissèrent pas le choix et emboîtèrent le pas à Hagrid dans les couloirs de l'école, le questionnant, insistant pour que le demi-géant leur explique ce qu'il se passait. Une fois devant la porte de sa cabane, il se tourna de nouveau vers elles, exaspéré.

« Vous êtes décidées à savoir coûte que coûte, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, quand on connaît comment étaient vos parents… »

Il soupira, marquant sa capitulation.

« Surtout ne faites pas de gestes brusques et ne criez pas, ça pourrait l'effrayer. »

Inquiètes, elles se jetèrent un regard avant de le fixer à nouveau sur la porte. Cassi déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant dans quoi elle s'était embarquée tandis que Hagrid les faisait entrer. L'intérieur était sombre et poussiéreux, les volets avaient été tirés et aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée. L'ambiance était lugubre et un frisson parcourut l'échine de la fillette qui attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie pour se rassurer. Une odeur de bois humide emplissait la pièce.

« Hagrid ? fit Cassi d'une voix faible.  
— Chut ! fit-il doucement en posant un énorme doigt sur sa bouche. Vous allez lui faire peur. »

Il s'approcha du fond de la pièce et se pencha doucement au-dessus d'une petite couverture. Quelque chose bougea et la fillette plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir. Attrapant délicatement une espèce de traversin très long, il murmura des paroles rassurantes avant de le soulever. Le traversin remua alors et s'enroula autour des épaules du demi-géant.

« Il n'aime pas la lumière, ça lui fait mal aux yeux, expliqua Hagrid. Mais pour que vous puissiez le voir, je vais entrouvrir doucement les volets. »

Tout en parlant, il exécutait ses gestes avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il craignait que la chose sur ses épaules ne se désintègre.

« Lui ? questionna Aurore. Hagrid, qu'est-ce que… »

Mais elle s'interrompit soudain. Un rai de lumière venait de passer sur la chose, bloquant sa voix dans sa gorge. C'était un étrange mélange entre une énorme anguille et un dragon. Son long corps pendait de chaque côté des épaules de Hagrid — ce qui, en soi, était déjà impressionnant —, il était recouvert d'écailles noires aux reflets verts et pourvu de six minuscules pattes palmées aux griffes acérées. Mais le plus étonnant restait sa tête : elle ressemblait à celle d'un dragon mais était cependant entourée de plumes brillantes, comme une couronne, qui remuaient d'avant en arrière indépendamment les unes des autres. L'anguille-dragon fendait l'air de sa longue queue, tel un chat impatient et fixait les deux fillettes de son regard ambré. Sur son front brillait une pierre d'un violet étincelant.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur la berge du lac, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai appelé Icare. Le pauvre était presque mourant avant que je le ramène et que je le soigne.  
— Hagrid, c'est quoi au juste ? demanda Aurore d'une voix rauque en s'approchant précautionneusement.  
— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. »

Cassi était fascinée par la créature devant elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait attirée par elle et s'approcha un peu plus, la main tendue en avant pour la toucher. Un léger grognement s'éleva de la gorge de la créature que la fillette entendit à peine, continuant d'avancer, un sourire extatique sur le visage. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et la ramena en arrière.

« Cassi ! la morigéna Aurore alors qu'Icare claquait ses mâchoires en signe de mécontentement.  
— Je… Que… Il s'est passé quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle, hagarde.

Apparemment, la créature avait un pouvoir d'hypnose particulièrement puissant.

« Je pense que ça vient de sa pierre, expliqua Hagrid. Il ne faut pas la regarder, c'est apparemment de cette manière qu'il chasse. Il semble contrôler ses proies, qui viennent à lui d'elles-mêmes. C'est plutôt marrant à regarder ! »

Il ricana sous l'air incrédule des deux fillettes. Cassi avait failli être la proie de cette créature si Aurore n'avait pas été là, elle ne voyait donc pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« Vous comprenez pourquoi il ne faut pas que quiconque connaisse son existence ? dit-il aux fillettes qui acquiescèrent. Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils penseraient qu'il est dangereux, alors que c'est une créature tellement mignonne ! Icare ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

Tout en parlant, il caressait la petite tête de la créature d'un air attendri. Elles échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que Hagrid reposait Icare dans un grand coffre en bois qu'il referma doucement avant d'ouvrir les volets. Il alluma ensuite un feu dans la cheminée et mit à bouillir un peu d'eau dans une carafe.

« Vous voulez un peu de thé ? »

Cassi et Aurore acquiescèrent et s'installèrent à la table du demi-géant. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, d'Icare majoritairement, puis Hagrid leur raconta son expérience de la guerre. Cassi avait entendu cette histoire des dizaines de fois, mais elle appréciait toujours autant de replonger dans les souvenirs des survivants de la guerre. L'histoire la passionnait, et elle aimait l'entendre de personnes différentes. Il leur parla de la renaissance de Voldemort, comment le Ministre de l'époque, voulant à tout prix étouffer l'affaire, avait discrédité Dumbledore et Harry, faisant passer l'ancien directeur pour fou et le tuteur de la fillette pour un menteur. Harry ne se vantait pas beaucoup de ses exploits, préférant rester neutre dans les récits de ses accomplissements, et mettant en avant le courage de ses camarades, aussi eut-elle l'impression d'entendre une tout autre histoire de la bouche du demi-géant. Elle resta suspendue à ses lèvres lorsqu'il expliqua comment il s'était mis en chasse des Horcruxes, risquant sa vie pour le monde sorcier, afin d'affaiblir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle écouta passionnément la guerre de Poudlard et le sacrifice de Harry. Les yeux d'Hagrid pétillaient lorsqu'il mentionna comment tout le monde l'avait cru mort et qu'il avait dû porter son corps jusqu'au château. Comment, au moment propice, il s'était relevé — « Vous vous rendez compte, survivre à deux Avada Kedavra ! » s'était-il exclamé —, et avait relancé le combat, redonnant du courage à tous ses alliés. Elle versa une larme à l'évocation des pertes subies et elle sourit lorsqu'il mentionna la reconstruction qui avait suivi la défaite du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Il raconta également qu'après la chute du Lord, les Mangemorts avaient été jugés et, pour certains dont il cita les noms, emprisonnés. Tout en écoutant le demi-géant parler, Cassi se remémora soudain quelque chose et se releva brusquement. Aurore et Hagrid la regardèrent avec curiosité.

« Je crois que je viens de comprendre un truc… » souffla-t-elle.

Sans attendre, elle se releva et courut hors de la cabane de Hagrid sous les regards interloqués de ce dernier et d'Aurore. Elle traversa le parc comme une furie, pénétra le Grand Hall et prit la direction des cachots au pas de course pour se rendre à son dortoir. Une fois à côté de son lit, elle retourna sa valise sur celui-ci, déversant tous ses vêtements. Un petit journal à la couverture en cuir noir atterrit sur le tas et elle délaissa sa valise pour se saisir du carnet, les mains tremblantes. Si elle avait raison, elle découvrirait alors quel lien unissait les victimes des enlèvements. Fébrilement, elle feuilleta les pages, faisant défiler les arbres généalogiques, et s'arrêta sur Salmon. Le nom du père de Stephany lui noua le ventre. McNair. Se dirigeant ensuite vers la page Aston, le cœur de Cassi s'accéléra. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle remonta son doigt jusqu'aux parents de Lyvia et Amelia et lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Carrow. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête et plusieurs connexions se firent soudain. Si Oliver était monté dans le bureau de McGonagall le jour où Amelia était interrogée, ce n'était pas pour l'être à son tour, mais bien pour soutenir sa cousine !

« Amelia est la fille d'Alecto Carrow, chuchota Cassi, incrédule. La cousine d'Oliver. »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et elle fit demi-tour pour faire face à Aurore. Sans prononcer un mot, elle tendit le journal à son amie qui l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'avais ça sous les yeux depuis Noël et je m'en suis pas rendu compte ! » réalisa la fillette.

Silencieuse, Aurore s'assit sur son lit sans lâcher des yeux le carnet.

« Pas étonnant que j'aie pas fait le lien, murmura-t-elle. Amelia et Lyvia portent le nom de leur père et Stephany a pris le nom de sa mère.  
— Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » s'étonna Cassi.

Aurore leva un sourcil.

« C'est évident ! Sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse les conséquences des actes de son père. Si je me souviens bien, McNair était un Mangemort plutôt appliqué. »

Malgré les mots légers qu'elle employait, l'expression d'Aurore était sombre et amère.

« Elle n'a jamais parlé de son père. En tout cas pas à moi.  
— Je dois en parler à Oliver », déclara Cassi.

* * *

La fillette mit plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir discuter avec le jeune Serdaigle. Elle le voyait lors des repas le soir, mais sitôt celui-ci terminé, il se levait et quittait la Grande Salle avant tout le monde. Aussi saisit-elle l'occasion lorsque, en sortant de son cours de Sortilèges, elle le croisa au détour d'un couloir. Le regard sombre fixé au sol, l'expression peu joyeuse, le jeune homme avançait d'un pas traînant. Il était ainsi depuis qu'il était revenu, et plus aucun de ses camarades ne venait lui parler, le laissant digérer ce qu'il avait vécu à son rythme pour revenir quand il serait prêt. Cassi se rendait donc à la cabane de Hagrid pour prendre des nouvelles d'Icare, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Oliver.

« Oh, salut, fit-il dans un faible sourire.  
— Salut Oliver. Comment tu vas ? » demanda doucement la fillette.

Elle se doutait bien qu'après une telle expérience, le garçon n'allait pas bien du tout, mais la question était plus pour la forme.

« Et toi ? » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Son ton las provoqua un pincement au cœur chez Cassi, mais elle l'ignora.

« Je vais bien. »

Elle hésita un instant, triturant l'ourlet de la manche de sa cape et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'elle pose la question, mais elle avait peur de brusquer son ami.

« Viens, on va marcher un peu », proposa-t-il alors.

Cassi obtempéra et ils prirent la direction du parc. Le soleil avait commencé sa descente et malgré l'adoucissement des températures, un petit air frais persistait. La fillette frissonna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'herbe qui s'écrasait sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle demanda :

« C'était comment ? Azkaban. »

Il sursauta. Apparemment, elle était la première à oser mentionner son incarcération. Une fois la surprise passée, il afficha un sourire las et répondit :

« On n'est jamais préparé à ce genre d'expérience. J'veux dire, on sait que c'est horrible et tout ça, et crois-moi, ça l'a été pour moi, même si c'était qu'une semaine, mais on sait pas à quel point. Mon père m'avait raconté, mais quand tu le vis… »

Il frissonna.

« Et encore, il a été enfermé à l'époque où les Détraqueurs gardaient la prison. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça devait être… »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et une nouvelle ombre passa dans son regard.

« Si rien que là, l'expérience était horrible, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit devenu fou… »

Le cœur de Cassi s'accéléra. Est-ce qu'il avait bien dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Etait-il en train d'excuser les actes de son père ?

« Oliver, ton père est allé à Azkaban parce qu'il était Mangemort, pas l'inverse…  
— Parce que tu penses qu'il n'y a que des coupables là-bas ? asséna-t-il. Ton père en est un exemple, pour ne citer que lui. »

La violence de ses propos laissa la fillette sans voix un instant. Qu'était-il advenu du Oliver bienveillant ? Celui qui était contre tout ce que son père incarnait ? Voyant l'état de la jeune Serpentard, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se radoucit.

« Je ne cherche pas d'excuses à mon père. Tu as raison, il était complètement taré bien avant d'être enfermé à Azkaban. C'est juste que… c'est tellement horrible là-bas, tu imagines pas à quel point. Même sans les Détraqueurs, on sent le désespoir et la folie, comme si ils avaient imprégné les murs »

Cassi s'approcha d'Oliver et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

« T'y es plus, c'est ce qui compte.  
— Non, mais ça veut dire que le coupable court toujours. Et le fait qu'ils m'aient arrêté prouve que les Aurors ne sont pas plus avancés que nous.  
— Harry était au courant qu'il y avait un lien entre les victimes. Il l'a dit sans m'expliquer ce qui lui faisait penser ça. »

Elle marqua une pause et fixa Oliver.

« Ils sont tous enfants de Mangemorts. »

Le Serdaigle pinça les lèvres et acquiesça.

« Amelia est ta cousine, poursuivit-elle. C'est pour ça que tu es monté dans le bureau de McGonagall quand elle était interrogée ? »

Oliver hocha de nouveau la tête.

« J'ai toujours promis à Amelia et Lyvia que je les protègerai. Qu'avec moi elles ne risquaient rien. Pendant la guerre, quand nos parents n'étaient pas là, on ne pouvait compter que sur nous-mêmes et Kweeky. »

Cassi comprit alors ce qui unissait Oliver, Amelia et Lyvia. Une telle épreuve, ça resserrait les liens. Elle songea à ce qu'aurait été sa relation avec son père s'il avait été là pour les protéger, elle et Mathilde. Elle songea un instant à ce qu'aurait été sa vie, son foyer, si Sirius n'était pas mort, et son cœur se serra.

« Ça a dû être horrible, souffla-t-elle, émue.  
— Oui, répondit-il. Quand on n'a que six ans, et aucun moyen de défense, tout est plus effrayant. Et ça peut rester des années. »

Ces mots résonnèrent longtemps dans la tête de la fillette. Elle était trop jeune pour s'en rappeler, mais elle n'avait jamais songé aux séquelles chez ceux qui étaient en âge de comprendre. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle discutait avec Oliver, elle se rendit compte à quel point cette idée était stupide. Des scènes aussi horribles devaient forcément laisser plus de cicatrices chez un enfant que chez n'importe quel adulte, et elle en avait la preuve tous les jours sous les yeux.

* * *

« J'imagine qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu dois des excuses maintenant. »

Cassi se tenait au-dessus du lit de sa meilleure amie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, imitant l'air fier et victorieux d'Aurore lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

« Excuse-moi, j'essaye de me concentrer », marmonna cette dernière.

Elle était en plein exercice de métamorphose. Au-dessus d'une coupe argentée, baguette levée, sourcils froncés, elle prononça la formule.

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à une vraie sorcière de contes de fées comme ça ? la taquina Cassi.  
— Cassi, la ferme, tu vas me faire rater mon… Oh zut ! »

La coupe, qu'elle essayait de transformer en rat, venait de s'échapper en couinant par l'ouverture de la porte. Des cris en bas des escaliers indiquèrent aux fillettes que la créature métallisée venait de se faufiler entre les jambes des filles de cinquième année, puis un « Finite ! » résonna mettant fin au vacarme et au sortilège d'Aurore. Cassi se retourna vers cette dernière qui la fixait à présent d'un air interrogateur.

« Alors ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil. Maintenant que ma coupe s'est fait la malle, tu m'expliques ?  
— Carrow n'est pas le coupable.  
— Sans blague ? »

Cassi leva les yeux au ciel et se jeta sur le dos sur le lit d'Aurore.

« Tu l'as accusé pour rien. Je pense que tu lui dois des excuses.  
— Alors là, il peut courir !  
— Aurore ! la réprimanda Cassi en se redressant sur les coudes.  
— Non, non, non, je m'abaisserai pas à ça ! D'accord, il est innocent, mais ça reste un Carrow.  
— T'es qu'une tête de mule ! bouda la fillette. Il méritait pas tout ce que t'as dit.  
— Peut-être, mais tu réussiras pas à me faire culpabiliser, Black. Allez, ouste, sors de mon lit ! »

Se faisant, Cassi s'affala sur son lit, attrapa son journal intime, et fit mine d'y écrire.

« Cher journal, minauda-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin à son amie. Aurore a été très méchante avec un pauvre élève en l'accusant d'avoir enlevé nos camarades. C'est dingue, on dirait que cette fille n'a pas de cœur…  
— La ferme Cassi, sourit-elle. T'es même pas drôle.  
— En attendant, tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Aurore lui lança un coussin à la figure. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la fillette pour riposter, et en un rien de temps, une bataille de coussin fit rage, très vite interrompue par Simon.

« Les filles ! » appela-t-il depuis le bas des escaliers.

Cassi et Aurore échangèrent un regard puis, sans même réarranger leurs coiffures, descendirent dans la salle commune. Simon parut interloqué en voyant ses deux amies débraillées et essoufflées et il se retint de rire en apercevant les plumes dans leurs cheveux. Cassi balaya la salle du regard et un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit. Une impression de déjà-vu lui prit les entrailles tandis qu'elle regardait les mines inquiètes et entendait les chuchotements tendus.

« C'est pas vrai, pas encore ? » chuchota la fillette pour elle-même.

Avant même que le préfet ne prononce le moindre mot, elle sut ce qui allait être dit. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres était : qui ? Le cœur battant, elle s'approcha de la foule et se fraya un chemin parmi les grands autour d'elle. Et alors qu'elle arrivait à l'avant du rassemblement de Serpentard, un nom lui parvint aux oreilles. Le souffle coupé, elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac et se tourna vers Aurore qui l'avait rejointe et la regardait avec une expression profondément désolée. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Oliver Carrow était après tout, lui aussi un enfant de Mangemort.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à suivre.  
Eh oui, comme beaucoup d'entre vous s'en doutaient, les pauvres victimes sont des enfants de Mangemorts, pas de réelle surprise là-dessus ^^  
Oui, le chapitre se termine comme le précédent comme me l'a fait remarqué ma bêta, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est un peu voulu :)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! ***

**Poster une review vous permet de respirer sous l'eau**


	17. Everything comes with a price

Avec de nouveau un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 16. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin. Tout va finir par se dévoiler aux 17 et 18èmes chapitres ^^. Nous verrons qui a eu raison ! :p

___Enjoy !___

* * *

**Chapitre 16.** Everything comes with a price.

« Tout cela ne peut plus continuer, soupira Minerva McGonagall devant le portrait de Dumbledore. Je crains qu'il ne faille fermer l'école, Albus. Nos élèves ne sont plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Nous avons laissé tout cela aller trop loin, et à chaque fois que nous avons failli l'attraper, le ravisseur a réussi à s'échapper.  
— Allons, Minerva, il ne faut pas être pessimiste. J'ai confiance en Harry, il saura trouver la solution. Il la trouve toujours.  
— J'espère que vous avez raison, Albus. Sinon je n'ose imaginer les conséquences de tout cela.  
— Ces élèves ne risquent rien, tant que les ravisseurs n'auront pas eu les huit enfants de Mangemorts. C'est, après tout, son but, n'est-ce pas ? La vengeance. »

McGonagall acquiesça, une inquiétude grandissante lui nouant l'estomac. _Pourvu que vous ayez raison, Albus._

* * *

Cassi ne comprenait pas. Elle ne réalisait pas. Elle venait tout juste de le voir et il allait bien. Ils avaient discuté, elle s'était tenue à côté de lui, comment avait-il pu disparaître ? Elle tournait en rond dans la salle, tel un lion en cage, la panique lui serrant les entrailles. Il fallait retrouver ce ravisseur avant qu'il n'enlève d'autres personnes, il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça. La fin de l'année approchait, les enlèvements étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et il ne restait plus que trois élèves avant qu'_Ils_ n'aient ce qu'ils souhaitent. Et après ? Que se passerait-il une fois qu'ils les auraient tous réunis ? Cassi frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils en arrivent là.

« Tu vas me rendre malade à tourner en rond comme ça », tenta de plaisanter Simon.

Son sourire forcé démontrait qu'il était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle et Aurore à l'idée de ce que ces malades pouvaient faire à leurs camarades. Il n'en parlait pas souvent, mais il tenait tout autant que les filles à résoudre l'affaire. Aurore, quant à elle, n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement d'Oliver. Les lèvres pincées, le regard fixe, les poings serrés, elle n'avait pas bougé un muscle et, si elle n'avait pas perçu sa respiration, Cassi aurait pu penser qu'elle avait été pétrifiée. Elle aussi s'inquiétait de plus en plus à mesure que les enlèvements se rapprochaient et que la fin de l'année arrivait.

« Bon, on sait que ceux qui ont été enlevés sont des enfants de Mangemort, commença Cassi. On sait aussi qu'ils sont deux à les enlever. À ce que j'ai entendu dans le couloir l'autre jour, c'est un garçon, un élève ici, et une fille qui doit être élève dans une autre école, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Poudlard. Qui pourrait avoir des amis dans d'autres écoles qu'ici ?  
— Autant chercher un Doxy dans une botte de foin, soupira Aurore. Tu sais combien d'élèves il y a ici ? Tu sais le temps que ça prendrait de retrouver le bon élève ? »

Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Cassi et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« On n'est pas obligés de se renseigner sur tous les élèves de Poudlard ! »

Voyant qu'elle avait leur attention, elle s'installa sur une chaise près d'eux, croisa les jambes et les regarda tour à tour, les yeux brillants.

* * *

« C'est une très, très, très mauvaise idée ! râla Aurore à voix basse. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on t'a suivie dans ce plan ?  
— Parce que vous êtes aussi tarés que moi, parce que vous avez envie de connaître la vérité, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, parce que…, énuméra Cassi.  
— Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, la coupa Aurore. N'empêche, on va s'attirer des ennuis.  
— Je croyais qu'un mois de retenue ne te faisait pas peur », la taquina Simon.

Aurore lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Les trois amis avançaient tant bien que mal dans les couloirs, serrés sous la cape d'invisibilité . Le plan de Cassi leur avait tout de suite paru insensé, mais elle avait fait preuve d'une telle persuasion — et accessoirement, les avait menacés d'y aller quoi qu'ils disent, avec ou sans eux — qu'ils avaient fini par céder et la suivre. Aurore n'avait cessé de pester contre son amie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle commune, rabâchant qu'ils allaient se faire prendre et se faire renvoyer de l'école.

« Si tu continues de parler, c'est sûr qu'on va se faire attraper, chuchota Cassi en inspectant la carte. Le bureau de Rusard est par là. »

Aurore et Simon lui firent un signe de tête indiquant qu'ils étaient prêts à la suivre, et ils reprirent leur marche après que Cassi ait rangé la carte. D'après cette dernière, le concierge se trouvait à l'autre bout du château, tout près du septième étage où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande. Les préfets faisaient leur ronde habituelle, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se trouvait à proximité, Cassi s'en était assurée avant de partir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du bureau du vieux Rusard. Sortant sa baguette, Cassi pria pour que son plan fonctionne. Si Rusard gardait une liste des élèves qu'il avait surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, le coupable serait forcément dessus. Ou du moins l'espérait-elle. Après trois tentatives infructueuses, Aurore posa une main sur son épaule et effectua le sortilège de déverrouillage avec une moue compatissante.

« Heureusement qu'on est venus avec toi, Black », nasilla-t-elle.

Cassi soupira de déception. Arriverait-elle un jour à effectuer un sort correct sans avoir à y passer des heures ? Elle ne demandait pas la lune, juste un sort réussi sans qu'elle n'ait à s'acharner, encore et encore et encore… Les trois amis pénétrèrent l'office du concierge et le cœur de la fillette s'accéléra. S'ils se faisaient prendre, elle n'osait imaginer la sanction qu'il leur infligerait. Lui qui ne cessait de vanter les mérites des tortures qu'il faisait subir aux élèves à une époque lointaine. D'ailleurs, quel âge avait-il ? Il semblait tellement vieux et rabougri qu'elle se demanda avec amusement s'il n'était pas là avant le château lui-même. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte, retira la cape afin qu'ils puissent bouger librement.

« La déco laisse à désirer, railla Aurore. Il a pas fait le ménage depuis, quoi ? Quatre-cents ans ? »

Cassi pouffa et Simon afficha un sourire amusé tandis qu'ils se séparaient pour fouiller le bureau. Des tonnes de paperasses s'entassaient çà et là, certains devant certainement dater d'avant-guerre. Mais la fillette ne se découragea pas et commença à fouiller parmi les parchemins, à la recherche de la liste des élèves ayant eu une retenue dans l'année.

« Potter, Harry et Weasley, Ron…, marmonna Aurore. Ils ont eu une sacrée suite de retenues et de points en moins. »

Elle tenait dans sa main une feuille de parchemin noircie recto verso.

« Pas étonnant qu'il t'encourage dans la délinquance !  
— Il ne m'encourage pas, contesta Cassi en grimpant sur une chaise pour attraper un rouleau posé sur une étagère. Juste qu'il me connaît assez pour savoir que quand j'ai un truc en tête, je l'ai pas ailleurs !  
— Ouais, on peut témoigner ! leur parvint la voix étouffée de Simon de derrière une autre étagère un peu plus loin.  
— C'est parce que vous êtes des amis en or, c'est tout !  
— Oui bah si je me retrouve sous un pont plus tard parce que j'aurais été renvoyée de l'école, tu peux être sûre que tu vas entendre parler de moi, plaisanta Aurore.  
— Et de moi ! renchérit Simon.  
— Et de moi », grinça une voix derrière Cassi et Aurore, les faisant sursauter.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, les deux amies se retournèrent pour faire face à un Rusard particulièrement satisfait de lui. Le cœur de la fillette s'accéléra. Le vieux concierge avait le don de lui procurer une frousse monumentale chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, alors se retrouver dans un bureau en face de lui était pour le moins terrifiant. Elle regarda Aurore qui elle, ne semblait pas effrayée du tout. Au contraire, elle avait l'air résignée.

« Inutile de vous cacher jeune homme, aboya Rusard. Je sais que vous êtes là.  
— Comment il a su que…, commença Cassi dans un chuchotement.  
— Que vous êtes entrés par effraction dans mon bureau en utilisant un simple sortilège de déverrouillage et en déclenchant, de ce fait, l'alarme silencieuse ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Comment avaient-ils pu penser que le bureau, avec tous les objets confisqués qu'il contenait, pouvait rester sans surveillance ou sortilège antivol ? Baissant la tête d'un air coupable, Cassi comprit qu'elle en avait encore beaucoup à apprendre en matière de Marauderies avant d'atteindre le niveau de son père.

* * *

« Bravo, Miss Black. Voilà un sortilège très bien effectué ! s'extasia le professeur Flitwick. Dix points pour Serpentard. »

Ravie, la fillette jeta un coup d'œil à Aurore et Simon, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Ce dernier leva les deux pouces en signe de félicitations et Aurore hocha simplement la tête, satisfaite. Leurs entraînements avaient porté leurs fruits, et elle réalisait de plus en plus facilement les sortilèges demandés. Deux jours étaient passés depuis leur escapade nocturne dans le bureau de Rusard, au cours de laquelle les trois amis avaient écopé de cinquante points en moins et d'une retenue mémorable consistant à récurer les chaudrons des sixième année. Aurore avait juré durant une heure qu'elle se vengerait de Cassi — et de ses idées « aussi stupides que celles d'un troll » — à chaque chaudron au fond incrusté d'une couche visqueuse et verdâtre qui passait entre ses mains. Aussi, ces dix points accordés par Flitwick ne furent qu'une maigre satisfaction. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la salle, trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de leur après-midi de libre. Cassi sautillait autour de ses amis tandis qu'ils se rendaient au bord du lac. Galvanisée par ce nouveau sortilège réussi, elle ne cessait de chantonner en tapant des mains.

« J'ai envie d'en apprendre d'autres ! Apprends m'en d'autres Aurore, s'il te plaîîîît ! N'importe lequel, même un difficile ! »

Exaspérée — et toujours vexée de la retenue écopée —, Aurore pinça les lèvres en sortant sa baguette et la pointa sur Cassi.

« Continue de sauter comme ça, et je te fais subir le maléfice du saucisson ! » menaça-t-elle, un sourire sadique en coin.

Cassi la savait capable de le faire, aussi se calma-t-elle immédiatement sous le rire de Simon. Arrivés au bord du lac, ils s'installèrent sur les galets et Aurore sortit sa planche à dessin et ses crayons tandis que Simon prenait la pause. Cassi les observa un instant, intéressée par les lignes qu'esquissait son amie, avant de reporter son attention sur la surface du lac qui vibrait sous la légère brise de ce début d'avril.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a d'autres créatures comme Icare là-dedans ? questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
— Pourquoi pas ? fit Aurore, concentrée.  
— Ce serait triste s'il était tout seul, ajouta Simon en tournant son regard vers le lac.  
— Oakwood, arrête de bouger ! »

Le garçon était devenu le modèle favori d'Aurore qui avait déjà fait une cinquantaine de croquis de lui dans différentes situations. Le préféré de Cassi étant celui où il s'était goinfré de chips et avait manqué de s'étouffer. Aurore, excitée à l'idée d'immortaliser son expression paniquée, lui avait demandé de ne plus bouger, le temps qu'elle dessine les grandes lignes et il était presque devenu bleu lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à laisser Cassi et les autres Serpentard lui taper dans le dos tandis qu'il buvait une énorme gorgée de jus de citrouille. Aujourd'hui encore, il arrivait à Cassi de rire aux larmes en repensant à la scène. Aurore n'avait jamais pu dessiner son amie, cette dernière étant trop dissipée pour tenir en place le temps nécessaire, mais elle ne désespérait pas d'un jour arriver à ses fins. Les pensées de Cassi vagabondèrent, pour finalement s'arrêter sur Oliver. Comme toujours ces derniers jours. Malgré les protestations d'Aurore et Simon ainsi que les mises en garde de Harry, elle avait tenté maintes fois de provoquer une vision qui pourrait les aider à avancer. Son amie s'inquiétait beaucoup des conséquences, notamment depuis la dernière qu'elle avait eue et qui lui avait pompé toute son énergie. Elle craignait ce que la prochaine risquait de lui faire. Néanmoins Cassi, que la peur que lui inspirait ce don incontrôlable ne décourageait pas, ne cessait de s'entraîner, encore et encore… Elle avait presque réussi, deux jours plus tôt, lorsque pendant une fraction de seconde, un flash de la cabane en bois avait surgi. Mais malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait pu obtenir davantage. Aurore, prise de panique, lui avait ordonné de stopper immédiatement en voyant le sang s'écouler de son nez, et elle ne put protester, elle-même inquiète de cette manifestation de son affaiblissement.  
Les trois amis discutèrent joyeusement de longues heures avant de décider de retourner au château. Le soleil commençait à décliner, et le professeur McGonagall avait été très claire sur le nouveau couvre-feu : aucun élève, seul ou accompagné, ne devait se promener hors du château à la tombée de la nuit. Aussi se dépêchèrent-ils sur le chemin afin de ne pas recevoir une nouvelle retenue. Et tandis qu'ils avançaient, deux silhouettes se découpèrent à l'entrée du Grand Hall. Cassi reconnut la directrice qui faisait face à un homme vêtu de noir leur tournant le dos. Il était grand et massif et parlait d'une voix forte où perçait la colère. McGonagall, les lèvres pincées, semblait déployer un effort considérable pour ne pas lui jeter un Avada Kedavra, au vu de son regard qui lançait des éclairs. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Cassi et un mauvais pressentiment pesa dans son estomac, comme si elle venait d'avaler une grosse pierre. Le regard de la directrice se posa alors sur le trio quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

« Que faites-vous encore dehors ? J'ai pourtant été assez claire avant-hier après votre retenue. Arrêtez de traîner et dépêchez-vous de rentrer ! »

L'homme qui discutait avec elle se tourna et fixa les trois amis de ses petits yeux perçants avant de s'arrêter sur Cassi. Il avait les traits étrangement de travers et son regard brillait d'une certaine folie. Un étrange malaise l'enveloppa alors sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Cet homme dégageait une aura malsaine. Malgré l'intimidation évidente qu'il inspirait, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du visage de l'homme.

« Black, Schaeffer, Oakwood, vous m'avez entendue ? Dépêchez-vous avant que je n'enlève des points à votre maison ! »

Motivés par cette menace, Aurore et Simon sursautèrent et commencèrent à monter les marches. Cependant Cassi resta tétanisée. Elle avait déjà vu ce visage. Dans sa dernière vision. C'était le premier Mangemort à se faire stupefixer par la mère de Wormsby ! Celui qui avait ouvert la trappe.

« Miss Black ? » répéta le professeur McGonagall, intriguée par le comportement de son élève d'ordinaire docile.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Cassi secoua la tête et rejoignit ses amis. Mais alors qu'elle passait à côté de l'homme, un mal de tête fulgurant la fit tomber à genoux et elle hurla en serrant ses poings sur ses tempes tandis que des flashs l'assaillaient. Les voix de ses amis et de la directrice lui parvinrent, lointaines, tandis que les images se succédaient sous ses paupières closes.

_Oliver. Amelia. Une cave. Un homme attaché par des chaînes. Un autre tenant sa baguette. Des hurlements à glacer le sang._

« Papa ?  
— Oliver, sors d'ici ! »

De nouveaux hurlements. D'enfants cette fois. Et la douleur. Elle ne ressentait plus que la douleur. Intense et lancinante. La recouvrant toute entière. La transperçant de part en part.

Puis le calme revint. Cassi fixa l'herbe sous ses mains moites, tremblant de tous ses membres. Jamais une vision n'avait été aussi intense, jamais elle n'avait ressenti pendant une vision. Elle venait de subir le Doloris à travers l'expérience d'Oliver. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes et elle respirait difficilement.

« Miss Black ? » fit la voix inquiète de la directrice au-dessus d'elle.

McGonagall, Aurore et Simon avaient accouru à ses côtés à l'instant même où elle était tombée par terre. Cassi leva alors les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle, un regard de mépris se peignant sur son visage. Elle n'avait plus la force de prononcer la moindre parole et pourtant, elle avait cette envie sourde de lui cracher sa haine, tout ce dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Toute cette rage qu'avait éveillée Amycus Carrow. Elle serra les poings dans la terre humide tandis que son estomac, secoué, menaçait de rendre tout ce qu'il contenait. Aurore et Simon l'attrapèrent par les épaules et l'aidèrent à se relever. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas dit un mot de plus, se contentant de les fixer tour à tour. Elle avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait compris que cela avait été horrible, en voyant l'état de la jeune Black. Cassi sentit quelque chose couler sur ses lèvres et un goût de fer vint lui piquer la langue. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya le sang.

« Cassi…, articula Aurore d'une voix rendue rauque par l'inquiétude.  
— Miss Schaeffer, Mr Oakwood, veuillez amener Miss Black à l'infirmerie, ordonna McGonagall.  
— Mais je… »

Cependant sa protestation fut interrompue par un vertige qui fit flancher ses jambes à nouveau. D'immenses tâches noires apparurent dans son champ de vision, jusqu'à le remplir totalement, et elle sombra, le cerveau enveloppé dans du coton.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Cassi se trouvait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. De longs voiles blancs l'entouraient. Elle grogna et se retourna sur le dos. Une odeur de potion régnait dans la pièce et elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître l'infirmerie.

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, fit la voix de Mrs Pomfresh tandis que le rideau autour de son lit s'ouvrait.  
— Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Cassi d'une voix pâteuse.  
— Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Le professeur McGonagall vous a amenée ici inconsciente. »

Elle se remémora alors ce qui s'était passé et se redressa soudainement.

« Amycus Carrow. Il… Il était ici !  
— Oui, bien entendu, s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh sur le ton de l'évidence. Depuis que le petit Carrow a été enlevé, il ne cesse de venir importuner la directrice afin que l'on retrouve son fils. Mais il est reparti à présent.  
— Depuis… Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?  
— Deux jours. Vos amis vous ont laissé quelques petites friandises pour votre réveil, mais je vais les avertir. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à terminer leurs cours maintenant. »

Cassi avait encore un peu la tête qui tournait et obéit à l'infirmière lorsqu'elle lui ordonna de rester couchée. Deux jours. Elle était restée deux jours inconsciente. Etait-ce à cause de sa vision ou également dû au sortilège qu'elle avait subi dans celle-ci ? Elle se sentait lourde, engourdie et légèrement perdue. Aurore et Simon ne mirent pas longtemps à venir la retrouver. Elle les soupçonna même d'avoir feint un mal de ventre atroce pour sortir plus tôt car, à peine deux minutes après que la cloche ait sonné, ils surgirent à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie tels des boulets de canon.

« Cassi ! s'exclama Aurore en se précipitant sur elle. Cassi, tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que t'as mal ? Tu as faim ? Soif ? Besoin de quelque chose ?  
— Doucement jeune fille, la réprimanda Mrs Pomfesh. Il s'agirait pas de me l'étouffer à peine réveillée !  
— Désolée madame, s'excusa-t-elle.  
— On s'est super inquiétés pour toi ! fit Simon en se dandinant devant le lit de son amie.  
— Vous êtes adorables, mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.  
— Bien ? répéta Aurore. Bien ? Tu es restée inconsciente pendant deux jours ! »

Cassi grimaça. Elle osa à peine imaginer l'inquiétude d'Aurore et Simon en voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. L'infirmière laissa les trois amis seuls un instant afin qu'ils puissent discuter, en leur recommandant bien de « rejoindre leur dortoir avant le couvre-feu ».

« Alors ? interrogea Aurore à voix basse en vérifiant bien que Mrs Pomfresh ne les entendait pas. Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Cassi secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle n'osa cependant pas avouer ce qu'elle avait vu à ses amis. C'était une histoire très personnelle et, malgré l'affection qu'elle leur portait, c'était un secret qu'Oliver lui avait confié, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le trahir.

« Rien qui nous aide à retrouver les élèves.  
— C'est de pire en pire, souffla Aurore. Il est hors de question que tu continues à avoir ces visions, si ça te met dans des états pareils !  
— Mais…  
— Pardon ? l'engueula-t-elle. Tu oses encore dire « mais » alors que t'es restée deux jours clouée au lit ? Il te faudrait quoi, que tu frôles la mort pour te décider ?  
— C'est pas ça, se défendit Cassi. Juste que… »

Elle soupira et regarda tour à tour ses amis. Aurore fronçait les sourcils dans une expression qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du professeur McGonagall et Simon pinçait les lèvres, se retenant visiblement de faire la moindre remarque, Aurore occupant déjà ce rôle pour deux. Néanmoins, elle voyait dans son regard qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qui nous a permis d'avancer, c'était mes visions. Si j'en ai plus… on fait comment ? »

Aurore sembla comprendre la volonté de Cassi de se montrer utile, mais elle et Simon avaient l'air d'avoir déjà réfléchi à la question. Ils en avaient discuté et étaient prêts à abandonner leur seul avantage si cela aidait à la santé de leur amie. Cassi en fut profondément touchée. Emue, elle baissa les yeux sur sa couverture avec un sourire en coin.

« Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour les empêcher », annonça Aurore, mettant fin à l'instant émotion.

Cassi ramena ses jambes vers elle et posa son menton contre ses genoux en réfléchissant intensément. Aurore quant à elle fixait le plafond comme s'il détenait la réponse.

« Il existe peut-être un sortilège ou une potion pour ça, dit-elle enfin. Je demanderai à Mrs Pomfresh et au professeur Slughorn demain après le cours de Potions.  
— Demande à Slughorn, je verrai avec Mrs Pomfresh », conclut Cassi.

Après avoir rattrapé les cours qu'elle avait manqués et discuté une bonne partie de la fin d'après-midi, l'heure fut venue pour Cassi de dire au revoir à Aurore et Simon qui devaient rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas avant le couvre-feu. C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que la fillette vit ses deux amis sortir de l'infirmerie. Se retrouver seule dans cette immense pièce ne lui remontait pas le moral. Heureusement pour elle, ils lui avaient ramené assez de Chocogrenouilles pour tenir un siège.  
Le soir dans son lit, Cassi ne parvenait pas à dormir. L'excès de chocolat ainsi que le stress de devoir abandonner ses visions la tenaient éveillée et son cerveau tournait à plein régime. C'était un risque que ses amis étaient prêts à prendre, quand bien même elle ne fût pas d'accord, cependant, bien que ce soit un don dangereux, elle avait la certitude que s'en débarrasser n'était pas la solution. Il leur avait été tellement utile qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser tomber. Plutôt que de les éliminer, peut-être existait-il un moyen de les rendre moins affaiblissantes ? Elle se tourna et se retourna dans le lit avec un drôle pressentiment. Comme si un étau lui serrait la poitrine et que quelqu'un lui avait posé un coussin sur le visage. Elle suffoquait. Se redressant brusquement dans son lit, elle repoussa les couvertures et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol de pierre froid. Un léger frisson la parcourut. Mrs Pomfresh le lui avait déconseillé, mais elle avait besoin de marcher un peu. Si elle ne sortait pas de l'infirmerie, cela ne risquait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Aussitôt fut-elle debout qu'un vertige la prit.

_Amelia faisait sa ronde dans le couloir du deuxième étage._

Cassi vacilla et s'agrippa au drap, une main sur la tempe. Respirant difficilement, elle tenta de se contrôler et de garder son calme. Elle passa un doigt sous son nez, inquiète, mais pas une seule goutte de sang ne perlait. Très bien, il fallait qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle inspire profondément et qu'elle fasse le vide. Ne penser qu'à Amelia. Uniquement à elle. Cassi eut l'impression d'être emportée par un tourbillon tandis que de nouvelles images apparaissaient.

_Elle marchait tranquillement, inspectant minutieusement chaque recoin derrière les statues à la recherche d'élèves qui se cacheraient. Elle avait peur, son cœur battait à ses tempes et elle ne cessait de vérifier par-dessus son épaule, se sentant suivie. Elle aurait dû se trouver avec John, son homologue, à qui on avait déconseillé de quitter la jeune fille des yeux, mais ce dernier s'était précipité à la poursuite de troisième année qui tentaient de poser des bombabouses dans un couloir. Elle savait qu'elle faisait partie des enfants ciblés, mais elle avait refusé avec force qu'on lui assigne un Auror pour la protéger, assurant qu'elle savait se défendre et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de « pseudos gardes du corps », c'est pourquoi on avait tout de même demandé à cet idiot de John Emett de la surveiller, afin qu'elle ne se trouve jamais seule. Elle regarda en soupirant sa montre qui indiquait onze heures et demie. Plus qu'une demi-heure et son inspection serait terminée. Des pas derrière elle la poussèrent à faire volte-face et une silhouette s'abattit sur elle tandis qu'elle hurlait._

Cassi ouvrit les yeux. Elle était tombée à genoux sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se força cependant à se relever et tourna son regard vers l'horloge murale qui indiquait onze heures vingt. Paniquée, elle mit quelques secondes avant de rassembler ses esprits et se décider entre trouver Aurore ou un professeur. Elle enfila son jean et ses converses qui se trouvaient à côté du lit, attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et tenta de courir vers la porte. Elle fut cependant bien vite stoppée par ses lacets et s'étala de tout son long dans un bruit sourd. Jurant contre elle-même, elle laça correctement ses chaussures, et se releva en massant ses coudes. Elle atteignit ensuite la porte et l'ouvrit tout doucement, juste assez pour pouvoir se glisser par l'entrebâillement. Elle n'avait pas la carte sur elle, mais connaissait suffisamment le couloir où était Amelia pour savoir où il se trouvait. Le tout était de savoir si elle aurait le temps d'avertir un professeur, lui indiquer le lieu, puis de rejoindre le septième étage pour intercepter le ravisseur. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle ne disposait pas d'assez de temps. Etait-elle capable de l'affronter ? Evidemment que non, mais si elle parvenait à l'identifier, peut-être auraient-ils une chance. C'est d'un pas décidé que Cassi fonça au septième étage afin d'atteindre la Salle sur Demande. Il fallait que cela fonctionne. Avec le fol espoir qu'enfin elle allait permettre à ses camarades de s'en sortir, elle arriva sur place et se plaça derrière la statue qui leur avait servi de cachette en début d'année. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de voir une silhouette encapuchonnée trainer derrière elle le corps inconscient d'Amelia. Elle était grande et fine, et bougeait de manière étrange, comme si elle était voûtée. Le cœur de la fillette s'emballa et elle fut secouée de tremblements. Ses mains posées sur la statue afin de se stabiliser étaient moites. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul sortilège capable de l'arrêter, le Stupefix, mais était-elle capable de l'effectuer ? La respiration rendue rapide par la panique, Cassi tentait de réfléchir correctement mais ne parvenait pas à une décision cohérente. Elle serra sa baguette un peu plus fort tandis que la silhouette déposait Amelia au sol et entamait des aller-retour devant un mur. Soudain, le cœur de Cassi rata un battement lorsque quelque chose de pointu vint se planter dans son dos. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un « Stupefix ! » avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Woops ! On dirait bien qu'elle a fait le mauvais choix ! Cassi va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

La réponse dans les prochains chapitres !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis en review, j'adore ça ! :3


	18. La cabane

Coucou mes chocobons !

Je m'excuse du retard pour ce chapitre mais hé ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? (auteur qui essaye de faire passer la pilule :p)

Bwef, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vais pas blablater des lustres, surtout que vous l'attendiez celui-là ^^. Avant-dernier chapitre (si aucun éclair de schpuntz vient me frapper d'ici là héhé) avant la fin de la première année de notre petite Black.

__Enjoy !__

* * *

**Chapitre 17.** La cabane.

Cassi ne sortit de sa léthargie que plusieurs heures après avoir reçu le sortilège. Tout d'abord elle ne perçut que des sons. Les mouvements des insectes dans la paille, le grattement des branches d'arbres agitées par le vent sur les murs de planches, ce dernier s'engouffrant dans les interstices dans un sifflement désagréable. De nouveau, cette odeur de pin mélangée à celle du bois humide la prit à la gorge. Les événements précédant le sortilège lui revinrent et elle tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule dans la pièce.

« Black ? » fit une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Inutile de prétendre dormir à présent. Cassi ouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Elle reconnut alors Esteban Nott, le quatrième année de Poufsouffle. À côté de lui, Amelia et Lyvia se serraient dans les bras, heureuses de se retrouver tandis que Stephany Salmon restait en retrait, se contentant d'émettre un faible sourire en guise de bonjour. Cassi se releva, les cheveux en bataille, de la paille accrochée à quelques mèches rebelles, et une main se posa sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit Oliver qui la fixait avec une certaine anxiété.

« Oliver ! s'exclama-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps je…

— Tout juste cinq minutes, répondit Esteban à sa question avortée. Amelia s'est réveillée avant toi il y a quelques secondes.

— Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Oliver.

Cassi acquiesça et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était tel que dans sa vision. Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit une ombre passer dans l'espace entre le sol et celle-ci. Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle était à présent piégée comme ses camarades. Quelle idée de foncer dans le danger ainsi ? Elle ne devait visiblement pas beaucoup tenir à la vie ! Elle entendait déjà la voix pleine de sarcasme d'Aurore la réprimander et son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle ne l'entende plus jamais.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? » demanda Amelia.

La fillette s'empourpra. Si elle expliquait à son aînée à quel point elle avait fait preuve de stupidité, celle-ci la réprimanderait sur-le-champ. Amelia sembla cependant comprendre car son expression devint plus sévère.

« Non mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? murmura-t-elle, les dents serrées pour ne pas crier. Tu mesures un peu le pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourrée ? Et volontairement en plus ! »

Cassi se recroquevilla sur elle-même d'un air coupable. Oui, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Le stress faisait ça chez elle. Elle prenait toujours les mauvaises décisions sous pression. Elle leva un regard de chien battu vers Amelia qui se calma aussitôt. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas à cause de l'adorable bouille de la fillette. D'un air apeuré, elle fixait un point derrière Cassi et cette dernière se retourna lentement. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme en guenilles qui, malgré son apparente saleté, ses cheveux en broussailles et ses habits troués, aurait pu être jolie, si elle n'avait eu cette balafre hideuse qui lui barrait tout un côté du visage, depuis la mâchoire jusqu'à l'arcade sourcilière. Elle fixait les six enfants de ses grands yeux bleus océan emplis de haine et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage, donnant à ses traits une expression démoniaque. Cassi ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine à cet instant et porta inconsciemment la main à sa poche pour y chercher sa baguette. Evidemment, elle en avait été dépouillée avant d'être enfermée ici, et de ce fait, sa main ne rencontra que du vide. La peur lui serrant le cœur en réalisant l'ampleur du danger, la fillette recula de quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'Oliver qui lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

« On dirait bien qu'il a ramené une personne de plus pour jouer, fit la jeune femme de sa voix cassée. Deux pour le prix d'une ! »

Elle partit dans un rire démentiel qui fit froid dans le dos. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre venait d'attirer l'attention de la fillette qui sentit une lueur d'espoir renaître : la porte était restée ouverte. Elle jaugea la distance qu'elle aurait à parcourir et se demanda si la femme aurait le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne la sortie. Elle ne semblait pas posséder de baguette et si Cassi parvenait à récupérer la sienne ainsi que celles de ses camarades, ils auraient une chance de s'en sortir. Oliver lui pressa l'épaule, la poussant à se tourner vers lui. Avec un regard signifiant qu'il avait compris son plan, il secoua la tête pour lui faire savoir que cela était trop risqué. Cassi soupira en regardant la jeune femme repartir et fermer la porte derrière elle, annihilant toute expectative chez la fillette.

« J'ai déjà essayé, dit enfin Oliver lorsque la cabane fut de nouveau silencieuse.

— On a tous essayé, renifla Stephany. Nott s'est pris un Stupefix, et Oliver un Doloris… »

Elle avait murmuré le dernier mot, comme si elle avait peur de jeter le sort rien qu'en le prononçant, et son corps fut parcouru de tremblements. Cassi leva soudainement la tête vers son ami, une expression désolée sur le visage. Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Elle songea avec horreur à tout ce que cela avait dû réveiller chez lui et sut que rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ne pouvait le consoler. Elle se contenta alors de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule avec un faible sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Plusieurs heures venaient de s'écouler à présent et Cassi ne tenait plus en place. Elle et Amelia étaient là depuis bien moins longtemps que leurs camarades et étaient donc moins résignées qu'eux, ce pourquoi elles ne cessaient de faire les cent pas et de soupirer chaque fois qu'elles balayaient une idée insensée qui venait de leur traverser l'esprit.

« Il faudrait attendre qu'il revienne avec un autre élève et l'attaquer à ce moment-là, annonça Amelia qui s'était soudain arrêtée de marcher.

— Déjà essayé. Stupefix », marmonna Esteban d'une voix amère, la tête appuyée contre le bois de la cabane, les yeux fermés.

Nouveau soupir d'Amelia qui reprit sa marche intensive de long en large de la pièce. Cassi s'était rassise près d'Oliver, l'esprit en ébullition. Jambes croisées, coudes sur ses genoux et menton appuyé sur ses mains, elle fixait d'un air sombre une fourmi perdue au milieu des fétus de paille qui courait dans tous les sens, prise de panique. Des voix leur parvinrent derrière la porte et Cassi se redressa.

« Comment ils vont ? fit la première, celle d'un garçon.

— Ils sont restés très sages, lui assura la jeune femme. Je crois qu'ils ont compris depuis Carrow.

— Valait mieux pour eux. »

La voix du garçon mettait Cassi extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle avait quelque chose de familier. Outre le fait qu'elle l'ait entendue dans le couloir du septième étage, les intonations qu'elle prenait lui donnaient l'impression de connaître la personne. Soudain, le loquet de la porte cliqueta et tous levèrent les yeux vers celle-ci, le cœur battant, tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait sur…

« Wormsby ! » lâcha Cassi dans un souffle.

Le temps venait de s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, et pourtant il était là. Il se tenait devant elle, les lèvres pincées, le nez retroussé dans une expression de dégoût tandis que ses yeux balayaient d'un regard amer les cinq enfants de Mangemorts, avant de s'arrêter sur Cassi. Elle ne parvint à déchiffrer le sentiment qui envahit le jeune homme à l'instant où ses yeux noisette croisèrent ceux gris de la fillette, mais il semblait presque désolé pour elle. Incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, elle se contenta de le fixer en retour, la bouche ouverte. La jeune femme balafrée s'approcha de Scott et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en signe de soutien et de protection. Le lien commença alors à se faire et elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle comprit :

« Christina ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Scott fronça les sourcils.

« Comment tu sais que…, demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Comment tu connais Christina ? J'en ai jamais parlé, même à mes amis, elle…

— Elle est censée être morte, continua-t-elle, abasourdie. Je comprends pas… J'ai vu l'Avada, je…

— Tu as _vu_ ? répéta Wormsby, interloqué.

— Cassi, chuchota Oliver à côté d'elle. Pas un mot de plus. »

La fillette, intriguée, tourna vivement la tête vers son ami. Savait-il quelque chose ? Son expression était sévère et elle ne sut si c'était les milliards de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit ou bien cette expression si peu commune chez son ami qui la firent taire. Mais elle en avait trop dit et Scott ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

« De quoi tu parles ? » aboya-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Oliver s'interposa, les poings serrés. Il était peut-être désarmé, mais il ne comptait pas laisser Cassi sans défense. Scott s'immobilisa et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Les deux garçons se défièrent un instant du regard, l'un souriant fièrement, l'autre serrant la mâchoire si fort qu'elle saillait à travers la peau.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit enfin Scott en s'éloignant. De toute façon, aucun de vous ne sortira d'ici pour en parler à qui que ce soit.

— Tu ne comptes tout de même pas nous garder ici pour l'éternité ? asséna Amelia d'une voix hautaine tandis que Lyvia serrait un peu plus fort Stephany dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

— Vous garder ici ? ricana Christina. Vous pensez vraiment que nous n'avons pas d'autres projets vous concernant ? »

Cassi remarqua alors un léger malaise chez Scott. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux au sol et se frotta la nuque. Apparemment, il ne semblait pas d'accord avec le plan de sa sœur.

« Pourquoi ? » parvint à demander Cassi d'une voix faible.

Elle connaissait la réponse, mais elle tentait de gagner du temps. Elle savait pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Comment une personne un tant soit peu saine d'esprit pouvait faire subir cela à des innocents ? Certes, leurs parents étaient des monstres, mais ils n'avaient certainement pas décidé de naître dans leur famille actuelle. On ne pouvait blâmer un enfant à cause de son ascendance, cela était totalement absurde !

« C'est évident, non ? expliqua Scott. C'est à cause de leurs parents si aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de famille, si ma sœur est devenue folle et a été internée à Ste Mangouste ! Et je devrais continuer ma vie alors que leurs enfants vont dans la même école que moi ? Alors qu'ils vivent une vie tranquille tandis que je dois faire face aux conséquences de leurs actes tous les jours ? Ils ont réussi à s'en sortir, à avoir une belle vie alors qu'ils devraient croupir en prison ou être exécutés pour toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont commises ! Et spécialement ton père, Carrow ! »

Sa voix s'était brisée de désespoir et des larmes avaient commencé à poindre au coin de ses yeux, mais aussitôt, Christina s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras avant de le bercer tout doucement. Secoué de sanglots, la tête contre la poitrine de la jeune fille, Scott murmura d'une voix étouffée :

« Ils mériteraient de souffrir comme ils nous ont fait souffrir pendant des années.

— Chut, petit frère, ils _vont _souffrir, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne les laisserai pas s'en sortir à si bon compte. »

Malgré la peine qu'elle ressentait pour son camarade Serpentard, pour ce qu'il avait vécu, Cassi ne put empêcher la révolte qui grondait en elle. Elle explosa :

« Non mais, vous vous entendez parler ?! hurla-t-elle. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes prêts à vous attaquer à des innocents ? Vous êtes méprisables ! Vous…

— Cassi, intervint Oliver, suppliant.

— Cassiopée, reste à ta place, lui ordonna Amelia. Ne leur donne pas de raisons en plus de te faire du mal. »

Elle avait raison, Cassi savait qu'elle risquait gros à leur jeter la vérité en pleine figure, qu'elle allait trop loin, mais elle s'en moquait. De toute façon, ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants, alors elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés à attendre qu'on la tue. Ce n'est pas ce que son père aurait fait.

« Black, tu es comme moi, pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ?

— Comme toi ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Jamais j'aurais voulu tuer des gens à cause de ce que leurs parents ont fait ! _Jamais_ j'aurais été capable de leur faire du mal ! Je suis pas comme toi ! Je suis pas un monstre ! »

Elle regretta immédiatement cette dernière phrase, mais trop tard, le mot était sorti. Scott parut extrêmement affecté. Le regard douloureux, il fixa la fillette avec incompréhension. Christina, quant à elle, fut plus prompte à réagir et fonça droit sur Cassi dans un cri de rage qui surprit tout le monde. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, elle plaqua Cassi au sol et la roua de coups tout en lui hurlant dessus. Un poing vint s'écraser sur sa joue, un autre sur ses côtes, lui coupant la respiration. Elle n'entendait même plus les cris déments de Christina, assommée par la violence de cette dernière. Au bout d'un instant qui lui parut une éternité, elle vit des bras enserrer la jeune femme et reconnut Esteban et Oliver qui la projetaient en arrière. Etourdie, elle voulut remercier les deux garçons, mais une douleur à la mâchoire l'en empêcha. Oliver lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever et elle la saisit avec l'impression que le Poudlard Express venait de lui passer dessus.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! hurla Amelia tandis que Cassi essuyait le sang qui coulait de son nez. Vous êtes des malades ! »

Une fois le choc passé, Cassi tourna la tête vers une Christina essoufflée qui lui lançait des regards assassins. La colère l'envahit et elle serra les poings avant de se tourner vers Scott.

« Finalement, tu vaux pas mieux que ces Mangemorts que t'accuses, siffla-t-elle d'une voix calme qui l'étonna elle-même.

— Non, Black, tu ne comprends pas, couina Scott.

— Ça suffit, trancha Christina. Il est temps d'en finir.

— Chris, non ! s'interposa Scott. Je croyais que tu avais dit que tant qu'on ne les aurait pas tous, tu ne leur ferais pas de mal ! »

Sa voix était suppliante et Cassi se demanda soudain si le jeune homme n'avait pas été embarqué dans tout ça malgré lui. Etait-il manipulé, forcé d'aider Christina par peur de la décevoir ? De décevoir la mémoire de ses parents ?

« C'est ce qu'ils auraient fait s'ils étaient encore en vie Scotty, je te l'ai déjà tout ça non ? expliqua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Ils haïssaient les Mangemorts, et si c'était nous qui étions partis à leur place, ils nous vengeraient, tu le sais ça. »

Scott acquiesça lentement. Il semblait vouer une admiration et un amour considérable pour son aînée, sa seule famille. Tout ce qui lui restait. Mais la dévotion amenait très souvent à faire des choses folles.

« Scott, tu n'es pas obligé de…

— La ferme ! aboya Christina. Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, parce que toute famille et toi, vous êtes comme les autres Mangemorts ! _Vous_ êtes la vermine à éliminer ! Alors ne lui dis pas ce qu'il doit faire ou ne pas faire !

— Cassi n'est pas comme eux Chris, elle est comme nous. Elle aussi a perdu son père à cause des Mangemorts. Sa mère est Moldue.

— Est-ce que tu essaierais de me manipuler, Scotty ? »

La menace qui planait dans le ton de sa voix fit imperceptiblement reculer Scott.

« Quoi ? Je… Non, je…

— Est-ce que tu essaierais d'épargner cette petite idiote _juste_ parce qu'un seul membre de sa famille était de notre côté ? As-tu oublié ce que sa tante, son oncle et son cousin, les Malefoy, ont fait ? As-tu oublié sa tante Bellatrix, une des plus fidèles de Voldemort ? »

Scott rentra la tête dans les épaules, tel un enfant qu'on réprimande après une bêtise. Cassi avait du mal à reconnaître le garçon arrogant et insupportable qu'il était à Poudlard. Celui qui s'amusait à faire peur aux plus faibles et martyriser les première année.

« Non, pas du tout, mais…

— Pas de « mais », Scotty, trancha Christina. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu contredises mes ordres. »

Voyant le regard apeuré de son frère, elle se calma soudain et le prit dans ses bras.

« N'aie pas peur Scotty, chantonna-t-elle en le berçant. Pas de moi. Jamais de moi. Je suis là pour te protéger, tu sais. Parce que je t'aime. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Nous _devons_ le faire. Pour papa et maman. »

Plus personne ne parlait. Plus personne n'osait bouger un muscle, de peur d'attirer l'attention. Car le moment fatidique allait arriver. Sans Scott, Christina Wormsby n'était qu'une Cracmol facile à neutraliser, mais sans leurs baguettes, ils ne pouvaient se défendre face à un sorcier. Qui serait le premier à être éliminé ? Christina tapota tendrement la tête de son petit frère puis s'approcha du groupe d'élèves. La panique grimpait en flèche à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient tandis que la jeune femme réfléchissait intensément au choix de sa première victime.

« Ce serait trop facile si je commençais par toi, Carrow. Etant donné que ton père faisait partie des trois Mangemorts qui ont détruit nos vies cette nuit-là, je te réserve un sort bien pire. »

Elle étira ses lèvres dans un sourire dément qui fit froid dans le dos.

« Trop aimable, ironisa Oliver, qui tentait de dissimuler sa peur.

— Je pense que je vais commencer par la petite maligne de préfète, dit alors Christina, ignorant la remarque d'Oliver. Ça rabattra le caquet de Carrow. Il fera moins le malin avec une cousine en moins, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oliver se redressa, prêt à attaquer la jeune femme, mais d'un regard, Christina fit comprendre à Scott de lever sa baguette et le Serdaigle s'immobilisa en plein élan, puis recula de quelques pas les mains levées devant lui en signe d'abdication.

« Pas un geste, petit, ou Scotty te fera regretter ton prétendu courage. »

Désemparés, et toujours menacés par la baguette de Scott, les jeunes sorciers regardèrent Christina ligoter les pieds et les mains d'Amelia qui tentait vainement de se débattre pour lui rendre la tâche plus difficile. La jeune femme sortit ensuite de la pièce et Cassi l'entendit fouiller dans quelque chose. Elle profita de cet instant pour s'approcher doucement de Scott.

« Cassi », chuchota Oliver, tendu.

Elle lui lança un regard signifiant « fais-moi confiance », puis se tourna vers le Serpentard.

« Scott, commença-t-elle doucement, de peur qu'il ne réagisse trop brusquement. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que tu as subi, mais crois-moi, c'est pas la solution.

— Si, se rembrunit-il. C'est le seul moyen d'avoir la paix, c'est le seul moyen pour que ma sœur aille mieux.

— C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? s'étonna-t-elle en vérifiant par-dessus son épaule, le cœur battant la chamade. Scott, t'es quelqu'un d'intelligent, tu sais très bien que ça ne fera que la rendre plus folle encore. »

Elle s'étonnait elle-même de la maturité de ses propos, il lui semblait que la peur boostait son cerveau à la recherche d'arguments salvateurs. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer sans les voir, les élèves devant lui. Les innocents.

« Ce sera quoi après ? continua-t-elle, prenant son silence pour de l'approbation. Elle voudra s'attaquer aux Mangemorts eux-mêmes, elle voudra s'en prendre à tous ceux qui ont été, de près ou de loin, alliés à Voldemort… Elle va ruiner ta vie Scott.

— Ma vie est déjà ruinée ! aboya-t-il alors, la faisant sursauter. Maintenant arrête de me retourner le crâne, Black, et retourne t'asseoir, ou tu seras la première.

— Tu vas le regretter, insista-t-elle, presque suppliante.

— J'ai dit, RETOURNE T'ASSEOIR ! »

C'était fini. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre venant d'elle. Craignant de le provoquer un peu plus, elle obtempéra et retourna s'asseoir près d'Oliver.

« C'était très courageux, Cassi, la rassura ce dernier. Mais on peut pas raisonner un fou, crois-en mon expérience. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire dépité et baissa les yeux au sol, retenant ses larmes. Ses pensées allèrent vers Mathilde, sa mère. Elle lui avait promis de faire attention, et elle allait mourir ici sans jamais pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur son odeur, sa voix, son visage. Elle voulait la voir une dernière fois, garder son image en tête jusqu'au dernier instant. Sa pauvre mère. Elle qui avait tant perdu, elle allait maintenant perdre sa fille unique. Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Une exclamation triomphante retentit alors et Christina revint, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, tenant dans sa main quelque chose qui brilla à la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les planches. Un couteau. Voyant le regard interrogateur de la fillette, Christina approcha la lame du visage de celle-ci et la passa doucement de haut en bas, comme s'il s'était agi d'une plume. Cassi ne broncha pas, ne voulant pas lui donner satisfaction, néanmoins son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait audible de tous.

« C'est fascinant hein ? Un si petit objet qui peut faire tant de mal… Ou de bien, dans notre cas ! »

Elle se redressa alors en ricanant et se dirigea vers Amelia qui se débattit soudain comme une forcenée. Lyvia pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait tandis que Stephany la tenait dans ses bras. Esteban et Oliver serraient les poings, leurs regards lançant des éclairs. Ils mouraient d'envie d'intervenir, mais la peur que Scott s'attaque à l'un d'eux les clouait sur place.

« Passe le bonjour à ton pote Voldemort », chuchota Christina tout près du visage de la préfète.

Et d'un seul coup, avec une violence inouïe, la lame pénétra l'abdomen de la jeune fille et son hurlement de douleur fut couvert par ceux, horrifiés, des autres élèves.

« AMELIA ! » s'écria Lyvia en s'écroulant au sol.

* * *

Woops ! Je crois que je me suis _encore_ laissée emporter par mon sadisme.  
Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui sera le prochain ? Vont-il s'en sortir à temps ?  
Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !

Bisous les p'tits loups !

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Pour dire que vous avez aimé/détesté, que vous me haïssez, que vous voulez la suite, que vous avez envie de mettre un bon coup de pied à Scott... Bref, ce que vous avez envie de mettre ! ^^**


	19. La cabane (2)

Coucou mes pâtes à sucre !

Oui, je me suis pas foulée pour le titre mais ce qui compte, c'est le contenu du chapitre non ? Chapitre que je vous sers, une nouvelle fois, en retard mais pour ma défense, il n'a pas encore été bêtaté (ma bêta étant dans une période très overbookée — exams, toussa — elle n'a pas encore pu y jeter un oeil). Je vous le sers tout de même aujourd'hui car, je vous aime et je n'aime pas vous faire attendre :3 et puis je suis trop pressée de vous livrer la fin de mon histoire :D

Bon, je sais qu'au chapitre précédent, j'avais dit que c'était l'avant-dernier, mais mon imagination étant ce qu'elle est (c'est à dire, hyper capricieuse), ce chapitre qui aurait dû être le dernier aurait été trop long si j'y avais mit tout ce que je voulais y mettre ^^.

Du coup, réjouissez-vous, vous aurez du rab de Cassi la semaine prochaine ! :p

Trèves de blabla, voici le chapitre 18 !

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18.** La cabane (2)

En voyant le sang s'écouler de la plaie lorsque Christina ressortit le couteau, Cassi faillit tourner de l'œil. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Tout cela ne pouvait être réel, elle allait se faire réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre par une Aurore particulièrement agacée de devoir arriver en retard aux cours parce qu'elle aurait passé son temps à courir après elle. Mais Aurore ne la réveilla pas. Les secondes s'égrenaient et la certitude que tout ceci était bien la réalité s'ancrait dans son esprit. Lorsque Christina relâcha Amelia, cette dernière était pâle. Elle respirait difficilement, mais était toujours en vie. Lyvia se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras en sanglotant. Cassi tourna un regard désespéré vers Scott, qui fixait d'un air apeuré le couteau ensanglanté dans la main de sa sœur. Réalisait-il à cet instant la gravité de ce qu'il faisait ? Toujours était-il que, lorsque Christina s'avança vers le groupe d'élèves, il commença à montrer des signes d'opposition.

« Chris, s'il te plaît, arrête. On n'est pas obligés d'en arriver là. »

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora. Le couteau pointé droit devant elle, elle fit voyager la lame d'un élève à l'autre en chantonnant, comme si elle piochait au hasard. Cassi jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Amelia à sa gauche. Elle était blême, en sueur et respirait par à coups douloureux. Son chemisier était maculé de sang et la tâche semblait grossir à vue d'œil, malgré les conseils qu'Oliver donnait à Lyvia. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid tandis qu'elle faisait pression à l'endroit où la lame avait transpercé la chair de sa sœur afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Ses joues étaient striées de petits sillons tracés par ses larmes, effaçant la poussière sur leur passage. Le visage soucieux, Oliver murmurait des paroles rassurantes à Amelia, mais Cassi voyait dans son regard qu'il n'avait aucun espoir qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle avait déjà perdu énormément de sang et s'affaiblissait de minute en minute. Christina continuait son numéro braquant ses yeux cruels sur chaque élève que sa lame désignait avec une lenteur presque sadique. Elle prenait plaisir à les torturer psychologiquement, à voir la peur dans leur regard chaque fois que le couteau s'arrêtait sur eux. Personne n'avait envie d'être le prochain, et en même temps, personne ne voulait voir un de ses camarades se faire à nouveau poignarder.

« Tiens bon Amy, chuchotait Lyvia d'une voix tremblante à côté de Cassi. Tu vas t'en sortir. On va tous s'en sortir mais il faut que tu tiennes bon. »

Amelia tenta de prononcer quelques mots, mais sa sœur lui ordonna de rester silencieuse afin de garder des forces. Le cœur serré, Cassi croisa le regard d'Oliver qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête, dépité. La tension était palpable, et aucun élève ne faisait le moindre bruit, à l'exception de Lyvia qui reniflait de temps en temps et la respiration rauque d'Amelia. Même Stephany ne pleurait plus. Le visage pâle, l'expression vide, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en tremblotant tandis qu'Esteban tentait de la rassurer, en la prenant dans ses bras. Cassi voulait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire de plus ? Elle avait essayé, mais tous ses efforts avaient été vains, et elle craignait de déclencher une catastrophe en voulant bien faire. Les provoquer en cet instant n'aurait pas été judicieux. Qu'aurait fait son père ? songea-t-elle. Qu'aurait fait Sirius dans une telle situation ? Elle aurait aimé à croire qu'il aurait tout tenté, quitte à se mettre en danger lui-même pour sauver ses camarades, mais elle en savait si peu sur lui… Et quand bien même il eût été ce genre de personne, cela signifiait-il qu'elle devait l'être elle aussi ? En était-elle seulement capable ? Elle soupira, désespérée. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête vers Oliver qui lui sourit faiblement. Incapable de lui rendre son sourire, elle se contenta d'acquiescer doucement et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Soudain, un bruit étrange à l'extérieur, comme des craquements de branches, attira l'attention de Scott et Christina. Les otages échangèrent quelques regards interrogateurs.

« Va voir », ordonna Christina à son frère.

Scott s'exécuta et Cassi sentit l'espoir l'envahir à l'idée qu'ils puissent avoir l'avantage. Cependant, elle déchanta bien vite lorsque Christina emboîta le pas à Scott. Avant de fermer la porte, elle se tourna vers eux et chantonna :

« Ce n'est que partie remise, on revient dans un instant ! »

Puis ils entendirent le loquet cliqueter. Malgré l'aspect désespéré de la situation, la fillette ne put empêcher le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tu tiens le coup ? » demanda Oliver, inquiet.

La sollicitude de son ami la toucha et un sourire sincère naquit sur son visage. Cependant, elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre. Tout doucement, à quatre pattes, elle s'approcha de Lyvia et Amelia et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son homologue Serpentard. Cette dernière leva des yeux rougis mais néanmoins fiers dans sa direction. Cassi lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les bras de Lyvia trembler de fatigue à force de tenir la position.

— Ça va aller, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en secouant la tête pour dégager ses mèches qui tombaient devant son visage. C'est ma sœur, c'est à moi de le faire. »

Cassi ne répondit pas, habituée à la fierté de sa camarade. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans un si piteux état. Elle, d'ordinaire si apprêtée, avait les cheveux en bataille, le visage couvert de poussière et les vêtements tâchés de sueur. La fillette n'osa imaginer le calvaire qu'elle avait dû subir, ainsi enfermée des mois durant. Elle avait été la première élève enlevée et pourtant, elle gardait cette indescriptible fierté propre aux Aston. La force qui se dégageait d'elle revigora quelque peu Cassi. Elle voulait trouver un moyen qui leur permettrait de s'en sortir. Bien évidemment, c'était lorsqu'elle en avait absolument besoin que ses visions l'abandonnaient ! Quelques minutes plus tard, au grand dam des adolescents, Scott et Christina revinrent.

« Ça devait être un raton-laveur, entendirent-ils Scott expliquer depuis l'autre pièce. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Le cadenas cliqueta avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur leurs ravisseurs. Cassi vit le regard de Scott s'arrêter immédiatement sur Amelia et un éclair d'inquiétude passa sur son visage. Serrant la mâchoire, il détourna le regard et referma la porte derrière sa sœur. Cette dernière prit place sur la chaise à laquelle elle avait attaché Amelia quelques instants plus tôt et croisa les jambes et les bras. Elle se pencha ensuite vers l'avant, coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, tout en tapotant sa joue du plat de sa lame ensanglantée, comme prise dans une réflexion intense.

« Combien il en reste à enlever maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, songeuse. Trois ? »

Scott acquiesça doucement.

« Chris, on n'est pas obligés de les tuer, répéta-t-il.

— Mais bien sûr que si, Scotty ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Tu le sais très bien pourtant ! »

Elle se leva et attrapa son frère par les épaules pour le pousser à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sais très bien que si j'avais pu le faire seule, je ne t'aurais pas impliqué, petit frère. Mais sans pouvoirs et sans baguette, je ne suis pas de taille contre des sorciers habitués à la magie noire.

— Aucun de nous ne pratique la magie noire, voyons ! s'indigna Esteban. Ce n'est même pas à la portée des trois première année présentes dans cette pièce…

— Silence ! aboya Christina en s'approchant dangereusement de Nott, son couteau brandi devant elle. Est-ce qu'on t'a demandé ton avis ? Tu veux finir comme ta copine ? »

Esteban recula d'un pas et Christina se calma quelque peu. Elle se redressa en souriant, satisfaite et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son frère. Là, elle jaugea le petit groupe et son regard s'arrêta sur Esteban. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et la panique s'empara de la fillette qui tourna la tête vers Oliver dont l'expression s'assombrit en même temps qu'il comprit les desseins de Christina.

« Pourquoi vous vous attaquez à nous ? interrogea-t-il pour gagner du temps, détournant de ce fait, l'attention de leur ravisseur. Pourquoi ne pas vous en prendre directement à nos parents, puisque ce sont eux qui ont gâché vos vies ? Pour ma part, je serai plus qu'heureux de vous aider à attraper mon père.

— Tes belles paroles ne te sauveront pas Carrow », susurra Christina en tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre dans une étrange danse.

Elle trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir de nouveau planter sa lame dans la chair d'un autre élève. Son sourire avide et ses yeux voyageant d'Amelia — de plus en plus mal en point — à Esteban, trahissaient son envie viscérale de vengeance. Cassi frissonna en voyant l'éclat de folie furieuse dans le regard de la Cracmol.

« Le prochain sera toi, Nott ! scanda-t-elle dans un geste théâtral. Viens donc t'installer ici. »

Elle tapota l'assise de la chaise du plat de sa main pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me fait pas attendre, Nott ! » cracha-t-elle en frappant un coup sec sur le siège en bois.

Le jeune troisième année sursauta puis s'avança en tremblant vers Christina qui afficha un sourire ravi avant de lui attacher poignets et pieds afin qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper. Contrairement à Amelia, le jeune garçon affichait un air résigné, fixant le sol dans une attitude de totale soumission. Cassi ne pouvait pas voir ça, elle ne voulait pas voir de nouveau la lame blesser quelqu'un. Comment pouvait-on faire subir cela à une autre personne ? Comment pouvait-on aimer à ce point faire du mal ? Christina leur en voulait. Pire, elle les haïssait, mais selon la fillette, en arriver à un tel stade de fureur était démesuré. Elle ne comprenait pas. La complexité de la situation la dépassait totalement. Cependant, quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de ne pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour aider son camarade, pour sauver Amelia avant que ses dernières forces ne la quittent, de tenter quelque chose d'insensé avant qu'un autre drame n'arrive. C'est pourquoi, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était levée et jetée sur Scott. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait et se retrouva tout aussi surprise que son adversaire lorsqu'elle le percuta et le fit tomber à la renverse.

« Cass ! » s'exclama Oliver, interloqué.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion, mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait sur Scott qui maintenait fermement sa baguette, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle immobilisa le bras libre de ce dernier avec son genou, et tenta de lui prendre sa baguette en forçant sur ses doigts dont les jointures avaient blanchi.

« Il faut aller l'aider ! » fit alors Oliver.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le Serdaigle et Stephany se précipiter sur eux.

« Chris ! hurla Scott, paniqué. Aide-moi, Chris ! »

Cette dernière, qui était restée tétanisée en voyant les jeunes sorciers se jeter sur son frère et tenter de lui voler sa baguette, reprit soudain ses esprits à son appel. Pris dans la bagarre, aucun d'eux ne la vit s'approcher et empoigner sans ménagement les cheveux de Cassi qui était à portée de main. La douleur fulgurante lui arracha un cri et la fillette lâcha Scott pour porter les mains à son crâne tandis qu'elle était ramenée contre le corps de Christina. Elle se retint de hurler lorsqu'elle sentit le contact froid de la lame contre sa gorge et tenta de ne pas céder à la panique.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ou je la tue ! » s'écria Christina juste à côté de son oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le combat cesse soudain. Levant les mains bien en évidence, Stephany et Oliver reculèrent tandis que Scott se relevait difficilement en soufflant. Encore une tentative vaine, songea Cassi, dépitée. Tout ce qu'elle espérait à présent, c'était que les choses n'empirent pas à cause d'elle.

« Tu t'es prise pour une héroïne, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en tirant un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Cassi ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle inspira profondément, essayant désespérément de garder son calme et ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur douloureux.

« S'il te plaît », couina-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle savait qu'il était inutile de la raisonner, elle ne comptait pas les relâcher, elle ne comptait pas non plus les épargner. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était ici, elle repensa à sa mère.

« S'il te plaît, Chris. »

Cette fois, la voix venait de Scott, et Cassi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Le jeune homme affichait une peur non dissimulée tandis qu'il s'avançait lentement vers sa sœur les mains en avant pour l'apaiser. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi prenait-il sa défense ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Scotty ? demanda Christina en écho aux pensées de Cassi.

— Pas elle, répondit-il simplement.

— Pas _elle_ ? répéta sa sœur, incrédule. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es entiché de cette pauvre idiote ? »

Elle appuya ses paroles en secouant la tête de Cassi comme s'il s'était agi d'un grelot et cette dernière serra les dents en sentant la lame lui entailler légèrement la gorge.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est qu'une gamine ! s'énerva Scott.

— Alors pourquoi elle ?

— C'était pas prévu, Chris, argumenta-t-il d'une voix douce. On avait dit uniquement les enfants de Mangemorts, elle était pas prévue.

— C'est elle qui s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup ! Elle nous a vus Scotty, elle sait qui on est maintenant, on peut pas la laisser partir !

— Je dirai rien, mentit Cassi. C'est promis, je parlerai pas ! »

Christina ricana si fortement que le tympan de la fillette vibra.

« Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ? Mon dieu, mais cette fille est vraiment une idiote ! »

Tentant de ne pas paraître vexée par cette remarque, Cassi ne dit rien.

« Je… Je peux lui lancer un sortilège d'Oubliette, hésita le jeune Serpentard. Elle oubliera tout.

— Tu es _vraiment_ prêt à tout pour la sauver, hein ? sourit sa sœur.

— Elle est comme nous, Chris.

— Soit, concéda-t-elle en s'écartant. Mais si ça rate, si elle tente quoi que ce soit…

— Ça va marcher », la coupa-t-il.

Scott avança alors de quelques pas pour lui faire face.

« Tu ne sentiras rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois que tout sera terminé, on te ramènera au château et ça sera comme s'il n'y avait rien eu.

— Et mes amis ? » osa faiblement Cassi.

Elle ne voulait pas les abandonner. Elle ne voulait pas oublier. Une nouvelle fois, une petite voix en elle — celle du courage ou de l'inconscience ? — lui murmurait de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse tandis que Scott levait sa baguette vers elle. Elle jeta autour d'elle des regards paniqués et croisa celui d'Oliver. Les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés, ce dernier semblait en proie à une bataille intérieure particulièrement ardue. Elle concentra alors le peu de courage qu'elle avait et, à l'instant même où Scott criait : « _Oubliettes !_ », la fillette se baissa. Juste à temps pour éviter le jet de lumière qui alla frapper le mur derrière elle, frôlant l'oreille de Christina.

« Espèce de petite…, ragea cette dernière en lui attrapant le bras pour la forcer à se retourner. Tu vas le regretter ! »

Christina leva son bras en l'air, sa main fermement serrée sur le couteau, prête à lui asséner un coup, lorsqu'elles entendirent Scott hurler. Le jeune homme se précipita sur les deux filles et Cassi en profita pour se débattre et se dégager de la prise de la Cracmol. Cette dernière allait se jeter à nouveau sur elle lorsque Scott lui enserra les bras, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Scotty ! brailla-t-elle. Scotty, lâche-moi !

— Tu ne lui feras rien, Chris. Pas tant que j'ai mon mot à dire. »

D'un geste rageur et sous les yeux médusés de tout le monde, Christina donna un coup de tête en arrière, écrasant le nez de son frère qui hurla de douleur avant de reculer. Elle ramassa le couteau qui était tombé durant leur lutte, prête à donner à Cassi le coup de grâce. À cet instant, Scott rassembla ses esprits et au moment même où le bras de la jeune femme s'abattait sur Cassi, il s'interposa dans la trajectoire de la lame qui vint s'enfoncer profondément dans son épaule. Il tomba à genoux en criant sous l'effet de la souffrance infligée et Christina resta un instant mortifiée, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Au bout d'un long moment durant lequel, personne n'osa bouger, elle bégaya enfin :

« Sc… Scotty… Petit frère… Je… Je suis désolée, je voulais pas… »

Des larmes envahirent ses grands yeux bleus tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait près de lui et posait ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle allait dire quelque chose, lorsque soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre hors de la cabane.

« Cass ! Amelia ! Vous êtes là ?

— Stephany ! Esteban ! Oliver ! »

Un regain d'espoir afflua soudainement dans la poitrine de la fillette et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle échangeait des regards soulagés avec ses camarades. Car c'était la voix de son tuteur qu'elle venait de reconnaître. La voix de Harry.

« Scotty, commença Christina. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée. Je… peux pas y retourner. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

Elle regarda son frère dans les yeux et lui embrassa brièvement le front avant de se redresser.

« Je reviendrai te voir Scotty, je te le promets ! Je… »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, la jeune femme sortit en courant. Christina venait d'abandonner son propre frère. Elle préférait le laisser porter seul les conséquences de ses actes plutôt que de retourner à Ste Mangouste. Cassi n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Le cœur léger, elle se précipita dehors à son tour en criant du plus fort qu'elle pouvait :

« Harry ! On est là, Harry ! On est tous là ! Venez vite, Amelia est gravement blessée ! »

Des craquements tout autour d'elle se firent entendre et une dizaine d'Aurors, baguettes en main, apparurent soudain du couvert des arbres. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, la gorge serrée, elle courut vers Harry, sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Elle ne voyait plus de lui qu'une forme floue de noir, de beige et de vert lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« Merlin, Ha… Harry ! J'ai cru que j'allais… Qu'on allait tous…

— Chut…, chuchota doucement le jeune Auror en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est terminé. Tout est fini. Vous êtes saufs.

— Et ma… maman ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

La fillette se doutait que Mathilde avait été mise au courant à la seconde où la fillette avait été portée disparue.

« Elle se trouve à Pré-au-Lard en ce moment, la renseigna-t-il. Et elle est plutôt remontée. »

Cassi déglutit avec difficulté. Mais après de tels événements, se faire disputer par sa mère n'était pas si effrayant que cela. Elle sourit difficilement — elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sourit depuis des années — et se détacha de son tuteur en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche. Celui-ci la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de désigner sa joue.

« J'ai essayé de nous faire échapper, expliqua-t-elle en portant la main à son visage où un beau bleu devait trôner, témoignant du coup que Christina lui avait asséné.

— Ils sont tous là ! héla un Auror depuis l'intérieur de la cabane, empêchant Harry de la réprimander. Deux blessés, dont un gravement. »

Le jeune homme se pressa à l'intérieur pour rejoindre ses collègues, Cassi sur ses talons. Cette dernière se sentit soudain très faible. L'adrénaline ayant quitté son corps, elle se rendit compte que sa mâchoire était douloureuse, ainsi que ses côtes et sa gorge. Elle devait avoir l'air bien mal en point ! Ses jambes tremblantes la soutenant à peine, elle resta devant l'entrée de la cabane, l'épaule appuyée au chambranle, incapable d'y pénétrer à nouveau, en attendant que les Aurors les ramènent à Poudlard.

* * *

« Cessez donc de bouger ! ordonna pour la énième fois Mrs Pomfresh. Je n'arriverai pas à appliquer l'onguent correctement si vous gigotez ainsi éternellement.

— Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu sa dose de bleus », railla Aurore en faisant mine de la menacer de son poing.

Il faisait presque nuit en ce soir de mai et la fillette avait été ramenée à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Wormsby et des autres élèves, traumatisés. Amelia quant à elle, avait été emmenée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste pour que l'on soigne sa blessure. Harry avait été très rassurant sur son état, affirmant qu'il n'y avait rien là que les Médicomages ne soient incapables de guérir. Une fois l'infirmière repartie, une paire de bras enserrèrent à nouveau Cassi avant qu'elle ne se retrouve étouffée par une tignasse rousse.

« Aurore, s'étrangla-t-elle en mangeant un de ses cheveux. Aurore, ça va maintenant, je suis là. Je vais bien, tu peux me lâcher. »

Un reniflement lui parvint à l'oreille et elle sourit en rendant à son amie son étreinte. Cependant, lorsqu'Aurore s'écarta pour la regarder dans les yeux, son expression était sévère et menaçante.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ce genre de stupidité toute seule, Black ! Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eue ?

— Ils étaient en danger, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ?

— Je t'ai dit, ne t'avise plus de le faire _toute seule_… », appuya Aurore, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Cassi sourit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Simon, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée.

« Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire quelque chose ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Tu m'en veux, je sais, j'ai compris, maintenant dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

— T'es vraiment qu'une sale tête de mule inconsciente… »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta l'infirmerie sous les regards médusés de ses amies. Elles n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'en discuter car, à cet instant les Aurors entrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers Scott qui s'était raidit en les voyant. Les lèvres pincées, le visage blême, il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant son lit.

« Scott Wormsby, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les enlèvements de… »

Cassi se détacha de la conversation lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence d'Oliver parmi eux. Elle attira discrètement son attention et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il interrogea l'Auror Belfort du regard et celle-ci acquiesça avec un sourire. Ce changement de comportement de la part de la jeune femme blonde interpella Cassi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il fut assez près pour l'entendre.

— Elisabeth m'a dit qu'on aurait besoin de moi. Pour le jugement, tout ça…

— Elisabeth ?

— L'Auror, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

— Vous vous… Tu la connais ?

— Je les ai aidés pour l'enquête. »

Cassi le regarda, éberluée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Voyant son expression, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et lui prit la main. Il lui glissa discrètement un bout de papier avec un clin d'œil et un sourire mystérieux et se releva pour rejoindre le groupe qui escorta Scott en dehors de la salle. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Aurore se jeta sur son lit avec un grand sourire.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Interloquée, Cassi leva de grands yeux surpris vers son amie.

« _Ça_ quoi ?

— Bah _ça_ ! appuya-t-elle avec un sourire plus large. Ce clin d'œil et tout… Il s'est passé quoi dans cette cabane ? »

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles en comprenant l'allusion, Cassi baissa vivement les yeux sur son drap et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Je… C'est… Il… J'ai… Rien ! »

Aurore éclata de rire si fort devant la gêne de son amie, qu'elle faillit en tomber du lit. Respirant calmement, Cassi ouvrit sa main dans laquelle le jeune Carrow avait glissé le morceau de parchemin.

« Il m'a donné ça, dit-elle.

— Et tu attends quoi pour l'ouvrir ? Que les verracrasses aient des dents ? »

Encouragée par son amie, Cassi s'exécuta. Elle resta un instant bouche bée avant de lever des yeux vers Aurore. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser alors que l'idée lui avait été soumise si souvent ? Car sur le parchemin, dans une écriture qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, était écrit :

_« Retrouve-moi vers le lac, demain à 18h. Tout te sera expliqué._

_R.W. »_

* * *

Tadaaaaaaam ! (Oui, ça donne l'impression qu'il y a eu une révélation de fou, mais en fait, la majorité des gens avaient trouvé qui était le fameux R.W. Haha, pauvre moi...)

Alors, je remercie fortement **Ielenna** pour l'idée des dernières lettres du nom en signature :)

Oui, j'ai énormément été influencée par son récit, et cela se sent dans mon écriture de l'intrigue. En ce qui concerne mes personnages, même si il y a des ressemblances, elles sont fortement fortuites (Haha, ça sonne bizarre). Le caractère de Cassi est influencé par celui de sa petite Kate, mais les ressemblances "faites exprès" s'arrêtent là (je voulais mettre au clair cela avant de clôturer ma fic :) ).

Donc un grand merci à elle pour sa magnifique oeuvre qu'est _Ludo Mentis Aciem_ sans laquelle je n'aurais peut-être pas écrit la même histoire ni à la même période.

Bref, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la fin de _Cassiopée Black à l'école des sorciers_ !

**Une petite review ? Ça aide à la réconciliation de Simon avec Cassi ^^**


	20. This is not the end

Et voilà les loulous !  
Contrairement à ce que dit le titre du chapitre, c'est bien la fin du premier tome des aventures de Cassi.

Veuillez ne pas détacher vos ceinture avant l'arrêt complet de l'appareil... Ahem. Merci à vous en tout cas d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout. Vos reviews m'ont extrêmement touchée, et c'est grâce à elles que j'ai eu le courage de continuer jusqu'à la fin :)

Je vais pas trop m'attarder sur les remerciements, je vous laisse lire et on en discute plus bas ? :3

__Enjoy !__

* * *

**Chapitre 19.** This is not the end.

Cassi aurait dû s'en douter. Chaque fois qu'elle avait trouvé un de ces mystérieux parchemins dans ses poches, une rencontre avec le jeune homme avait précédé. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, l'identité de R.W. aurait dû lui être évidente. Tout ce temps, il avait été celui qui l'avait prévenue, conseillée, informée en secret alors qu'il aurait très bien pu venir le lui dire directement. Mais pourquoi ? Elle fut très vite sortie de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry plutôt souriant qui s'approcha du lit de la fillette et s'installa sur une chaise. Aurore en profita pour s'éclipser, prétextant avoir quelque chose d'important à dire à Simon. Ce qui ne devait pas être totalement faux vu le comportement de ce dernier quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu es prête ? interrogea-t-il. Ta mère t'attend aux Trois Balais, elle se fait un sang d'encre. »

Cassi acquiesça et enfila ses converses, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. Le danger écarté, la perspective de devoir affronter une Mathilde particulièrement remontée ne l'enchantait guère. Cependant, elle suivit docilement Harry dans les couloirs de l'école. Beaucoup d'élèves se retournaient sur leur passage en chuchotant ou les montrant du doigt. Cassi soupira. Elle qui pensait passer inaperçue dans une si grande école, devait à présent être connue de tous comme celle qui s'est jetée de manière totalement inconsciente dans le danger. Tout le monde devait la prendre au mieux pour une folle, au pire, pour une suicidaire. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, traversèrent le parc et empruntèrent un petit sentier qui les menèrent à un village pittoresque aux boutiques toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Le fameux village de Pré-au-Lard, celui que seuls les élèves ayant dépassé la troisième année pouvaient visiter. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, fascinée, en songeant qu'elle s'empresserait de tout raconter à ses deux meilleurs amis une fois rentrée. Harry s'arrêta devant la devanture d'un pub et la fillette, perdue dans sa contemplation du village alentour, le percuta de plein fouet. Avec un sourire amusé, il la rattrapa d'une main, juste à temps pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à la renverse.

« On se demande comment tu as pu survivre tout ce temps avec cette maladresse », railla-t-il.

Cassi grimaça avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur des Trois Balais, suivie du jeune Auror, une certaine appréhension pesant dans sa poitrine. Dès qu'elle eût mis un pied à l'intérieur, ses yeux balayèrent la pièce à la recherche de sa mère. À sa droite, un couple sirotait une Bièraubeurre en se fixant amoureusement, un peu plus loin, un vieux sorcier faisait la conversation à la porte des toilettes tandis que la tenancière le fixait d'un œil méfiant, au cas où il faille le faire sortir à coup d'Expulso. Cassi tourna ensuite son regard vers la gauche du pub où une bande de copains faisaient une partie de cartes explosives. Et derrière eux, tout au fond de la salle, Mathilde faisait les cents pas en se triturant les mains. Les traits tirés par la fatigue, les cheveux à peine coiffés, elle portait des vêtements amples et dépareillés, signe de son départ précipité de sa maison à Battersea. Cassi s'en voulut soudain de l'avoir mise dans un tel état de stress, et c'est en se triturant les mains également qu'elle s'approcha de sa mère. Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle la vit, lâcha soudain un immense soupir de soulagement et ouvrit grand les bras pour y accueillir sa fille qui s'était déjà élancée vers elle en courant. Le soulagement que cette dernière ressentit en sentant les bras chaud de sa mère se refermer sur elle fut tel qu'elle lâcha quelques larmes malgré elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux à l'odeur de fraise.

« Ma grenouille, j'ai eu tellement peur !

— Je suis là maintenant, ça va. »

Mathilde lui attrapa les épaules et l'écarta afin de pouvoir mieux la contempler. Rabattant quelques mèches derrière l'oreille de sa fille, elle fronça alors les sourcils en avisant le bleu pas tout à fait résorbé et l'onguent jaunâtre sur sa gorge. Cassi haussa alors les épaules en déclarant :

« Tu veux pas savoir…

— Tant que tu es saine et sauve », répondit-elle en l'étreignant à nouveau.

Elle se sentait si bien à cet instant qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se termine. Mais à contrecœur, Mathilde s'écarta pour se redresser et prit ensuite Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier, pas préparé du tout à ce contact soudain, se raidit en émettant une légère exclamation de surprise.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. Merci de me l'avoir ramenée, Harry.

— Je vous en prie, Mrs Holmes, répondit-il en se détendant quelque peu. C'est… C'est normal.

— Appelle-moi Mathilde », sourit-elle.

Harry lui rendit un sourire timide. Soudain, comme réalisant quelque chose, Mathilde changea de comportement et se tourna, furibonde, vers sa fille. La pression redescendue, elle se rappelait sûrement qu'elle s'était promis de lui passer un savon digne de ce nom.

« Quant à toi, Cassiopée Lily Black, tu es privée de sortie pour toutes les vacances !

— Mais…

— Pas de mais avec moi, jeune fille. Je vais t'apprendre à te mettre en danger ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu possèdes une baguette magique que tu peux te permettre ce genre de fantaisie ! »

Baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures, Cassi ne pipa mot tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient de se faire ainsi gronder devant les clients du pub, qui regardaient à présent la scène d'un œil mi-intéressé, mi-amusé. Elle voulut rétorquer, dire qu'elle n'avait fait qu'aider ses camarades, mais du point de vue de sa mère, ce n'était visiblement pas un argument valable.

« Désolée, m'man », marmonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme se radoucit, satisfaite, et ils prirent tous les trois place à une table pour partager une boisson afin que Cassi raconte ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Cassi patientait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Les bras croisés, elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en fixant le lac. Qu'allait lui dire Oliver ? Qu'avait-il à voir dans l'histoire des enlèvements ? Et pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? En soupirant, elle s'assit et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et l'observa longuement. Le bois clair était décoré de multiples stries qui s'entrecroisaient dans des arabesques complexes. Elle fit courir son doigt le long des gravures, l'esprit ailleurs. On avait retiré la sienne à Scott en attendant son jugement, et Harry lui avait dit que s'il était reconnu responsable, elle serait brisée et il lui serait interdit de pratiquer la magie à nouveau.

« Mais ce n'est pas sa faute ! avait-elle rétorqué en reposant sa tasse de chocolat chaud brusquement, choquée que l'on puisse priver un sorcier de son bien le plus précieux.

— Ça, le jugement nous le dira. Malheureusement, tes camarades ne sont pas comme toi. Scott est tout aussi coupable que sa sœur à leurs yeux, et je crains que leur témoignage à tous aille dans ce sens. »

La fillette avait été profondément affectée par cette déclaration. Car pour elle, Scott était juste un garçon influençable qui avait vécu beaucoup trop d'horreurs pour en ressortir indemne. Mais étant la seule à connaître son passé, elle ne pouvait en vouloir à ses camarades de l'accuser. En aurait-elle fait de même si elle n'avait pas eu de vision le concernant ? Il lui était quand même venu en aide, défiant sa sœur et risquant sa propre vie. Elle se sentait impuissante. Comment espérer qu'on l'épargne, si elle était la seule à croire à son innocence ? Quel poids faisait-elle contre la justice magique ? Elle songea également à ce qu'elle ressentirait si on lui retirait sa baguette. Elle avait vécu dix ans sans connaître la magie, mais à présent qu'elle avait goûté aux joies de la sorcellerie, elle ne pouvait envisager de tout perdre. Elle touchait du doigt le monde de son père, elle évoluait dans la même école que lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'à travers cette expérience, il était avec elle. L'accompagnait à chacun de ses pas.

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse », fit une voix dans son dos.

Cassi sursauta et se redressa pour faire face à Oliver. Ce dernier souriait avec amusement.

« À quoi tu pensais ? »

La fillette lui montra sa baguette.

« Harry m'a dit qu'on risquait de retirer sa baguette à Wormsby…

— Tant mieux, cracha-t-il. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. »

Cassi fut désarçonnée un instant par la rage de son ami mais ne dit rien. Autant ne pas en rajouter. Elle avait de toute façon l'intuition qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Elle se retourna à nouveau face au lac et reprit la position qu'elle avait avant son arrivée, attendant qu'il la rejoigne. Après un long moment, il prit place à côté d'elle. Cassi ignorait par quelle question commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait savoir !

« J'imagine que tu te poses plein de questions en ce moment, déclara Oliver, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

— Pas mal, oui », marmonna-t-elle en jouant avec un galet.

Il marqua une légère pause et s'étira en soupirant avant de prendre appui sur ses mains posées derrière lui. Cassi croisa ses jambes en tailleur et y posa ses coudes, ses mains triturant toujours les galets.

« Dès l'enlèvement de Stephany, j'ai su qu'on était en danger, commença-t-il. Les enfants de Mangemorts, je veux dire. Ça s'est confirmé avec Lyvia, puis Esteban.

— Tu aurais dû en parler aux professeurs, leur parler de tes soupçons.

— J'en étais pas tout à fait sûr, et je me voyais mal crier sur tous les toits que les victimes étaient des enfants de Mangemorts. Au mieux, on m'aurait rit au nez. Quand je vous ai croisés au septième étage, en train d'enquêter sur l'enlèvement de Salmon, j'avais pensé à vous en parler mais ton amie Schaeffer était tellement persuadée que j'étais le coupable...

— Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tard ? Pourquoi me glisser des parchemins dans mes poches ?

— Si j'étais venu vers toi pour te dire que ton amie se trompait, que je n'étais pas le coupable, tu m'aurais cru ? Ou alors est-ce que ça ne t'aurait pas paru plus suspect encore que je me justifie ?

— Bien sûr que je t'aurais cru ! se révolta-t-elle. Je pensais qu'on était amis ! Que tu me faisais confiance. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? »

Oliver baissa les yeux d'un air coupable. Le coucher de soleil projetait sa chaleur orangée sur son visage et elle soupira, incapable de lui en vouloir.

« J'imagine qu'Aurore aurait trouvé ça plus suspect, oui, concéda-t-elle.

— Et elle aurait fini par te convaincre également. Elle est très persuasive, sourit-il.

— Tu entends par-là que je suis quelqu'un qui se laisse facilement influencer ? » se vexa-t-elle.

Il ricana, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

« Tu es une sacrée tête de mule, alors non. J'imagine qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à te faire changer d'avis. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque. »

Cassi acquiesça, comprenant son point de vue.

« Je t'ai quand même un peu aiguillée, non ? sourit-il en la poussant légèrement d'un coup d'épaule.

— Tu parles ! pouffa-t-elle. C'était aussi clair que les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard ! »

Oliver fit mine de se renfrogner et ce fut au tour de Cassi de ricaner.

« Et donc, tout ce temps, tu aidais les Aurors à retrouver les élèves enlevés ?

— Pas dès le début, répondit-il après un court silence. C'est Harry qui en a eu l'idée. Après mon incarcération, quand Charis a été enlevée, il est venu me voir. Il avait compris que c'était moi R.W. On a beaucoup discuté, et il a mis au point un plan pour coincer celui qui enlevait les enfants de Mangemorts. Je sais pas comment, mais Scott a dû le découvrir car c'est à ce moment qu'il a décidé de m'enlever aussi, du coup tout est tombé à l'eau. J'avais quand même pas mal avancé dans mon enquête, mais pas assez pour savoir qui était le coupable, alors Harry a dû faire avec le peu de notes que j'avais rassemblées.

— Ça a été suffisant apparemment », sourit Cassi.

Oliver acquiesça. Un long silence s'installa alors durant lequel les deux amis fixèrent le lac.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais près de la Salle sur Demande en début d'année ? se rappela-t-elle soudain.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons dès le premier enlèvement. La Salle sur Demande me fournissait la tranquillité nécessaire à mes recherches. J'avais besoin d'un endroit calme et de matériel pour pouvoir poser mes idées sur papier afin d'avoir assez de recul. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tout ça en évidence dans mon dortoir, au risque de passer au mieux pour un maniaque, au pire pour le coupable. Et comme déjà tout le monde me soupçonnait…

— Tu pouvais pas prendre le risque, compléta-t-elle. C'est logique. »

Tout commençait à se dénouer et Cassi était soulagée d'avoir enfin les réponses à ses questions. En soupirant, elle étendit ses jambes devant elle et prit une position semi-allongée, appuyée sur ses coudes.

« Je t'aime bien, Cassi, dit-il enfin. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait courir autant de risques. J'aurais pas dû t'encourager dans tes enquêtes, mais tu avais l'air d'avoir tellement à cœur de découvrir la vérité, que je pouvais pas me résoudre à tout foutre en l'air.

— Je sais », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Oliver qui l'observait curieusement. Une étrange lueur passa dans son regard et il sembla sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, quand il se ravisa soudain. Il se tourna alors à nouveau vers le lac, laissant ses yeux verts vagabonder vers l'horizon. La fillette n'osa pas lui demander ce qui le tracassait, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Elle l'imita donc, les plongeant dans le silence du lieu, seulement troublé par la légère brise dans les branches des arbres de la Forêt Interdite et le clapotement de l'eau.

Ce fut le cœur plus léger que Cassi rejoignit le château. Oliver était rentré un peu plus tôt et elle avait décidé de rester quelques minutes de plus sur le bord du lac pour observer le coucher de soleil. Il faisait donc légèrement sombre, mais pas totalement nuit, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Grand Hall. Elle s'avança vers la Grande Salle et s'attarda quelques instants sur les sabliers qui comptabilisaient les points des maisons. Serpentard était troisième derrière Serdaigle et Gryffondor, respectivement en deuxième et première position. Elle laissa échapper un soupir déçu et s'installa à la table des Serpentard où Aurore et Simon l'attendaient. Ce dernier l'ignora ostensiblement, préférant discuter avec Lyvia plutôt que de croiser le regard de son amie. Cassi en fut extrêmement vexée, mais n'en dit rien, et croisa les bras en boudant. Elle n'allait certainement pas s'excuser auprès de lui pour avoir voulu venir en aide à ses camarades ! Aurore, quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin, ce que vous pouvez être puérils ! Prévenez-moi si vous comptez vous faire la gueule éternellement que je prévoie mon planning de l'année prochaine ! »

Cassi fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Je t'aime bien, Cassi, expliqua Aurore. Mais tu n'as pas le monopole de mon amitié. Alors vous feriez mieux de m'épargner de la fatigue supplémentaire et vous réconcilier sur-le-champ. »

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table d'un air menaçant.

« Sinon je vous jette un sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle jusqu'à ce que vous capituliez, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

— Mais, c'est dans un mois ! se plaignit Cassi.

— Vous avez donc tout le temps pour vous expliquer, trancha-t-elle. Maintenant, on mange ! C'est pas que j'ai faim, mais presque. »

Durant le repas, Cassi expliqua à voix basse à Aurore ce qu'Oliver lui avait dit au bord du lac. À voix basse, car elle ne voulait absolument pas mettre Simon dans la confidence. Après tout, il avait décidé de ne plus lui parler, alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à ce qu'elle avait à dire ? À la fin du repas cependant, elle aperçut son ami qui l'attendait près de la porte de la Grande Salle. Aurore, avec un sourire entendu, leur glissa un petit « À plus tard ! » avant de se diriger vers leur salle commune, laissant les deux amis s'expliquer. Cassi amorça la marche, forçant Simon à la suivre. Un long silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

« Tu comptes t'excuser un jour ? » demanda alors Simon.

La fillette stoppa net sa marche, la bouche grande ouverte et les sourcils froncés dans une attitude révoltée.

« Pardon ?

— Oui, voilà qui est mieux !

— Non… Je… C'était pas des… Tu m'expliques _pourquoi_ je devrais m'excuser ?

— Tu sais très bien, se rembrunit-il.

— Non je sais pas ! J'ai peut-être des dons de visions, mais je suis pas médium, Simon ! Tu vas me dire ce qui te met dans cet état ? Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'en veux depuis qu'on m'a ramenée à Poudlard ?

— Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il. C'était une mauvaise idée d'en parler. »

Cassi avait le cœur lourd. Simon avait toujours été le garçon positif, souriant et tolérant, elle ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude envers elle. Pire, cela l'affectait plus que de raison. Les larmes montèrent malgré elle et une lueur de culpabilité passa dans les prunelles de son ami.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est d'essayer d'aider nos camarades, je comprends pas…

— Non bien sûr ! explosa-t-il alors. Bien sûr que tu comprends pas ! J'avais bien remarqué que pour toi, il n'y avait rien de mal à agir seule et se mettre en danger de mort, sans en toucher un foutu mot à ceux que tu considères soi-disant comme des amis ! »

La fillette ne bougea pas, elle ne cligna même pas des yeux. C'était donc ça le problème ? Il était en colère après elle parce qu'il s'était inquiété ? Elle fut alors partagée entre sourire et afficher un air grave. Le mélange devait être cocasse car Simon se figea alors et l'observa un instant avec étonnement avant d'exploser de rire, la faisant sursauter. Interloquée, elle ne sut comment réagir à ce soudain changement de comportement. Elle était perdue. Lui en voulait-il encore ou non ? Enfin, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit — et certainement à cause de la pression redescendue — le garçon s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

« T'es qu'une sale tête de mule inconsciente, dit-il à nouveau dans un sourire.

— J'ai apparemment le don pour faire des choix pas très intelligents, oui, plaisanta-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. Je suis désolée, Simon. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort en guise de réponse, et c'est avec la conscience et le cœur plus légers que les deux amis retournèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous à leur salle commune.

Le dernier mois de cours fut d'une facilité déconcertante pour Aurore, qui avait effectué tous les devoirs demandés à une vitesse record, exécutait parfaitement chaque sortilège et préparait des potions que Slughorn vantait sans retenue. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Cassi, qui avait malencontreusement fait exploser une potion d'amnésie en ajoutant une goutte du fleuve Léthé en trop dans son chaudron. Fort heureusement, aucun effet indésirable ne fut constaté, mais Slughorn retira cinq points à Serpentard avec une pointe de déception non dissimulée. La fillette s'était rattrapée sur la théorie et avait réussi à récolter assez de points dans les autres matières pour pallier à sa catastrophe en potions. Mais en fière Serpentard, elle ne se découragea pas et étudia plus durement encore, se promettant que l'année suivante serait celle du succès.

L'année toucha à sa fin. Dans les couloirs, l'ambiance était joyeuse et détendue. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient permis quelques fantaisies avec leurs uniformes. Certains avaient dénoué négligemment leurs cravates trop serrées, d'autres les avaient même envoyées aux oubliettes, détachant quelques boutons de leurs chemises afin de respirer. Il fallait dire que la chaleur de ce mois de juin était accablante, et chaque recoin d'ombre était avidement gardé. Le samedi arriva, jour de retour des élèves chez eux, et tout Poudlard était en effervescence.

« Cassi, dépêche-toi ! râla Aurore qui attendait près de la porte depuis plusieurs minutes. Les professeurs ont dit dix heures et demie dans le Grand Hall, on va partir sans nous ! »

— Je. Fais. De. Mon. Mieux ! souffla la fillette qui se débattait contre sa valise qu'elle ne parvenait pas à refermer. Pourquoi on dirait que j 'ai plus d'affaires que quand je suis venue ?

— Tu sais, tu reviendras l'année prochaine, t'es pas obligée de _tout_ emmener.

— Alors, vous en êtes où ? interrogea une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qui passait par là. Black, t'es pas encore prête ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Oh rien, je trouvais ça amusant de sauter sur ma valise sans raison, c'est tout.

— Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sortilège d'Extension ? » proposa-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

Le visage blême, Cassi tourna les yeux vers Aurore qui parvenait à peine à dissimuler son sourire moqueur. Elle connaissait l'existence d'un tel sort et ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Se promettant de se venger plus tard, elle se releva et laissa sa camarade de septième année exécuter le sortilège. Sa valise enfin fermée, elle descendit ses affaires et suivit la foule d'élèves jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Elle se demanda alors ce que sa mère avait prévu pour les vacances. Se rappelant soudain qu'elle avait été punie, son sourire s'effaça et c'est en traînant les pieds qu'elle monta dans le Poudlard Express.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Aurore après avoir passé la tête dans un compartiment pour vérifier qu'il soit vide. Venez, par là. »

Simon et Cassi lui emboîtèrent le pas et pénétrèrent dans le petit espace avant de refermer la porte.

« Pourquoi cette tête ? insista-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent installés.

— J'viens de me rappeler que je vais passer un des étés les plus pourris de ma vie, répondit-elle avec humeur.

— Bien fait », toussa Simon.

Cassi lui tira la langue et se rejeta vers l'arrière, plaquant son dos contre le dossier de la banquette. Le voyage se passa sans encombre et lorsque la vieille dame passa avec son chariot, les trois amis se jetèrent sur les friandises. Cassi prépara un petit sac qu'elle remplit de bonbons divers et variés pour sa mère, s'amusant à imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle goûterait chacun des différents produits. Ils avaient repris place et entamé une partie de bataille explosive, discutant des derniers évènements — et notamment de Christina, encore en liberté —, lorsque soudain, Cassi fut emportée par une nouvelle vision.

_Elle tenait dans ses mains la Gazette du Sorcier du 18 juillet 2008. La photo d'une femme au regard fou et au visage balafré — visage qui la hanterait pendant des mois, elle en était certaine —, tenait la première page, sous le titre « _La Cracmol responsable des enlèvements de Poudlard enfin retrouvée !_ »._

Cassi revint à elle. Ni Aurore, ni Simon n'avaient remarqué son changement d'attitude, trop occupés à essayer de battre l'autre. Tout le poids de l'incertitude qui pesait sur ses épaules ces dernières semaines s'envola enfin. Et tandis que le Poudlard Express filait à toute vitesse en direction de Londres, Cassi observa ses amis qui riaient et se taquinaient entre eux, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Quoi que l'avenir lui réserve, elle avait au moins la certitude qu'elle ne l'affronterait pas seule.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Et j'entends siffler le traiiiiiin, et j'entends..._ *se redresse soudain* Oh, vous êtes déjà là ? Je vous avais pas entendus. Héhé. Ahem.

Et voilà une aventure qui se termine. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, merci à vous chers lecteurs qui avez été fidèles jusqu'au bout, qui m'avez reboostée, redonné la force... Surtout que j'ai eu pas mal de moments de doutes concernant mon histoire, alors merci à vous de m'avoir soutenue ! Vos reviews ont été (et continueront d'être) une source de motivation, ma larme de phénix, mon bézoard, ma petite tasse de thé un soir d'hiver, ma touche de miel, mon carré de chocolat au goûter, mon Mr Freeze sous 40°C... Bwef, vous m'avez comprise ! ^^

Bises les loulous ! J'espère vous revoir à la rentrée pour les nouvelles aventures de Cass ! :)


End file.
